


Take me home

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bamf Boris, Because the author loves them, Death of a pet, Followed by more nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Politics, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and then, smut in the last chapters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Valery è morto.Boris sta per morire.Il passato non può essere cambiato.O forse sì?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



> Questa è la storia con l'happy ending che ho promesso a Macaron, ma per arrivarci gli faccio fare il giro panoramico.

Mosca, 1° luglio 1989

Il dottore sfoglia il referto degli esami clinici del vice ministro Shcherbina e poi scuote la testa.

“Non ti mentirò: i risultati non sono buoni, Boris Evdokimovich.”

“Lo sapevo già.”

“Avresti dovuto seguire il mio consiglio: andare in Armenia è stato un errore, ha aggravato le tue condizioni di salute.”

“Avevo ricevuto ordini diretti dal compagno Segretario Generale.”

“Avrei potuto firmare una dispensa,” insiste il dottore.

Boris si stringe nelle spalle: “Non penso che restare a Mosca avrebbe cambiato nulla.”

“Ti avrebbe fatto guadagnare tempo.”

“Tempo per cosa, Ivan Vladimirovich?” ringhia Boris.

Ivan è il medico personale di Shcherbina da quarant’anni e non l’ha mai visto così: è sempre stato forte, caparbio, instancabile, mentre l’uomo che ha di fronte adesso è l’ombra di ciò che è stato, è un uomo che aspetta solo di morire.

Ivan ritiene che sia stato Chernobyl a cambiarlo così; sono trapelate molte notizie, notizie orribili su quanto accaduto laggiù, ma non ha mai osato chiedere nulla al suo paziente, perché non si sa mai chi potrebbe esserci in ascolto.

Inoltre sono arrivate direttive precise dall’alto ai medici di base come lui: qualora registrassero un incremento di tumori, di disfunzioni ghiandolari e ormonali o di aborti spontanei nei propri pazienti, questi non sono collegabili all’incidente occorso al reattore nucleare di Chernobyl.

Così ha parlato lo Stato, e lui è troppo vicino alla pensione per contestare quanto è stato deciso.

“Mi dispiace, Boris Evdokimovich,” sospira. E gli dispiace davvero, perché il compagno Shcherbina è un brav’uomo, si è speso per aiutare gli altri anche se è malato, e non meritava di morire così.

“Grazie compagno, lo apprezzo. Come sta Elena Nikolayevna?”

“Mia moglie sta bene, grazie. Non vede l’ora che mi ritiri dalla professione per poterci trasferire a Kaliningrad: la mia famiglia ha una piccola dacia lì.”

“Vuoi un consiglio? Fallo appena puoi: il tempo scorre in fretta.”

“Sì, penso che lo farò.”

Boris si alza, ma quando è già alla porta, il dottore lo richiama.

“Aspetta: non posso veramente fare qualcosa per te, ma posso aiutarti con il tuo problema respiratorio. Conosco un medico francese, un compagno iscritto al Partito Comunista locale, che dirige un sanatorio in Corsica: una degenza lì ti farebbe bene.”

Per Boris davvero non fa differenza, ma forse allontanarsi dalle persone che hanno ucciso Valery spazzerebbe via quell’amarezza che è diventata una costante della sua vita.

“Se pensi sia una buona idea…”

“Lo penso: scrivo una relazione e la faccio avere al tuo ufficio.”

Per un cittadino comune ottenere un visto per uscire dall’URSS è un’impresa quasi impossibile, ma per Boris la pratica è molto più facile: è uno stimato membro del partito, non c'è pericolo che diserti, e le sue condizioni di salute sono note, quindi un paio di settimane più tardi si trova su un taxi che lo porta al sanitario fuori dall’abitato di Bonifacio.

Il paesaggio è arido, selvaggio, il sole è infuocato, ma il tassista è molto orgoglioso della Corsica, e passa il tragitto a illustrargli le bellezze della sua terra.

La conoscenza del francese di Boris è superficiale, ma sufficiente per capire e farsi capire.

Si presenta al sanitario con una cartella medica che è quasi più voluminosa della sua valigia; il direttore la esamina e il suo responso non è diverso da quello del suo medico: non si può fare nulla per lui, se non alleviare l’affaticamento dei suoi polmoni con gli aerosol e il clima secco dell’isola. 

Comunque, gli resta un anno o poco più. 

Boris accoglie la notizia con indifferenza, uno stato d'animo ormai abituale per lui. Aveva senso contare quanto gli restava da vivere finché c’era Valery, adesso non più.

Dal momento della sua morte, le cose sono cambiate; stanno ancora cambiando a dire il vero: i nastri lasciati da Valery hanno preso a circolare tra gli scienziati e questa volta il KGB non è riuscito a zittirlo e ad arginare la verità.

Alla fine hanno vinto: i reattori verranno modificati.

Ma senza di lui, anche quel trionfo non è la stessa cosa. Inoltre, per lo Stato, Valery Legasov è ancora un nome da cancellare dalla memoria della gente e seppellire nell’oblio.

Boris ha una stanza singola con un terrazzino che affaccia sul mare. Nei giorni sereni si vede la costa della Sardegna, lo informa un’infermiera, che poi gli consegna l’orario dei pasti e delle cure.

Non sono impegnativi, e avrà la maggior parte delle giornate libere.

Disfa la valigia, riponendo con cura nel cassetto della scrivania un quaderno dalla copertina sgualcita che contiene alcune delle poesie scritte da Valery. È l’unico suo effetto personale che è riuscito a prendere dal suo appartamento dopo il suicidio, prima che il KGB lo perquisisse.

Esce sul balcone e guarda il mare, blu e profondo: a Valery quel posto sarebbe piaciuto, forse ci avrebbe scritto delle poesie.

Sono passati due anni dall’ultima volta che si sono parlati e più di un anno dalla sua morte, ma Boris non lo ha mai dimenticato.

A volte il dolore della perdita si attutisce, per poi tornare improvviso, scatenato dagli episodi più banali: una ragazzina con un gattino in braccio gli fa ricordare del sorriso di Valery quando parlava della sua Sasha, il profumo del goulash gli ricorda i pranzi insieme nel camper o nella tenda a Chernobyl, la brezza serale gli rammenta delle loro lunghe passeggiate nella città deserta, quando potevano camminare vicini, le spalle che si sfioravano. Quando gli agenti del KGB erano troppo lontani e non potevano vederli, Boris gli passava un braccio attorno alla vita o si chinava su di lui per rubargli un bacio veloce. Valery restava sempre sorpreso e arrossiva, come se i gesti d’amore di Boris fossero ogni volta qualcosa di straordinario per lui.

“Eri tu quello straordinario, Valery,” sussurra Boris davanti all’immensità del mare, la testa incassata tra le spalle.

Boris si rende conto presto che lì al sanitario non c'è davvero molto da fare, se non stare seduti in giardino ad ascoltare l’incessante frinire dei grilli e delle cicale, un panama ben calato in testa a proteggersi dal sole implacabile.

Il paese di Bonifacio è troppo lontano per raggiungerlo a piedi; potrebbe chiedere a qualcuno di accompagnarlo, ma non ha alcuna voglia di socializzare con la gente del posto, quindi lascia che siano le poesie di Valery a tenergli compagnia.

C’è solo un altro edificio, un po’ distante da lì, in cima a una collina, severo e imponente, ma è abbandonato, circondato da un giardino incolto e invaso da erbacce secche, e si avvia a una silenziosa rovina.

Gli ricorda quelli di Pripyat.

Era una manicomio, gli spiega un giorno il dottore, ma è stato chiuso per mancanza di fondi e i pazienti spostati altrove o dimessi, se giudicati guariti o non pericolosi.

Un pomeriggio Boris vede un uomo che spinge un carretto ingombro di vecchie radio, televisori rotti e molti cavi metallici, passare lungo la strada che costeggia il sanitario, diretto verso l’ex manicomio.

Dal carretto cade un sacchetto, ma l’uomo non lo nota. Boris si alza e lo raccoglie: è pesante, pieno di viti e bulloni.

“Ehi,” lo chiama nel suo francese stentato, “hai perso questo.”

L’uomo gli si avvicina: è giovane, non avrà più di vent'anni, è magro, sudato, i lunghi capelli castani sono appiccicati alla fronte, gli occhi scurissimi sono spiritati; i suoi modi tradiscono una evidente nevrosi, i suoi vestiti denotano trascuratezza.

“Grazie buon uomo, molte grazie,” risponde il ragazzo in un francese perfetto, “sono molto importanti, mi servono. Tutto mi serve. Tutto.”

Poi riprende a spingere il carretto verso l’edificio abbandonato.

“Cosa va a fare lì? Non c’è nessuno.”

“Non è vero,” risponde il ragazzo, voltandosi, “ci sono io.”

Boris torna nel giardino del sanitario, senza darci troppa importanza: sarà un senzatetto.

“Ah, vedo che ha conosciuto Paulie,” dice un’infermiera.

“Tipo strano.”

“Un po’, ma è assolutamente innocuo. Era un paziente del manicomio ed è stato dimesso quando ha chiuso, ma poiché non aveva altro posto dove andare, è rimasto lì. Non è esattamente regolare, ma siccome non dà fastidio a nessuno, viene tollerato.”

“Perché era ricoverato in manicomio?”

“Ci crederebbe? Paulie crede di poter viaggiare nel tempo.”

Tempo.

Ultimamente è diventato un concetto ricorrente.

Il tempo che ha vissuto prima di Chernobyl, così lontano che sembra appartenere all’esistenza di un altro uomo.

Il poco tempo che gli resta da vivere.

Il tempo che non ha avuto con Valery.

Un folle che crede di poter viaggiare nel tempo.

Boris si rigira nel letto senza riuscire a prendere sonno.

Se fosse possibile viaggiare nel tempo, allora sicuramente tornerebbe al momento del loro primo bacio.

_ Valery era sul tetto di un edificio a misurare il livello di radiazioni, seduto sul cemento con un quaderno appoggiato sulle gambe. _

_ Lo faceva quasi ogni giorno, perché, oltre a dirigere la liquidazione, voleva raccogliere dati che avrebbero aiutato altri fisici nucleari a studiare le conseguenze dell’incidente: era consapevole che lui non avrebbe potuto farlo a lungo. _

_ Boris lo raggiunse e si fermò a una certa distanza da lui, osservandolo: per qualche ragione, l’immagine di Valery accartocciato su se stesso gli provocò un’ondata di affetto; si sedette di fianco a lui e aspettò pazientemente che finisse i suoi calcoli, poi gli porse una tavoletta di cioccolato. _

_ “Ah, cioccolato al latte,” disse Valery con un sorriso, scartando la tavoletta e staccandone un quadratino, “non pensavo ti fossi accorto che è il mio preferito.” _

_ “Se ogni tanto alzassi gli occhi dai tuoi fogli, potresti vedere molte altre cose, Valera.” _

_ In seguito Boris non seppe mai spiegare perché se ne uscì con una frase così rivelatrice, così vera. Forse fu la dolcezza del sorriso di Valery, forse la consapevolezza di essere soli e non spiati, forse il pensiero del tempo che gli scivolava via tra le dita. _

_ Valery smise di masticare il cioccolato e lo guardò, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre, come se stesse facendo tutt’altro genere di calcoli; i suoi occhi blu si abbassarono brevemente sulle labbra di Boris, poi si mosse di scatto verso di lui. _

_ Fu un primo bacio terribile, un doloroso scontro di nasi e denti di pochi secondi, ma bastò per far innamorare Boris profondamente. _

_ Valery si allontanò, rosso in viso, gli occhiali storti, già pronto a scusarsi, allora Boris gli prese il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici. _

_ “Se vuoi baciarmi, allora fallo per bene.” _

_ E fu lui a mostrargli come, unendo le loro labbra, muovendole adagio, assaporando il gusto di tabacco e cioccolato sulla sua lingua, bevendo i piccoli gemiti di Valery, come se su quel tetto, avessero tutto il tempo del mondo. _

_ Ma era una bugia anche quella. _

_ Una bugia che ha contratto il debito più alto con la verità. _

Boris non ha visto spesso il mare nella sua vita: qualche volta il Baltico, un mare freddo, miserabile e grigio, e le rare volte che si è concesso una breve vacanza, il Mar Nero, ma dire il vero non ha mai costituito per lui una attrattiva degna di nota.

Invece in Corsica il mare è completamente diverso, ha qualcosa che lo affascina e che fa in modo che lo guardi per ore: così blu e calmo all’orizzonte e così terrificante da vicino, con le onde spumeggianti che ruggiscono e si infrangono in un’esplosione di schiuma bianca sulle alte scogliere rocciose.

Poi capisce: il mare gli ricorda Valery, i suoi occhi blu, all’apparenza così miti, custodi di una personalità sorprendentemente forte, capace di sbattere le mani sul tavolo a una riunione alla presenza del segretario generale, e di imporsi sul suo ordine di volare sopra il reattore scoperto.

Il suo amore l'ha portato al largo, e ora, da solo, non è più in grado di ritornare a riva.

Un giorno quell’uomo che vive nel manicomio, Paulie, arriva e chiede di parlare con una delle infermiere. Stringe al petto un sacchetto di carta, si tormenta i capelli con le dita e sembra più spiritato dell’altro giorno.

“La sua radio. L’ho aggiustata, come le avevo promesso,” dice all’infermiera.

“Grazie Paulie, sei un tesoro: è vecchia, ma ci sono tanto affezionata. Aspetta, vado a prendere i soldi, così ti pago.”

“No, niente soldi,” risponde Paulie dondolando sul posto, “non mi servono ora. Avete qualche macchinario guasto? Tanto guasto che non si può aggiustare?”

“In effetti sì, vieni con me.”

Poco dopo Paulie lascia il sanitario con un monitor per misurare la frequenza cardiaca tra le braccia, e due tramezzini in un sacchetto di plastica. Passando accanto a Boris, lo riconosce e accenna un saluto.

Per cortesia, Boris risponde.

“Paulie è bravissimo a riparare qualunque elettrodomestico o congegno elettronico,” spiega l’infermiera, “e si accontenta di pochi soldi in cambio, o di qualcosa che non può più essere riparato.”

“E i tramezzini?”

“Ha visto quanto è magro? Sono una madre, mi sento in dovere di nutrirlo!”

“Cosa se ne fa di tutta quella cianfrusaglia?”

“Ne ricava pezzi di ricambio, immagino.”

Poche ore dopo, Boris si prepara a trascorrere l’ennesima notte insonne; il rumore della risacca lo insegue attraverso la porta-finestra lasciata aperta. Si gira su un fianco e, tra le ombre, gli sembra quasi di vedere Valery sdraiato accanto a lui.

È inevitabile ripensare alla loro prima volta.

_ Valery era così imbarazzato della sua nudità e della intimità tra loro da non riuscire ad avere un’erezione, allora Boris lo fece sedere con la schiena contro la testata del letto, scivolando tra le sue gambe, e notò con un sorriso che, nonostante il nervosismo, Valery le aprì per lui. _

_ Boris usò la bocca e le mani per eccitarlo, succhiando, leccando, baciando, accarezzando, determinato, senza vergogna, affamato.  _

_ Valery ansimava pesantemente, sconvolto, una mano tra i capelli, l’altra a stringere spasmodicamente il lenzuolo, e l’orgasmo lo colse di sorpresa, senza dargli modo di avvertire Boris; venne sulle sue labbra e sul mento, coprendosi la bocca per non gridare, poi iniziò a recitare una lunga litania di “scusamiscusamiscusami”, mortificato. Boris lo fece sdraiare e lo abbracciò, sentendo la sua pelle bollente; nel buio non poteva vederlo, ma era certo che fosse paonazzo. _

_ Quando si calmò, Valery gli coprì il viso di baci, mentre una mano scivolò lungo il suo corpo e lo strinse, timido, goffo, troppo delicato per i suoi gusti, ma Boris lo lasciò fare, si lasciò amare da Valery, innamorandosi anche della sua inesperienza. _

Boris scalcia via il lenzuolo e si alza, stropicciandosi il viso: non va bene, di questo passo i ricordi lo faranno morire prima delle radiazioni.

Ma non può dimenticare qualcosa che è impresso nella sua anima ormai.

Esce sul balcone, respirando la brezza notturna per calmarsi, quando vede uno strano bagliore con la coda dell’occhio alla sua sinistra, sulla collina dove sorge il manicomio.

Pensa di essersi sbagliato, ma poi il bagliore violetto, simile a un lampo, risplende di nuovo nel buio.

È Paulie che sta riparando qualche elettrodomestico?

Il fenomeno non si ripete più e Boris torna nella sua stanza.


	2. 2

È la noia a farlo incamminare su per la collina, si dice Boris, la noia e un certo timore per i lampi che ha visto la notte scorsa.

Deve accertarsi che non stia succedendo nulla di strano o pericoloso, perché non ha la voglia, né la forza di essere coinvolto nell’ennesimo disastro.

Le porte del manicomio sono spalancate, ma nell’androne non c’è nessuno. I vetri sporchi e opachi creano un ambiente cupo e soffocante, polvere e intonaco caduto dal soffitto scricchiolano sotto le sue scarpe mentre si muove oltre il bancone dell’accettazione verso uno stanzone sul retro.

Su un tavolo c’è un assortimento di elettrodomestici: aspirapolveri, televisori, radio, stereo e ognuno ha attaccato un cartellino con il nome del proprietario: sono quelli che Paulie aggiusta per la gente del posto o i ricchi turisti che attraccano con i loro yacht al porticciolo di Bonifacio.

In uno stanzone adiacente, invece, ci sono gli elettrodomestici che che fa pezzi.

Boris si china a terra per osservare meglio: il lavoro di quel ragazzo è meticoloso e preciso, separa tutti i componenti per tipo e materiale e li ammucchia in pile ordinate. Ne ha una quantità enorme e Boris non riesce proprio a comprendere cosa se ne faccia.

“C’è nessuno? Paulie?” chiama ad alta voce, ma nessuno risponde.

L’edificio è enorme e Paulie potrebbe essere ovunque, quindi torna nell’androne e sale le scale, ma sia al primo che al secondo piano, le porte che danno accesso alle stanze dei pazienti sono chiuse da una catena e un lucchetto. Lo stato del metallo, ossidato e arrugginito, gli fa capire che nessuno ha più aperto quelle porte da quando il manicomio ha chiuso.

“Chi è?”

Paulie è arrivato alle sue spalle e Boris sussulta prima di voltarsi.

“Ah, sei tu: devi far ripare qualcosa?” 

Paulie indossa una maglietta bianca sporca di polvere e grasso ed è scalzo. È il ritratto della malattia mentale.

“No, non ho nulla da far ripare.”

“Allora perché sei qui?”

“Ieri notte ho visto dei lampi provenire da questo edificio.”

“Sono solo io che lavoro, nulla di preoccupante, promesso. Parola di scout.” Paulie ride e solleva due dita a formare una V.

“Hn,” concede Boris, senza sbilanciarsi.

“Come ti chiami?” domanda Paulie inclinando la testa da un lato, una mossa che lo fa assomigliare a un cucciolo di cane curioso. Sembra davvero innocuo, come ha detto l’infermiera.

“Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina.”

“Oh, avevo capito che non eri francese, ma non che eri russo… sento un’inflessione ucraina?” dice Paulie, prendendo a parlare fluentemente nella lingua di Boris.

Shcherbina resta sorpreso dal repentino cambiamento; lui non coglie alcuna inflessione particolare nella parlata di Paulie e quindi non capisce da dove viene o dove lo abbia imparato.

“Non ho origini russe, se è questo che ti stai chiedendo,” prosegue Paulie, “è solo una delle lingue che parlo.”

“Quante ne conosci?”

“Dieci.”

All’inizio Boris crede sia una esagerazione, ma non c’è traccia di menzogna negli occhi di quel ragazzo. Di nevrosi, molta, questo è certo, ma per il resto è sincero.

“Hai un cognome, Paulie?”

“No, da dove vengo io non si usa.”

“E da dove vieni?” Ha l’aria di essere una nazione bizzarra, se la gente non usa un cognome.

Paulie ridacchia quasi istericamente: “Vedi, non è tanto questione di dove, ma di quando.”

Boris sospira: dimenticava di avere a che fare con uno che non ha tutte le rotelle a posto. 

L’ambiente caldo e polveroso del manicomio gli provoca un violento accesso di tosse, che soffoca nel fazzoletto. Quando lo ripone, è macchiato di rosso e Paulie si allontana da lui con un salto.

“Whoa, tu non stai bene, Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina.”

“Non è contagioso,” spiega, e il ragazzo si calma.

“Menomale. Sai, non posso permettermi di ammalarmi ora che sono così vicino.”

“Vicino a cosa?”

“Ad andarmene da qui.”

“Nessuno ti trattiene, mi pare, puoi andare dove vuoi.”

“Per farlo ho bisogno di una macchina. L’ho quasi terminata.”

Quindi Paulie sta costruendo un’automobile? Forse è troppo povero per comprarne una, ma gli sembra comunque una cosa molto bizzarra.

“Hai detto che sei russo: dimmi, come hai fatto a ottenere il visto per uscire dall’URSS?” domanda Paulie, “Sei per caso una persona importante?”

_ “Sono solo un uomo insignificante,” _ sta per rispondere Boris, perché è così che si sente, ma poi gli tornano alla mente le parole di Valery:  _ “Sei stato il più importante di tutti,” _ e allora gonfia il petto, orgoglioso, perché quello che hanno fatto lui e Valery a Chernobyl è per lui motivo di orgoglio, si sono opposti all’apocalisse, hanno fatto del loro meglio e questo conta.

Il suo Paese può anche aver deciso di cancellare quello che Valery ha fatto, ma lui lo ricorderà.

“Sì: io e il professor Valery Legasov dell’Istituto Kurchatov abbiamo diretto la liquidazione e la costruzione del sarcofago di cemento di Chernobyl.”

La risposta di Paulie è di nuovo spiazzante: “Oh, ecco perché non ti conosco.”

Cosa accidenti vuol dire? Che si è disinteressato totalmente a quanto è accaduto?

Boris sbuffa, oltraggiato dal suo atteggiamento menefreghista: “Be’, forse dovresti uscire più spesso e interessarti a cosa succede nel mondo.”

“Oh, ti sei offeso?” Paulie alza le mani, come a volerlo calmare, “Non era quello che intendevo dire. Ovviamente, se l’incidente di Chernobyl fosse accaduto, io saprei chi sei.”

“Cosa stai dicendo? L’incidente è accaduto!” abbaia Boris, sempre più arrabbiato.

La testa di Paulie oscilla da una parte all’altra e la sua bocca si storce in una smorfia, come a dire  _ “non proprio” _ , e Boris si domanda perché stia perdendo tempo con quello squilibrato.

Muove un passo per scendere le scale e andarsene da lì, ma Paulie lo ferma.

“Di sicuro infermiere e dottori del sanatorio ti hanno parlato di me e del perché ero qui.”

“Sì, è perché tu credi di poter viaggiare nel tempo.”

“No, io viaggio nel tempo.” D’improvviso l’agitazione perenne di Paulie scompare, lasciando posto alla risolutezza ferrea e irremovibile di chi sa che sta dicendo la verità.

Una sicurezza che lascia Boris senza parole.

“Io ho viaggiato nel tempo e sono finito qui, in una linea temporale che non è la mia,” ribadisce Paulie, e il timbro deciso della sua voce ricorda a Boris di quando al Cremlino Valery spiegò che sì, era sicuro che il nucleo del reattore fosse esposto, perché c’era grafite sul terreno.

“Tu non sai cosa stai dicendo,” ringhia Boris, aggrappandosi alla razionalità.

“Va bene, pensa pure che sono un pazzo come fanno tutti, non mi importa, perché io conosco la verità: in questa linea temporale, la tua realtà, a Chernobyl c’è stato un incidente nucleare, ma dalla realtà dove provengo io nulla di tutto questo è mai accaduto.”

A quel punto Boris lo spinge bruscamente da parte e se ne va, prima di essere assalito dall’impulso di scaraventarlo giù dalle scale. 

Una volta all’esterno, la luce intensa del sole lo abbaglia, ma Boris si scherma gli occhi con una mano e non si ferma, quasi correndo via da quell’edificio, la bile che gli brucia la gola.

Come osa quel ragazzo dire simili assurdità?

Come osa dire che esiste un luogo dove il reattore 4 non è esploso? Dove vite umane non sono state e non saranno sacrificate? Dove la gente non soffrirà negli anni a venire? Dove la sua terra non è stata contaminata?

Come osa far balenare l’idea che esista un luogo dove Valery non è morto?

Quella notte Boris è talmente agitato che non si sdraia nemmeno a letto, ma passeggia nervosamente tra la stanza e il terrazzino, i pugni che si aprono e si chiudono, il respiro corto, e non a causa dei suoi polmoni.

Non è solo arrabbiato, è turbato, perché in Paulie ha riconosciuto un aspetto che ha visto diverse volte anche in Valery: la sicurezza incrollabile e irritante dello scienziato quando afferma che: _ “Questa è scienza, e non importa che tu ci creda o meno, essa continua ad essere vera.” _

Ma in questo caso non può essere, è solo una prova di quanto siano gravi le turbe psichiche di Paulie: altro che guarito, doveva essere trasferito in un altro manicomio.

I viaggi nel tempo sono una follia e se lui sta solo  **pensando** di prestargli ascolto, allora è più folle di lui.

Esce sul balcone, aggrappandosi con forza alla ringhiera, come se volesse sradicarla: è venuto in Corsica solo per trascorrere un paio di settimane in pace, prima di tornare a casa e morire, non per essere sconvolto da un ragazzetto con evidenti turbe psichiche.

Nel buio della notte, i bagliori violetti che provengono dal manicomio si ripetono.

Boris chiude gli occhi, fingendo di non aver visto.

Non è venuto qui per questo, si ripete.

Però, immaginare una realtà dove Valery è vivo è un’attrattiva irresistibile, come lo è la fiamma per la falena.

Il giorno dopo è di nuovo nell’androne del manicomio, perché a quanto pare è davvero un povero, vecchio sciocco, e quello è il luogo giusto per lui.

“Paulie!” abbaia, e la sua voce rimbomba forte sulle pareti.

Poco dopo il ragazzo appare in cima alle scale che portano al seminterrato del manicomio, ma si tiene a distanza, intimorito.

Boris appoggia due vassoi di alluminio sulla fila di seggioline di plastica dell’ingresso: in una ci sono cosce di pollo arrosto e patate bollite, nell’altra una generosa fetta di crostata di prugne.

“Non voglio farti del male. Siediti e mangia!”

“Uh… le tue maniere lasciano parecchio a desiderare, Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina,” borbotta Paulie, ma l’odore del cibo è invitante e quindi si avvicina.

Boris trova irritante essere chiamato ogni volta con nome, patronimico e cognome, ma non inviterà certo Paulie a chiamarlo per nome: non sono amici, vuole solo delle risposte da lui.

Lo lascia mangiare in pace, aprendo una finestra per dissipare l’opprimente calore dell’androne, tornando a guardare il mare e domandandosi cosa penserebbe Valery di lui in questo momento.

_ “Rideresti di me perché mi sto aggrappando all’impossibile? Perché, dopo tutto questo tempo, ancora non riesco a lasciarti andare?” _

“Grazie per il pranzo, era molto buono.”

La voce di Paulie lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri.

“Ti avrei portato della birra o della vodka, ma ovviamente al sanitario non hanno nulla di alcolico.”

“Oh, ho io qualcosa!”

Paulie corre al bancone della reception e tira fuori una bottiglia di vino rosso mezza vuota. La stappa, ne beve un sorso, poi la passa a Boris.

Il vino è schifoso, caldo e acido, ma è un necessario lubrificante sociale.

“Ora dimmi, cosa vuoi, Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina?”

“Voglio che mi spieghi come funzionano i viaggi nel tempo.”

“Oh, non pensi più che io sia pazzo?”

Boris ricorda a se stesse il consiglio che diede a Valery a proposito dei minatori:  _ dì la verità. _

“Sono aperto ad altre possibilità.”

Paulie ride a crepapelle, sbattendo le mani sulle cosce.

“Apprezzo la tua sincerità. Va bene, ti racconterò tutto.”

Boris beve un’altra sorsata di vino: sente che ne avrà bisogno.

“Vengo dall’anno 2068 e sono arrivato qui grazie a una macchina del tempo che ho costruito io, sfruttando un progetto di Nikola Tesla.”

“Chi?” domanda Boris, accigliandosi.

“Uno scienziato serbo vissuto a cavallo del secolo scorso e questo. Fu un vero genio, paragonabile forse solo a Leonardo da Vinci, autore di invenzioni straordinarie, ma qui da voi, in questo periodo non è stato ancora riscoperto. Invece, be’, almeno da dove vengo io, negli anni a venire, persone come me studieranno le sue teorie. 

Nel 2043, facendo ricerche nel suo villaggio natale, trovai alcuni suoi diari segreti, contenenti i progetti per costruire una macchina del tempo. Alcune parti erano solo abbozzate, quindi ho dovuto integrarle con studi personali, ma alla fine ce l’ho fatta, l’ho costruita e l’ho usata.”

“Perché?”

“Perché cosa?”

“Perché l’hai fatto? Perché hai costruito una macchina del tempo?”

Paulie resta in silenzio qualche secondo, come se non si aspettasse quella domanda, poi si stringe nelle spalle.

“Sono uno scienziato come Tesla, ero affascinato dall’idea e dalla possibilità.”

“Tanto da dedicarci trent’anni della tua vita? A questo non credo.”

“Oh, adesso pensi di conoscermi?”

“Non ho questa pretesa, Paulie, ma so riconoscere una persona disperata quando ne incontro una.”

E questo ragazzo è disperato esattamente come lo è lui.

“Sei intuitivo, Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina, lo sei davvero,” Paulie gesticola animatamente, “e hai ragione: io volevo a tutti i costi tornare indietro nel mio passato, nel 2020, per porre rimedio a un grave errore che commisi, che mi condizionò e mi ossessionò per il resto della vita. Ma sarebbe una storia troppo lunga da raccontare e non riguarda i viaggi nel tempo.”

Boris annuisce: ogni uomo ha diritto ad avere i suoi segreti, ne ha anche lui del resto. Poi però un particolare nel racconto di Paulie lo colpisce.

“Aspetta un attimo: hai detto che volevi tornare nel 2020, ma noi siamo nel 1989.”

“Lo so, lo so, lo so,” Paulie si tira i capelli e batte i piedi sul pavimento sporco, sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere, “e non è tutto: come ti ho detto ieri, questa è la tua realtà, ma non la mia: nella mia linea temporale molti avvenimenti storici sono diversi.”

“Come Chernobyl?”

“Come Chernobyl,” conferma Paulie, “vedi, devi capire che la macchina del tempo è estremamente complessa, lavora sulla base della fisica quantistica e altri rami della scienza che voi ancora non avete scoperto. Sfortunatamente ho realizzato a mie spese che, più indietro nel tempo vai, più subentrano variabili quantistiche imprevedibili, il tessuto spazio-temporale si deforma in modo diverso rispetto alle previsioni e la macchina diventa imprecisa, di fatti sono arrivato fino nel 1986. Quando me ne sono reso conto… be’... non ho reagito con molto aplomb, credo di essere andato fuori di testa per davvero...”

“E sei finito in manicomio,” conclude Boris.

“Già, già, già… ma adesso sto bene. Sto bene, giuro,” insiste Paulie, chiocciando una risatina nervosa.

Boris non condivide la sua opinione, ma non dice nulla.

“E la questione delle… ehm... linee temporali?”

“Ah sì, un problema non trascurabile. Una vera catastrofe, in effetti, ah ah ah…”

Boris fa una smorfia sentendo quella risatina inquietante, ma Paulie si calma subito e prosegue: “C’era un errore di fondo nella teoria di Tesla, che io non ho considerato,” si passa le mani tra i capelli, spettinandoli, poi raccoglie da terra un bastone da passeggio e lo appoggia sulle ginocchia, “immagina che questa sia una linea temporale: io mi trovavo qui,” indica una estremità del bastone, “e diciamo che volevo arrivare qui,” e indica più o meno la metà dell’asta.

“E invece ti sei ritrovato più indietro nel tempo,” Boris appoggia a sua volta un dito sul legno, quasi all’inizio del bastone, “questo l’hai già detto, ho capito.”

“No! Non è solo questo: io non mi sono ritrovato più su questo bastone!” Paulie alza la voce e lo scaraventa a terra, “io credevo di tornare indietro lungo la MIA linea temporale, sistemare i casini che avevo combinato e rivivere la mia vita da lì, ma ho scoperto i viaggi nel tempo non funzionano così: una volta che qualcosa è accaduto, è accaduto, e non può più essere cambiato. Usare la macchina per muoversi in avanti o indietro nel tempo provoca lo spostamento su un’altra linea temporale, diversa da quella dove provieni, perché il tempo non è un bastone retto, è come… è come... un albero!”

Paulie afferra Boris per la giacca e gli indica un albero morto nel giardino incolto del manicomio: “Quello! Quello è il tempo: ogni salto ti sposta dalla tua linea temporale in una alternativa e diversa, e una volta che salti, non potrai mai tornare nel tuo passato!”

Paulie inizia a ridere, dapprima adagio, poi sempre più istericamente; ride e ride senza fermarsi, sino a farsi venire il singhiozzo, ma la sua faccia è sconvolta e i suoni che emette sono striduli come unghie sulla lavagna.

Boris non può fare altro che aspettare che si calmi, seduto rigido su quella sediolina scomoda, mentre torna a guardare il mare.

Quindi, anche ammesso che quel che dice questo pazzo sia vero, Valery è morto e resterà morto, quell’avvenimento non può essere cambiato, come un’onda che si infrange sulla spiaggia e scompare per sempre. Altre onde la seguiranno, ma non saranno mai uguali.

La realtà dove vive è immutabile.

Chiude gli occhi, sentendosi un vero stupido: lo sapeva, parlare con questo ragazzo è stato un errore, è servito solo a dargli qualche minuto di flebile speranza, per poi vederla svanire di nuovo.

Non può tornare nel suo passato e salvare Valery.

Alla fine, è davvero un uomo irrilevante.

Dopo un bel po’ Paulie si calma e porta le ginocchia al petto.

“Scusa, scusa, questo è stato un po’ da folli. Comunque, questa è la storia di come sono arrivato qua, negli anni ‘80 di una realtà dove esistono ancora l’URSS e la Jugoslavia, i reattori nucleari esplodono e l’uomo non è ancora arrivato su Marte.”

“Nella tua realtà non c’è l’URSS?” domanda Boris, scioccato.

“Certo che no. Senza offesa, ma è un regime illiberale ed ha subito la sorte di tutti i regimi illiberali della storia dell’umanità: è caduto.”

“Tu non sai di cosa parli!” sbotta, in uno slancio di orgoglio sovietico.

“Be’, posso capire il tuo punto di vista, ma è come dico io,” afferma Paulie con sicurezza, “se ti consola, fra qualche decennio gli Stati Uniti avranno un periodo altrettanto orribile.”

Boris sbuffa e lascia cadere l’argomento: è inutile litigare di politica con questo ragazzo.

“Be’, grazie per il pranzo, Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina, e per avermi ascoltato. Come immaginerai, non ho molte occasioni di parlare con qualcuno.”

“Posso portarti qualcosa anche domani, se vuoi.”

Non dovrebbe: parlare con lui non serve a nulla e non gli fa bene, ma che sia completamente pazzo o che stia dicendo la verità, questo ragazzo trasandato gli ricorda i cani di Pripyat rimasti soli. 

E lui non è un uomo che nega un pasto a chi ha fame.

“Ti faccio pena?” domanda Paulie, grattandosi la nuca.

“Sì, un po’,” ammette Boris, “senza offesa.”

“Oh, non mi offendo. Va bene, sai? La pietà non è un sentimento malvagio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posto che stiamo parlando pur sempre di fantascienza, ho cercato di mantenere una certa logica riguardo ai viaggi nel tempo.  
> I miei capisaldi sono: l'anime Steins;Gate, la meravigliosa fanfiction Johnlock ["A river without banks"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204689/chapters/6969521) di Chryse, e alcune interviste di Stephen Hawking.  
> In parole povere la mia idea è che tu non puoi cambiare il tuo passato perché, se fosse possibile, il passato sarebbe già stato cambiato all’origine e l'avvenimento che tu vuoi cambiare tornando indietro nel tempo non esisterebbe in primo luogo.  
> Vedete il problema?  
> Per questo ho dovuto spostarmi su una linea temporale alternativa, come hanno fatto in Endgame (almeno credo, visto che alla fine nemmeno sceneggiatori e registi hanno capito cosa hanno fatto in Endgame!)


	3. 3

I giorni sono passati in fretta e presto Boris dovrà lasciare la Corsica per tornare in Unione sovietica.

Il suo respiro è più leggero, ma è il suo cuore ad essere sempre più pesante.

Quella notte chiude la porta finestra che affaccia sul mare, nonostante il caldo, ma il rumore delle onde lo insegue ugualmente, come se ormai fosse dentro di lui.

_ “Non c’è alcun modo di tornare da te, Valery, sono volato verso la fiamma e mi sono bruciato. Hai pena di me?” _

No, Valery non direbbe mai che gli fa pena, abbasserebbe gli occhi con quel suo sorriso triste, poi lo abbraccerebbe, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, tenendolo stretto tutto la notte, come faceva qualche volta a Pripyat, quando la disperazione aveva il sopravvento anche sulla scorza dura di Boris.

È questo ciò che gli manca di più di Valery, non il sesso, ma il calore umano e il conforto di averlo accanto nell’ora più buia.

Non gli è stato permesso di stare vicino a Valery mentre la depressione divorava il suo animo, e non lo avrà vicino quando il suo corpo alzerà bandiera bianca.

Se fosse un uomo meno forte, scoppierebbe a piangere.

O forse ormai non ha più lacrime.

“Ancora pollo…” borbotta Paulie, punzecchiando con la forchetta il suo petto di pollo con contorno di spinaci.

“Non guardarmi così: io non mangio altro da due settimane. Al sanitario dicono che fa bene,” ringhia Boris. Niente alcol e solo verdure bollite, un assaggio d’inferno praticamente.

“Sì, lo so, quello del manicomio non era molto diverso.”

“Come hai convinto i dottori che eri guarito?”

“Oh, ho mentito,” risponde Paulie con disinvoltura, “gli ho detto quello che volevano sentirsi dire e sono stato convincente. A dire il vero per me è stata una fortuna che il manicomio abbia chiuso, non avrei trovato un altro posto abbastanza grande per lavorare.”

“Mi spieghi cosa ci fai con tutti questi rottami?”

“Costruisco un’altra macchina del tempo,” risponde lui, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

“Ma tu mi hai detto che non hai possibilità di tornare nella tua linea temporale.”

“Vero, vero, ma posso arrivarci vicino. È meglio di niente, sai, meglio che restare qui di sicuro.”

Boris si raddrizza sulla sedia. Non vorrebbe essere interessato, non dovrebbe, ma lo è.

“Cioè?”

Paulie gli indica nuovamente l’albero secco nel giardino: “Come vedi ci sono rami che sono più vicini al tronco, chiamiamola la mia linea temporale originale, e altri che ne sono molto lontani. Questa realtà, rispetto alla mia, è molto lontana dal tronco.”

“Perché hai provato a tornare indietro di molti anni?”

“Esatto. Impari in fretta,” ride. 

Boris sospira: perché tutti si stupiscono quando dice qualcosa di intelligente?

“Mentre ero chiuso qui,” prosegue Paulie, “ho analizzato di nuovo la teoria dei viaggi nel tempo, ho rifatto i calcoli, corretto gli errori, apportato modifiche alla macchina e ho raggiunto la conclusione che, spostandosi ogni volta di pochi anni, tre o quattro, invece di decine come ho fatto io, ci si può man mano avvicinare a una dimensione più simile alla propria, passo dopo passo. Tra le dimensioni più vicine tra loro, le differenze sono poche, è quasi come tornare a casa.”

Boris lo guarda a lungo con la fronte aggrottata, prima di dar voce ai suoi pensieri: “Dimmi se ho capito bene: la tua intenzione è di continuare a saltare di linea temporale in linea temporale, costruendo ogni volta una macchina del tempo, finché non ne troverai una che ti sta bene?”

“Il tempo è l’unica cosa che non mi manca, Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina.”

“Di questo dovresti esserne grato,” mormora Boris, così piano che Paulie non capisce e gli chiede di ripetere, ma lui scuote la testa: parlava a se stesso, rimpiangendo il tempo che non ha più.

“Giusto,” osserva Paulie, “io ho i miei segreti e tu hai i tuoi.”

“Quindi lo farai presto? L’altro giorno dicevi di essere vicino ad andartene.”

“Sì, sì, devo solo fare alcune prove e calibrare meglio la macchina.”

“Ma come funziona? Cioè, appari dal nulla all’improvviso nella nuova linea temporale? E se ti materializzi in mezzo a un’autostrada? O nell’oceano?”

“No, no, non funziona così,” Paulie ride di nuovo, “come ti ho detto, la macchina del tempo è basata sulla fisica quantistica.”

“Per me non significa nulla, Paulie!”

“Okay, ti spiego: all’interno della macchina il tuo corpo viene scomposto quantisticamente a livello subatomico e la tua essenza, per così dire, viene travasata nel tuo corpo nella nuova linea temporale. Il corpo diviene una specie di contenitore per te stesso, ma tu mantieni i tuoi ricordi e le tue esperienze della dimensione da cui provieni. Ad esempio, il mio corpo qui ha vent’anni,” Paulie si appoggia una mano sul petto, “ma quando sono partito, nel 2067, ne avevo 100. Be’, 99 a dire il vero…”

“Eri molto vecchio.”

“Abbastanza.”

“Quanto avresti vissuto ancora, 3 o 4 anni?”

“Probabile.” 

“Nonostante questo, hai voluto farlo comunque.”

“Valeva la pena tentare, nonostante il casino e l’esito completamente disastroso, valeva la pena. Sì, sì,” afferma Paulie con una serenità che contrasta con i suoi soliti modi nervosi, “ora scusami, ma devo tornare al lavoro.”

Boris lascia l’edificio per tornare al sanitario, quando tra le erbacce secche del giardino incolto, nota una macchia scura. Si avvicina cautamente e si inginocchia: è qualcosa di carbonizzato; riconosce delle code sottili e delle zampette rattrappite.

“Sono ratti,” conferma Paulie, dall’ombra dell’androne del manicomio, “come ti ho spiegato, la calibrazione della macchina è complicata e richiede delle prove. Non è qualcosa di cui vado fiero, ma andava fatto. Meglio loro che me, non pensi? E poi i ratti in Corsica sono considerati una specie invasiva.”

È una follia, una gigantesca follia, si dice, mentre si incammina verso il sanatorio.

Sotto di lui, le onde del mare si infrangono contro la scogliera.

Ma in fondo, non è diventata una follia la sua vita, dal momento dell’incidente in poi?

Boris non va più a trovare Paulie al manicomio nei giorni seguenti; non esce nemmeno in giardino, adducendo come scusa la stanchezza, e passa la maggior parte del tempo sdraiato a letto, oppure affacciato al terrazzo, stringendo il quadernetto delle poesie di Valery.

Ha preso molte decisioni difficili nella sua vita da quando è entrato in politica. Decisioni controverse, decisioni terribili, decisioni di cui si è pentito, decisioni di cui è andato fiero, decisioni che non hanno avuto alcun peso, ma non ha mai esitato.

Ora invece sta esitando, è lacerato dal dubbio.

La valigia è già pronta, il biglietto aereo di ritorno a Mosca sul comodino, un paio di giorni ancora e poi sarà a casa.

Se può ancora chiamare quel luogo ‘casa’.

Oppure potrebbe tornare da Paulie, raccontargli di Valery e di quanto lo ama, e chiedergli di poter usare la macchina del tempo per tornare indietro nel tempo, a prima di quel maledetto 26 aprile 1986, anche se in una diversa linea temporale.

Da un lato c’è la fredda razionalità, il pragmatismo che l’ha accompagnato per tutta la vita, che gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e gli parla:  _ “Boris, quanti anni hai vissuto? Hai mai sentito tante assurdità in una volta sola? I viaggi nel tempo non esistono, sono una favola. Quel pazzo al limite ha costruito qualcosa che frigge i ratti, ma di certo non una macchina del tempo. È fuori di testa ed è il motivo per cui l’hanno chiuso in un manicomio. Prendi quel biglietto, torna a casa, impara a convivere coi rimpianti e poi muori. Non c’è un’altra strada, mio vecchio amico. E anche ammettendo che ciò che dice sia vero, Paulie stesso ha detto che non puoi cambiare il tuo passato.” _

Ma c’è un’altra voce, flebile, incerta, neonata ma testarda come l’uomo a cui appartiene, che gli prende con delicatezza le mani e sussurra:  _ “Un pazzo sarebbe così lucido? Metterebbe in piedi una storia così coerente, così articolata? Per quale motivo, poi? Boris, l’hai guardato negli occhi e hai riconosciuto il suo sguardo: quel ragazzo è uno scienziato e tu sai come sono gli scienziati: ingenui, idealisti, senza speranza, ma dicono sempre la verità. Non puoi salvare il Valery che hai conosciuto e amato, è vero, ma l’idea che esista un altro Valery, in un’altra dimensione, ti lascia indifferente? Vuoi davvero tornare a Mosca e morire da uomo inutile, sapendo che potresti avere la possibilità di salvare lui e tutti quanti? Che potresti quasi tornare a casa?” _

Gli tornano in mente le parole di Paulie, che dopo averci studiato su per tre decenni, all’alba dei suoi cent’anni ha deciso di viaggiare nel tempo, gli tornano in mente i suoi occhi scuri mentre annuisce e dice:  _ “valeva la pena tentare.” _

Boris esce dal sanitario diretto al manicomio un giovedì pomeriggio, accompagnato da una brezza leggera che spira dal mare. 

Buona parte di lui è ancora convinta che tornerà indietro fra poco, e domani salirà su quell’aereo per Mosca, ma l’altra voce dentro di lui alla fine ha avuto il sopravvento.

Nel giardino la pila di ratti carbonizzati è cresciuta.

Boris sospira: non sa se prenderlo come un buon segno o meno.

“Paulie!” grida, entrando nel manicomio. Attende qualche minuto, ma il ragazzo non si fa vedere.

“Paulie!” grida ancora, ma l’eco delle sue parole rimbomba contro le pareti spoglie e poi muore senza ricevere risposta.

Cosa può essergli accaduto? Se n’è già andato?

_ “Cosa vuoi che gli sia accaduto? A furia di giocare con l’elettricità, si sarà fritto come quei ratti,” _ insiste a dirgli la parte razionale del suo cervello.

Un giorno ha visto Paulie risalire dal seminterrato ed è lì che si dirige. In fondo alle scale la luce è fioca, ma appoggiata per terra c’è una torcia. L’accende, illuminando un corridoio umido, in fondo alla quale c’è una pesante porta di metallo rossa.

Boris la varca e si ritrova in una stanza dal soffitto basso, un locale tecnico dove trovavano alloggio i quadri elettrici dell’edificio. Ovviamente Paulie ha dissezionato anche quelli, per costruire l’oggetto che Boris sta illuminando con la torcia.

È una specie di piccola batisfera priva di oblò, grande appena perché una persona ci stia rannicchiata dentro, assemblata con le più disparate placche metalliche saldate insieme; sul pavimento corrono chilometri di cavi, che si inseriscono in quello che sembra un complicato pannello di controllo, mentre dietro la batisfera ci sono impilate almeno una trentina di batterie di auto e camion e dei trasformatori.

“Paulie!” Boris lo chiama di nuovo, ma ha la sensazione che il ragazzo non gli risponderà più. 

Apre la porticina della batisfera con qualche difficoltà: è vuota, ma in un certo senso è un sollievo, visto che una parte di Boris si aspettava di trovarci i resti carbonizzati del ragazzo.

“Maledizione!” sibila, appoggiandosi alla struttura: ha esitato troppo e ora la sua occasione è sfumata: che sia possibile o meno viaggiare nel tempo, non potrà mai scoprirlo da solo, quel macchinario è troppo complicato e lui non sa dove mettere le mani.

Il fascio di luce della torcia illumina una busta appoggiata sul pannello di controllo.

_ “Per Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina” _ c’è scritto in caratteri cirillici così precisi che sembrano stampati a macchina, allora la apre senza esitare, allontanando il foglio per poter leggere e maledicendosi: non doveva lasciare gli occhiali da lettura nella sua stanza.

_ “Ciao Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina, _

_ se stai leggendo questa lettera, sii felice per me, perché significa che ce l’ho fatta e sono partito per il mio lungo viaggio nel tempo e nelle dimensioni, nella speranza di trovare pace un giorno. _

_ Certo, sono consapevole che non tornerò più nel mio mondo, che ciò che ho perso, l’ho perso per sempre, ma questo per me è un nuovo inizio, il che significa che in un’altra linea temporale, avrò persone da proteggere ed errori che non ripeterò più. _

_ Voglio vederla così, e penso che dovresti vederla così anche tu. _

_ Ma forse ti stai domandando perché ti sto dicendo queste cose. _

_ Sono certo che in questi giorni ti sei fatto un’idea di me, della mia storia, di cosa mi spinge ad andare avanti, forse hai anche fatto ipotesi su cosa volessi cambiare del mio passato, ma vedi, una conversazione tra due persone è sempre bilaterale, e anche io mi sono fatto un’idea di te. _

_ Ho capito che io e te siamo molto simili (a parte per le nevrosi, tu non ne hai e ti invidio molto per questo, sappilo), abbiamo dei demoni che ci accompagnano ogni istante della nostra vita, che gravano sulla nostra anima, che ci tengono svegli la notte. _

_ Tu mi hai detto che sai riconoscere una persona disperata, quando ne vedi una, ma sai cosa? Lo so fare anch’io e tu, Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina, sei disperato tanto quanto me: anche tu hai qualcosa nel tuo passato che vuoi cambiare. _

_ E siccome mi hai portato da mangiare, sei stato ad ascoltarmi e ti sei aperto alla possibilità che io dicessi il vero (credi che non sappia quanto suonano folli le mie parole quando parlo di viaggi nel tempo? Ne sono perfettamente consapevole), voglio offrirti l’opportunità di farlo. La disperazione è orribile, nessuno dovrebbe provarla. _

_ Devi fare attenzione, però, perché se le cose dovessero andar male, tu non sei uno scienziato come me, non potrai costruire un’altra macchina del tempo e spostarti di nuovo in un’altra linea temporale, sarai bloccato lì per sempre: fa’ in modo che non diventi il tuo inferno. _

_ Il mio consiglio è di non tornare indietro più di quattro anni e ti prego, ti scongiuro di seguirlo, altrimenti farai la mia stessa fine. _

_ Sul secondo foglio troverai le istruzioni per accendere la macchina, sono quasi certo che alle batterie resti sufficiente carica per un altro viaggio. Il procedimento ti lascerà fuori fase per qualche ora, ma passerà, quindi non farti prendere dal panico, resta tranquillo, possibilmente sdraiato e starai meglio presto. _

_ E poi… tutto dipende da te. _

_ Buona fortuna. _

_ Paulie” _

“Buona fortuna anche a te, Paulie, ovunque tu sia adesso.”

Le istruzioni sono chiare e, per sua fortuna, piuttosto semplici: si tratta di accendere i trasformatori, premere una serie di pulsanti e spingere leve in un ordine preciso, e attendere l’accensione delle luci verdi.

Boris ricorda il momento dell’accensione del primo rover lunare, la tensione e le speranze sul volto di Valery, i suoi pugni chiusi sotto al mento, come un bambino che prega che Ded Moroz gli abbia portato quello che desiderava, ricorda il sollievo quando il rover si mosse e il sorriso timido di Valery, così bello e spontaneo che non aveva resistito e lo aveva abbracciato.

E forse, forse ora può rivedere quel sorriso.

Infine deve impostare la data a cui vuole tornare.

Paulie si è raccomandato di non tornare troppo indietro nel tempo e, sebbene Boris rimpianga di non poter incontrare Valery da giovane, decide di ascoltarlo e restare prudentemente entro quel limite: non vuole finire in una linea temporale completamente diversa dalla sua, dove magari Valery non esiste neppure, o sarà stato tutto inutile.

Però deve arrivare prima dell’incidente di Chernobyl e impedirlo in qualche modo: la sua finestra temporale è molto ridotta.

Congiunge le mani davanti alla bocca e riflette, mentre passeggia in quello spazio angusto: se il difetto di costruzione dei reattori RMBK venisse scoperto preventivamente, si potrebbero avvisare i direttori delle centrali nucleari, per impedire il verificarsi delle circostanze che hanno portato all’esplosione.

Lui è il capo del dipartimento di energia e carburanti, rientra nelle sue competenze e la sua posizione gli consente abbastanza spazio di manovra per poterlo fare.

È vero, ci sono voluti molti mesi a Valery e Khomyuk per scoprire le ragioni dell’incidente, ma è anche vero che brancolavano nel buio, mentre ora lui sa perché il reattore è esploso, può indirizzarli nella giusta direzione. 

Naturalmente dovrà farlo senza dire loro che proviene dal futuro di una linea temporale alternativa, o farà la stessa fine di Paulie, e i manicomi in Unione Sovietica sono forse peggio delle prigioni del KGB.

1° gennaio 1986.

Sembra un buon compromesso tra il limite temporale di quattro anni e il tempo che occorre per studiare e portare alla luce il difetto dei reattori.

Una volta impostata la data, un ronzio sordo si alza dai macchinari attorno a lui.

Gli resta solo una cosa da fare: entrare nella batisfera, sedersi sul pavimento e premere il bottone blu davanti a lui.

Se questa è solo un’illusione, non succederà nulla e lui tornerà a Mosca, dove morirà soffocato dal suo stesso sangue.

Se Paulie si è sbagliato, finirà carbonizzato come un ratto, ma forse è meglio di una lunga malattia.

Se invece quell’uomo aveva ragione…

I suoi pensieri si interrompono, perché le pareti della batisfera si illuminano di lampi violetti, e d’improvviso è come se tutte le cellule del suo corpo si separino, esistendo come entità singole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualunque cosa sia successa a Paulie, anche io gli auguro buona fortuna.  
> Se lo chiedete a me, sono certa che andrà tutto bene per lui.
> 
> Ded Moroz è una figura del folklore slavo, simile a Santa Claus. Porta i regali ai bambini che sono stati buoni per l’anno nuovo.
> 
> Io non so davvero se Shcherbina, in qualità di direttore del dipartimento di energia e carburanti avesse davvero competenze riguardo ai reattori nucleari (probabilmente no), ma guardando sulla sua pagina di Wikipedia, ho notato che in realtà il suo dipartimento era l’Infrastruttura per l’industria del petrolio e dei carburanti, che suona leggermente diversa. Inoltre sembra che ricoprì questa carica solo fino all’84, poi divenne vice ministro.  
> Invece, nello show HBO è entrambe le cose contemporaneamente, quindi se Mazin ha giocato un po’ con il suo ruolo, lo faccio anch’io.


	4. 4

Mosca, 1° gennaio 1986

_ “Nei prossimi giorni sono previste forti nevicate sulla capitale, che si estenderanno fino a Jaroslavl e Novgorod, mentre piogge sono attese su Leningrado e Tallin…” _

La voce lontana dell’annunciatrice è la prima cosa di cui Boris ha contezza. 

Apre gli occhi lentamente ma il mondo è stranamente fuori fuoco: intravede un salotto attorno a lui e un televisore acceso, da cui proviene la voce della donna che sta leggendo le notizie.

Confuso, prova a parlare, ma dalla bocca non esce alcun suono e non riesce a muovere gli arti, pesanti e intorpiditi, è come paralizzato.

Il suo respiro si fa più veloce, il panico lo assale, ma poi ricorda le parole della lettera di Paulie: è normale sentirsi disorientati, deve ricalibrarsi sulla nuova realtà.

Intanto l’annunciatrice ha finito di leggere le previsioni del tempo.

_ “E infine, compagni, auguro a tutti voi un felice 1986.” _

Se potesse, Boris stringerebbe i pugni in segno di vittoria come ha fatto quando il primo rover lunare si mosse sul tetto del reattore 4: ha funzionato, ha funzionato davvero, ha viaggiato indietro nel tempo. 

La falena ha volato attraverso la fiamma ed è sopravvissuta.

_ “Sono qui Valera, sono tornato.” _

Le ore che seguono sono lunghe e frustranti in modo atroce: vorrebbe solo alzarsi, sapere di più di questa nuova realtà; la sua mente è già lucida, ma il suo corpo ancora non collabora.

La stanza torna a fuoco lentamente e Boris riconosce il salotto della sua casa di Mosca, quasi uguale al suo, se non fosse per la tappezzeria azzurra invece che beige e per l’assenza delle foto di famiglia sul tavolino di fianco alla poltrona.

Un intenso formicolio agli arti gli preannuncia il ritorno della sensibilità e finalmente può alzarsi e muovere alcuni passi incerti, appoggiandosi pesantemente ai mobili.

Senza perdere altro tempo, si siede alla scrivania e apre l’ultimo cassetto dove, nella sua linea temporale, tiene tutti i suoi documenti personali e di lavoro, e fortunatamente qui è lo stesso.

Ha ancora tutti i suoi incarichi e anche i membri del comitato centrale e degli vari uffici sono gli stessi, compreso Charkov.

All’inizio prova un forte disappunto: sarebbe bello se quel particolare fosse diverso, ma poi si rende conto che è un vantaggio avere a che fare con persone che già gli sono familiari. Lui viene dal 1989, conosce fatti che gli altri ignorano e quindi può gestirli più facilmente.

Poi passa a curiosare nella sua vita personale, dove incappa nella differenza più grande rispetto alla realtà da cui proviene: non ha figli, sua moglie non è morta, ma loro due hanno divorziato diversi anni fa, e poi lui non si è più risposato.

Non ci sono fotografie del matrimonio, e conosce il nome di sua moglie solo perché è scritto sui documenti, quindi non deve essere stato un rapporto importante, oppure è finito molto male.

Si interroga brevemente sulle ragioni del divorzio, poi si guarda in giro: tutti i registri, libri e documenti che ha in casa riguardano i suoi incarichi di lavoro, è facile che non abbia mai messo la famiglia al primo posto e che lei si sia stancata.

Non è una sorpresa, in fondo. Boris ha sempre indirizzato i suoi sforzi verso la carriera, fin da quando ha iniziato a interessarsi di politica: era lì che voleva contare qualcosa, aspirando a una poltrona prestigiosa.

Ma poi qualcosa di molto più importante è piombato inaspettatamente nella sua vita, uno scienziato goffo ma risoluto, con una visione opposta alla sua, che ha ribaltato il suo mondo, ed è per quello che adesso vuole lottare.

Il suo stomaco gorgoglia e si accorge di essere incredibilmente affamato, come non gli succedeva da mesi; prende un respiro profondo e la cosa non gli costa alcuno sforzo, anche le ossa non gli fanno più male e il senso di spossatezza che non lo lasciava mai non esiste più.

Entra in camera da letto per guardarsi allo specchio e si passa una mano sul viso, incredulo, perché si riconosce a stento: è più giovane di quel che era, sparite sono le occhiaie, i capelli grigi sono tornati folti, il viso non è più scavato dal dolore e dalla malattia, la pelle è rosea e anche il suo corpo è quello di prima dell’incidente. È in ottima forma per la sua età.

Non ci sono radiazioni letali che lo stanno uccidendo.

Si concede un piccolo sorriso, i muscoli del viso che si sollevano a fatica per la desuetudine, poi si siede sul letto e scoppia a ridere sguaiatamente, travolto da una incontenibile felicità.

Ora sarebbe facile farsi travolgere dall’euforia, ma deve mantenere la calma: ha solo questa possibilità di sistemare ogni cosa, non può permettersi nessun passo falso.

Il suo stomaco brontola di nuovo, quindi va in cucina e apre il frigorifero, trovando diverse porzioni ordinate di cibo da scaldare: anche in questa linea temporale deve avere una governante che cucina e viene ogni tanto per tenere in ordine la casa.

“Grazie Maria, sei la mia salvezza in qualunque realtà,” mormora.

Opta per una ciotola di borscht e del pollo alla Kiev, realizzando che stava davvero morendo di fame; poi sente piombargli addosso una grande sonnolenza, inoltre lo sfasamento non è ancora passato del tutto, quindi si butta sul letto, con l’intenzione di chiudere gli occhi cinque minuti.

Li riapre solo il giorno dopo, poco prima delle sei di mattina, stupito di aver dormito così tanto, ma perfettamente riposato e pieno di energie.

Un’ora più tardi varca la soglia del Cremlino, diretto nel suo ufficio a passo di carica. Tatyana, la sua segretaria, non è ancora arrivata. L’edificio è ancora semi-deserto, a dire il vero, anche a causa della precedente giornata di festa.

Prende il registro con gli organigrammi dei vari istituti sovietici, sfogliando freneticamente fino a quello dell’Istituto Kurchatov, poi scorre con l’indice fino a trovare il nome che cerca: Valery Alekseevič Legasov, primo vice direttore.

Si accascia sulla sedia, rilasciando un respiro che non si era accorto di trattenere: Valery esiste in quella linea temporale ed è sempre al suo posto.

Accarezza il suo nome con la punta delle dita, come tante volte ha fatto con le sue guance butterate.

“Valera,” dice pianissimo.

Ora può mettersi all’opera: il suo piano è quello di proporre a Gorbachev di creare una commissione per il miglioramento dell’efficienza e della sicurezza dei reattori, come obiettivo del suo dipartimento per il nuovo anno, nella quale coinvolgerà Valery e Khomyuk, che redigeranno un rapporto con nuove raccomandazioni.

Il rapporto non può certo venire da lui, perché non è un fisico nucleare, sarebbe strano se di punto in bianco desse l’impressione di essere un esperto, le persone sbagliate inizierebbero a farsi delle domande, ma se lo fanno due stimati membri dell’Accademia delle Scienze, allora sarà perfettamente normale.

In questo momento nessun reattore è esploso, non ci sono numeri di propaganda da dare e bugie da coprire per non sfigurare agli occhi dell’Occidente, il governo sarà più disponibile ad accettare di apportare modifiche ai reattori, perché sarebbe una cosa normale (migliorie in campo tecnologico avvengono ogni giorno), e soprattutto i direttori delle centrali saranno informati del difetto dei reattori.

Non ci sarà nessun disastro a Chernobyl il 26 aprile.

Recupera tutta la documentazione che trova nel suo dipartimento sui reattori nucleari: i manuali tecnici sono del tutto incomprensibili per lui, ma per ora non gli servono, deve solo convincere Gorbachev a fargli mettere insieme una commissione.

Quando Tatyana arriva un paio d’ore più tardi, lo trova intento a battere velocemente a macchina.

“Compagno Shcherbina, non sapevo fosse già arrivato. Vuole che faccia io?” Di solito è lei a scrivere le sue comunicazioni.

“Non si preoccupi, si occupi piuttosto della corrispondenza ordinaria.”

“Molto bene, le sottoporrò le risposte per la revisione prima di inviarle.”

“Non serve.”

“Prego?”

“Tanya, da quanti anni lavora come mia segretaria?”

“Da tredici anni, compagno.”

“Allora lo sa farlo da sola. È tempo di apportare qualche cambiamento in questo ufficio, e io mi fido del suo giudizio.”

La donna sorride, chiaramente inorgoglita dal riconoscimento.

“Grazie, compagno.”

“E, Tanya?”

“Sì?”

“Mi fissi un appuntamento con il segretario generale Gorbachev il prima possibile.”

Il “prima possibile” per gli standard sovietici è molto lontano dal concetto che ne ha Boris.

Passano due, tre, quattro giorni senza risposta e Boris teme che la sua richiesta sia stata sepolta sotto una valanga di altre scartoffie. È sul punto di insistere, anche se è consapevole che potrebbe creare irritazione, ma è partito un conto alla rovescia e lui deve arrivare prima.

Finalmente Tanya gli annuncia che il compagno segretario generale lo riceverà fra tre giorni, dopo alle 18.30.

Poco prima della chiusura degli uffici, se mai Boris avesse ancora dubbi su quanto poco è importante lì dentro. Ma forse questa volta la cosa giocherà a suo favore: essere insignificanti significa attirare meno attenzione e meno curiosità.

Gorbachev lo riceve assieme a Ryzhkov, Shadov e Charkov (ovviamente è sempre presente ovunque).

“Di cosa voleva parlare, Boris Evdokimovich?” esordisce Gorbachev, “Spero non porti via troppo tempo, Raisa e io abbiamo ospiti a cena.”

“Oh, qualcuno che conosco?” domanda Ryzhkov.

_ “Inutile leccapiedi,” _ pensa Boris con astio mentre distribuisce le copie della sua relazione, ma aspetta educatamente che i due abbiano finito di parlare.

“Sarò molto breve, compagno segretario generale. Nella relazione sono illustrati gli obiettivi per l’anno 1986 per il dipartimento che dirigo. Dopo aver effettuato alcune ricerche, mi sono reso conto che i reattori nucleari presentano delle criticità, tant’è che nel corso degli anni si sono verificati una serie di malfunzionamenti. Volevo pertanto chiedere il suo permesso per mettere insieme un team di esperti per una valutazione dei rischi e dei possibili miglioramenti.”

“Non so, sono perplesso: affermare che i reattori sovietici possono essere migliorati è come affermare che adesso sono difettosi,” osserva pacatamente Charkov, con suo solito sorriso da sfinge che provoca in Boris il violento desiderio di assestargli un pugno in pieno volto.

“Vorrei solo che lo Stato non dovesse affrontare le conseguenze di un eventuale incidente nucleare.”

“Questo è lodevole compagno, ma quanto è probabile un incidente?” insiste Charkov.

“Io non sono un fisico nucleare,” ammette Boris, “ma da quello che ho letto, non così remote. Certo, un esperto saprebbe spiegare il perché molto meglio di me.” 

Boris sa che non può giocare la carta dell’idiota ingenuo, non lo è mai stato e non sarebbe credibile, ma può smorzare il suo atteggiamento da maschio alpha e mostrarsi ragionevole e interessato al bene superiore dello Stato: è un argomento che fa sempre presa su Gorbachev. “Ma se non siete d’accordo, metterò da parte il mio progetto e continueremo a contare quasi esclusivamente sul carbone come fatto sinora,” prosegue.

“Il carbone è un’ottima fonte di energia, dovrebbe saperlo, compagno!” interviene Shadov, offeso come se Boris avesse appena insultato la sua famiglia. È uno che prende molto sul serio il suo ruolo di Ministro delle industrie del carbone. È anche un patetico idiota, secondo Boris, e infatti sta già dando prova della sua stupidità.

“Lo so, ma non è una fonte eterna.”

“L’Unione sovietica ha scorte enormi di carbone, compagno Shcherbina.”

“Vero, ma penso che sarebbe prudente per lo Stato non dipendere totalmente dai minatori. Da quanto ne so è gente testarda e poco malleabile.”

Usa apposta la parola “minatori” invece che “carbone”, perché questo è uno dei suoi assi nella manica: nella linea temporale da cui proviene, un giorno Gorbachev, durante una riunione, confidò di avere paura dei minatori e di quanto la nazione fosse dipendente dal loro lavoro, perché poteva diventare un’arma di ricatto.

Il suo colpo va a segno, perché Gorbachev si raddrizza sulla sedia e per la prima volta pare interessato alla sua richiesta.

“Gli altri incarichi affidati al suo ufficio, Boris Evdokimovich?”

“Non presentano criticità.”

“Molto bene, allora proceda pure a formare la commissione, ascolterò volentieri le vostre conclusioni.”

“Mi perdoni, compagno segretario generale,” si intromette Charkov, “ma qualora il rapporto degli esperti evidenziasse delle criticità nelle nostre centrali, ha considerato cosa accadrebbe, se la notizia varcasse i nostri confini?”

“Compagno Charkov, se non sbaglio è compito del suo dipartimento assicurarsi che questo non avvenga,” risponde Gorbachev e il suo tono si fa più freddo, quasi seccato dall’obiezione, “inoltre sarebbe assai più difficile tenere entro i nostri confini la notizia di un incidente nucleare, non pensa?”

“Certamente, certamente,” Charkov abbassa gli occhi e si affretta a dargli ragione.

Boris è molto attento a non far trapelare nulla dell’immensa soddisfazione che sta provando.

“Molto bene signori, se non c’è altro, vi auguro una buona serata.”

Gorbachev lascia la stanze e anche Boris si congeda dagli altri compagni, con in tasca esattamente ciò che voleva, ma ben consapevole che Charkov lo sta ancora osservando: è evidente che considera la sua richiesta anomala e che lo spierà alla prima occasione, ma questa volta Boris è pronto a contrattaccare con tutte le armi che possiede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so che questo capitolo è un po' noioso, le riunioni politiche non sono interessanti, ma mi era indispensabile per ragioni di trama.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo, Boris e Valery si reincontreranno.


	5. 5

Boris compone il numero di telefono diretto dell’ufficio di Valery all’Istituto Kurchatov e tamburella impazientemente le dita sul tavolo mentre il telefono squilla una, due, tre, quattro volte.

Mentirebbe se dicesse che quella mattina non ha provato la telefonata davanti allo specchio. E non si è sentito nemmeno troppo troppo stupido nel farlo.

Finalmente qualcuno risponde, ma non è la voce di Valery.

“Pronto? Chi parla?” chiede lo sconosciuto all’altro capo della linea.

“Sono Boris Shcherbina, vice presidente del consiglio dei ministri e direttore del dipartimento per i carburanti e l’energia, cerco Valery Legasov.”

“Legasov è assente in questi giorni, ma può riferire a me. Sono Evgeny Velikhov, un fisico nucleare e lavoro qui.”

Boris ricorda che Valery nominò Velikhov diverse volte mentre lavoravano a Chernobyl: era un suo rivale all’Istituto e criticava di continuo le sue scelte in merito alla liquidazione, pur non avendo mai messo piede nella zona d’esclusione. 

Istintivamente non gli piace nemmeno quest’altra versione del fisico nucleare, visto che ha chiamato Valery usando solo il suo cognome, senza il titolo accademico o ‘compagno’. Non è difficile intuire che Velikhov non rispetta affatto Valery.

“No, voglio parlare espressamente con il professor Legasov, ho un incarico governativo da affidargli. Dove lo trovo?”

“Vice presidente Shcherbina, se posso permettermi di insistere: sono qualificato tanto quanto Legasov e qualunque consulenza le occorra…”

“Velikhov!” lo interrompe bruscamente Boris, già stufo di quel ruffiano, “Mikhail Gorbachev mi ha dato carta bianca per questo incarico e io ho scelto Valery Legasov. Ritiene di avere più autorità di me o di lui?”

“No, io non intendevo…”

“Allora può dirmi dove trovo il professor Legasov o devo rivolgermi al suo superiore, lamentandomi per la mancanza di collaborazione?”

“Legasov si trova a Smolensk per una conferenza e starà via alcuni giorni, però io...”

Boris chiude la telefonata senza curarsi delle lamentele del fisico.

A Smolensk non riescono a rintracciare subito Valery, così Boris alza la voce e gli viene assicurato che lo faranno chiamare il prima possibile.

Nel frattempo, chiama l’Istituto Bielorusso per l’energia nucleare e riesce a parlare con Ulana.

“Compagna Khomyuk, è stata designata per far parte di una commissione che rivedrà i protocolli di sicurezza dei reattori nucleare RMBK.”

“Potrebbe essere più preciso? I protocolli di sicurezza riguardano i reattori in sé, la formazione del personale, le misure antiterrorismo…?”

“Lo saprà quando sarà qui. Il comitato centrale le ha prenotato una stanza d’albergo, la attendiamo per domani.”

Khomyuk non risponde, quindi Boris parla di nuovo.

“È ancora lì, compagna?”

“Sì, mi domandavo il perché di tanta urgenza, normalmente le commissioni vengono pianificate con un largo anticipo, a meno che non ci sia un problema in atto.”

“Questa è una decisione politica che non la riguarda, sono stato chiaro?”

“Certamente compagno,” risponde lei, “a domani,” e poi riaggancia, senza scusarsi o mostrarsi intimidita.

Boris solleva l’angolo della bocca in un sorrisetto: quella donna ha carattere, in qualunque linea temporale.

Passa più di un’ora prima che il telefono suoni di nuovo.

“Pronto?”

“Salve, sono Valery Legasov,” dice la voce, “sono stato chiamato da lei,” e Boris inspira violentemente, trattenendo il fiato, in preda alle vertigini.

La voce di Valery, che non sentiva da più di due anni, che credeva non avrebbe più sentito.

Valery.

“Er… pronto? È ancora lì?” domanda Valery, perplesso dal lungo silenzio.

“Sì, sì. Sono Boris Shcherbina.”

“Lo so, mi hanno spiegato chi è lei. Posso fare qualcosa per lei?”

“Sì, deve rientrare immediatamente a Mosca, lei è membro di una commissione governativa per la revisione dei protocolli di sicurezza dei reattori RMBK. L’aspetto per domani mattina.”

“Questo non è possibile,” protesta Valery, “sono a una conferenza e non rientrerò prima di martedì. Può chiedere a qualche altro mio collega.”

Boris adora Valery con tutto il cuore, ma aveva dimenticato quanto fosse stancante avere a che fare con uno scienziato che ignora ostentatamente le ragioni della politica.

“Il mio non è un invito a una festa, Legasov!” abbaia Boris, un po’ per convincerlo, un po’ perché è esasperato sul serio, “Io l’ho scelta per questa commissione e lei ci sarà! Si faccia trovare nel mio ufficio al Cremlino domani mattina, o la farò venire a prendere.”

“Cosa?”

“Rettifico: verrò a prenderla di persona, a costa di caricarla in spalla.”

“Va bene allora,” risponde stizzito, e riaggancia.

Boris non si offende, al contrario è divertito: a quanto pare, il loro rapporto inizia sempre con qualche scintilla.

Quella sera, uscendo, appoggia l’indice della mano destra sulla scrivania di Tatyana; la donna smette immediatamente di battere a macchina e lo guarda.

“Qualcosa la preoccupa, compagno Shcherbina?”

“Gli esperti preannunciano una primavera molto calda, temo una fastidiosa invasione di formiche come già ne abbiamo avute in passato.”

La donna annuisce adagio: “Per ora non ho visto nulla, ma starò molto attenta e la informerò non appena dovessi vedere un insetto.”

“Grazie Tanya, è bello poter sempre contare su di lei.”

Boris è certo che Charkov non tarderà a piazzare microfoni nel suo ufficio per controllare la neonata commissione. Quello che forse ignora è che il KGB non piace a nessuno: i vari dipartimenti sono anzi piuttosto irritati dall’essere trattati come bambini che vanno supervisionati e si informano reciprocamente quando qualcuno è messo sotto sorveglianza.

Un altro punto debole di Charkov è quello di sottovalutare le segretarie che lavorano al Cremlino: sono praticamente invisibili per il KGB perché considerate ininfluenti, quando quelle donne sono le prime ad arrivare, le ultime ad andare via, e ascoltano o leggono inevitabilmente informazioni molto interessanti.

Boris non ha mai commesso questo errore.

“I compagni Legasov e Khomyuk sono qui,” annuncia Tatyana.

“Li faccia passare.”

Boris nota appena Ulana, i suoi occhi sono solo per Valery, i suoi capelli rossicci, gli occhi blu nascosti dietro le lenti spesse, la camicia grinzosa e la cravatta storta.

Valery, vivo e caldo davanti a lui, non morto su un tavolo dell’obitorio.

Valery, senza l’orribile segno violaceo della corda stretta attorno al collo.

Boris stringe i pugni per sopprimere il desiderio di soffocarlo nel suo abbraccio e appoggiare le labbra sui suoi capelli, respira a fondo e sbatte le palpebre per combattere il pizzicore agli occhi già umidi e deglutisce per allentare il groppo in gola. Sapeva che l’emozione di rivederlo sarebbe stata tanta, pensava di essere preparato, ma non lo è.

Ma è un uomo forte, lo è sempre stato, e dopo un istante di esitazione, che Ulana nota, li invita ad accomodarsi.

“Allora, possiamo sapere il perché di tale urgenza?” chiede Valery, ancora seccato per essere stato prelevato di peso dalla conferenza, “l’ultima volta che ho mandato un memorandum a questo dipartimento sulla sicurezza dei reattori RMBK è stato due anni fa, ma è rimasto lettera morta come tutti gli altri, quindi perché proprio adesso?”

“Memorandum?” domanda Boris, preso in contropiede: negli ultimi giorni ha passato al setaccio tutti i documenti negli schedari del suo ufficio per studiare meglio quella linea temporale, ma non ha trovato nulla di Valery.

“Oh, quindi nemmeno li ha letti,” Valery scuote la testa, amareggiato, “e io che credevo di essere stato convocato per discutere di quelli.”

“Temo non siano mai giunti alla mia attenzione,” ammette Boris.

“Non dovrei esserne stupito,” risponde Valery, stringendosi nelle spalle, “nessuno mi ascolta quando parlo. O quando scrivo.”

Boris citofona a Tanya, ma neppure la memoria di ferro della sua segretaria ricorda di aver mai visto un rapporto sui reattori nucleari del professor Legasov.

“Probabilmente sono stati archiviati a un livello più basso del dipartimento,” suggerisce la donna.

Boris se ne accerterà il prima possibile, ma ora cerca di catturare di nuovo lo sguardo di Valery, che si è acceso una sigaretta.

“Forse in passato sono state commesse delle leggerezze, che mi accerterò vengano rettificate,” ammette, “ma ora sono a chiedere il vostro aiuto: voglio che conduciate uno studio approfondito sulle criticità dei reattori RMBK e su come prevenire incidenti. Lo Stato ha bisogno di voi.”

 _“Io ho bisogno di te, Valera, perché se non mi aiuti, fra quattro mesi succederà una catastrofe che costerà la vita a migliaia di persone, e il mio essere qui sarà stato del tutto vano,”_ pensa, serrando le labbra, e qualcosa nel suo sguardo convince Valery, che annuisce e si sporge verso di lui.

“Compagno Shcherbina, posso chiederle cosa sa del funzionamento di un reattore nucleare?”

“So che la fissione nucleare rilascia energia, l’energia scalda l’acqua che circola nel nucleo, trasformandola in vapore, e il vapore mette in moto una turbina, generando elettricità. Be’, detto in parole povere, ovviamente...”

“No, no, è corretto!” esclama Valery con un sorriso ammirato, ignorando che, in un’altra linea temporale fu proprio lui a spiegare il funzionamento dei reattori a Boris.

“E quali sono i suoi timori sulla sicurezza?” interviene Ulana, che è rimasta zitta fino a quel momento, osservando lo scambio di battute fra i due uomini.

“Voglio che scopriate in quali circostanze un reattore RMBK può esplodere.”

Valery e Ulana si scambiano uno sguardo sorpreso, e quando torna a rivolgersi a lui, Valery è quasi imbarazzato.

“Compagno, non so come dirlo, ma un reattore RMBK non può esplodere. In seguito a un malfunzionamento la temperatura può alzarsi al punto da provocare la fusione del nocciolo, ma non è una bomba atomica.”

“Legasov, è stato lei stesso a inviare a questo dipartimento dei memorandum sui reattori RMBK, perché aveva delle preoccupazioni.”

“Sì, ma non ho mai parlato di esplosioni, questo è allarmismo isterico,” sbotta Valery, spegnendo la sigaretta.

“Ci sono molti motivi di preoccupazione riguardo ai reattori RMBK, ma l’esplosione non è tra questi,” incalza Ulana.

Boris non riesce a credere alla sue orecchie: i ruoli si sono capovolti, ora è lui che deve convincerli che si sbagliano, che un reattore può esplodere.

Esploderà.

Lui lo sa.

Ma i due scienziati no, non possono saperlo, non ancora.

“E se vi sbagliaste? Se ci fossero delle elementi che avete sottovalutato o che non conoscete? Siete scienziati, potete almeno prendere in considerazione l’eventualità di sbagliarvi? Se avete ragione voi, lo scriverete sul rapporto e il segretario generale Gorbachev sarà felice, ma se ho ragione io, forse possiamo evitare un incidente serio. Ma non posso farlo da solo.”

Mentre parla i suoi occhi non abbandonano mai quelli di Valery e alla fine lo scienziato annuisce solennemente.

“No, no, hai ragione, Boris: nessuno meglio di noi fisici sa quanto l’energia nucleare possa essere pericolosa, e se esiste solo un piccolissimo motivo di dubbio, è giusto approfondire. Sono onorato di far parte di questa commissione.”

Valery non si è assolutamente reso conto di aver cambiato registro o di averlo chiamato per nome, ma il cuore di Boris sì, e salta un battito.

Ulana si limita ad annuire il suo consenso, e Valery prosegue: “Prima di tutto dobbiamo trovare un posto dove lavorare.”

“All’Istituto Kurchatov?” suggerisce Ulana, ma Boris scuote la testa: “Lo Stato preferisce che questa commissione lavori con discrezione.”

Lavorare al Kurchatov coinvolgerebbe troppe orecchie e troppi occhi e allora Charkov avrebbe una leva per riportare Gorbachev dalla sua parte.

La donna capisce al volo, mentre Valery sbatte le palpebre, accigliandosi un po’: la politica non sarà mai il suo pane, pensa Boris, accennando un sorriso.

“Allora a casa mia,” dice Valery, “c’è spazio per lavorare e tutti i manuali e i libri che ci servono.”

“Io chiamo Dmitri, un mio collaboratore a Minsk, e mi faccio mandare i disegni tecnici delle centrali. Ovviamente ci servirà del tempo per produrre dei risultati,” aggiunge Ulana.

“Ne abbiamo,” conferma Boris. 

Per ora, almeno.

I due scienziati si congedano e, una volta nella piazza Rossa, Ulana rivolge uno sguardo divertito a Valery.

“Ho qualcosa sulla faccia?” domanda, imbarazzato.

“Non te ne sei proprio reso conto.”

“Di cosa?”

“Hai chiamato il compagno Shcherbina ‘Boris’.”

Valery si ferma all’improvviso, un’espressione orripilata dipinta sul volto.

“Oh… è vero! Non so cosa mi è preso… adesso sarà furibondo con me.”

“No, io non credo: Shcherbina ti ha preso parecchio in simpatia.”

“Come fai a dirlo?”

Ulana non riesce a credere alla sua ingenuità: “Scherzi, vero? Avrei potuto non esserci oggi, ha guardato solo te.”

“Non devi prendertela, compagna: negli ambienti della politica un certo maschilismo è la norma.”

Ulana non dice più nulla, ma non pensa affatto sia maschilismo.

Boris si dice che è del tutto normale se si presenta a casa di Valery: è il capo di quella piccola commissione, deve monitorare i progressi.

E per la bottiglia di vodka dentro al sacchetto di carta, be’, è maleducato presentarsi a casa di qualcuno a mani vuote.

Nella sua vecchia linea temporale, Boris non è mai stato a casa di Valery, non ce n’è stata l’occasione, ma si è sempre domandato perché vivesse in un quartiere così popolare: con la sua posizione all’Istituto Kurchatov potrebbe aspirare a vivere in un quartiere più elegante di Mosca, potrebbe avere di meglio, se solo lo volesse.

Ma forse non è che Valery non lo vuole, semplicemente non gli interessa, così come non gli interessa avere camicie perfettamente stirate e la cravatta in ordine. Come scienziato è un ingenuo e un idealista ed è interessato solo alla verità.

Totalmente l’opposto del mondo della politica, dove Boris ha trascorso gran parte della sua esistenza.

Forse è uno dei motivi per cui si è innamorato di lui. In fondo è vero che gli opposti si attraggono.

Valery è sorpreso di vederlo: sgrana gli occhi e una sigaretta spenta pende dalle sue labbra.

“Uh… buongiorno.”

“Buongiorno Valery,” dice con tranquillità: se lui l’ha chiamato per nome, non vede perché non dovrebbe fare altrettanto, “ho pensato di passare a vedere se avevi bisogno di qualcosa.”

“Molto gentile da parte tua… Boris,” Valery esita un istante prima di usare di nuovo il suo nome e a Boris sembra di veder comparire un rossore sotto le sue lentiggini, ma il corridoio è troppo buio per esserne sicuri.

“Dobbiamo avere questa conversazione sulla soglia di casa tua?”

“Oh… oh no! Certo che no, accomodati, ma entra in fretta, o i gatti scapperanno fuori.”

“I gatti?”

Ne ha più di uno in questa linea temporale?

Valery lo fa accomodare nel salotto, già trasformato in un caotico ufficio, con planimetrie di reattori appese alle pareti, manuali aperti su ogni superficie piana e il pavimento coperto di fogli.

Sul tavolo della cucina sono accoccolati due gatti: un certosino e un gatto rosso a pelo lungo, mentre da sotto il divano, un musetto nero pece lo osserva con apprensione.

“Questi sono Tuman e Ogon, mentre il timidone sotto al divano è Noch.”

“Sono nomi originali.” Boris sorride e poi appoggia la bottiglia di vodka sul tavolo.

“Oh. Ah, grazie…” mormora Valery, come se fosse sorpreso che qualcuno abbia pensato di fargli un regalo. 

Anche qui, non deve essere un animale sociale.

“Tieni d’occhio la bottiglia mentre io prendo i bicchieri,” prosegue Valery, “Ogon ha l’abitudine di buttare giù dal tavolo tutto quello che vede e Tuman fa tutto quello che fa lei.”

“Potresti farli scendere dal tavolo.”

“Ci ho provato qualche volta, ma è inutile: ho paura che a casa mia comandino loro.”

Valery versa due bicchieri di vodka, poi ripone la bottiglia al sicuro sul ripiano della cucina.

Boris si sposta su una poltrona, l’unica non ingombra di documenti, e si china verso il gatto nero, lasciando che annusi le sue dita.

“E tu?”

“Lui l’ho preso qualche mese fa, l’ho trovato durante un temporale sotto una macchina e mi ha fatto pena. Però Tuman e Ogon non l’hanno mai preso in simpatia,” spiega Valery, mentre rovista in giro per il salotto alla ricerca dell’accendino, “devo chiuderlo in bagno per farlo mangiare, perché altrimenti lo aggrediscono, e se lo accarezzo, gli altri due diventano molto gelosi e poi si azzuffano.”

Mentre Valery parla, Boris guarda Noch e si batte una mano sulla coscia; il gatto esce cautamente da sotto al divano, avvicinandosi a Boris, gli annusa le scarpe, vi si struscia sopra, poi, con un salto silenzioso, è sulle sue gambe. 

“In effetti, qui non vive bene,” prosegue Valery, “ho cercato di convincere qualche vicino a prenderlo, ma è così timido e schivo che nessuno lo vu-”

Valery si gira e sgrana gli occhi alla vista del suo gatto nero, beatamente acciambellato sulle gambe di Boris mentre fa le fusa.

“È la prima volta che lo sento fare le fusa a un estraneo,” bisbiglia Valery, incredulo.

“C’è una prima volta per tutto. Dov’è Khomyuk?”

“All’ufficio postale: sta aspettando il materiale che le ha spedito Dmitri. Io nel frattempo sto facendo alcuni calcoli e simulazioni.”

“E..?”

“E ci vuole pazienza, Boris,” spiega Valery con un sorriso paterno, “la scienza non ha mai risposte immediate.”

Noch nel frattempo si è addormentato.

“Mi dispiace,” mormora Valery, imbarazzato, “ti ha riempito il vestito di peli. Dallo a me.”

“Assolutamente no,” dice Boris, alzando un braccio per fermarlo, “non ho alcuna intenzione di svegliarlo, scommetto che gli altri due non lo lasciano dormire in pace.”

“Sì, hai ragione.”

E così restano lì: Valery fuma una sigaretta dopo l’altra, mentre scrive velocemente su un quaderno e spiega cosa sta facendo, e Boris sorseggia vodka con una mano appoggiata su Noch, gli occhi fissi su Valery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli scienziati sanno essere esasperanti, giusto Boris?
> 
> Se Google Translator si è comportato bene, i gatti di Valery si chiamano Nebbia, Fuoco e Notte.


	6. 6

Boris non resta con le mani in mano: è deciso a scoprire perché i memorandum scritti da Valery negli anni passati non sono mai arrivati sulla sua scrivania. 

Ogni dipartimento del governo sovietico è come una piramide: le decisioni minori vengono prese ai livelli più bassi o a livello locale e a volte accade che si fermino lì o solo qualche livello sopra, senza arrivare al vertice, ma quei rapporti sono per lui tutt’altro che trascurabili.

Qualche giorno più tardi rintraccia il colpevole: un impiegato di nome Grigory, che ha dedicato alle varie raccomandazioni di Valery una lettura superficiale, probabilmente capendo una parola su dieci di quello che c’era scritto, e le ha archiviate nei sotterranei del palazzo senza pensarci due volte.

Boris gli fa una lavata di testa tale che Grigory la ricorderà per il resto della vita, lo licenzia su due piedi, e poi si reca personalmente in archivio alla ricerca dei documenti.

Il seminterrato è buio e umido, con le pareti ricoperte di muffa che, in qualche caso, ha anche aggredito i faldoni che giacciono lì da più tempo.

“Non morirò di radiazioni ma di infezione da muffa,” brontola, mettendosi a cercare.

Chi si occupa dell’archivio ha almeno avuto il buonsenso di dividere i documenti per argomento e, dopo un paio d’ore, trova quello che cerca: in uno scatolone buttato a terra in un angolo ci sono tre memorandum scritti da Valery nel corso degli anni e rimasti lettera morta.

In verità trova molto di più di quello che cerca: sul fondo di quello scatolone c’è una cartelletta sottile, mangiata dalla muffa, sulla cui copertina qualcuno ha scritto:  _ “Centrale nucleare di Leningrado, 28 novembre 1975.” _

Il quasi precedente di Chernobyl.

Lo sfoglia, senza capirci un granché, ma nota che è incompleto e lacunoso.

Resta ugualmente un incredibile colpo di fortuna, che aiuterà Valery e Khomyuk ad andare nella giusta direzione con le loro indagini, per il quale deve ringraziare l’elefantiaca burocrazia sovietica e la sua ossessione di avere copie su copie su copie di ogni documento, nonché qualche impiegato troppo zelante.

Il KGB ha secretato l’incidente e crede di avere l’unica copia nei suoi archivi segreti, ma se n’è fatta sfuggire una, rimasta inceppata da qualche parte a metà strada nella piramide.

Boris si guarda intorno con circospezione e nasconde il fascicolo di Leningrado all’interno della fodera della sua giacca, poi lascia il seminterrato, mostrando all’archivista la cartella con i memorandum di Valery che ha prelevato.

L’uomo, che ha saputo della ramanzina subita da Grigory da parte dell’irascibile ucraino che ha davanti, non la apre e non fa domande, limitandosi ad annotare diligentemente l’operazione su un registro.

Boris sta per lasciare l’edificio lascia il suo ufficio per tornare a casa di Valery, quando Tanya lo ferma per fargli firmare dei documenti.

“Sa le formiche di cui parlavamo, compagno Shcherbina?”

“Sì?”

“Dovrebbe controllare il palazzo del professor Legasov, sembra ci sia stata un’infestazione.”

Charkov ha iniziato a muoversi. 

Lo farà anche lui.

Scrive una breve nota in codice e la consegna a Tanya.

Valery è ancora solo in casa. Noch si accomoda sulle ginocchia di Boris non appena si siede in poltrona, mentre gli altri due gatti li osservano dalla cima della libreria.

“Khomyuk preferisce lavorare nella sua stanza d’albergo,” spiega lo scienziato, ancora alle prese con i suoi calcoli, “dice che qui si distrae troppo.”

“Oh, mi domando perché,” sbotta Boris in tono sarcastico, accarezzando il pelo lucido del gatto nero: il disordine è aumentato esponenzialmente dall’ultima volta che è stato lì.

“Hm. Comunque devo dirtelo Boris, ho fatto svariate simulazioni e finora nulla mi porta a pensare che un reattore RMBK possa esplodere. Ma proverò ancora,” aggiunge, notando che Boris ha aperto la bocca per obiettare, “so che il lavoro di questa commissione ti sta a cuore, ed è lo stesso per me, devi credermi: questo potrebbe essere il lavoro più importante della mia vita. Per anni ho parlato di sicurezza senza che nessuno mi ascoltasse.”

“Grazie, Valery. Nel frattempo ho trovato questi.”

Si china per prendere la ventiquattrore e Noch, annoiato, salta giù dalle sue ginocchia.

Boris porge i memorandum a Valery, che li riconosce immediatamente.

“Li hai letti?”

“Sì, ma sarò brutalmente sincero con te: non ci si capisce nulla, sembrano scritti in un linguaggio alieno e non in russo.”

“Il linguaggio scientifico è tecnico, è inevitabile che sia complicato,” sbuffa Valery, mostrandosi offeso.

“Sì, ma questi memorandum non erano diretti a dei tuoi colleghi, erano diretti a persone che a malapena sanno cos’è un reattore nucleare. Ci hai pensato?” insiste Boris, iniziando a scaldarsi, “forse, se fossero stati scritti in un linguaggio più comprensibile, sarebbero arrivati sulla mia scrivania.”

Valery guarda la carta ingiallita e macchiata di umidità.

“E invece dov’erano?”

“In un archivio nel seminterrato.”

Valery stringe i pugni con rabbia: “Quindi è così che funziona la politica? Si basa tutto su decisioni disinformate e arbitrarie prese da qualche politico in carriera? Io mph...”

Boris aveva scordato quanto Valery fosse ostile al sistema e registra le sue parole con un attimo di ritardo; inoltre non si aspettava di sentire le esatte parole pronunciate da Valery un tempo e resta momentaneamente destabilizzato, poi si alza di scatto e si avventa su di lui, premendogli una mano sulla bocca e schiacciandolo sul divano.

Per loro fortuna, i gatti di Valery scelgono quel preciso istante per iniziare una zuffa di proporzioni epiche e i loro miagolii sguaiati sono forti a sufficienza da coprire la voce pacata di Valery.

“Mi sembri un po’ teso compagno,” sibila Boris, “adesso io e te andiamo a fare una passeggiata.”

Valery, che ha ancora la bocca tappata, scuote la testa in segno di diniego, allora Boris si china su di lui, finché i loro nasi si sfiorano. “Adesso,” insiste Boris in un sussurro.

Il contatto inaspettato ammansisce istantaneamente Valery, che si rilassa e annuisce.

L’idealismo di Valery è ciò che lo rende puro, ma a volte ha bisogno di essere riportato coi piedi per terra, che gli ricordi che non vivono nel mondo dei sogni, ma in un mondo reale e straordinariamente imperfetto, o prima o poi la sua bocca lo metterà nei guai, anche un questa linea temporale.

Boris si rialza, chiudendo a pugno la mano che era premuta sulla bocca di Valery; dove è venuta in contatto con le sue labbra, la pelle brucia come se fosse stata toccata da grafite radioattiva, ma non è quello il momento di pensarci.

“I tuoi gatti sono dei veri demoni, guarda qua, hanno buttato a terra tutto.”

Rotolandosi, hanno urtato e buttato a terra una lampada e hanno accidentalmente strappato il microfono installato dal KGB.

“Ottimo lavoro,” sussurra Boris a Tuman, grattandolo dietro l’orecchio.

Quando escono dal palazzo, Boris sussurra velocemente: “Vedi quei due uomini seduti nella Lada Riva nera parcheggiata qua di fronte?”

“Sì,” Valery li fissa intensamente e Boris alza gli occhi al cielo, trascinandolo via per un braccio.

“Non così!”

“Ma mi hai detto tu di guardarli!”

“Non in modo così palese.”

“Be’, che cos’hanno di strano?”

È così ingenuo che Boris non sa se strozzarlo o baciarlo. Alla fine non fa nulla, perché entrambe le azioni gli causerebbero diversi problemi; gli lascia andare il braccio, ma continuano a camminare vicini.

Valery si accende una sigaretta e dopo un po’ rompe il silenzio.

“Dove stiamo andando?”

Boris non risponde. “Quanti anni hai?” domanda invece.

“Cinquanta, perché?”

“Ho letto il tuo fascicolo: alla tua età, con le tue capacità e la tua esperienza dovresti essere il direttore dell’Istituto.”

“Sono il primo vice direttore.”

“Da diversi anni ormai. Vorobyev, Fedulenko, Velikhov... hanno fatto tutti carriera più velocemente di te. Ti sei mai chiesto perché?”

Valery sbuffa di nuovo, stringe le labbra e non risponde, poi lancia un’occhiata veloce a Boris, forse temendo di averlo fatto arrabbiare, ma si sorprende quando lo vede sorridere, al punto che incespica.

“Una volta qualcuno mi ha detto che la scienza non può accettare compromessi, altrimenti smette di essere scienza,” mormora Boris, guardando avanti a sé. Valery non può sapere che è stato proprio lui, in un altro tempo, a pronunciare quelle parole. “E anche tu sei così.”

“Cosa vorresti, delle scuse?” Il suo cipiglio battagliero comunica a Boris che non le avrà.

“No, una sigaretta.”

“Tu non fumi.”

Ora Boris è davvero prossimo a strozzarlo. “Ti costa tanto assecondarmi per una volta nella vita?”

Valery si ferma, sfila una sigaretta dal pacchetto e la porge a Boris, il quale si china verso di lui per farsela accendere. Valery quasi sussulta, quando Boris si avvicina, forse si aspettava che prendesse l’accendino e lo facesse da solo.

“Guarda alla tua destra, ma senza farti notare,” sussurra Boris.

Valery obbedisce e sgrana gli occhi: a una certa distanza da loro ci sono i due uomini che erano nella Lada nera. Uno finge di guardare la vetrina di una drogheria, l’altro guarda l’orologio come se stesse aspettando qualcuno.

Boris inspira una boccata di fumo e riprende a camminare.

“Smetti di guardarli ora, o se ne accorgeranno.”

“Chi-chi sono?”

“KGB: ci sono microfoni nel tuo appartamento e sicuramente anche nella stanza d’albergo di Ulana e il mio ufficio al Cremlino.”

“Perché?” sbotta Valery, oltraggiato.

“Perché è così che funziona.”

“E a casa tua non ci sono cimici?”

“Sono vice presidente del Consiglio dei ministri,” risponde Boris gonfiando il petto, “Charkov sa che ci sono dei limiti che non può superare.”

“È per questo che mi hai zittito, prima?”

Boris spegne la sigaretta e la butta diligentemente in un cestino dei rifiuti. “Io sono al tuo fianco Valery, ma devi renderti conto che non hai molti altri alleati.”

Valery inciampa di nuovo e Boris rallenta il passo, in modo che non sia costretto a corrergli dietro.

“Sembra che io ti debba un ringraziamento e delle scuse,” borbotta.

“Credevo non ti scusassi per quello che pensi.”

“Infatti è così, ma ti chiedo scusa per averti definito un politico in carriera.”

“Io sono un politico in carriera.”

Ora è Valery a guardare Boris come se fosse un idiota ingenuo.

“No, non lo sei, non sei per niente come loro.”

“E allora cosa sarei?”

“Un uomo buono.”

Boris chiude gli occhi un istante, cercando di non mostrare quanto le parole di Valery lo colpiscono.

_ “Un uomo buono.” _

Ciò che gli disse Valery su quella panchina.

La sua unica consolazione, dopo la sua morte.

“Stai bene?” domanda Valery, un po’ stupito dal suo silenzio.

Boris annuisce soltanto: non è ancora sicuro che la sua voce non tremi.

Camminando hanno raggiunto uno dei ponti sulla Moscova e Boris, ora più calmo, indica un telefono pubblico a Valery.

“Chiama Khomyuk e dille di raggiungerci qua.”

Restano appoggiati alla balaustra a guardare il fiume mentre l’aspettano, riprendendo a parlare di loro stessi, e i due agenti si mantengono a debita distanza.

Ulana arriva in taxi; uno sguardo al suo viso è sufficiente a Boris per capire che la battagliera bielorussa è arrabbiata.

“Cosa c’è?” le domanda, riprendendo a camminare a passo lento.

“Sto facendo delle ricerche presso la libreria universitaria di Mosca, ma alcuni dei manuali che ho chiesto di visionare, inspiegabilmente, sono sempre in prestito a qualcun altro.”

Boris stringe le labbra: anche se non c’è ancora un incidente da nascondere e sminuire, lo Stato fa di tutto per nascondere i suoi segreti.

Morirà di segreti, alla fine.

“Ci penserò io, adesso ho una cosa da mostrarvi.”

“Allora potevamo vederci in albergo da me.”

“Non possiamo,” le sussurra Valery abbassando la voce, “ci spiano.”

“Lo scopri adesso? Legasov, siamo spiati dal momento in cui nasciamo,” replica Ulana, per nulla impressionata.

Si incamminano sul lungofiume; gli agenti del KGB sono abbastanza lontani e, soprattutto, sono a piedi.

“Quella Trabant verde parcheggiata, saliteci. È aperta,” sibila Boris, accelerando il passo.

In un attimo sono partiti, seminando gli agenti.

“Non è peggio, così?” domanda Valery, ansioso.

“No: si sono fatti fregare come dei novellini: non andranno a riferirlo a Charkov, torneranno ad aspettarti sotto casa.”

Boris guida a vuoto per un po’, per essere sicuro di non essere seguito, poi si dirige verso Gorky Park; le pagode davanti agli stagni Andreevsky sono deserte e al riparo da sguardi indiscreti, e finalmente può mostrare a Valery e Ulana il rapporto dell’incidente di Leningrado.

I due scienziati sono molto concentrati, mentre Boris resta in piedi a guardarsi attorno, ma la situazione è tranquilla.

È Ulana la prima a notare qualcosa di insolito.

“Hai letto? È riportato che l’operatore premette il pulsante AZ-5 e la potenza ebbe un picco momentaneo.”

Anche Valery si raddrizza, colpito da quel particolare.

“Non dovrebbe succedere,” mormora, poi alza gli occhi su Boris. “Il pulsante AZ-5 abbassa immediatamente tutte le barre di sicurezza, bloccando la reazione.”

Boris vorrebbe dirgli,  _ lo so, me l’hai spiegato tu, _ invece domanda: “E perché invece la potenza è salita?” sperando di indirizzarlo sulla strada giusta.

Valery torna a studiare il fascicolo, ma poi scuote la testa: “Non lo so ancora. Un mio collega, Volkov, si occupò dell’incidente, ma qui non vedo il suo rapporto.”

“Sì, questo fascicolo è incompleto, mancano delle pagine e altre sono illeggibili a causa dell’umidità,” aggiunge Ulana.

“Dov’è Volkov adesso? Puoi parlarci?” domanda Boris. Non vorrebbe coinvolgere altre persone, ma se è necessario lo farà.

“No, è morto qualche anno fa.”

Boris sospira, portando le mani sui fianchi. Maledizione.

Valery si toglie gli occhiali e li pulisce nella cravatta.

“Dobbiamo ricostruire noi le parti mancanti di questo fascicolo.”

“Per farlo avrei bisogno di consultare quei documenti in biblioteca,” esclama Ulana, chiaramente frustrata dagli ostacoli che sta incontrando.

“Vedrò cosa posso fare in proposito,” le promette Boris.

“Compagna Khomyuk, conosci qualcuno a Leningrado?” domanda Valery.

“Conosco persone ovunque, anche all’Istituto Kurchatov.”

“Oh…” Valery sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso, “be’, meglio così. Devi andare a Leningrado, parla con chi è necessario, se puoi interroga chi lavorava nella centrale durante l’incidente.”

“Perché io?”

“Perché ho parlato con il tuo direttore, compagna Khomyuk, e mi ha detto che sei molto testarda, cosa che speravo,” risponde Valery, inforcando nuovamente gli occhiali.

“Questa è una qualità, ma sii anche prudente e discreta,” interviene Boris, “se venissi arrestata, non mi sarebbe tanto facile farti uscire.”

“So come gira il mondo, compagno Shcherbina.”

“A-arrestata?” balbetta Valery, “perché mai dovrebbero arrestarla? Sta conducendo un’indagine per conto di una commissione governativa.”

“Per lo stesso motivo per cui stiamo parlando qui e non a casa tua,” sospira Ulana, poi guarda Boris: potranno non piacersi a vicenda, ma almeno vivono sullo stesso pianeta. 

“Torno in albergo a fare la valigia,” dice Ulana, alzandosi e lisciando la gonna; passando accanto a Boris sussurra: “Tienilo d’occhio, okay?”

“Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica.”

“No, probabilmente no,” aggiunge la donna con un sorriso, e Boris preferisce non chiederle cosa intende dire.

Boris riaccompagna Valery a casa. Come previsto, i due uomini del KGB sono ancora lì e sono piuttosto sollevati nel vederli: eviteranno una lavata di capo da parte di Charkov, o peggio.

Valery rivolge loro un’occhiata preoccupata mentre sale i gradini dell’ingresso. 

“Fai finta che non esistano,” suggerisce Boris.

Valery ride nervosamente: “Non è così facile. Tu forse sei abituato alle spie e ai segreti, ma io no.”

“Non preoccuparti: non permetterò che ti accada nulla,” dice Boris, con tutta la solennità di cui è capace.

Valery sbuffa una risata, poi si morde il labbro inferiore, imbarazzato.

“Così però mi fai sentire una damigella in pericolo.”

“Scusa, non volevo svilire la tua mascolinità.”

Valery scuote la testa e non sembra offeso: “No, no, non mi preoccupavo per quello… è che… è gentile da parte tua preoccuparti per me… io… non mi capita spesso che qualcuno lo faccia… e… ecco...”

“Di nulla. Buonanotte Valery,” Boris lo interrompe con molto tatto, togliendolo dall’imbarazzo.

“Buonanotte, Boris.”

Boris si allontana lungo la strada, così non può vedere Valery che rientra in casa, si getta sul divano e, quando Ogon lo raggiunge e gli appoggia una zampetta sul mento, miagolando, le accarezza la testa mormorando: “Il tuo padrone è un idiota.”


	7. 7

Diluvia sopra Mosca.

Boris e Valery, protetti dai rispettivi ombrelli, sono tra i pochi a sfidare il tempo infame. Ufficialmente sono solo due compagni che stanno andando a comprare le sigarette, in realtà è il loro modo per parlare liberamente lontani dalle orecchie del KGB.

Col passare dei giorni è diventata un’abitudine per loro, camminare per le strade della città. Per un po’ Valery lo aggiorna sui progressi dell’indagine, ma sempre più spesso si ritrovano a parlare delle loro vite da scapoli.

Valery è lo stesso uomo brillante ma terribilmente solo che Boris ha conosciuto e amato nella sua vecchia linea temporale, e ci vuole del tempo perché inizi ad aprirsi con lui e a raccontare qualcosa di sé; il suo carattere, diretto e non sempre facile, e qualche coltellata nella schiena da parte dei colleghi l’hanno fatto chiudere a riccio su se stesso. 

Se non lascia avvicinare nessuno, nessuno può ferirlo, questa è la sua filosofia di vita.

Boris non lo forza mai a dire nulla, parla di sé quando vede che Valery non vuole farlo, e lo ascolta con attenzione quando si apre.

Con l’accresciuta confidenza, i loro discorsi si fanno anche leggeri e scherzosi: Valery rivela a Boris un brillante senso dell’umorismo che gli era del tutto sconosciuto, ma d’altronde a Pripyat non avevano motivo per ridere. Invece adesso su di loro non aleggia quel senso di morte che, nella vecchia realtà di Boris, rendeva tutto malinconico, anche i loro momenti insieme.

Ma oggi Valery sembra pensieroso.

“Problemi con i tuoi studi?”

“No, no, mi sto concentrando sul funzionamento a basso regime dei reattori RMBK e penso di essere sulla buona strada.”

_ “Lo sei,” _ vorrebbe dirgli Boris,  _ “ci sei quasi.” _

Era certo che Valery e Khomyuk avrebbero raggiunto le stesse conclusioni anche in questa linea temporale. La scienza sa essere spietata, ma raramente sbaglia. 

Però in questo momento è più preoccupato per l’espressione seria di Valery.

“Allora cosa che?”

“Ho pensato a Volkov, dopo che mi hai mostrato quel fascicolo,” sospira Valery, la voce appena udibile sopra al frastuono della pioggia battente, “dopo l’incidente di Leningrado non ho quasi più sentito parlare di lui. Si ritirò a vita privata e non voleva incontrare nemmeno i suoi amici più cari. È stato per colpa loro?”

“C’era stato un incidente in uno Stato che ha come obiettivo principale quello di non sfigurare. Qualunque cosa abbia scritto Volkov nel suo rapporto, andava in un’altra direzione.”

“Quindi loro l’hanno… esiliato senza esiliarlo formalmente? Come?”

“Volkov era sposato?”

“Sì, aveva moglie e figli… ah, ora capisco, un ricatto.” Valery lo guarda e c’è già rassegnazione nei suoi occhi, “ma Boris, tu sai in che direzione stiamo andando: hai messo insieme questa commissione perché avevi dei sospetti sulla sicurezza dei reattori.”

Arrivano al piccolo tabacchi, Valery compra le sigarette e un giornale, e riprendono a parlare solo quando sono sufficientemente lontani.

“Le circostanze sono diverse ora: non c’è nessun incidente da insabbiare o la reputazione dello Stato da salvare,” spiega Boris, “ma anche se ci saranno conseguenze, non devi preoccuparti: se è necessario ometterò il tuo nome dalla relazione finale ed assumerò io la responsabilità politica di quello che scriverai.”

Valery resta scioccato: “Ma questo ti metterebbe nella stessa posizione di Volkov.”

“Lo so.” 

Boris ha fatto la follia di entrare nella macchina del tempo di Paulie perché era addolorato e disperato, e desiderava l’opportunità di avere più tempo con Valery, il resto delle loro vite magari; ma se questo non sarà possibile, allora ha già deciso che proteggerà Valery da Charkov e Gorbachev a ogni costo. 

“Questa volta prenderò io la pallottola,” afferma con fierezza.

Nella sua vecchia linea temporale, durante le innumerevoli notti insonni, si è interrogato spesso se avrebbe potuto fare di più per Valery dopo il processo, essere più coraggioso, sfidare apertamente Charkov, invece di restare obbedientemente al suo posto. È consapevole che non sarebbe servito a nulla, non avrebbe cambiato le cose, lo Stato avrebbe schiacciato anche lui sotto lo stivale come ha fatto con Valery, tuttavia gli sembra di essere semplicemente rimasto a guardare, inerte e impotente mentre Valery si sacrificava in nome della verità, e questo rimpianto lo porterà dentro di sé per sempre, anche se ora si trova in un’altra realtà.

Ma farà in modo che non accada ancora.

Valery si acciglia: “Questa volta?”

Boris sussulta: deve fare più attenzione, non può tradirsi così. Si stringe nelle spalle, lasciando cadere la conversazione.

Valery cammina silenzioso al suo fianco per un po’, poi Boris lo vede scuotere la testa sotto all’ombrello.

“No!” esclama, fermandosi all’improvviso.

“No cosa?” chiede Boris, fermandosi a sua volta.

“Non lascerò che ti esponga da solo.”

“Valery…”

“Dimmi, perché hai voluto proprio me nella commissione? Quella mattina, quando hai chiamato l’Istituto, io non c’ero, ma c’erano altri colleghi, qualificati come me, tra cui scegliere. Chiunque potrebbe fare quello che faccio io.”

“Cos’è, Velikhov si è lamentato di essere stato escluso?”

“Velikhov continua a lamentarsene ogni giorno.”

“Ecco perché non ho scelto lui.”

“Boris, sono serio.”

“Ho scelto te perché sei degno di fiducia, perché hai cinquant’anni anni e sei ancora vice direttore, perché tra una promozione e la verità sceglierai sempre la verità, perché non sei disposto ad abdicare ai tuoi principi morali, a costo di finire nei guai.”

_ “E perché sono un vecchio pazzo che ti ama,” _ aggiunge Boris nella sua testa.

Valery solleva il mento, quasi con aria di sfida, e lo fissa con i suoi intensi occhi blu: “Allora sai che non posso lasciartelo fare: mi hai coinvolto, adesso sento questa responsabilità come mia, e andremo sino in fondo, insieme.”

Boris apre la bocca per protestare, ma Valery lo blocca: “Non dire altro, è inutile. Tu non sai quanto posso essere testardo.”

“A dire il vero lo so,” risponde Boris, sperando di nascondere la nota malinconica della sua voce.

“Sai, è strano: ogni tanto ho come l’impressione che tu mi conosca da tempo…”

Una macchina passa sfrecciando sul viale, passa su una pozzanghera e schizza acqua gelida su Boris, che si volta e inveisce contro il guidatore.

“Accidenti, ti ha preso in pieno. Aspetta…” Valery prende un fazzoletto dalla tasca, poi si rende conto di quanto sia inutile il suo gesto: i pantaloni di Boris stanno sgocciolando.

“Non importa, li asciugherò quando arrivo a casa.”

“Casa tua è lontana, ti prenderai un accidente: ho una stufetta elettrica da me, asciugheranno subito.”

Boris sta per ribattere che è stato in guerra, un po’ d’acqua non lo spaventa, ma non gli dispiace passare un po’ di tempo ancora con Valery.

“Ti ringrazio.”

L’appartamento è sempre più ingombro di documenti e appunti, e Boris li allontana prudentemente dalla stufetta prima di accenderla e allungare le gambe. 

Il calore è piacevole.

“Ti prendo un asciugamano,” dice Valery, scomparendo in bagno, “così puoi asciugare il grosso dell’acqua.”

“Ti ringrazio.”

Dal corridoio Noch arriva di corsa, inseguito da Ogon, e gli salta in grembo non appena lo vede. La gatta soffia minacciosa, ma non osa avvicinarsi a Boris, che appoggia le mani sulla schiena del gatto nero in un gesto protettivo.

Quella furia rossa non lo toccherà, finché è lì.

Indispettita, Ogon sale sul divano e fa cadere a terra un quadernetto con la copertina di cuoio, che si apre in due. Boris lo raccoglie, con la sola intenzione di rimetterlo a posto, ma poi gli cade l’occhio sulla pagina aperta: è una veduta della Piazza Rossa sotto la neve, disegnata con inchiostri colorati. Nell’angolo in basso a destra è firmato V.A.L..

“Ah!” Valery torna dal bagno e lascia cadere a terra l’asciugamano quando vede cosa Boris ha in mano. Boris lo raccoglie e si asciuga come può con una mano, mentre con l'altra sfoglia le pagine del blocco da disegno.

“Sono tuoi?”

“È solo un mio piccolo hobby.”

“Sei molto bravo.”

“Grazie.” Valery tende la mano, aspettandosi che Boris gli riconsegni il quadernetto, ma invece lui prende a sfogliarlo dall’inizio, così Valery non può fare altro che sedersi sulla punta del divano, lanciandogli occhiate nervose.

“Disegni da molto tempo?”

“Dai tempi dell’università. È una cosa così strana?” domanda, non riuscendo a decifrare l’espressione assorta di Boris mentre guarda le sue chine colorate.

“No, è solo che mi ero fatto l’idea che tu scrivessi poesie nel tempo libero.”

“Poesie?” Valery sbatte le palpebre e scuote la testa, “no, non sono bravo con le parole.”

“Sei un professore, certo che sei bravo con le parole.”

“Quella è scienza, la poesia è qualcosa di completamente diverso, non sarei mai capace di scrivere qualcosa di decente.”

Boris pensa che si sbagli. Pensa anche che, anche se questa è una linea temporale diversa, l’animo delicato di Valery è sempre lo stesso, solo che qui si esprime con colori e forme, invece che con le parole, ma alcuni dei suoi disegni sono molto poetici.

È ancora il suo Valera, sempre il suo Valera.

Valery tende di nuovo la mano per riavere il quadernetto, sempre più nervoso, e questo attira l’attenzione di Boris.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Ridammelo, non vale la pena guardarli: sono poco più che scarabocchi.”

Ma Boris capisce che non si tratta di quello: Valery è troppo imbarazzato ed è arrossito. Forse ha disegnato qualcosa che non vuole che lui veda? Un sorrisetto si fa strada sul suo viso.

“Come bugiardo fai pena, lasciatelo dire.”

“È la verità!” insiste lui, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“Quali segreti nascondi, compagno Legasov?” insiste Boris, estremamente divertito dal suo disagio.

“È solo che non capisco perché sei tanto interessato ai miei disegni, è solo una cosa che faccio nel tempo libero quando non ho di meglio da fare, disegno le cose che vedo, senza pensarci troppo, non c’è nessun significato particolare…”

Più Valery parla, più si tradisce da solo, come un uomo che annaspa e affonda sempre più nelle sabbie mobili.

Impietoso, Boris sfoglia una pagina dopo l’altra: il Cremlino, una panchina in un parco, la Moscova, una fontanella, un vaso di fiori, i suoi gatti, ritratti diversi volte, addormentati, seduti, sdraiati sulla schiena, e…

Oh.

Un ritratto di Boris, un mezzobusto molto realistico, ma delicatamente clemente con i suoi difetti e la sua età.

“Non-non significa nulla, davvero… io…” continua a balbettare Valery, abbassando gli occhi a fissare la punta delle sue scarpe, e ora non è difficile cogliere la nota di panico nella sua voce affannata: ha paura che Boris si arrabbi, fraintenda e lo giudichi strano; e l’ultima cosa che Boris vuole è che Valery abbia paura di lui.

Boris alza gli occhi dal disegno, chiude il quaderno e lo appoggia con delicatezza sulle ginocchia di Valery.

“Significa che hai l’animo di un artista, Valera.”

L’uso del nomignolo affettuoso lascia Valery completamente di stucco: alza la testa di scatto, le labbra socchiuse in una piccola ‘o’ di stupore, incontrando lo sguardo calmo e rassicurante di Boris.

_ “Va tutto bene,” _ gli comunica silenziosamente, accennando un sorriso,  _ “non sono arrabbiato.” _

Le mani di Valery si posano sul quaderno, sfiorando le dita di Boris, e…

-CRASH-

“Ogon!” Valery si alza di scatto per rimproverare la sua gatta che è salita sul tavolo e ha buttato a terra il posacenere di vetro, mandandolo in frantumi.

La gatta si allontana solo di qualche passo, guarda Boris assottigliando gli occhi gialli, poi si siede, solleva la zampa posteriore e si lecca il sedere.

Se non fosse che Boris sa per certo che gli animali non sono dotati di raziocinio, penserebbe che quella infernale gatta rossa lo stia prendendo in giro.

Il momento è infranto (se c’è stato e non si sta immaginando cose che non esistono), così Boris sposta Noch sul divano e si alza.

“I pantaloni sono abbastanza asciutti, ora vado.”

Valery è inginocchiato sul pavimento a raccogliere cocci di vetro e mozziconi, imbarazzato e a disagio; si limita ad annuire senza guardarlo e mormorare un saluto.

Per un attimo Boris vorrebbe sollevarlo di peso e baciarlo fino a lasciarlo stordito, ma si controlla e lascia l’appartamento: non vuole creargli distrazioni, perché il lavoro che sta facendo è troppo importante, e non vuole nemmeno imporsi su di lui o manipolarlo per farlo innamorare.

Non sarebbe giusto, e non sarebbe autentico.

Nella linea temporale da cui proviene si sono amati, ma non è detto che accada anche qui; le circostanze sono completamente diverse, manca quel senso di disperazione, di fine incombente, la consapevolezza di essere loro due soli a lottare contro il sistema, che li ha fatti aggrappare l’uno all’altro come naufraghi nella tempesta.

Se qui Valery vuole che siano solo amici, Boris lo accetterà.

Accetterà qualunque cosa, purché Valery sia vivo e al sicuro.

In casa, Valery ha rinunciato a pulire per il momento e siede a terra, con la schiena appoggiata al muro e fuma una sigaretta, lasciando che la cenere cada sul pavimento.

Ha fatto di nuovo la figura dell’imbranato, ma a volte non riesce a controllarsi quando è vicino a Boris: la sua personalità forte e magnetica lo confonde e la familiarità nei suoi confronti gli fa provare emozioni strane.

Potrebbe diventare un problema.

Se non lo è già.

Tuman si struscia contro le sue gambe.

“Se non altro, gli sono piaciuti i miei disegni,” mormora mentre accarezza il gatto, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che sta sorridendo.

Ulana torna da Leningrado incolume, ma con meno informazioni di quel che sperava: l’incidente fu classificato come minore, la popolazione locale non fu nemmeno informata, anche se il rilascio di radiazioni in atmosfera fu significativo, e chi andò a lavorare all’impianto dopo il 1975, non fu messo al corrente dell’incidente.

“E, indovina, quei documenti che voglio consultare in biblioteca non sono ancora disponibili,” esclama, guardando Boris a braccia conserte, come se fosse colpa sua.

Sono nel cantiere di un palazzo in costruzione, sfuggiti di nuovo alla sorveglianza del KGB.

“Ne avete proprio bisogno?” chiede Boris, rivolgendosi a Valery.

Lo scienziato si stringe nelle spalle, come se volesse scusarsi: “Ci sono delle specifiche tecniche che dobbiamo assolutamente conoscere.”

“Ditemi esattamente cosa vi serve, lo prenderò io.”

“Cosa ti fa pensare che a te li daranno?”

“Non ho detto che me li daranno, ho detto che li prenderò.”

La sua idea è quella di introdursi nella biblioteca nottetempo e fotocopiare i documenti che servono a Valery e Ulana.

“Io vengo con te,” dice Ulana con calma, “da solo non sapresti cosa cercare.”

Poiché la donna ha ragione, Boris decide di soprassedere sul fatto che gli abbia appena dato dello stupido.

“Riesci a lasciare l’albergo senza essere seguita?”

“Certamente.”

“Allora va bene.”

“Okay, quindi vengo anch’io,” si intromette Valery, ma Boris scuote la testa: “Valery, tu inciampi mentre sei fermo in piedi.”

“Non è vero!”

“Non c’è bisogno che venga anche tu: più siamo, più c’è il rischio di essere scoperti.”

“Ma...”

“Comando io!” sbotta Boris in tono brusco, “e ho deciso che tu non vieni.”

“Ci sono quei calcoli da finire, compagno…” offre Ulana con diplomazia, e Valery abbassa la testa, sconfitto.

“Se siete in due contro uno...”

Ulana e Boris attendono in macchina in un vicolo buio sul retro della biblioteca.

Entreranno dopo la mezzanotte perché, le ha spiegato Boris, il guardiano è uno solo e a quell’ora si sposta a controllare alcuni edifici adiacenti e non torna in biblioteca fino al mattino.

Nell’attesa, Boris sente gli occhi intelligenti della donna su di sé; è snervante, ma non le offre alcun appiglio, così alla fine è lei a rompere il silenzio.

“Tu nascondi qualcosa, compagno Shcherbina.”

Boris resta zitto ancora.

“Tutta questa faccenda della commissione, i tuoi timori… è quasi come se sapessi che accadrà qualcosa.”

“Come Rasputin?” ride Boris, nel tentativo di ridicolizzarla, “non posso aver avuto una intuizione?”

“No,” risponde secca Ulana, “non sull’energia nucleare: non puoi avere intuizioni su qualcosa di così complesso.”

“E dimmi compagna, quasi sarebbero i miei malvagi e sordidi fini segreti? Sentiamo!” ringhia, voltandosi verso di lei, sperando di spaventarla, ma Ulana non batte ciglio.

“A questo ho pensato a lungo, ma ho concluso che non ne hai: ciò che stai facendo non danneggerà nessuno, semmai avverrà il contrario. Per questo sono qui,” sorride, “e perdonami se ti ho allarmato, ma la stranezza ha stuzzicato la mia curiosità di scienziata. Puoi tenerti i tuoi segreti, finché non danneggi nessuno.”

“Non ho mai ammesso di avere dei segreti.”

“Compagno, siamo in Unione sovietica: persino i neonati hanno dei segreti.”

Boris guarda l’orologio: non vede l’ora che sia mezzanotte, almeno l’interrogatorio della donna avrà fine.

“Fa freddo stanotte: invidio Legasov che è casa sua,” prosegue Ulana, ma Boris non abbocca.

“Eri davvero contrario a farlo venire con noi.”

“È rischioso.”

“Oh, io posso rischiare e lui no?”

“Valery è… ingenuo, candido addirittura, si sarebbe fatto scoprire solo stando qui in macchina, e tu lo sai. Tu invece sei sveglia, compagna Khomyuk,” Boris le offre un complimento, visto che provare a intimorirla non serve.

“Hai ragione,” risponde lei, ma il suo sorriso comunica altro a Boris:  _ “D’accordo, farò finta di crederti, ma sappiamo entrambi che lo hai fatto solo per proteggerlo.” _

Boris prende una torcia e il grimaldello dal vano portaoggetti e apre la portiera.

“È ora, andiamo.”

Non c’è nemmeno bisogno di accendere una fotocopiatrice e rischiare di farsi scoprire: Ulana copia i documenti di cui ha bisogno con metodo e precisione, la penna che scorre velocemente e riempie un foglio dopo l’altro alla luce fioca della torcia, mentre Boris controlla che non arrivi nessuno.

“Ho finito,” sussurra dopo qualche ora, “adesso abbiamo tutti i dati che ci occorrono.”


	8. 8

La riunione di gabinetto è quasi finita, i suoi membri stanno per andarsene.

“Solo un secondo, compagno segretario generale,” interviene Charkov con voce melliflua, sollevando mollemente una mano, poi sposta gli occhi su Boris.

Boris sostiene lo sguardo e resta perfettamente immobile, ma il suo cuore sta galoppando: lui e Ulana hanno commesso un’imprudenza in biblioteca? Sono stati scoperti in qualche modo?

“Dica, compagno,” lo incoraggia Gorbachev.

“Ecco, mi stavo domandando a che punto fossero i lavori della piccola commissione del compagno Shcherbina: dopotutto sta tenendo impegnati due illustri membri dell’Accademia delle Scienze, che avranno dovuto trascurare altri lavori per questo.”

“Oh, è vero,” esclama Gorbachev, come se si fosse ricordato solo in quel momento della commissione (probabilmente è così) e guarda anche lui Boris.

“Vi posso assicurare che i lavori sono a buon punto e riceverete una relazione al più presto.”

“Nell’interesse dello Stato e dell’organizzazione del lavoro, ritengo che questa commissione non possa lavorare all’infinito, occorre porvi un termine,” insiste Charkov.

Che vigliacco! Siccome non ha trovato nulla di compromettente, ora sta cercando un altro modo per mettere loro i bastoni tra le ruote.

Gorbachev annuisce: “Sì, sono d’accordo: la commissione dovrà produrre la relazione finale entro il 15 marzo, poi verrà sciolta. Qualche obiezione, compagno Shcherbina?”

“No, nessuna.”

Vladimir Pikalov, seduto davanti a lui, sembra quasi voler prendere la parola, ma poi ci ripensa, e la riunione è sciolta. Tra GRU e KGB non corre buon sangue, ma Pikalov è sempre stato un uomo intelligente e sa che sollevare obiezioni ora non porterebbe a nulla di buono.

Boris lo incontra qualche ora più tardi in un bar lì vicino, dove sta prendendo un caffè. Si siede sullo sgabello di fianco al suo e fa cenno al barista di portarne uno anche per lui.

“Boris.”

“Vladimir.”

“Volevo dire qualcosa, prima.”

“No, hai fatto bene a restare zitto, quando una decisione è presa, è presa.”

“È assurdo compagno, la tua commissione sta facendo qualcosa di utile, ma è come se Charkov volesse vederla fallire,” sussurra, portando la tazza alle labbra.

“Non è qualcosa che è sotto il suo controllo, quindi lo infastidisce. Comunque, ho fiducia che Legasov e Khomyuk facciano in tempo.”

E se non ce la faranno, ha già pronto un piano B: è disposto a raccontare loro la verità, che lui conosce il difetto dei reattori RMBK e che ci sarà un incidente, a costo di essere preso per pazzo come Paulie ed essere rinchiuso in manicomio per il resto dei suoi giorni. Qualunque cosa pur di evitare Chernobyl.

In fondo sarebbe un sacrificio marginale, nel grande schema delle cose.

“Penso comunque che il nostro compagno dovrebbe occuparsi di altri problemi,” sbotta Pikalov, appoggiando alcuni rubli sul bancone per pagare i caffè.

“Hai ragione, dovrebbe.”

Il tono di voce di Boris fa girare la testa a Pikalov. Lo guarda qualche istante, poi riprende a sorseggiare il suo caffè con un sorriso appena accennato: qualcosa gli dice che presto il KGB avrà qualcosa di cui occuparsi. Charkov è potente ed è temuto da tutti, ma questa volta ha fatto male i suoi calcoli, mettendosi contro quell’ucraino.

Qualche giorno più tardi, la Pravda riceve una corposa lettera anonima contenenti informazioni e foto sul comportamento disdicevole di alcuni membri dell’Ambasciata sovietica a Londra, sorpresi a un festino a base di droga ed escort.

La notizia ha una risonanza notevole, anche all’estero, soprattutto quando gli uomini coinvolti nello scandalo lasciano l’ambasciata e fanno perdere le proprie tracce.

Viene convocata una riunione d’urgenza del comitato centrale; Boris non vi partecipa, perché il suo dipartimento non è coinvolto e lui ha un ruolo minore e marginale nel governo, ma incrocia Gorbachev nei corridoi del palazzo nel tardo pomeriggio: l’uomo sembra preda di un forte mal di testa o mal di stomaco. O entrambi, probabilmente.

“Una parola, Mikhail Sergeevic. Quanto va male?” domanda, mostrandosi diligentemente preoccupato per l’interesse dello Stato.

Una parte della sua mente registra che il vecchio Shcherbina lo sarebbe stato sul serio, sarebbe stato un fedele e ottuso servitore del socialismo sovietico fino alla morte, senza mai interrogarsi o mettere in discussione le decisioni dello Stato o le loro conseguenze. 

Ma questo è accaduto prima di Chernobyl, prima che gli portassero via il suo Valera. Ora tutto è diverso, vuole solo che Charkov stia il più lontano possibile da Valery.

“I giornali britannici stanno ridendo di noi, Boris Evdokimovich.”

“È una disgrazia, una vera disgrazia per la nostra immagine,” sospira Boris con voce rammaricata, scuotendo la testa, “se solo il personale dell’ambasciata fosse stato controllato meglio… sappiamo che i vizi dell’Occidente sono una forte tentazione per chiunque.”

“Gli uomini di Charkov non sono infiniti, non possono controllare tutti.”

Boris affonda le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e guarda fuori dalla finestra.

“Questo lo capisco benissimo, ma forse la ripartizione dei loro compiti potrebbe essere migliore.”

“In che senso?”

Boris si stringe nelle spalle: “Non sono io a capo del KGB e non mi permetterei mai di criticare il lavoro di un compagno, ma al momento ci sono cinque uomini che stanno sorvegliando me, il professor Legasov e Ulana Khomyuk notte e giorno, quando i due scienziati stanno solo facendo calcoli e scrivendo una relazione. Non so, mi sembra eccessivo nei confronti di persone integerrime e con una scheda immacolata. Ma come dicevo, non spetta a me decidere.”

Il giorno dopo la Lada Riva nera parcheggiata davanti a casa di Valery è scomparsa.

Boris viene svegliato di soprassalto da qualcuno che bussa come un pazzo alla sua porta. Un’occhiata infastidita alla sveglia gli comunica che sono le quattro di mattina.

Si butta la vestaglia sulle spalle e va ad aprire: è Valery. Non si vedono da qualche giorno, i due scienziati sono rimasti chiusi in casa a completare i loro studi con le nuove informazioni.

Valery è sudato, affannato come se avesse corso una maratona, e i capelli sono appiccicati alla fronte in ciocche disordinate.

“Valery… sei venuto a piedi da casa tua?” domanda Boris, incredulo.

“Sì.”

“Ma è lontana chilometri.”

“Dovevo vederti e parlarti,” Valery caracolla in salotto e inizia a camminare nervosamente, con gli occhi spiritati: Boris non l’ha mai visto tanto agitato.

“Mio dio, Boris…”

Boris lo afferra per le braccia, spaventato: teme che il KGB gli abbia fatto qualcosa per ritorsione.

“Valera, cos’è successo?”

“Avevi ragione tu, un reattore RMBK può esplodere! E adesso so come!”

“Puoi dimostrarlo?”

“Sì, sì! Questo tipo di reattore, quando funziona a bassa potenza, è notoriamente instabile e soggetto ad oscillazioni nella reattività. Se per errore finisce in stallo, si alzano le barre di sicurezza per recuperare potenza. Le barre sono fatte di boro, ma la loro punta è in grafite e se viene premuto il pulsante AZ-5, che fa scendere immediatamente tutte le barre, la reazione è accelerata e si verifica un picco di potenza. A quel punto ci sarebbe un’esplosione del nucleo! E questo sarebbe catastrofico! Regioni intere, forse tutta l’Europa sarebbero contaminate dalle radiazioni! Non può accadere.”

Valery sta praticamente urlando e Boris dubita che i vicini gradiscano quel baccano, quindi cerca di calmarlo, massaggiandogli le spalle.

“Lo so, Valery.”

“No Boris, tu non hai idea di cosa succederebbe! Mio dio, abbiamo vissuto per anni seduti su un vulcano attivo, che abbiamo alimentato con omissioni e insabbiamenti. È un miracolo che nessun reattore sia ancora esploso.”

“Lo so, ho capito” ripete Boris. È lì per quello, per evitare che accada, e lo farà, anche se non può dirlo.

Tuttavia Valery ancora non si calma e si aggrappa alla sua veste da camera con tutte le sue forze.

“Devi convocare una riunione immediatamente!”

“A quest’ora del mattino non sarebbero ben disposti nei tuoi confronti, credimi.”

“Ma devono sapere, Boris! Occorre avvertire i direttori delle centrali, coinvolgere i fisici nucleari di tutti gli istituti ed elaborare nuovi protocolli di sicurezza!”

“E lo faremo, te lo prometto, ma adesso fai un bel respiro e calmati, prima che i vicini chiamino la polizia per schiamazzi notturni,” mormora Boris con la voce più rassicurante che gli riesce, entrando nello spazio personale di Valery, fino a sentire il suo respiro sul viso.

Funziona: lo scienziato esce dallo stato di trance e panico in cui è caduto e si guarda intorno.

“Scusa, scusa,” deglutisce e respira a fondo, “ho svegliato qualcuno?”

“Valery, vivo da solo, te ne sei dimenticato?”

“Potresti avere una ragazza,” replica lui, sulla difensiva.

“No, non c’è nessuno.”

“Oh. Oh, bene.”

“Una eventuale amante non deve essere disturbata, mentre io posso tranquillamente essere buttato giù dal letto nel cuore della notte?” scherza Boris, ma Valery non registra la sua battuta e barcolla leggermente.

Boris si acciglia: “Valery, da quanto tempo non dormi?”

“Non so, che giorno è oggi?”

“Giovedì.”

“Allora da ieri, credo.”

“Credi?” sbotta Boris, incredulo.

“All’improvviso ho capito che ero sulla strada giusta e non potevo fermarmi, così ho continuato a lavorare finché non sono arrivato alla verità.”

“Hai almeno mangiato qualcosa nel frattempo?”

“Non che ricordi.”

E ora ne sta pagando le conseguenze della sua incoscienza, il suo corpo è al limite e quando barcolla di nuovo, rischia di rovinare a terra; Boris deve sorreggerlo, cingendolo per la vita.

“Maledizione Valery, devi avere più cura di te stesso.”

“Boris, i reattori…”

“Ho detto che ce ne occuperemo, ma adesso devi riposare.”

“No, no, non serve,” mormora, ma la sua testa crolla sul petto di Boris, “uh… a dire il vero non mi sento bene…”

“Ovvio, non dormi né mangi da più di un giorno e sei venuto qui di corsa, mi stupisce che tu non sia crollato in mezzo alla strada,” ringhia Boris, trascinandolo nella sua camera da letto. Il tempo di togliergli gli occhiali, la giacca e le scarpe e Valery è già profondamente addormentato.

_ Questo succedeva spesso anche nella sua vecchia linea temporale, quando erano a Chernobyl: Valery lavorava senza sosta, anche dodici ore al giorno, fino a crollare, e Boris lo riaccompagnava in albergo, portandolo di peso, lo spogliava e gli rimboccava le coperte. A volte restava più a lungo, se aveva degli incubi, finendo per addormentarsi di fianco a lui. _

_ Le prime volte, il mattino seguente Valery era seriamente mortificato. _

_ “Non devi preoccuparti di me,” gli disse un giorno, mentre erano sdraiati a letti, “hai già moltissimo a cui pensare, non voglio essere un peso per te.” _

_ “Valera,” rispose Boris, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte per baciarla, “qui tu sei l’unica cosa a non essere un peso per me. E non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi per te, anche se mi chiedi di non farlo.” _

_ “Allora rallenterò un po’ i ritmi di lavoro,” promise, “per entrambi.” _

_ Ma non lo fece mai, diede tutto se stesso sino alla fine. _

“Non cambi mai, Valera,” mormora, guardandolo dalla soglia della camera da letto, poi chiude la porta e lo lascia riposare. 

Si siede in poltrona, un sorriso che cautamente si fa strada sul suo viso: sono sulla buona strada adesso. Manca poco, davvero poco, solo il rapporto finale e poi tutti saranno al sicuro.

Si assopisce, svegliandosi solo a mattina inoltrata, a causa del pianto del figlio neonato dei vicini.

Socchiude silenziosamente la porta della camera da letto: Valery sta ancora dormendo, si è girato a pancia sotto, con le gambe e le braccia spalancate come una stella marina, e sta sbavando a bocca aperta sul suo cuscino. 

Ha occupato tutto lo spazio disponibile, così come ha fatto con la sua vita, fin dal primo istante. 

Boris si inginocchia di fianco al letto e solleva una mano: prova un desiderio irresistibile di toccargli i capelli e di appoggiare le labbra sulle sue. Valery dorme così profondamente che non se ne accorgerebbe, ma non sarebbe giusto. 

Alla fine lo scrolla leggermente per una spalla, ma per tutta risposta Valery si imbroncia e seppellisce di più il viso nel cuscino. 

“Valerka,” ride Boris, scuotendolo un po’ più forte, “è mattina.”

“Mrgh…” Valery apre gli occhi, sbatte lentamente le palpebre, registrando che è in una camera da letto che non è la sua, e si solleva sui gomiti, guardando Boris ancora profondamente confuso. “Hn?”

La tentazione di baciarlo è quasi insopprimibile.

“Buongiorno,” dice Boris, con una luce divertita negli occhi.

Valery sembra ricordarsi solo in quel momento degli avvenimenti delle ultime ore, e salta letteralmente giù dal letto, incespicando nelle lenzuola che gli si attorcigliano attorno alle gambe.

“Scusami! Dio, scusa per il disturbo che ti ho dato e per essere piombato qui a un’ora indecente.”

“Non è un problema, sono abituato a svegliarmi presto. Il bagno è la porta di fronte. Cosa bevi per colazione, tè o caffè?”

“Tè, grazie,” mormora, prima di sparire in bagno.

Giusto il tempo di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle e si accascia sulle piastrelle del pavimento, coprendosi il viso con le mani: Boris lo ha spogliato e l’ha fatto dormire nel suo letto, sul suo cuscino. Sente ancora il suo odore che lo circonda e basta questo a provocargli una mezza erezione.

“Oh no, non pensarci nemmeno, non adesso! Non potrei più guardarlo in faccia,” sibila al suo pene, poi adocchia il rubinetto dell’acqua fredda e sospira scontento, ma non c’è altra soluzione per calmare i suoi bollori.

Quando Valery raggiunge Boris in soggiorno, infreddolito ma più calmo, rimane senza parole davanti alla quantità di cibo che ha messo in tavola: pane nero, uova, marmellata, burro, formaggio, panna acida, kolbasa, e una teiera di tè nero e forte.

“Questa non è una colazione, è un pranzo!”

“Siediti: non lascerai questo appartamento senza aver mangiato qualcosa,” lo minaccia Boris, puntandogli contro un cucchiaino.

“Grazie.”

Boris lo osserva mangiare mentre sorseggia il suo caffè di orzo e cicoria: la pelle di Valery ha un colorito sano. Resterà sano, non perderà i capelli nel giro di due anni, non sarà depresso e malato al punto da decidere di…

“Mi sono macchiato?” domanda Valery, notando lo sguardo di Boris su di sé, e si pulisce freneticamente la camicia col tovagliolo.

“No, sei a posto,” Boris distoglie lo sguardo e spalma il burro sulla sua fetta di pane.

Valery non morirà, ed è tutto ciò che conta.

Il rapporto finale della commissione verrà pronto per tempo, ma il giorno in cui Valery lo comunica a Boris, non sembra così felice.

“Cosa c’è?” abbaia Boris. Valery ha l’irritante capacità di trovare il lato negativo in ogni situazione.

Valery si stringe nelle spalle: “A dire il vero, il sistema migliore per incrementare la sicurezza sarebbe quello di smetterla di costruire centrali e reattori economici, e iniziare a costruirli come in Occidente. Oh, e anche smettere di insabbiare gli incidenti. Volevo scrivere soltanto questo nella mia relazione, sarebbe la cosa più sensata da dire. E penso che gli uomini al Cremlino avrebbero bisogno di sentire questo e aprire gli occhi.”

Boris si copre gli occhi con una mano.

“Valery…”

“È la verità, ma non sono così ingenuo da andarla a gridare ai quattro venti,” sospira con un sorriso amaro.

“Ne sei certo?”

“So bene che dobbiamo accontentarci di quello che abbiamo e migliorare quello. Persino io so distinguere il confine che esiste tra verità e utopia. Quindi diremo la verità sui reattori che abbiamo in Unione sovietica, perché in fondo sono un problema concreto, e dimenticheremo l’utopia dei reattori occidentali… perché mi guardi così?” domanda, accorgendosi che Boris lo guarda stupito, con la bocca socchiusa.

“Sei davvero lo scienziato idealista che conosco?”

Valery abbassa gli occhi e sorride: “Temo che a furia di starti vicino, un po’ del tuo pragmatismo si sia trasmesso a me.”

Prima di presentare la relazione finale a Gorbachev, Boris va a casa di Valery per leggerla e segnala ai due accademici ogni cosa che non gli è chiara: sono parecchie.

“Dovete semplificare il linguaggio.”

Ulana è indispettita, ma Valery dà ragione a Boris: “Compagna Khomyuk, se il comitato non capirà quello che abbiamo scritto, se non saremo in grado di spiegare in termini chiari e semplici il difetto dei nostri reattori, non ci ascolteranno e probabilmente non faranno nulla.”

“Ma questo significa riscrivere metà della relazione!”

“Se è necessario, si farà,” insiste Valery.

“Come vuoi, ma lo farai tu. Nel frattempo io scriverò quelle che sarebbero le conseguenze delle radiazioni sulla popolazione e sull’ambiente.”

“Sì, è una buona idea.”

“A domani.”

“Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?” domanda Boris quando Ulana è uscita.

“Riguardo a cosa?”

“Al linguaggio da adottare.”

“Lavorare con te.”

“Lavorare con uno stupido, intendi?”

Boris ha sempre sofferto di un notevole complesso di inferiorità nei confronti di Valery e della sua intelligenza, e di chiunque abbia studiato più di lui. È inevitabile, lo fanno sentire inadeguato.

Valery lascia cadere a terra la penna, con cui Tuman inizia subito a giocare; per un istante sembra quasi che voglia prendergli le mani, poi stringe con forza i cuscini del divano.

“Tu non sei stupido, Boris.”

“Davanti ai tuoi titoli accademici, lo sono.”

Valery scuote la testa con decisione: “È il contrario semmai: passare del tempo con te ha fatto sentire me stupido, e arrogante anche. Lavorare per anni all’Istituto, passare più tempo in laboratorio che a casa, condurre un esperimento all’altro, mi ha fatto perdere di vista il vero obiettivo della scienza, che è quello di essere al servizio della vita delle persone. Se la scienza si ripiega su se stessa e si estranea dal mondo, allora non serve a nulla.”

Ogon sale sul divano, agitando la sua folta coda rossa in faccia a Valery.

“Ah, qualcuno qui ha fame. Dovrei avere ancora del pesce bollito.”

Valery la prende in braccio e apre il frigorifero.

“Quella gatta è più viziata di una regina,” brontola Boris, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Valery le accarezza la testa e Ogon chiude gli occhi, facendo le fusa: “Hai ragione, ma lei è con me da dieci anni ormai ed è la mia preferita.”

“Tutti i tuoi gatti sono randagi, anche Tuman?”

“Sì, tutti quelli che ho avuto nella mia vita. Quando trovai Ogon, sia la madre che gli altri gattini erano morti di freddo e anche lei era molto debole. È vero, ha sviluppato un forte attaccamento nei miei confronti ed è molto gelosa, ma io credo che abbia solo tanta paura di restare sola di nuovo,” dice Valery, mentre la appoggia a terra e le mette davanti il piatto col cibo.

“Non posso biasimarla, allora,” dice Boris, alzandosi, “essere lasciati da soli è orribile.”

Il ricordo della sua vita precedente e della solitudine che ha provato dopo il processo e la morte di Valery gli piomba addosso all’improvviso, strozzandogli la voce.

“Boris?” Valery lo guarda preoccupato, “È tutto a posto?”

“Sì. Passa una buona serata, Valery.”

“Ah… grazie…... anche tu!” balbetta quando la porta è ormai chiusa e Boris non può più sentirlo. 

China la testa sul petto e sospira.

Tuman sale sul tavolo e lo guarda con severità con i suoi intensi occhi arancioni.

“Sono un disastro, lo so da me, non c’è bisogno di infierire,” borbotta, accendendosi una sigaretta.

È felice che il KGB non lo stia più sorvegliando: parlare ad alta voce con i propri gatti non fa esattamente una buona impressione.

Nel frattempo Boris ha raggiunto la sua auto, ma prima di mettere in moto, appoggia la testa al sedile e chiude gli occhi, rimproverandosi mentalmente: ha più autocontrollo di così. Inoltre sono vicini al loro obiettivo, deve restare concentrato e non farsi condizionare dalle emozioni, ma a volte è troppo anche per un uomo forte come lui.

Boris è felice per aver incontrato Valery di nuovo, anche in una realtà differente, è al settimo cielo perché sono amici anche qui, ma un angolo della sua mente, no, del suo cuore, sarà per sempre legato al Valery della sua vecchia linea temporale, l’uomo che ha amato con una intensità che non credeva possibile, alla sua età.

È inevitabile, ma sente che è giusto così.

Non lo dimenticherà mai, ma è pronto a guardare avanti.


	9. 9

Qualche giorno prima dell’incontro fissato al Cremlino per esporre il rapporto finale della commissione Shcherbina, i minatori nel Kuzbas sono in stato di agitazione per le condizioni di lavoro.

È proprio quello che Gorbachev teme di più, quindi Boris è convinto che sarà disposto ad ascoltare consigli sul miglioramento di fonti di energia alternative al carbone.

Sembra quasi che il destino voglia dargli una mano questa volta, o chiedere scusa per il dolore che lui e Valery hanno sopportato nell’altra realtà.

È giusto così, pensa Boris chiudendo il giornale, l’universo è in debito nei loro confronti.

Boris non crede in Dio, ma se esistesse e lui lo incontrasse, non avrebbe alcun timore nel dirgli  _ “abbiamo attraversato l’inferno a Chernobyl, abbiamo sentito ogni decisione presa, ogni persona mandata a morire gravare sulle nostre coscienze, e Valery ha dato la sua vita perché la verità non venisse calpestata, perciò adesso tu ce lo devi, ci devi questa opportunità di essere felici, fattene una ragione.” _

E se Dio volesse negare loro questa opportunità, allora dovrebbe aver paura della reazione di Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina.

Al Cremlino, Boris è seduto sul divanetto fuori dalla sala riunioni e attende. 

Chiude gli occhi un istante: è il momento. 

Ha scommetto tutto su questo per cambiare il destino, è la sua unica occasione e deve funzionare.

“Boris…”

Valery e Ulana sono arrivati; la donna è perfettamente a suo agio, irradia sicurezza, mentre Valery è il solito concentrato d’ansia. 

Indossa un completo azzurro, lo stesso che aveva la prima volta che l’ha visto, e la sua cravatta è irrimediabilmente storta.

“Valerka,” esclama Boris con benevola esasperazione, “sistemati la cravatta.”

“Ah… sì…” balbetta, raddrizzandola alla meno peggio.

“Nervoso?”

“Un po’, non è esattamente come parlare a degli studenti.”

“Rilassati, andrà bene,” lo rassicura Boris. Non permetterà che qualcosa vada storto per Valery.

“Ah, professor Legasov, è un piacere conoscerla di persona.”

Charkov raggiungere il trio e scruta Valery con interesse. Boris si alza in piedi e deve trattenersi dal frapporsi fisicamente tra i due.

Valery gli lancia uno sguardo interrogativo e Boris fa le presentazioni.

“Valery, il primo vice direttore del KGB, il compagno Charkov.”

Valery non sorride e le sue parole sono tutt’altro che cordiali.

“Oh, in questo caso è inutile che io mi presenti, visto che sa già tutto di me, vero?” sputa, nel suo solito tono polemico.

Boris chiude gli occhi brevemente e sospira: sperare che Valery impari a tenere a freno la lingua è una causa persa. Persino Ulana appare sconcertata.

“Non è nulla di personale, compagno, semplicemente il mio lavoro, e mi pregio di svolgerlo al meglio, nell’interesse dello Stato.”

“Pensa forse che il nostro interesse sia diverso? Allora lei...” Valery incomincia, sempre più battagliero.

“Valery!” Boris lo blocca, afferrandolo per un braccio, pronto a trascinarlo via: maledizione, non si accorge che Charkov lo sta provocando? 

Ulana tossisce discretamente e lo sguardo di Charkov si sposta su di lei. 

“Dove sono le mie maniere? Benvenuta anche a lei, compagna Khomyuk: credo che per lei sia la prima volta al Cremlino. Cosa ne pensa?”

“Sono sinceramente impressionata.”

“Posso immaginarlo: a Minsk non esiste nulla del genere, spero non si senta troppo a disagio.”

E ora offende Ulana dandole della provincialotta; Valery scatta in avanti, forse per difendere il suo onore, ma Boris gli stringe forte il braccio e lo tira indietro. Non importa se gli lascia dei lividi, ma vuole evitare che finisca in una prigione del KGB per aver insultato Charkov, non importa che lo meriterebbe.

Nel frattempo Ulana sorride con cortesia, senza cadere nella trappola: “È molto gentile a preoccuparsi, ma nessun disagio.”

Poi vengono chiamati e la riunione ha inizio. 

Come al processo che si tenne a Chernobyl, è Boris a illustrare come funziona un reattore nucleare, cosa che la maggior parte degli uomini nella stanza ignora, e poi Valery inizia a spiegare, nel modo più semplice che gli riesce, le circostanze che possono portare un reattore RMBK a esplodere, rispondendo alle dubbi di tutti, e conclude dicendo che, se l’Unione sovietica vuole contare maggiormente sull’energia nucleare, è auspicabile che i difetti vengano risolti.

Infine Ulana illustra gli scenari che si verificherebbero in caso di incidente, insistendo sui danni alla popolazione. Boris temeva sarebbe risultata fredda e distaccata, ma aveva dimenticato che Ulana è una madre, ed è da madre che parla delle conseguenze che soffrirebbero in particolar modo i bambini.

Al termine, Boris può dire che la platea è rimasta molto impressionata, ma poi Shadov prende la parola.

“È tutto molto interessante, compagni, ma stiamo parlando solo di teorie, nulla di concreto. Voglio dire, finora non abbiamo avuto nessun incidente.”

Al suo fianco, Charkov annuisce.

Ah, la serpe è riuscita a trovare un alleato: Shadov era già contrario alla sua commissione e Charkov ha avuto gioco facile a portarlo dalla sua parte.

Valery scuote la testa, come a dire che non riesce a credere all’idiozia che ha appena sentito, e apre la bocca per ribattere, ma Boris lo precede: l’aveva promesso, questa volta prenderà lui la pallottola.

“A dire il vero si sono registrati negli anni diversi incidenti, ma siccome sono stati classificati di lieve entità, non sono mai arrivati all’attenzione del comitato centrale.”

“Perché è molto impegnato,” insiste Shadov, “non si può pretendere che si occupi di ogni sciocchezza: finora il personale delle centrali ha sempre risolto ogni problema.”

Questa volta è Valery a precedere Boris, senza che lui riesca a fermarlo: “Appunto, finora. Ma nel 1975 a Leningrado si è rischiato un incidente grave, quando c'è stato un picco di potenza nel momento in cui è stato premuto il pulsante AZ-5. E vuole sapere quanto probabile è il verificarsi di un incidente? Ogni volta che viene effettuato un test di sicurezza, ad esempio, perché il reattore funziona a basso regime.”

Nel momento in cui Valery nomina Leningrado, Charkov solleva la testa dal rapporto e assottiglia gli occhi in direzione di Legasov; sposta lo sguardo prima su Ulana, poi su Boris, al quale rivolge un sorrisetto enigmatico.

Boris deglutisce e stringe i pugni: maledizione! Doveva essere lui a parlare di Leningrado, non Valery.

Gorbachev nel frattempo allarga le mani, scioccato: “Ma un test di sicurezza dovrebbe prevenire i problemi, non costituire un pericolo esso stesso.”

Valery si sporge verso di lui: “Lo so, è un controsenso, ma se guarda a pagina 20 del rapporto, è spiegato esattamente come può accadere,” e poi rispiega da capo il perché, mostrando una insolita pazienza.

“Noi capiamo,” interviene il Ministro dell’Economia, “ma le soluzioni qui prospettate sono costose.”

Valery prende un respiro profondo e Boris sa che sta per dare sfoggio di tutta la sua mancanza di diplomazia, ma questa volta è Khomyuk a parlare: “Indubbiamente, ma gestire le conseguenze di un disastro sarebbe molto più costoso. E non mi riferisco solo ai costi economici, ma anche a quelli umani: tutte le persone impiegate nella eventuale liquidazione sarebbero a rischio di tumori e leucemie. Una catastrofe nucleare non si esaurisce nel giro di qualche giorno come un incendio o una inondazione, le sue conseguenze si ripercuotono per decenni.”

“Se posso permettermi, compagno segretario generale,” interviene Pikalov, “anni a capo della mia divisione mi hanno insegnato che la compagna Khomyuk ha ragione: prevenire è sempre meglio che intervenire a disastro avvenuto. Non sempre si può rimediare a quanto accaduto, perciò appoggio in pieno le soluzioni proposte da questa commissione.”

Rivolge un cenno educato del capo a Gorbachev e poi il suo sguardo incrocia velocemente quello di Boris.

Deve fargli avere una cassa della miglior vodka per il compleanno.

“Resta il fatto che le modifiche sui reattori porteranno via anni,” insiste Shadov, “a me sembra una inutile perdita di tempo e denaro.”

“Elaboreremo un piano per quello,” gli risponde Boris, “ma nel frattempo dobbiamo limitare i fattori di rischio, informare i direttori delle centrali nucleari di questo problema e modificare i protocolli operativi. Il tutto con estrema discrezione, ovviamente.”

Gorbachev chiude la relazione e annuisce: “È ragionevole: procedi pure, Boris Evdokimovich. Grazie a tutti per l’ottimo lavoro svolto, ma se non c'è altro...”

“Solo un istante, compagno segretario generale,” Charkov apre bocca per la prima volta da quando è iniziata la riunione. “Temo ci sia un problema.”

Boris assottiglia gli occhi: era troppo bello sperare che Charkov mollasse l’osso: è una questione di orgoglio per lui.

Gorbachev stava per alzarsi, ma si risiede: “Certo, sentiamo.”

“Professor Legasov, ha nominato un incidente occorso alla centrale nucleare di Leningrado. Dove ha preso quelle informazioni?”

“Ah, ecco…” Valery balbetta, chiaramente in difficoltà, “un mio collega, il compagno Volkov, si occupò della vicenda, quindi io...”

“Ma prendemmo in carico noi il suo rapporto, oltre ad altri documenti relativi all’incidente, ed essi si trovano unicamente negli archivi del KGB,” lo interrompe Charkov, “quindi mi spieghi, professore, come è venuto a conoscenza di certi particolari e di documenti riservati?”

“Professor Legasov?” incalza Gorbachev.

Nella stanza cala un silenzio glaciale: Charkov vuole screditare Legasov, insinuando nei presenti il dubbio che abbia in qualche modo trafugato quelle informazioni dal KGB e sia quindi una persona indegna di fiducia.

O peggio.

Valery annaspa, ma prima che apra bocca, Boris gli appoggia una mano sul ginocchio, sotto al tavolo, e stringe forte, zittendolo.

“Il compagno Charkov si sbaglia,” dice, “il fascicolo su Leningrado che i compagni Legasov e Khomyuk hanno utilizzato durante la loro indagine non proviene dall’archivio del KGB, dove peraltro è impossibile introdursi senza permesso, ma dall’archivio di questo stesso edificio. Sono stato io a trovarlo e a darlo a loro.”

“Non… non mi risulta che una copia del documento sia qui,” insiste Charkov, ma la sua voce si fa meno sicura.

“Gli archivi del Cremlino sono immensi, io stesso mi sono sorpreso quando il fascicolo mi è capitato per caso tra le mani.”

“In questo caso, compagno Shcherbina, lei ha sottratto quel fascicolo dall’archivio indebitamente e senza registrarlo.”

Ora è lui l’oggetto delle rimostranze di Charkov: esattamente ciò che Boris voleva, distogliere quella attenzione da Valery.

“È così, Boris Evdokimovich?” domanda Gorbachev, piuttosto stranito dalla piega che ha preso la riunione.

“Non proprio. Mi rammarica doverlo dire, ma l’archivio di Stato non è molto ordinato: il fascicolo di Leningrado è finito, per errore o distrazione di qualcuno, in mezzo ai memorandum del professor Legasov, che stavo cercando, e il cui prelievo ho regolarmente segnalato all’archivista. Mi sono reso conto che c’era altro in mezzo alla cartella che ho preso solo quando sono arrivato a casa.”

“Però in seguito non ha rettificato l’omissione all’archivio, ha comunque usato delle informazioni riservate, e ciò avrebbe potuto danneggiare l’immagine dello Stato, senza contare che le informazioni sull’energia nucleare sono un cruciale segreto di Stato. Il suo comportamento è stato sconsiderato, oltre che non trasparente e corretto, compagno Shcherbina, e lei sa quanto il nostro segretario generale tenga alla trasparenza in politica.”

La voce di Charkov rimane calma, ma la sua rabbia è evidente. Valery, seduto al suo fianco, non la smette di agitarsi, stringendosi spasmodicamente le mani, mentre gli occhi di tutti sono puntati su Boris.

La situazione è realmente tesa, perché Boris ha disatteso i rigidi protocolli burocratici sovietici; uomini più potenti di lui sono finiti nei guai per molto meno. Certo, il buon senso è dalla sua parte, ma non è detto che sia sufficiente.

”Compagno Shcherbina, gradirei una spiegazione,” dice Gorbachev. La sua voce si è fatta cauta.

“Riguardo all’omissione, non credevo fosse importante, questa commissione ha utilizzato svariati libri e documenti per redigere il rapporto, il fascicolo di Leningrado è solo uno dei tanti. Tuttavia non l’avrei utilizzato, se fosse stato riservato come afferma il compagno Charkov. Semplicemente, non c’era alcuna indicazione che lo fosse.”

Detto questo, Boris apre la sua ventiquattrore e sfila il file ammuffito e ingiallito, porgendolo a Gorbachev, che lo prende in mano con una certa riluttanza.

“In ogni caso, se ritenete siano stati commessi degli errori,” prosegue Boris, “la responsabilità è mia soltanto, i compagni Legasov e Khomyuk si sono semplicemente attenuti alle mie direttive e hanno usato quel documento perché io l’ho dato loro, ma non sapevano nulla riguardo alla sua provenienza.”

Valery sussulta, guardandolo con occhi sgranati, mentre Gorbachev sfoglia attentamente il rapporto, controllando le varie annotazioni, ma alla fine allarga le mani.

“Compagno Charkov, devo dare ragione a Boris Evdokimovich: su questo rapporto non è scritto da nessuna parte che è materiale riservato e, visto il pessimo stato in cui è conservato, lo avrei usato anch'io senza farmi troppe domande. A dire il vero mi stupisce che non l’abbia scambiato per carta straccia.”

“Segretario generale…” protesta Charkov, ma Gorbachev lo ferma alzando una mano.

“Il compagno Shcherbina ha commesso un errore in buona fede, che sono certo non ripeterà, ma mi sembra che lei stia facendo di un sassolino una montagna. Il modo in cui è stato trovato questo rapporto non invalida le conclusioni della commissione.”

Le parole di Gorbachev hanno un’inflessione definitiva e Charkov capisce che non è il caso di insistere oltre: la sua posizione si è fatta più precaria dopo lo scandalo dell’ambasciata, e inimicarsi ulteriormente il segretario generale non gli porterebbe nulla di buono, quindi stringe le labbra e annuisce.

Buggerato dal sistema che tanto gli è caro: esattamente quello che si merita, secondo Boris.

“Molto bene, direi che è tutto: professor Legasov, riunisca i suoi colleghi ed esponga loro questa relazione, in cerca di soluzioni: mi aspetto dei risultati al più presto.”

“Certamente, segretario generale,” risponde Valery, con un educato cenno del capo.

La riunione è sciolta. Shadov e Charkov lasciano la stanza immediatamente, altri restano ancora a parlare: Pikalov si avvicina a Khomyuk, chiedendole alcuni chiarimenti in merito all’effetto delle radiazioni, mentre Valery raccoglie silenziosamente i suoi fogli.

Boris tira un sospiro di sollievo e si volta verso di lui, pronto a festeggiare, ad allungargli una scherzosa pacca sulla schiena, ad abbracciarlo addirittura, ma lo scienziato è irritato e non sembra condividere la sua gioia.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Perdonami compagno,” dice con voce fredda, “ma hai sentito anche tu il segretario generale: c’è ancora molto lavoro da fare, devo tornare all’Istituto Kurchatov.”

Lo aggira e lascia precipitosamente la stanza, ma Boris, da ucraino testardo qual è, lo segue.

“Valery!”

Legasov non accenna a fermarsi.

“Valera…”

Questo funziona. Valery si ferma, ma non si volta.

“Verranno fatte migliorie ai reattori, tutti saranno informati dei pericoli, abbiamo vinto, quindi mi spieghi cosa c’è che non va?”

Valery si gira di scatto e Boris sussulta: l’ha visto triste, demoralizzato, disperato, determinato, ma mai arrabbiato come in questo momento. 

I suoi occhi blu sono come il mare in tempesta.

“Alla fine hai fatto di testa tua e ti assunto la responsabilità di quelle informazioni, da solo. In quella stanza hai rischiato la tua carriera, dio, forse la tua stessa vita, e hai detto che io non c’entravo nulla.”

“Ho semplicemente detto la verità: sono stato io a trovare quel fascicolo e a darlo a voi. Non eri tu quello a favore della verità? Hai cambiato idea, adesso?”

“Non rigirare la frittata: me l’avevi promesso! Avevi promesso che l’avremmo fatto insieme, che avremmo condiviso ogni aspetto di questo lavoro, anche le responsabilità politiche. Tu avrai anche trovato quel fascicolo, ma sono stato io a usarlo!” Valery alza la voce nell’ultimo posto sulla terra dove dovrebbe farlo, perché davvero non impara mai.

E Boris non rinuncerà mai a proteggerlo.

“Mi dispiace che questo punto non ti sia chiaro, compagno, ma io sono a capo della commissione e tu sei un sottoposto, pertanto queste decisioni e responsabilità spettano unicamente a me. Fine della discussione.” Anche Boris alza la voce per rendere quel concetto ben chiaro, in caso qualcuno fosse in ascolto.

Valery abbassa gli occhi, la rabbia che si dissipa in un istante, lasciando il posto alla delusione.

“Pensavo fossimo amici,” sussurra, e poi se ne va.

Boris lo lascia andare: è vero, ha infranto la promessa che gli ha fatto, ma ha già visto Valery offrirsi come vittima sacrificale in nome della verità, ha già visto la sua vita e la sua dignità fatta a pezzi dallo Stato, e per nulla al mondo rivivrebbe quella esperienza. Per lui non esiste nulla di più importante del proteggerlo.

Un Valery arrabbiato ma vivo è sempre meglio di un Valery nelle mani del KGB, cancellato dalla storia e che pone fine alla sua vita stringendosi una corda attorno al collo.

Boris può sopportare la rabbia. 

Finché Valery sta bene, può sopportare qualunque cosa.

Passano un paio di settimane e Boris riceve una telefonata.

“Compagno Shcherbina, sono io, Khomyuk.”

Il tono di voce della donna è serio e tradisce una notevole stanchezza.

“Qualcosa non va con l’elaborazione dei nuovi protocolli?” chiede Boris senza preamboli.

“No, da quel punto di vista tutto procede bene.”

“Allora cosa c’è?”

“Perché non sei mai venuto all’Istituto Kurchatov ad assistere alle nostre riunioni? Sei ancora il capo della commissione.”

“A fare cosa? Adesso state discutendo di dettagli tecnici, io non vi servo, mi manderete i nuovi protocolli quando saranno pronti e io li firmerò.”

“Oh no, ti sbagli,” sospira la donna, “sei indispensabile.”

“In che modo?”

“Il nostro comune amico è ingestibile: è umorale, arrabbiato, litiga con tutti, quindi nessuno vuole lavorare con lui, me inclusa. Alla riunione di oggi saranno presenti inviati dal Sredmash e dal Minenergo e se dovessero riferire a qualcuno del suo atteggiamento…”

Boris chiude gli occhi e sospira: come può Valery essere così intelligente e allo stesso tempo così stupido?

“E perché pensi che io possa fare qualcosa per il suo atteggiamento?”

“Ora scherzi, vero? Sei l’unico a cui da retta, e non dirmi che non te ne sei accorto, perché non ti credo. Quindi,” lo incalza Khomyuk, “sei pregato di mettere da parte il tuo senso di inadeguatezza o qualunque ragione tu abbia per tenere il broncio, e venire qua.”

La donna riaggancia senza dargli il tempo di replicare.

Quando Valery attraversa il corridoio, la gente si scansa, oppure gli lancia occhiate preoccupate, e cerca di evitarlo in ogni modo.

L’uomo si chiude nel suo ufficio, si siede alla sua scrivania e si sfila gli occhiali, sospirando.

È tempo di fare una seria autocritica: si sta comportando come uno stronzo con tutti, ben al di sopra dei suoi standard, sfogando su di loro la sua frustrazione per le parole che ha rivolto a Boris.

Riflettendoci a mente fredda, ha compreso perché Boris ha agito in quel modo: voleva proteggerlo dagli intrighi di palazzo e dal KGB, e lui ha reagito arrabbiandosi come uno stupido, finendo per allontanare colui che, in pochi mesi, era diventato un caro amico per lui.

Molto più che un amico nella segretezza del suo cuore.

Nasconde il viso tra le mani: Boris gli manca terribilmente, gli mancano le loro passeggiate, gli manca parlare con lui e vederlo seduto in poltrona con Noch che dorme sulle sue gambe.

_ “Non c’è mai stata una persona come Boris nella tua vita e tu hai rovinato tutto, dannato idiota. Meriti di restare da solo per tutta la vita.” _

Qualcuno bussa alla sua porta, ma Valery non risponde, continuando a crogiolarsi nella sua disperazione.

“Valera…” sussurra una voce roca e profonda, e Valery alza la testa di scatto.

“Boris!”

Il sorriso di Valery è raggiante, non sembra più arrabbiato con lui.

“Ecco, sono venuto a controllare come procede l’elaborazione dei nuovi protocolli.”

“Io… ah… mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto al Cremlino!” esclama Valery balzando in piedi; nel farlo, rovescia la sedia, e Boris non può fare a meno di ridacchiare. Adora la sua goffaggine.

“È tutto a posto, Valery.”

“No, non lo è affatto,” Valery scuote la testa mentre raddrizza la sedia, “sono stato terribilmente stupido e aggressivo, mentre tu mi hai difeso dal KGB. Avrei dovuto solo ringraziarti, invece di reagire come uno stronzo. Scusami.”

“Scuse accettate.”

“Quindi siamo ancora amici?” domanda, alzando su di lui due occhi speranzosi, e come potrebbe Boris dirgli di no?

“Se è quello che desideri, Valera.”

Valery scatta in avanti e per un istante Boris pensa che lo abbraccerà, ma poi Valery si blocca, mormorando “grazie”, mentre si gratta la nuca imbarazzato. Apre un armadietto e sposta alcuni libri, prendendo una bottiglia di vodka e due bicchieri.

“All’amicizia, allora.”

“All’amicizia,” risponde Boris, brindando.

Sono al loro secondo bicchiere quando la segretaria avvisa Valery che i colleghi sono pronti per la riunione.

“Bene, ti lascio al tuo lavoro.”

“No, resta,” lo prega Valery, prendendolo per un braccio.

“Valery, è inutile, non capirei una parola.”

“Insieme, ricordi? Dopo la riunione ti spiegherò tutto quello che abbiamo detto.”

La mano di Valery è ancora sul suo braccio e i suoi occhi blu sono imploranti, quindi alla fine Boris acconsente.

Valery è calmo e pacato e non litiga con nessuno quel giorno.

Mentre è seduto in sala riunioni, Boris fa del suo meglio per evitare lo sguardo di Ulana, perché sa già cosa ci leggerebbe:  _ “Visto? Te l’avevo detto.” _

I nuovi protocolli vengono redatti, approvati e distribuiti con discrezione ai direttori delle centrali nucleari di tutta l’Unione sovietica. In particolare si rende noto il difetto di costruzione dei reattori, si raccomanda, nelle more della sostituzione delle barre di sicurezza, di non far funzionare i reattori a basso regime, ove possibile, e di non sollevare mai tutte le barre di sicurezza, nemmeno per far ripartire un reattore in stallo.

E finalmente Boris può rilassarsi: è fatta, ora che l’informazione è nota, la catastrofica concatenazione di cause che ha portato all’incidente di Chernobyl è stata bloccata.

Gorbachev convoca la sua commissione e qualche fisico nucleare che lavora all’Istituto Kurchatov per un ringraziamento ufficiale il 25 aprile.

La data sembra particolarmente calzante a Boris.

“Non aspettatevi molto,” dice Boris a Valery e Ulana quel pomeriggio, “una stretta di mano, forse un orologio.”

Valery nasconde una risatina dietro un colpo di tosse, ma Boris non si sbaglia: Gorbachev li riceve velocemente nel pomeriggio, tra un appuntamento e l’altro.

Tuttavia, per i fisici nucleari presenti è comunque un grande onore.

Finita la cerimonia, il gruppetto si disperde.

“Be’, compagni,” esordisce Ulana, “è stato un piacere lavorare con voi, ma adesso devo tornare a Minsk.”

“Paura che l’istituto non funzioni senza di te?” scherza Boris. 

“Mi fido abbastanza di Dmitri. Piuttosto ho paura di quello che troverò a casa mia,” scuote la testa, “ho lasciato soli un marito e due figli maschi adolescenti.”

Si alza in punta di piedi per scambiare un casto bacio socialista con Boris, e poi uno più lungo, quasi a bocca aperta, con Valery.

Boris si irrigidisce e trattiene un ringhio possessivo in fondo alla gola.

Quando si stacca da Valery, Ulana gli lancia una occhiata maliziosa, e Boris si rende conto che quella donna ha capito perfettamente quali sono i suoi sentimenti per Valery, forse fin dal primo giorno, e lo sta provocando.

La possessività si trasforma in apprensione, ma dura un solo istante, perché Ulana fa scivolare via le mani dalle spalle di Valery e sorride a entrambi.

“Coraggio, andate a bere e fumare sigari, o qualunque cosa facciate voi uomini per festeggiare.”

E con quella strana benedizione si congeda da loro.

“Non è un cattivo suggerimento,” offre Boris, “ti va un bicchiere di vodka prima di tornare a casa?”

“Sì, volentieri.”

Si accomodano nell’ufficio di Boris, il quale chiede a Tatyana di non essere disturbato, ma dopo qualche minuto, la donna lo chiama.

“Mi perdoni compagno, ma ho al telefono Danylo Litvak e insiste per parlare con lei.”

Litvak è un membro del suo dipartimento, del distaccamento di Kiev, nonché un buon amico e una persona assennata: se insiste per parlargli, allora è importante.

“Danja, vecchio orso, come te la passi?” esordisce Boris, di buon umore.

“Meglio di te, razza di mulo. So che sei impegnato, ma questo penso tu debba saperlo.”

“Dimmi tutto.”

“Riguarda i nuovi protocolli per le centrali nucleari. Sono transitati dal mio ufficio e ovviamente li ho letti prima di distribuirli.”

Boris avverte uno spiacevole formicolio alla base della nuca e si raddrizza sulla sedia. “Qualche problema?”

“Ho letto che tutti i test di sicurezza sono sospesi fino a nuovo ordine. Il fatto è che qualche tempo fa il direttore della centrale di Chernobyl aveva chiesto di poterne effettuare uno; ovviamente con i nuovi protocolli la richiesta è stata respinta, ma…”

“Ma cosa, Danylo?” domanda Boris, stringendo la cornetta del telefono così forte da farsi sbiancare le nocche. Anche Valery avverte la sua tensione e si sporge verso di lui, per poter ascoltare la conversazione.

“Ho appena controllato i dati sul flusso di energia e stiamo registrando un notevole calo in queste ore. Se vuoi il mio parere, stanno portando avanti quel test: non sarebbe la prima volta che fanno di testa loro a Chernobyl.”

Non è possibile.

Non può accadere.

Non anche qui.

“Merda…” ansima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santo cielo compagno Dyatlov, ti ho lasciato solo per 9 capitoli. Cosa combini?


	10. 10

“Boris… Boris… Boris!”

Boris impiega qualche istante a registrare che Valery lo sta scrollando per le spalle.

Non ha mai provato tanto panico in vita sua. Apre e chiude la bocca, ma non ne esce alcun suono.

“Boris, mi stai spaventando. Stai male?”

“Chernobyl,” ansima infine, “stanno facendo un test di sicurezza.”

“Cosa? Ma abbiamo detto di bloccarli!”

“Lo so!” Boris si prende la testa tra le mani: sapeva che il certificato di conformità della centrale era incompleto, ma era convinto che Bryukhanov e Fomin si sarebbero attenuti ai nuovi protocolli. Invece a quanto pare sono pronti a tutto pur di nascondere la loro incompetenza.

“Chiamali e digli di fermarsi!”

“È inutile, negherebbero tutto e mentirebbero pur di salvarsi. Li conosco, so già come andrà a finire.”

Boris chiude gli occhi, cercando di bloccare il panico. Le mani di Valery sono ancora appoggiate sulle sue spalle e lo tengono ancorato alla realtà.

Non c’è altra soluzione: deve andare lì di persona e fermarli fisicamente. Sparargli, se ancora non lo ascolteranno.

“Devo andare a Chernobyl.”

Sono quasi le 18:00, spera di essere ancora in tempo.

Solleva la cornetta e chiama il generale Pikalov.

“Vladimir, ho bisogno di un favore immenso: devi mettermi a disposizione un elicottero militare, adesso! Devo andare alla centrale nucleare di Chernobyl.”

Lascia il suo ufficio di corsa, col cuore in gola, e non si accorge di Valery che trotterella dietro di lui finché non è sulla piazzola di decollo.

“Dove pensi di andare?” urla, per farsi sentire sopra il frastuono del rotore.

“Io vengo con te.”

“Oh no, è escluso.”

“Perché?”

“Perché è pericoloso.”

“Motivo in più per venire con te.”

Boris gli appoggia una mano sul petto per spingerlo via, ma Valery oppone una resistenza sorprendente e non si sposta di un centimetro.

“Torna a casa, dannazione!” urla.

“No! Se stanno davvero portando avanti un test o hanno altri problemi, cosa speri di fare una volta lì? Non hai mai messo piede in una centrale nucleare.” Valery sa di avere ragione, ed è questo a dargli forza.

Boris ringhia di frustrazione: odia quando Valery usa argomenti logici per convincerlo.

“Questo ancora non lo so, ma…”

“Ecco perché vengo con te.”

“Valery…”

“Dovrai farmi sparare per impedirmi di salire su quell’elicottero,” urla a sua volta.

“Compagni,” Pikalov si è tenuto a distanza fino a quel momento, restio a interrompere il teso confronto fra i due uomini, ma ora interviene: “se vogliamo partire, dobbiamo farlo ora.”

Valery si avvia verso il velivolo e Boris non può che abbassare la testa e andargli dietro, ringhiando una imprecazione feroce.

“Non finisce qua,” minaccia, allacciandosi la cintura.

“Quando torneremo a Mosca, mi denuncerai per insubordinazione,” risponde Valery, sedendosi di fronte a lui, “ma questa volta non ti lascio fare da solo.”

Boris chiude gli occhi e serra i pugni.

Pikalov si alza e va a parlare con il pilota, e Valery approfitta del fatto che sono soli per appoggiare una mano sulle sue.

“Perché non mi vuoi con te?”

“Se ti succedesse qualcosa, non me lo perdonerei mai.” Boris apre gli occhi, pur sapendo che così non riuscirà a celare la sua disperazione.

_ “Tu non lo sai Valery, ma è già successo, ti ho già visto ammalato a causa delle radiazioni, condannato a morte, e non sopporterei di vederlo accadere un’altra volta.” _

“Boris…” Valery cerca di confortarlo accarezzandogli il dorso delle mani, “tranquillo, andrà tutto bene: scopriremo cosa stanno facendo e, se stanno creando un pericolo, li fermeremo.”

Pikalov torna a sedersi e Valery ritira velocemente la mano in grembo.

“Compagno Shcherbina, c’è un problema.”

Boris è sul punto di mettersi a urlare e spaccare qualcosa.

“Non possiamo arrivare fino alla centrale di Chernobyl in elicottero, perché sarà troppo buio per quell’ora e questo elicottero non è equipaggiato per volare di notte. Possiamo arrivare solo fino a Mazyr.”

“Perché mai?”

“Rischieremmo di urtare qualche cavo dell’alta tensione e precipitare.”

Boris impreca nuovamente, rovesciando nelle parole crude tutta la sua frustrazione, mentre Valery si rivolge al generale: “Abbiamo alternative?”

“Dovremo arrivarci in macchina.”

“Fa’ preparare la più veloce che c’è,” ordina Boris.

“Già fatto. Nel frattempo, puoi spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo? Domani dovrò giustificare questo viaggio ai miei superiori.”

_ “Se ci sarà un domani,”  _ pensa Boris, tetro.

Vedendo che Boris è ancora scosso, è Valery a parlare al generale.

“Boris… er… il compagno Shcherbina è venuto a sapere che a Chernobyl in questo momento stanno conducendo un test di sicurezza.

“Mi pareva di aver capito che in questo momento fossero sospesi.”

“Sì, infatti, è il motivo per cui stiamo andando lì.”

Pikalov è incredulo: “Sono impazziti? Non sanno cosa rischiano a disattendere le direttive di Mosca?”

“È perché hanno mentito in passato, e ora cercano di coprire quella bugia con altre bugie,” sospira Boris, poi spiega: “Bryukhanov certificò il completamento dei lavori di costruzione del reattore 4, ma mancava ancora un test di sicurezza.”

È colpa sua! Doveva prevederlo, doveva pensare a ogni variabile ma non l’ha fatto e adesso la catastrofe sta per accadere di nuovo.

Le bugie li uccideranno anche questa volta.

Pikalov torna in cabina dal pilota, ordinandogli di volare il più velocemente possibile, e Valery prende di nuovo le mani di Boris, stringendole tra le sue.

“Andrà bene,” ripete, e Boris non sa dove prenda tutta quella sicurezza.

“Non puoi saperlo.”

“Sì invece. Siamo insieme, ce la faremo: tu metterai in riga il personale della centrale e io rimedierò agli errori che stanno facendo.”

Riesce quasi a strappargli un sorriso.

“Guido io!” abbaia Boris non appena scendono dall’elicottero e nessuno osa contraddirlo.

Guida alla massima velocità che l’auto può raggiungere: non gli importa se fonderanno il motore o arriveranno senza più pneumatici, devono fare in fretta, ormai non c’è quasi più tempo.

Valery, seduto al suo fianco, stringe spasmodicamente il cruscotto, pallido come un cencio, terrorizzato dalla sua guida spericolata.

“Boris…” ansima con voce flebile, “ricorda che dobbiamo arrivarci vivi.”

“Presto ci sarà il cambio turno alla centrale, e il test vero e proprio verrà condotto da addetti che non ne sapevano nulla fino a quel momento.”

Boris spera che Valery e Pikalov non si facciano troppe domande sul perché conosce così tanti particolari, non saprebbe cosa rispondere ora.

“Ma…” Valery appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia e muove velocemente le labbra, con la fronte aggrottata, facendo calcoli a mente, “se hanno già ridotto la potenza del reattore da diverse ore si sarà formata un’enorme quantità di xenon, e se quelli del nuovo turno non lo sanno, manderanno il reattore in stallo. Oh!” Anche lui inizia a vedere cosa potrebbe succedere; solleva la testa di scatto e guarda Boris: “Accelera!”

Boris preme il piede sull’acceleratore sino alla fine della corsa del pedale.

Davanti ai cancelli della centrale, incontrano un altro ostacolo, perché la guardia di sicurezza non ha intenzione di farli passare e mette mano al calcio della pistola che porta alla vita, nonostante abbia notato la spilla del partito che Boris ha appuntata sul bavero della giacca.

“Ci penso io,” sussurra Pikalov, prima di farsi avanti. Davanti alla divisa del generale, la donna si mostra più ragionevole.

“Siamo qui perché abbiamo avuto notizia che il direttore della centrale sta disattendendo i protocolli elaborati dalla commissione rappresentata dai compagni Shcherbina e Legasov.”

“Non sono stata informata di nulla, non posso farvi accedere alla centrale, è una questione di sicurezza.”

“Compagna, è Bryukhanov che sta mettendo a rischio la sicurezza di tutti in questo momento. Posso fare una telefonata e prendere il controllo della centrale seduta stante, la mia posizione me lo consente, ma vorrei evitare di sprecare altro tempo, e di dover scrivere in seguito un rapporto su chi mi ha ostacolato.”

La guardia ci pensa ancora un attimo, poi si fa da parte per farli passare.

“Io però vengo con voi.”

“Va bene. Anzi, ci sarà utile.”

“Dov’è la sala controllo del reattore 4?” domanda Valery, tormentandosi ansiosamente le mani.

“Seguitemi.”

Boris spalanca la porta e tutte le persone presenti in sala controllo si girano sorpresi a guardarli.

“Chi diavolo siete voi?” domanda Dyatlov, spingendo da parte Stolyarchuk, con il quale stava discutendo. Li guarda dall’alto in basso con aria seccata, come se nella sua sala di controllo fossero appena entrati degli insetti.

“Sono Boris Shcherbina, vice presidente del consiglio dei ministri e direttore del dipartimento per i carburanti e l’energia. Vi ordino di sospendere qualunque attività stiate portando avanti.”

Gli ingegneri si guardano perplessi tra loro, ma nessuno interrompe quello che sta facendo.

“Che sciocchezza,” sbuffa Dyatlov.

“Non possiamo fermarci ora,” si azzarda a dire Proskuryakov, “è in corso un test di sicurezza.”

“È esattamente il motivo per cui dovete fermarvi!” ruggisce Boris.

“Non mi è stato detto che Mosca avrebbe mandato qualcuno per una ispezione, e comunque qui non potete stare,” prosegue Dyatlov, poi si rivolge alla guardia armata, “Li porti fuori dalla mia sala controllo, parleranno con Bryukhanov, se vogliono.”

“Forse lei non ha compreso bene chi sono, compagno.”

“Non mi interessa: non potete venire qui a dettare legge! Andate fuori dalla mia centrale,” ribatte Dyatlov.

“Io non vado da nessuna parte,” ringhia Boris, avvicinandosi a lui e sfidandolo con lo sguardo a contraddirlo di nuovo, e questa volta l’uomo tiene la bocca chiusa. È la prima azione intelligente che Boris gli ha visto compiere da quando è entrato.

Nel frattempo Valery si è avvicinato a una delle postazioni e parla a lungo con Kirschenbaum, poi si rivolge a Boris.

“È come pensavo: il reattore è andato in stallo: è a bassa potenza da diverse ore ed è stato avvelenato dallo xenon.”

“Se è successo, è colpa di questi due idioti,” Dyatlov punta il dito contro Akimov e Toptunov; i due si guardano e il ragazzo più giovane sbianca: è chiaro che non ne sapevano nulla, hanno appena iniziato il loro turno.

Per Boris, assistere dal vivo alla catena di errori e leggerezze che ha portato all’esplosione del reattore è sconcertante, oltre che assolutamente terrificante: è come vivere un incubo dal quale non ci si può svegliare.

“Questo test di sicurezza contravviene ai nuovi protocolli che avete ricevuto, oltre che alle più elementari regole dettate dal buonsenso. Siete sicuri di avere una laurea?” Valery si fa avanti, raggiungendo Boris.

Dyatlov mantiene una faccia impassibile, ma esita un attimo prima di rispondere.

“Non abbiamo ricevuto nessun nuovo protocollo. Ripeto, parlate con il direttore della centrale, o con il compagno Fomin.” 

Boris è scioccato dalla facilità con cui mente e nega i fatti persino a se stesso, e gli ritornano in mente le parole che Valery pronunciò durante il processo:  _ “noi mentiamo e mentiamo, fino a non distinguere più le bugie dalla verità.” _

“Questo è falso! Avete ricevuto i nuovi protocolli all’inizio del mese, come tutte le altre centrali e, in caso non le fosse chiaro, compagno, non erano suggerimenti, ma direttive precise,” sbotta Valery.

“Io non so nulla di nessuna direttiva,” insiste Dyatlov.

“Cos’è, era in bagno mentre veniva letta?” ringhia Boris.

“In ogni caso io obbedisco soltanto agli ordini dei miei diretti superiori, i compagni Bryukhanov e Fomin, e questo test prosegue.”

“Oh, io non credo proprio,” ribatte Valery, “ha già commesso una serie di errori imperdonabili con una superficialità sconcertante, non le permetteremo di proseguire.”

Valery e Dyatlov continuano a discutere ad alta voce di tecnicismi, mentre Boris si posiziona fisicamente davanti alla consolle di comando operata da Akimov e Toptunov e li sfida con lo sguardo ad avvicinarsi.

Akimov si porta di fronte a lui e abbassa la voce fino a un sussurro: “Vice ministro Shcherbina, i protocolli sono una questione burocratica, ma noi dobbiamo lavorare qui e se non eseguiamo gli ordini, il compagno Dyatlov può renderci la vita estremamente difficile. Una nota di demerito porterebbe al nostro licenziamento.”

“E un errore porterebbe alla vostra morte!”

Perché è così difficile da capire?

“Si tratta solo di un test, ce ne sono stati altri in passato sugli altri reattori e non è mai successo nulla, non comprendo perché…”

“Perché ora le condizioni sono diverse.”

“Sasha, penso che dovremmo ascoltare il professor Legasov,” sussurra Toptunov, toccandogli un braccio con la punta delle dita. Il ragazzo è pallidissimo, sembra sul punto di vomitare o di svenire, se solo provasse ad alzarsi dalla sedia. “Questo test… non so se siamo in grado di… e abbiamo già saltato dei passaggi...”

“Cosa state aspettando voi due idioti?” grida Dyatlov, “Avete mandato il reattore in stallo, alzate le barre di sicurezza per ridare potenza.”

“NO!” gridano all’unisono Valery e Boris. 

Boris è consapevole che così facendo danno l’impressione di essere due pazzi, ma sono davvero sull’orlo della catastrofe.

“Se davvero c’è un accumulo di xenon nel reattore, aumentando la reattività, esso si disperderà,” dice Dyatlov, come se stesse parlando a due bambini, “non c’è ragione di comportarsi da isterici.”

“In questo momento il reattore è completamente sbilanciato, se alzate le barre di controllo, la reattività continuerà a salire senza fermarsi,” grida Valery.

“Abbiamo un pulsante per le emergenze per quello.”

“Lo so, il pulsante AZ-5, che farebbe immediatamente abbassare tutte le barre di controllo, la cui punta però non è in boro, ma in grafite, pertanto ci sarà un picco incontrollabile nella reattività.”

Dyatlov guarda Valery senza capire, mentre Toptunov si fa ancora più pallido.

“Oh…”

A questo punto è a lui che Valery si rivolge.

“Inizi a capire, vero?”

“Sì.”

“Leonid, cosa…?” domanda Akimov, e Toptunov gli stringe il braccio più forte: “Sasha, siamo in grave pericolo,” sussurra.

Dyatlov scuote la testa e si rivolge un’ultima volta alla guardia di sicurezza.

“Vede? Questi due li stanno contagiando con la loro follia isterica, li porti fuori di qui!”

La donna tuttavia non ha alcuna intenzione di disobbedire agli ordini del Generale Pikalov e scuote la testa.

“Vladimir, per favore, scorta il compagno Dyatlov negli uffici e chiama il direttore della centrale: più tardi appureremo perché nessuno è a conoscenza dei nuovi protocolli,” comanda Boris.

Il generale si avvicina a Dyatlov, indicandogli la porta.

“Deve essere sempre presente un responsabile in sala controllo, è una questione di sicurezza,” protesta.

“C’è qualcun altro che può venire?” chiede Boris.

“Sì, il responsabile del turno diurno, il compagno Sitnikov,” dice Stolyarchuk.

“Lo chiami immediatamente, lo voglio qui il prima possibile!”

Stolyarchuk si avvicina al telefono, ma Dyatlov gli blocca la strada.

“Questa è insubordinazione.”

“Compagno Dyatlov, la prego, non peggiori la sua situazione,” gli suggerisce Pikalov, appoggiandogli una mano sulla schiena per spingerlo con discrezione verso la porta.

Stolyarchuk ignora il suo superiore, perché anche lui si sta rendendo conto che qualcosa non va.

Dyatlov chiede aiuto con gli occhi agli altri uomini, ma nessuno interviene in sua difesa: dopo aver ascoltato le parole del professor Legasov, tutti in quella stanza riescono a sentire il pericolo che incombe su loro.

Stolyarchuk gira intorno al suo capo e raggiunge il telefono, chiamando il Sitnikov.

Sconfitto, Dyatlov lascia la sala accompagnato da Pikalov e dalla guardia di sicurezza.

“Cosa facciamo? Cosa facciamo ora?” domanda Toptunov, deglutendo a fatica.

Valery lo calma: “La situazione è seria, ma è ancora recuperabile.”

“Adesso voglio che seguiate tutti le istruzioni del professor Legasov alla lettera!” dice Boris con voce alta e decisa, guardandosi attorno, poi scambia con Valery un cenno di intesa:  _ “Sei tu al comando adesso, è tutto nelle tue mani.” _

Valery guarda i pannelli di controllo del reattore per un istante, poi si avvicina a Boris: “Non serve che tu resti qui: puoi andare a Pripyat. O più lontano. Sarebbe meglio.”

Valery non lascia trasparire la paura che sta provando, ma non ha la certezza assoluta di riuscire a impedire un’esplosione, e vorrebbe che Boris fosse lontano da lì, se dovesse accadere.

D’un tratto capisce le ragioni che hanno spinto Boris a voler assumere su di sé la responsabilità politica del lavoro della loro commissione: è un istinto naturale voler proteggere gli amici e le persone a cui si vuole bene.

Ma Boris incrocia le braccia al petto e scuote la testa, facendogli capire che non si muoverà di lì:  _ “Mi fido di te. E se andrà male, non ti lascerò solo. Come hai detto tu stesso, siamo insieme.” _

Valery sa che è inutile cercare di dissuaderlo, perciò lo guarda con gratitudine, poi inizia a dare ordini agli ingegneri nucleari nella stanza, metodico e sicuro, affronta e risolve le criticità una alla volta.

Boris siede in un angolo e osserva in silenzio: non osa muovere un muscolo per non distrarlo e a malapena respira.

Sitnikov arriva dopo soli dieci minuti e cade dalle nuvole quando gli dicono del test di sicurezza.

“Fomin mi aveva detto di abbassare la potenza del reattore 4 perché da Kiev chiedevano meno energia. A me sembrava strano, dal momento che siamo alla fine del mese, però non mi sono fatto domande… non credevo che… i test di sicurezza erano stati sospesi in base ai nuovi protocolli!”

“Tu sapevi dei protocolli, Tolja?” domanda Akimov.

“Sì, li ho consegnati io a Bryukhanov il giorno che sono arrivati: ha detto che se ne sarebbe occupato lui. Non ve ne ha parlato?”

Sia Akimov che Toptunov scuotono la testa.

“Non ci posso credere,” sospira Sitnikov stringendosi la base del naso tra due dita, “cosa posso fare?”

“Venga qui, mi aiuti,” dice Valery.

Nella sala controllo la tensione si taglia con il coltello, i minuti sembrano non trascorrere mai, ma Valery non perde mai la calma, gli altri uomini eseguono tutte le sue direttive e finalmente, quando ormai fuori inizia ad albeggiare, l’emergenza rientra e il reattore 4 si avvia a funzionare normalmente.

“Non alterate la potenza per altre due ore,” dice Valery a Sitnikov, “e avvisatemi se ci sono oscillazioni.”

Poi si avvicina a Boris, sciogliendosi in un sorriso.

Ce l’hanno fatta, hanno evitato la catastrofe.

Questa volta è finita per davvero.

Boris chiude gli occhi e rilascia un sospiro di sollievo.

“Te l’avevo detto,” sussurra adagio Valery per non farsi sentire dagli altri uomini.

“L’avevi detto,” conferma Boris. Senza potersi trattenere, si alza e lo abbraccia, incurante degli altri uomini nella sala controllo. Valery sussulta, ma dopo un attimo abbandona la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Grazie Valera, ha salvato tutti quanti.”

Poi raddrizza le spalle: ora tocca a lui.

“Compagno Sitnikov, dove sono i protocolli che vi abbiamo inviato?”

“L’ultima volta li ho visti nella cassaforte, dove teniamo i dosimetri più efficienti.”

“Li porti nell’ufficio del direttore.”

Appena fuori dalla sala controllo, Valery si accende una sigaretta, lasciando che la nicotina calmi i suoi nervi ancora a fior di pelle, e non protesta quando Boris gliela prende dalle dita e fa un lungo tiro prima di restituirgliela.

Nell’ufficio, Dyatlov, Bryukhanov e Fomin stanno ancora attendendo sotto lo sguardo vigile di Pikalov.

“Compagno Shcherbina, se mi è permesso…” inizia Fomin, ma Boris scaraventa a terra tutto ciò che c’è sulla scrivania del direttore e poi ci sbatte sopra i protocolli con faccia furiosa. 

L’ometto sussulta e cerca di rimpicciolirsi sulla sedia: no, non gli è permesso aprire bocca.

Passa ancora un secondo, poi la rabbia di Boris esplode in tutta la sua violenza: grida contro i tre uomini, li accusa di tentata strage, sbatte loro in faccia gli errori, l’imperizia e le bugie, li inchioda alle loro responsabilità senza scampo.

Questa volta sapevano, non hanno scuse, eppure hanno scelto la menzogna.

Ma, nonostante tutto, i tre tentano ancora di giustificarsi, accusandosi a vicenda: Fomin dice che il test era sotto la diretta responsabilità di Dyatlov, Dyatlov che ha seguito le direttive di Fomin, e Bryukhanov che è tutta colpa di Mosca e degli standard impossibili che impone loro.

“Ne risponderete nelle sedi opportune,” li liquida Boris con aria disgustata, “portateli via, non li voglio più davanti agli occhi.”

È ormai mattina quando i tre lasciano la centrale; scemata l’adrenalina che li ha tenuti in piedi tutta la notte, ora sono stanchi morti. In un gesto inusuale per lui, Boris si allenta la cravatta, massaggiandosi il collo.

“Non credo di poter guidare in questo momento.”

Valery, accanto a lui, trascina pesantemente i piedi.

“Non guardare me, mi si chiudono gli occhi.”

“C’è un albergo,” suggerisce Pikalov, “e posso far venire l’elicottero a prelevarci nel primo pomeriggio. Ho bisogno di sdraiarmi anch’io.”

Boris si volta un’ultima volta a guardare il reattore 4, intatto: non diventerà un mostro dal ventre squarciato che vomita radiazioni letali sulla sua terra natia.

Il mondo non saprà mai il pericolo che ha scampato e cosa è successo nella sala di controllo quella notte, ma non ha importanza, conta solo che per Pripyat e i suoi abitanti oggi sarà un giorno come tutti gli altri.

Per Boris è strano, quasi surreale tornare all’hotel Polissya, il luogo dove Valery gli disse che sarebbero morti in cinque anni, dove hanno discusso e litigato, dove si sono amati clandestinamente, in silenzio, ritagliandosi brevi attimi di pace nella disperazione che li circondava.

Il portiere consegna loro le chiavi delle camere. Pikalov ne ha una al primo piano, Boris e Valery due stanze adiacenti al terzo piano.

Lo scienziato si agita inquieto, rigirandosi la chiave tra le dita, mentre Boris apre la porta della sua stanza.

“Boris?” Valery muove un passo verso di lui.

“Sì, Valery?”

“Prima hai detto che io ho salvato tutti, ma se non fosse stato per te e la tua insistenza nel venire qui, ora dovremmo fronteggiare le conseguenze di una catastrofe. È anche merito tuo se non è accaduto nulla, lo sai, vero?”

“La mia testardaggine ti ringrazia: normalmente non ha molti ammiratori,” ridacchia Boris.

“A me piace, e…”

In quel momento una coppia esce da una delle camere, abbracciandosi e ridendo.

“Er… riposa bene, compagno,” mormora Valery, ritirandosi.

“Anche tu.”

Valery chiude la porta alle sue spalle e vi si appoggia contro, chiudendo gli occhi e saltellando sul posto.

“... e mi piaci anche tu! Era l’occasione giusta per dirglielo.” Ma poi sospira, china la testa e la scuote vigorosamente, “Ah! Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Non avrò mai il coraggio di dirgli o fare nulla. Boris è così...” basta il pensiero di lui a farlo arrossire: dannazione, questa volta è proprio innamorato.

Si accende l’ennesima sigaretta ed insipira il fumo profondamente, riflettendo: quasi non riesce a credere che i suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Boris siano cambiati così tanto nel corso dei mesi.

Al termine della loro prima telefonata lo aveva detestato, quel burocrate che credeva di poterlo comandare con uno schiocco di dita, facendolo rientrare dalla sua conferenza. Prima di incontrarlo si era informato su di lui: Boris Shcherbina aveva fama di essere un uomo cocciuto, intransigente e duro; Valery aveva pensato che non sarebbero mai andati d’accordo su nulla e che Shcherbina lo avrebbe cacciato urlando dal suo ufficio dopo pochi minuti.

Invece Valery aveva scoperto un uomo attento e intelligente, seriamente preoccupato per i reattori; questo l’aveva spiazzato, perché non corrispondeva alle voci che circolavano su di lui, e ne era rimasto incuriosito.

Col tempo ha trovato in Boris un alleato che l’ha protetto dal KGB e dalla sua stessa ingenuità, un amico sincero, un confidente prezioso come mai ne ha avuti in vita sua, un uomo gentile e sensibile che ama gli animali.

Ovvio che si è innamorato di lui! Prima solo in modo platonico, ma ultimamente Boris è anche l’oggetto delle sue fantasie erotiche.

Sì è vergognato da morire la prima volta che si è masturbato pensando a lui, ma la tentazione è stata insopprimibile, è stato come un fiume in piena che rompe gli argini, e da allora non ha più smesso di pensare a lui, alla sua voce profonda, ai suoi occhi chiari e a quelle mani grandi e forti, ogni volta che si tocca.

Se solo fossero in un altro mondo, dove potergli confessare i suoi sentimenti senza paura.

Tuttavia...

C’è un piccolo specchio rotondo all’ingresso e Valery si guarda, allargando le braccia: non è minimamente attraente, è un uomo fisicamente ordinario, in declino, con un inesausto disagio nei confronti degli altri e una incredibile inettitudine sociale. Quand’anche a Boris piacessero gli uomini, perché mai dovrebbe interessarsi a uno come lui?

“Boris è solo gentile con te, anche se a volte sembra che… ma di sicuro lui non è interessato. Però, se ci fosse un modo di capire se… magari potrei… ah, non so cosa fare!”

Si scompiglia i capelli, si sfila gli occhiali, appoggiandoli sul comodino, e si butta a pancia in giù sul letto con un sospiro frustrato, senza nemmeno togliersi le scarpe, affondando il viso nel cuscino.

Nella sua stanza, Boris tira le tende, anche se non serve a granché contro il sole del mattino. Non importa, è talmente sfinito che non faticherà ad addormentarsi. 

Si spoglia, appendendo con cura i vestiti nell’armadio e si sdraia. 

Le lenzuola odorano di sapone per bucato, ma sono ruvide tanto quelle della sua vecchia linea temporale, l’unica differenza è che adesso è solo nel letto.

Chiude gli occhi e ricorda la prima volta che lo ha diviso con Valery.

_ Successe la sera dopo il loro primo bacio.  _

_ Non avevano detto nulla, scesi da quel tetto, ed erano stati attenti a comportarsi come sempre, addirittura in modo più distaccato e freddo del solito, recitando il ruolo di semplici compagni e colleghi davanti agli agenti del KGB. _

_ Tuttavia quella sera, quando ormai Boris stava per addormentarsi, sentì bussare leggermente alla sua porta. La aprì, trovandosi davanti Valery; Boris attese, aspettandosi che dicesse qualcosa e spiegasse perché era lì, ma Valery sembrava aver perso improvvisamente la parola. _

_ Boris guardò in corridoio, assicurandosi che fosse deserto, poi gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, invitandolo a entrare. _

_ “Ti serve qualcosa, Valery?” _

_ L’altro scosse la testa e finalmente aprì bocca, ma ne uscirono solo pochi suoni confusi. _

_ “Cosa? Non ho capito.” _

_ Valery appoggiò le mani sul suo petto e lo baciò sulla guancia con infinita dolcezza. _

_ “Buonanotte, Boris. Era questo… solo questo… volevo solo questo…” _

_ Valery accennò un sorriso, poi si voltò per andarsene, ma Boris lo trattenne con delicatezza, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita. _

_ “Resta.” _

_ “Ah… ma io… io non ho mai…” Deglutì e abbassò la testa; la punta delle sue orecchie era incredibilmente rossa. _

_ “Solo per dormire,” lo rassicurò Boris, “dormi qui con me, Valera.” _

_ Valery prese un respiro profondo: “Va bene. Sì, va bene.” _

_ Boris gli prestò uno dei suoi pigiami, e Valery si chiuse in bagno per cambiarsi; la sua timidezza era quasi esasperante per Boris, il cui desiderio era stato risvegliato da quel bacio sul tetto e dalla consapevolezza che il tempo non smetteva mai di scorrere, ma se Valery non si sentiva pronto, avrebbe aspettato. _

_ Spense la luce per metterlo a suo agio e si tenne a una rispettosa distanza quando Valery entrò nel letto. _

_ Fu perciò una sorpresa quando sentì la sua mano sfiorargli appena il viso. _

_ “Posso… posso venire più vicino?” _

_ Boris aprì le braccia e Valery gli fu subito addosso. Appoggiò il viso sul suo petto e poco dopo Boris sentì qualcosa di umido e caldo bagnargli la pelle attraverso il pigiama. _

_ Valery stava piangendo; silenziosamente, senza singhiozzare, senza disperarsi, quasi con rassegnata compostezza. _

_ “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto.” _

_ E Boris capì: Valery era in lutto e piangeva per un amore nato nel luogo e nel momento più sbagliato. _

_ “Lo so,” sussurrò piano nella notte, appoggiando con delicatezza una mano sulla sua nuca, come a volerlo proteggere da quel dolore, pur sapendo che era inutile, perché anche lui provava la stessa, sconfinata tristezza. _

_ Quel sentimento non li abbandonò mai.  _

_ Anche quando divennero amanti, non appena l’eccitazione dell’orgasmo scemava, si guardavano negli occhi e i loro sorrisi si facevano più incerti, nella consapevolezza dello scorrere del tempo, di quanto fossero effimeri quei momenti, del fatto che non ci sarebbe stato nessun lieto fine per loro. _

Adesso, in questa nuova linea temporale, forse non ci saranno abbracci clandestini nella notte, ma nemmeno lacrime di lutto.

Può andare bene così.

Dopotutto Paulie l’aveva detto: è quasi come tornare a casa.

Quasi.

Ma non è un brutto quasi.

Il telefono lo sveglia qualche ora più tardi: l’elicottero li sta aspettando.

Uno spruzzo d’acqua fredda sul viso, una mano a pettinarsi i capelli ed è pronto.

Valery esce dalla sua stanza quasi contemporaneamente a Boris: i suoi capelli sono spettinati, porta i segni del cuscino su una guancia e il suo completo è stropicciato come se avesse fatto un giro in lavatrice.

“Valerka,” esclama esasperato, “hai dormito con i vestiti addosso?”

“Lo so,” borbotta lui, cercando inutilmente di lisciare le spiegazzature della camicia, “perché invece tu sei immacolato?”

“Perché ho dormito nudo.”

La luce di mezzogiorno è forte abbastanza perché Boris noti le pupille di Valery dilatarsi al punto da oscurare l’azzurro dei suoi occhi, mentre il rossore si arrampica sulle sue guance.

È solo imbarazzo o questa volta c’è una punta di eccitazione? 

“Completamente nudo,” aggiunge, osservando attentamente il pomo d’adamo di Valery andare su e giù, “dovresti farlo anche tu.”

“Io…” Valery si lecca le labbra. Indubbiamente sembra interessato.

“Per non rovinare i tuoi completi.”

“Ah… certo.”

L’ascensore si apre; esce una cameriera, spingendo un carrello di servizio, e li guarda con curiosità.

“Andiamo, il generale Pikalov ci sta aspettando all’elicottero.”

“Arrivo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se a quel punto la situazione del reattore era ancora recuperabile, ma mi piace pensare che, con qualche decisione più assennata, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.
> 
> Poiché la mia fanfiction si basa sulla serie della HBO, i personaggi di Dyatlov, Bryukhanov e Fomin rispecchiano quelli della serie e quindi rappresentano i "cattivi" (nella realtà lo furono molto meno).  
> Per Dyatlov, mi veniva a mancare la sua negazione di "non hai visto grafite a terra", e quindi l'ho trasformata in "non ho visto alcun protocollo", per mantenere il personaggio in character.


	11. 11

Appena fuori dall’albergo, un uomo che sta correndo va a sbattere contro Boris. L’ucraino resta in piedi senza problemi, mentre l’altro finisce dritto a terra.

“Ehi, guarda dove stai andando,” lo rimprovera Boris.

L’uomo, giovane, con i capelli castani, alza lo sguardo e, non appena nota la spilla di Boris, inizia a profondersi in scuse, d’improvviso agitatissimo e spaventato.

“Colpa mia, colpa mia, sono desolato, compagno!”

Boris non ha alcun interesse nel terrorizzare quel ragazzo e gli porge una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

“Non è successo nulla. Dove andavi così di corsa?”

Il viso dell’uomo si apre in un sorriso raggiante.

“Sto andando a comprare dei fiori a mia moglie: mi ha appena detto che è incinta.”

Incinta? Questo gli ricorda qualcosa.

“Qual è il tuo nome, compagno?”

“Vasily Ivanovic Ignatenko, sono un vigile del fuoco.”

Ignatenko.

Nella sua vecchia linea temporale Khomyuk raccontò a lui e Valery la morte atroce e dolorosa di quel giovane eroe, e la sorte, forse ancora peggiore, toccata alla figlia, vissuta solo poche ore a causa delle radiazioni, e alla moglie, rimasta sola coi ricordi di un grande amore.

Qui sono salvi anche loro, così come i lavoratori della centrale, i bambini che si stanno rincorrendo nella piazza, quelle due donne laggiù che camminano affiancate con le loro buste della spese e chiacchierano allegramente.

Boris mette silenziosamente mano al portafogli e prende alcune banconote, porgendole a Ignatenko.

L’uomo lo guarda senza capire.

“Per il bambino.”

“Compagno, non-non posso accettare.”

“Avete già una culla?”

“No.”

“Allora sarà il mio regalo. Questo è uno dei momenti più belli della tua vita, permettimi di festeggiarlo con te.”

“Ma è troppo.”

“Scegliete la culla più bella che c’è.”

“Grazie, grazie davvero.”

Vasily prende i soldi, lo ringrazia con un cenno del capo, poi riprende a correre in direzione del fiorista, mentre Boris e Valery si dirigono verso il prato dove l’elicottero li attende.

“È stato un gesto molto bello,” osserva Valery.

“Sei sorpreso?”

Valery si stringe nelle spalle: “Io no, ma quel vigile del fuoco di sicuro lo è: hai l’aria così arcigna che uno non si aspetta che tu sia capace di gesti gentili.”

“Non sono arcigno! Sono severo, al limite, ma non arcigno,” protesta Boris.

“Lo sei, e quando urli fai davvero paura. Ma in questi mesi io ho capito che sai anche essere così… dolce. Ecco, sempre che il termine non ti offenda,” aggiunge, guardandolo di sottecchi.

“No, non mi offende,” lo rassicura Boris, “ma non raccontarlo in giro, ho una reputazione da difendere.”

Valery sorride: “I tuoi segreti sono al sicuro con me… cioè, in caso tu avessi dei segreti… non volevo insinuare che…”

“Valera, tranquilizzati, ho capito.”

Seriamente, il senso dell’umorismo non sarà mai il suo forte.

L’atmosfera a bordo dell’elicottero è distesa e rilassata, ora che il pericolo è passato per davvero.

Dopo aver scambiato qualche parola con loro, Pikalov si è assopito nuovamente, con le braccia conserte e il cappello calato sugli occhi, e Boris si chiede come faccia a dormire tra le oscillazioni e il rumore.

Valery è seduto al piccolo tavolino e sta disegnando la ruota panoramica del luna park di Pripyat su un blocchetto per rilassarsi.

È bello pensare che tra pochi giorni quell’attrazione sarà inaugurata e i bambini potranno usarla. E non solo i bambini: qualcosa gli dice che Ignatenko ci porterà la moglie alla prima occasione.

Ogni tanto Valery solleva gli occhi dal foglio e incrocia lo sguardo di Boris, seduto sulla poltrona davanti a lui, come se fosse sul punto di volergli dire qualcosa, ma puntualmente rinuncia, tornando a disegnare.

Boris lo osserva più attentamente: come prima, in albergo, Valery sembra interessato a lui, ma è davvero difficile leggere oltre i suoi modi ansiosi; Boris non vuole illudersi né fare qualcosa di avventato che rovinerebbe la loro amicizia, ma non c’è nulla di male se testa la sua teoria.

Adesso può permettersi di pensare ad altro, dopo essere stato in tensione per mesi. 

Pensa di meritarlo.

Può sorridere ora, ridere addirittura, e vuole farlo.

Porta le braccia sopra la testa e si stiracchia pigramente, prende un respiro profondo e gonfia il petto, facendo tendere la stoffa della camicia all’inverosimile.

La matita che sta scorrendo sul foglio si ferma e la bocca di Valery si schiude leggermente.

Poi Boris affonda più comodamente contro il sedile e allarga le gambe.

Lo sguardo di Valery corre inconfutabilmente al suo inguine, prima di girare la testa verso il finestrino così velocemente che Boris si stupisce non gli venga il torcicollo.

“Qualcosa di interessante là fuori?” Non resiste a provocarlo un altro po’: un Valery imbarazzato è uno spettacolo irresistibile in qualunque linea temporale.

“No, mi stavo solo chiedendo dove fossimo.”

Boris si alza e lo raggiunge; appoggia una mano sul tavolino e l’altra sulla spalla di Valery, sporgendosi per guardare fuori. È così vicino al suo viso che può sentirne il calore e contare le lentiggini sulla sua pelle.

Valery siede rigido come una statua di marmo e i suoi occhi sono enormi dietro gli occhiali.

Sì, è decisamente interessato.

“Saremo a Mosca tra circa un’ora,” gli dice all’orecchio e Valery deglutisce rumorosamente.

Poi, siccome Boris non vuole metterlo troppo a disagio e il luogo non è indicato, torna a sedersi al suo posto.

Pikalov si è svegliato, ma non sembra aver notato nulla di strano tra loro.

Tuttavia Boris non deve dimenticare di essere cauto, sempre. Ora non avranno più il fiato del KGB sul collo, ma l’omosessualità non è tollerata in alcun modo in Unione sovietica.

L’elicottero atterra e Pikalov si congeda da loro per andare a parlare con i suoi superiori. Anche Boris dovrà fare lo stesso: probabilmente lo stanno già aspettando.

“Ci saranno ripercussioni perché abbiamo fatto irruzione in una centrale nucleare nel cuore della notte?” domanda Valery, “Avrai dei problemi?”

“Dovrò riferire al segretario generale Gorbachev e ci saranno domande, ma credo che la sua ira sarà rivolta tutta a chi ha disatteso gli ordini di Mosca.”

“Per favore, fammi sapere se ti serve aiuto.”

“Va bene, ma non preoccuparti: ho affrontato tempeste peggiori.”

“Allora è finito per davvero,” sospira Valery, spostando nervosamente il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, “il lavoro della nostra commissione, voglio dire.”

“Sì.”

Un’ombra di malinconia passa sul viso di Valery mentre sospira di nuovo: “Va bene, ti lascio al tuo lavoro.” Fa un passo indietro, ma poi ci ripensa, “Però, se volessi, se qualche giorno non hai da fare, ogni tanto potremmo pranzare o cenare insieme. È vero che non abitiamo vicini ed è scomodo per te, perciò se non puoi lo capisco, non c’è problema, non sei obbligato…”

“Sì.”

Ma Valery è talmente concentrato sul suo discorso che prosegue imperterrito a ruota libera, senza registrare la risposta di Boris: “Lo so che sei spesso fuori Mosca per i tuoi mille impegni di lavoro, e poi avrai già il tuo giro di amicizie, i colleghi…”

“Valery, ho detto sì,” ribadisce Boris con un sorriso divertito.

“Oh...” Valery sbatte gli occhi, come se non riuscisse a crederci. “Oh…” ripete ancora.

“Per un amico, per te, troverò sempre il tempo.”

“Perfetto, grandioso. Ci sentiamo, allora,” solleva una mano per salutarlo e poi si allontana.

Boris sorride e alza la mano a sua volta.

Il pomeriggio seguente Boris sta esaminando alcuni documenti, quando si rende conto che sta leggendo la stessa riga da cinque minuti, allora chiude il fascicolo e lo mette da parte: non riesce proprio a concentrarsi, continua a chiedersi se sia troppo presto per invitare Valery a cena.

Forse può farlo per la parata del Primo Maggio? Sì, sembra un’occasione appropriata. Però mancano diversi giorni ancora e lui vuole vederlo prima.

“Basta,” sibila a bassa voce gettando la penna sul tavolo, “tutto questo è ridicolo.”

Ha passato la mezza età, è un uomo fatto e finito, non può comportarsi come un ragazzino, perciò ora prenderà in mano quel telefono e…

Il detto telefono squilla.

“Sì, Tanya?”

“Compagno Shcherbina, c’è qui il professor Legasov, devo farlo passare?”

“Certamente!”

“Disturbo, Boris?” domanda Valery sulla soglia, mentre Tatyana chiude la porta alle sue spalle.

“No, vieni.”

“Ecco, ho pensato che forse il comitato centrale voleva una relazione dettagliata su quanto successo ieri notte a Chernobyl, quindi ho preparato un fascicolo che riassume tutte le operazioni svolte sul reattore 4 e…”

Valery ha i fogli in mano e, mentre gli va incontro, inciampa nel tappeto e li fa cadere a terra.

“E forse avrei dovuto spillarli,” sospira Valery, mentre li raduna alla meno peggio.

“E numerare le pagine,” lo rimprovera bonariamente Boris, che si è inginocchiato per aiutarlo. “Comunque,” prosegue, prima che Valery inizia a scusarsi all’infinito, “hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, ti ringrazio. Posso sdebitarmi invitandoti a cena?”

Involontariamente Valery gli ha fornito l’occasione perfetta.

Il fisico nucleare annuisce e così, un’ora più tardi, sono seduti al ristorante uno di fronte all’altro a mangiare in una atmosfera allegra e rilassata, dove la voce pacata di Valery fa da contraltare alla risata roca e forte di Boris.

Finita la cena, Boris insiste per riaccompagnare Valery a casa in macchina, ma giunti davanti alla sua palazzina, Valery esita, strizzandosi convulsamente le mani, e non scende.

“Valery, siamo arrivati.”

“Boris?”

“Hm?”

“Io… ho un samovar!” urla Valery, poi chiude gli occhi e si maledice internamente.  _ Io ho un samovar _ , si può essere più idioti?

“Be’, è sempre utile averne uno.” Boris si morde le guance, nel tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere.

“Quello che volevo chiederti è se ti va di salire da me a prendere un tè, prima di tornare a casa.”

“Volentieri.”

Valery armeggia più del dovuto con la maniglia interna della portiera e quando scende dall’auto ha quasi le vertigini, diviso tra speranza e paura: deve farlo ora, non può sapere se avrà un’altra occasione. Prega solo di non stare per rovinare per sempre la sua amicizia con Boris.

Dio, ha bisogno di una sigaretta.

Boris lo segue in casa ma, sulla soglia del piccolo soggiorno, lo scienziato si blocca e lui gli finisce addosso.

“Valery, cosa ti prende?”

Lo vede raddrizzare le spalle come per darsi coraggio e lo sente mormorare “va bene,” poi Valery si gira di scatto e gli stampa un bacio goffo e umido all’angolo della bocca, rischiando di sbilanciare entrambi con la forza dell’impatto.

È un bacio terribile e così simile al primo bacio che si scambiarono nella sua vecchia linea temporale, che Boris teme che il suo cuore possa scoppiare per la gioia.

“Boris, io…”

“Se vuoi baciarmi, allora fallo per bene,” sussurra Boris, la voce tremula per l’emozione. Gli circonda il viso con le mani e la sua bocca affamata cattura le labbra di Valery, ritrovando il suo sapore sulla lingua, mentre lo spinge contro il muro, e questo, questo è tornare a casa, dopo un lungo viaggio in terra straniera, circondato da volti ostili, senza alcun conforto, solo la disperazione a fargli compagnia.

Valery è casa.

Dopo qualche secondo di shock, Valery risponde al bacio con tutto se stesso, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena; lascia che Boris soddisfi la sua fame esplorando la sua bocca, poi, quando Boris cerca di interrompere il bacio per prendere un respiro, insegue la sua lingua, in una mossa audace che fa tremare le gambe del politico.

Valery approfitta della sua momentanea immobilità per fargli scivolare il cappotto dalle spalle, per poi gettargli le braccia al collo e reclamare di nuovo le sue labbra.

Dolore, frustrazione, desiderio represso, tutto si scioglie e scompare nell’unione delle loro bocche, nel movimento delle lingue che ci cercano e si toccano senza esitazione, nelle mani che accarezzano e stringono.

Boris non si aspettava tanto entusiasmo, il Valery che ha conosciuto era più cauto, esitante, condizionato dall’atmosfera cupa che li circondava, mentre questo Valery è vibrante di vita e desiderio.

Questo è ciò che possono avere? Il pensiero è talmente potente da essere quasi spaventoso.

L’autocontrollo di Boris scivola via rapidamente quando Valery si struscia contro di lui, facendogli sentire che è duro quanto lui.

“Dimmi che non sto sognando,” ansima Valery sulle sue labbra bagnate di saliva, “dimmi che è tutto vero.” 

“Lo è, ma…”

Valery sospira deliziato e un sorriso sognante si allarga sul suo viso, all’idea che Boris lo vuole, mentre Boris cerca di aggrapparsi agli ultimi brandelli di lucidità che gli sono rimasti: non c’è nulla che desidera di più che spogliarlo e prenderlo ora, contro il muro, sino a fargli urlare il suo nome in preda all’estasi, ma devono parlare prima, è troppo importante per lui.

“Aspetta…”

Valery geme una piccola protesta e lo bacia di nuovo, e Boris deve posargli le mani sulle spalle per allontanarlo.

“Mi stai ascoltando?”

“No davvero,” ansima Valery, accarezzandogli il collo all’attaccatura dei capelli, e Boris rabbrividisce, cedendo alla tentazione di un altro lungo bacio che lo lascia senza fiato.

“Valera, dobbiamo parlare.”

“Adesso?” La frustrazione nella sua voce è palpabile.

Boris si allontana di un passo dal calore del corpo di Valery che indebolisce la sua razionalità, e si passa il dorso della mano sulla bocca: sente ancora il suo sapore sulla lingua.

“È meglio che io vada adesso.”

“Cosa? Perché?” Valery gli è addosso di nuovo, e si aggrappa alla sua giacca, “no, resta: non importa quello che pensa la gente, non c’è nulla di sbagliato in questo o in noi, Boris!”

Boris lo bacia sulla fronte per rassicurarlo: “Lo so e non ho cambiato idea, ma voglio che tu sia sicuro che è ciò che vuoi davvero.”

Valery lo guarda, stupito e anche un po’ arrabbiato: “Se sono…? Stai scherzando, vero? Boris, ci penso da mesi, mesi!”

Boris inarca un sopracciglio, spiazzato dalla confessione: “Mesi?”

“Perché sei così sorpreso?” borbotta Valery, “Te ne vai in giro con i tuoi completi perfetti, la tua voce profonda e la tua sicurezza… ovvio che sono mesi che penso a… a te!”

Un violento rossore che si arrampica sul suo viso lentigginoso racconta esattamente che genere di pensieri gli hanno tenuto compagnia.

Boris ridacchia: “Questi sono gli ormoni che parlano.”

Valery si struscia di nuovo contro di lui, determinato e caparbio, e le ciglia di Boris sfarfallano.

“Per te è lo stesso.”

“Non lo sto negando.”

“E poi,” prosegue Valery, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla ed erodendo un altro po’ la determinazione di Boris, “ci sono la tua gentilezza verso di me, i tuoi sorrisi, ci sei tu e io… non sono solo ormoni.”

“Lo so,” un altro bacio casto sulla sua fronte lentigginosa, “per me è lo stesso. Anche io ci penso da mesi.”

_ “Da anni,” _ vorrebbe dirgli, ma sa che non può.

“Allora perché non resti?”

“Perché sono certo che non hai considerato tutti gli aspetti di una relazione tra di noi.”

Valery è un idealista, non un uomo pragmatico come lui, infatti aggrotta la fronte senza capire.

Boris gli poggia una mano sulla guancia e subito Valery vi si struscia contro, per poi baciarne il palmo.

“La nostra relazione sarà sempre segreta e clandestina: non possiamo prenderci sottobraccio per strada o andare a vivere insieme di punto in bianco, non potremo mai vederci e stare assieme quanto lo desideriamo. Sai anche tu quali sarebbero le conseguenze, se ci scoprissero: dovremo essere sempre prudenti e circospetti in ogni occasione.”

L’espressione di Valery crolla in un istante e le sue labbra si piegano all’ingiù in una smorfia triste: no, ovviamente non ci aveva pensato.

Boris ha già avuto una relazione segreta con Valery nella sua vecchia linea temporale, ed è conscio dei sacrifici che essa comporta, ma il Valery che ha davanti non ne ha idea, ed è giusto che sappia, per decidere se questo è ciò che vuole.

“E poi,” Boris sospira, “non durerà molto a lungo.”

“Perché?”

“Perché?” Boris sbuffa, “Valera, sii realista: non puoi ignorare la nostra età, e io ho dieci anni più di te. Quindi magari è ciò che vuoi ora, ma tra qualche anno ti accorgerai che potevi avere qualcos’altro nella tua vita, qualcuno di diverso, che non diventi un peso con il passare degli anni.”

“Qualcos…” Valery è talmente basito che per un attimo non trova le parole, “Boris, questa è la mia vita!” Agita una mano a indicare il suo squallido appartamento da scapolo, col rubinetto del lavello che gocciola, la finestra del soggiorno che non chiude bene, la tappezzeria ingiallita che odora di fumo, sintesi della sua vita solitaria che la presenza di Boris ha riempito. “Come puoi pensare che io voglia qualcosa o qualcuno di diverso da te?”

“Voglio solo che tu ci rifletta attentamente e che pensi anche agli aspetti che hai trascurato. Tre giorni: se fra tre giorni non avrai cambiato idea, allora chiamami e io verrò immediatamente.”

“E se non ti chiamassi?” domanda Valery tornando ad appoggiarsi al muro, senza guardarlo negli occhi, imbronciato e ferito.

Boris raccoglie il cappotto da terra e lo indossa. “Capirò e non ti porterò rancore.”

“Mi lascerai andare e basta? Non mi sembra che tu ci tenga particolarmente,” sibila Valery, ora apertamente offeso.

In un attimo Boris gli è addosso di nuovo, lo bacia, forzandolo ad aprire la bocca con un morso sul labbro inferiore, che strappa a Valery un guaito di sorpresa, e insinua la lingua nella sua bocca, mentre lo stringe così forte da sollevarlo da terra, poi interrompe il bacio bruscamente, così come lo ha iniziato, e gli sussurra all’orecchio: “Questo è solo un frammento di ciò che provo per te. Se lo facciamo, per me è per sempre, non esiste un piano B, non c’è ritorno da noi, perciò, per il bene di entrambi, voglio che tu sia sicuro.”

Lo appoggia nuovamente a terra, ma prima di sciogliere l’abbraccio si assicura che Valery si regga sulle sue gambe, poi lo bacia sulla guancia un’ultima volta, chiudendo gli occhi, e se ne va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, la differenza di età tra Legasov e Shcherbina era di 17 anni, ma quella tra Jared Harris e Stellan Skarsgard è di 10, quindi ho deciso di usare questa, per dare ai personaggi qualche anno di felicità insieme in più, nei prossimi capitoli.


	12. 12

Tre giorni, e Boris conta ogni minuto che passa.

Più volte è tentato di chiamarlo lui stesso e dirgli:  _ “Dimentica quello che ti ho detto: io ti voglio e tu mi vuoi, buttiamoci in questa pazzia senza pensare a nulla,” _ ma non può, questa è la loro unica possibilità di essere felici e non possono agire a cuor leggero.

Il terzo giorno è una lunga, interminabile tortura; il telefono è silenzioso per quasi tutta la giornata, a parte qualche chiamata di lavoro, e Boris si convince che Valery ci ha riflettuto e ha concluso che no, una relazione a lungo termine con un uomo è troppo rischiosa per la sua carriera, oppure che non è ciò che vuole.

Quando finalmente squilla e Tanya gli passa Valery, Boris deve sforzarsi affinché la sua voce non tremi.

“Ciao Valery.”

“Ciao Boris. Ti ho chiamato perché ho una proposta per te.” Valery mantiene un tono di voce cordiale ma neutro: ha imparato che possono esserci sempre orecchie in ascolto.

“Ti ascolto.”

“Come sai, Noch non va d’accordo con Tuman e Ogon, e ho pensato che potresti tenerlo tu a casa tua, visto che si è molto affezionato a te. Se non è un problema, ovviamente.”

“No, non lo è.”

“Grazie, sono sicuro che con te starà molto meglio. So che mi hai detto di non aver mai avuto animali domestici e che non sai come prendertene cura,” dice Valery. Boris non lo contraddice, anche se quella è una bugia: da ragazzo ha avuto diversi cani e Valery lo sa, ne hanno parlato durante le loro passeggiate lungo le strade di Mosca, perciò deve esserci una ragione nascosta dietro quelle parole.

“Però io potrei venire a casa tua e aiutarti, se servirà,” prosegue, “e poi Noch mi mancherà moltissimo, quindi spero non ti dispiaccia se ogni tanto ti farò visita.”

Ah, ecco qual è l’obiettivo di Valery: avere una scusa valida agli occhi di tutti, per iniziare a frequentarlo assiduamente.

“Ho idea che il tuo aiuto mi servirà moltissimo, non so davvero nulla di gatti,” risponde Boris e proprio non riesce a nascondere il sorriso nella sua voce.

“Ottimo. Allora passi a prenderlo stasera?”

“Sì, a dopo.”

Valery ha preparato la gabbietta di Noch, dove ha steso un piccolo asciugamano per renderla più confortevole.

“Hai pensato a tutto,” osserva Boris, sfilandosi il cappotto e poggiandolo su una sedia.

“L’hai detto tu che dobbiamo essere sempre prudenti.”

“Sei stato intelligente a sfruttare Noch.”

“Sono un fisico nucleare. E poi vorrei davvero farlo stare meglio.”

“Ne avrò cura volentieri,” Boris gli sfiora una guancia col dorso delle dita, “Quindi sei sicuro?”

“Sì,” afferma Valery, determinato, appoggiandogli le mani sui fianchi. “Lo ero anche prima, ma ho fatto come mi hai detto: ci ho pensato, e sono ancora sicuro.”

Boris gli sfila gli occhiali e li appoggia sul tavolo, “Sai che dovremo stilare delle regole.”

Valery segue il movimento delle sue labbra e annuisce distrattamente; Boris sospira, ma sorride: “Di nuovo, non mi stai ascoltando, vero?”

Le braccia di Valery gli circondano la vita.

“Possiamo parlarne più tardi?” supplica.

“Più tardi,” acconsente Boris, e finalmente lo bacia.

Nel momento in cui le loro labbra si toccano, il desiderio si riaccende, intenso come la prima volta; Valery è impacciato ma entusiasta, sembra voler toccare Boris dappertutto allo stesso tempo, le sue mani si muovono nervose lungo la sua schiena, le cosce, il petto, mentre Boris cerca di convincerlo a spostarsi verso la camera da letto alla fine del corto corridoio. Lo libera dall’orribile maglione color ruggine che indossa, ma la mossa rivela una canottiera che sembra uscita direttamente dagli anni ‘40. 

La parte del suo cervello che non è impegnata a godersi le mani di Valery che gli sbottonano la camicia, registra che, tra le cose da fare in futuro, un miglioramento del suo guardaroba è assolutamente necessario.

Seminano distrattamente i vestiti a terra e incespicano quando si tolgono pantaloni e calzini; sarebbe più facile spogliarsi se smettessero di toccarsi per qualche istante, ma al momento nessuno dei due sembra in grado di farlo.

Quando Valery atterra di schiena sul molle materasso di lana, Boris inginocchiato su di lui, indossano solo le mutande che nulla possono per nascondere la loro eccitazione. Boris calcia via le sue, poi appoggia una mano sullo stomaco di Valery che trema e segue con la punta delle dita l’invitante striscia di peli rossicci che scompare sotto l’elastico.

Valery solleva il bacino, si sfila le mutande, e poi Boris non resiste, è su di lui, lo prende in bocca, impetuoso, impaziente, inebriato dall’odore di Valery e dal suo sapore amaro sulla lingua, ma si spinge troppo a fondo, soffoca e deve riemergere, tossendo.

“Borja… oh, Borja, vieni qua.” Valery lo tira per le spalle, lo reclama, e Boris risale lungo il suo corpo, insinuando la lingua nell’ombelico, stuzzicando i peli crespi col naso, leccando e succhiando i capezzoli piccoli e bruni, mentre Valery trema e si contorce sotto di lui, con la testa sprofondata nel cuscino.

Boris raggiunge quelle labbra così invitanti e lo bacia di nuovo, mentre si sdraia su di lui, i loro genitali schiacciati insieme, dalla punta ai testicoli, e inizia a muoversi.

Valery allarga le gambe per fargli spazio e geme nella sua bocca, ma la frizione tra i loro corpi è quasi dolorosa senza un lubrificante.

“Aspetta,” boccheggia Valery, “nel cassetto…” muove un braccio a tentoni verso il comodino, e Boris si allunga, prendendo un tubetto di vaselina, mezzo vuoto.

“Qualcuno si è dato da fare.”

Valery borbotta: “Cosa pensi che abbia fatto in questi tre g… oh, ooh...” I suoi occhi si chiudono quando la mano di Boris si serra attorno alla sua erezione, spalmando lentamente l’unguento.

“A cosa pensavi?” ansima Boris, prendendosi in mano per finire il lavoro.

Valery si morde le labbra, gli occhi fissi sull’erezione di Boris che scompare nella sua mano, “Non importa, la realtà è meglio della fantasia.”

Boris torna a sdraiarsi su di lui: sì, è decisamente meglio.

Trovano presto il loro ritmo, Boris si muove e Valery inarca la schiena per andargli incontro, cercando ancora la sua bocca per riversarci i suoi gemiti, la rete del letto che cigola e protesta sotto le loro spinte.

Boris blocca le mani di Valery ai lati della sua testa e intreccia le dita con le sue. “Voglio tutto con te, Valera, tutto,” ansima, leccandogli una goccia di sudore scivolata lungo il collo. Valery libera le mani dalla presa di Boris e si aggrappa alla sua schiena, affondando le unghie nella carne, “Sì Borja, oh…”

Ci sarà tempo per la tenerezza, adesso Boris ha bisogno di questo: la frenesia, il fuoco, sentire il corpo di Valery muoversi sotto al suo, e a giudicare dal modo in cui Valery risponde alle sue attenzioni, per lui è lo stesso.

“Voglio scoparti,” ringhia Boris, quasi delirante per il piacere, “voglio che mi scopi.”

Le mani di Valery scivolano lungo la sua schiena e gli afferrano i glutei, mentre si immobilizza e viene con un grido che Boris soffoca nella sua bocca, e poi basta il calore del seme di Valery sul suo stomaco per fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo.

“Val… Valera…”

“Lo so, lo so.” Valery lo tiene stretto a sé, accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena sudata e la nuca, mentre il mondo sta ancora girando a folle velocità attorno a Boris.

In un altro tempo, Valery disse a Boris che era la sua roccia, ma in questo momento Boris sente che è l’esatto contrario: è Valery la sua ancora di salvezza, il suo mondo, il suo tutto.

Boris accenna a spostarsi, ma Valery lo trattiene su di sé con un brontolio seccato.

“Dobbiamo pulirci,” lo rimprovera Boris, baciandogli la tempia.

“Non ancora.” Le dita di Valery giocano tra i suoi capelli grigi.

“Tra un po’ dovrò andarmene,” sospira Boris, rotolando sulla schiena.

“Cosa, di già?”

“Valerka, te l’ho spiegato.” Boris gli sfiora una guancia col dorso della mano, “non mi fa piacere, ma dobbiamo essere prudenti.”

“No, no, lo so, lo capisco,” risponde Valery, accarezzandogli un braccio, “ma speravo che almeno stanotte potessi restare.” Lo guarda con i suoi bellissimi occhi blu e sbatte lentamente le ciglia.

“Valery Alekseevič, mi stai facendo gli occhi dolci?” sbotta Boris, incredulo, sollevandosi su un gomito.

“Non lo so. Funziona?”

“Tu mi farai infrangere le mie stesse regole, vero?” Boris scoppia a ridere e lo trascina su di sé, provando a baciarlo, ma è una impresa impossibile, perché anche Valery sta ridacchiando.

“Scusa,” dice Valery appoggiando il mento sul suo sterno, “è solo che ancora non mi sembra vero che tu voglia questo con me.”

“Dovrei essere io a dirlo: non pensavo fossi interessato a me.”

“Davvero?” Valery lo guarda a bocca aperta e Boris si gratta un sopracciglio, mormorando: “In fondo non ho fatto nulla di speciale per te, non è che ti ho procurato tutto l’azoto liquido dell’Unione sovietica o un rover lunare.”

Valery ride ancora, un po’ perplesso: “E cosa me ne faccio di un Lunokhod?”

“Niente, non importa.”

“È vero che noi due siamo molto diversi e a prima vista non sembriamo fatti per stare insieme, ma tu… tu mi hai visto,” dice Valery, tornando serio, “mi hai ascoltato, sei stato al mio fianco nonostante io sia una persona difficile. Nessun altro l’ha fatto, nessuno è mai restato a lungo nella mia vita. Penso… sì, penso sia stato questo ad attirarmi. Irrimediabilmente.” Gli bacia il petto, poi si alza, “Torno subito.”

Scompare in bagno qualche minuto e torna con un piccolo asciugamano umido per pulirlo, stuzzicandolo lievemente mentre si morde le labbra.

“Non sono il tuo primo uomo, vero?” domanda Boris, scostando delicatamente la mano di Valery dal suo pene: è ancora troppo sensibile laggiù per quelle attenzioni.

Valery si stringe nelle spalle e butta l’asciugamano a terra: “Qualche incontro clandestino ai tempi dell’università, ma eravamo così ubriachi che al mattino non ricordavamo nulla. Questo,” Valery intreccia le loro dita, “non l’ho mai avuto. E tu? Sono il tuo primo uomo?”

Lo è stato, anche se in un altro tempo: Valery è il suo primo e unico uomo, il solo. Gli dispiace non poterglielo confessare, e si limita a mormorare un sibillino “sì e no.”

“Dici che la scienza è complicata, ma anche tu non parli chiaro, Boris Evdokimovich.”

Boris lo fa sdraiare di nuovo sul letto: “Cosa ne dici di questo: sarai il mio ultimo uomo.”

La bocca di Valery trema per l’emozione; si morde le labbra e annuisce, timido ma felice, poi spegne la luce e lo abbraccia, la fronte appoggiata alla nuca di Boris, una mano sul suo petto.

“Dormi già?” bisbiglia dopo qualche minuto.

Boris brontola un “no,” anche se è sull’orlo del sonno.

“Non ero insoddisfatto di com’era la mia vita, sai,” prosegue Valery, giocando distrattamente con i peli sul suo petto, “i miei gatti, un ottimo lavoro, migliore di quello di tanti altri compagni, e che amo, un buono stipendio che non mi ha mai fatto mancare nulla. Ero a posto così, non desideravo qualcosa di diverso.” Si ferma per baciargli le vertebre sporgenti e una spalla, “ma…”

Boris lo incoraggia, appoggiando una mano sulla sua.

“Da quando ti ho conosciuto, la mia prospettiva è cambiata: d’un tratto era come se ci fosse un vuoto nella mia vita che non avevo mai notato e tu l’hai riempito. Adesso ho come l’impressione che ti stessi aspettando da sempre. So che è sdolcinato...”

“Non lo è,” lo interrompe Boris; porta la mano di Valery alle labbra e bacia le dita una ad una, “perché io ti stavo cercando da tutta la vita.”

“Grazie per avermi trovato,” bisbiglia Valery, quando Boris dorme già.

Nella penombra della stanza, intravede la forma della sua testa, delle spalle, della schiena ampia che si muove al ritmo regolare del suo respiro: Boris sembra davvero appartenere a quel letto, alla sua vita da sempre, e prova un moto d’affetto così forte che sente gli occhi pizzicare.

_ “Sei uno sciocco sentimentale,” _ si dice, ma c’è ancora un sorriso sulle sue labbra, quando chiude gli occhi.

Nel cuore della notte si cercano ancora. Si svegliano a malapena, baciandosi dolcemente nel buio, pigri, sospirando contenti, bisbigliando sciocchezze, i corpi morbidi premuti insieme senza un’intenzione precisa, finché la mano di Boris scivola in mezzo alle gambe di Valery.

Valery geme deliziato, il suo corpo si tende come un arco, e anche lui cerca Boris.

Le loro mani si muovono languide, senza fretta, lasciando che il piacere cresca lentamente e si sfoghi in un orgasmo quasi pacato.

Si baciano ancora, sfiorandosi il viso con il naso, e poi si riaddormentano subito, esausti.

“Borja…”

Boris è svegliato dalle labbra di Valery che gli baciano la guancia; apre gli occhi, ma la luce è ancora grigia.

“Che ore sono?” borbotta.

“Sono da poco passate le cinque.”

Ottimo, hanno ancora un po’ di tempo.

“So che devi tornare a casa tua,” prosegue Valery, facendo scivolare le labbra sul suo collo, “se vuoi farti una doccia, il bagno è libero.”

“Tu l’hai già fatta?”

“Sì.”

“Be’, è stato un spreco d’acqua calda.”

“Perché?”

“Perché,” Boris si solleva di scatto, trascinandolo sul letto e ignorando il suo urletto indignato, “tra poco dovrai farne un’altra.”

“Boris!” Valery accenna una protesta, che muore non appena i suoi occhi si posano sull’erezione mattutina di Boris.

“Non vorrai farmi andare via in questo stato.”

“Oh no,” le braccia di Valery gli circondano le spalle, “sarei un pessimo padrone di casa.”

Boris lo bacia, mentre con una mano lo libera dell’asciugamano che ha attorno alla vita e con l’altra cerca il tubetto di vaselina, ma le loro effusioni vengono interrotte da un concerto di insistenti miagolii. 

Boris li ignora, ma Valery gli posa una mano sulla bocca e sguscia via da sotto di lui.

“Devo dargli da mangiare.”

Boris è allibito: “Adesso? Stai scherzando, vero?”

“No, questo è l’unico momento della giornata in cui si coalizzano tutti assieme e, credimi, non ci lascerebbero in pace.”

“Non posso crederci,” sbuffa Boris, sdraiandosi sul materasso e guardando il soffitto.

“Scusa,” ride Valery, “prometto di fare in fretta.” Si alza, facendo lo slalom tra i suoi gatti che rischiano di farlo inciampare e scompare lungo il corridoio.

Boris attende, eccitato e frustrato, e attende, e attende ancora, ma la sua pazienza non è certo proverbiale, quindi, nudo com’è, afferra il tubetto di vaselina e si alza, raccogliendo tutti i vestiti sparpagliati nel corridoio.

“Stai dando degli avanzi a quei gatti o gli stai preparando un pranzo di nozze?” sbotta, poggiando i vestiti sul divano.

Valery sta armeggiando ai fornelli. “Ah, scusa,” risponde senza voltarsi, “ho pensato di preparare anche la colazione per noi. Ti piacciono le uova strapazzate? Spero di sì, perché non ho molto altro in frigo!” ridacchia.

Boris non risponde: Valery non è più completamente nudo, si è messo addosso una camicia, troppo grande per lui, e di cui ha dovuto arrotolare i polsini.

Valery indossa la sua camicia.

Il pensiero è inaspettatamente erotico.

La sua camicia.

Valery è suo.

Lo vuole.

“Boris? Le uova?” Valery, ancora senza occhiali, spegne il gas, si volta, strizzando gli occhi per vedere meglio, ed è preso alla sprovvista dallo sguardo intenso e affamato di Boris, che lo sta divorando con gli occhi. “Uhm…” balbetta.

“Quella è la mia camicia,” ringhia lui con voce bassa.

Valery si gratta la nuca, abbassando gli occhi: “Ah sì, ho raccolto la prima che ho trovato. Aspetta… è per questo che tu…?” gesticola in direzione della sua vistosa erezione, inarcando le sopracciglia, lusingato, “Oh, wow…”

Boris lo tira a sé per un braccio. “Sei mio,” soffia sulle sue labbra.

“Sì, Borja,” Valery chiude gli occhi, aspettandosi un bacio, invece si ritrova contro il tavolo, una mano di Boris tra le sue scapole che preme per farlo piegare in avanti. Rabbrividisce, ma lo asseconda.

Boris si inginocchia dietro di lui, solleva l’orlo della sua camicia, gli afferra le natiche, divaricandole, e prima che Valery abbia il tempo di capire cosa sta succedendo, lo lecca lì.

“Oh… OH!” Il sangue defluisce al suo inguine così in fretta che Valery ha un giramento di testa; serra le labbra per non gridare, perché il suo appartamento non sarà più controllato dal KGB, ma rischia di farsi sentire da tutto il vicinato.

E poi la lingua di Boris è dentro di lui.

Nessuno ha mai fatto questo per lui, è così bello che gli sembra di impazzire, si agita scomposto sul tavolo e non riesce più a formare un pensiero coerente.

Boris prosegue implacabile, bacia, lecca e graffia coi denti la pelle grinzosa e a tratti si spinge dentro di lui; le gambe di Valery tremano come foglie, sta sgocciolando, e il suo respiro è affannato come se avesse corso una maratona. 

Quando le sue ginocchia protestano, Boris si alza in piedi, ma non resiste a solleticare i testicoli di Valery con la punta delle dita, già pesanti e pieni.

“Borja…” singhiozza Valery, con la fronte premuta sul tavolo e le mani che ne artigliano i bordo. È un bellissimo disastro, il suo disastro.

Boris lo bacia dolcemente alla base della schiena e gli accarezza le cosce per calmarlo.

“Perdonami, ma sei irresistibile così.” Si versa la vaselina sull’indice e poi lo appoggia sull’apertura di Valery, massaggiando il muscolo che si contrae sotto le sue attenzioni.

“Okay?”

“Ti prego, oh ti prego,” geme Valery. Volta la testa per guardarlo, rosso in viso, scarmigliato, quasi febbricitante.

Boris deve far ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per prepararlo adagio e ignorare la parte di sé che vorrebbe prenderlo subito. Quando il corpo di Valery si irrigidisce per l’intrusione, Boris piega leggermente le dita, sfiorando la sua prostata e Valery sobbalza.

“Ancora,” ansima, “fallo ancora.”

E Boris non può certo resistere a una supplica così dolce.

Ogni gemito, ogni sospiro, ogni brivido di Valery lo fa eccitare, la sua erezione è quasi dolorosa, perciò chiude gli occhi con sollievo quando Valery sussurra: “Sono pronto… ti prego…”

Boris si cosparge di vaselina e poi si posiziona, spingendo il più adagio possibile finché la punta non entra; si ferma un istante, godendosi il calore del corpo di Valery che si stringe ritmicamente attorno a lui, poi riprende a spingere, finché i suoi testicoli sfiorano quelli di Valery.

Stabilisce un ritmo lento, troppo lento per entrambi, uscendo quasi completamente da lui e poi spingendosi a fondo di nuovo: vorrebbe solo prolungare quel piacere all’infinito, poi però Valery allunga le mani dietro di sé e gli graffia le cosce.

“Più veloce,” sibila.

Boris gli posa una mano sul fianco, intensificando le spinte, e fa scivolare l’altra in mezzo alle sue gambe, dandogli finalmente sollievo, e questa volta Valery non trattiene un grido.

“Valera…” lo ammonisce.

“È così… io…” Deve portare una mano alla bocca per soffocare un altro grido, quando una spinta di Boris colpisce la sua prostata.

“Lo so,” grugnisce Boris: il piacere cresce in modo incontrollabile, si spinge dentro di lui sempre più forte, e muove veloce la mano stretta attorno all’erezione di Valery.

È Boris che viene per primo, per interminabili istanti, il mondo una bianca esplosione dietro gli occhi chiusi, e poi si piega su Valery, uscendo lentamente da lui.

Si accorge che è venuto anche lui solo quando riprende a muovere la mano e la trova umida e vischiosa.

Si rialza sulle gambe ancora malferme e poi aiuta Valery a fare altrettanto.

“Come ti senti?”

Un sorriso di beatitudine aleggia sul viso lentigginoso: “Tuo,” mormora, abbracciandolo. “E tu?”

“Mi sento a casa.” Boris gli accarezza una guancia e appoggia le labbra sulla sua fronte, “sono a casa.”

Poi gli sbottona la camicia, sfilandogliela dalle spalle, e lascia un succhiotto scarlatto sulla sua clavicola, un segno nascosto, solo per loro.

“Ora devo proprio andare,” sospira Boris e si riveste.

“Hm,” Valery serra le labbra e annuisce silenziosamente: non è felice, ma capisce.

Quando Noch è chiuso nella gabbietta, Boris raddrizza le spalle, come a farsi forza: nemmeno lui è felice di andare via.

“Mi chiami tu?” chiede Valery.

“Lo farò presto,” conferma lui, “dobbiamo ancora discutere quelle regole.”

Un ultimo bacio e poi è nel corridoio, ancora deserto.

Usa la porta di servizio sul retro per andarsene, anche se forse è una prudenza eccessiva, e dopo aver girato un po’ per il quartiere, per accertarsi di non essere seguito, raggiunge la sua auto e mette in moto.

Noch miagola con tono interrogativo.

“Stiamo andando a casa mia,” dice Boris, “non puoi saperlo, ma da oggi tu avrai un ruolo molto importante.”

Il gatto nero si limita a guardarlo alcuni istanti, prima di acciambellarsi e chiudere gli occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia principale finisce qua, ma siccome l'ho scritta immaginando per loro un futuro, mi sono ritrovata a scrivere altri cinque capitoli di loro alle prese con la vita.


	13. 13

E così incomincia, tra alti e bassi e diversi ostacoli.

Come Boris aveva previsto, la prudenza non è una delle doti di Valery, e lo scienziato mostra molta insofferenza per le regole che hanno stabilito. Spesso al mattino lo tenta per infrangerle, stringendolo a sé, baciandolo e supplicandolo: “Chiama in ufficio e datti malato. Resta qui con me.”

Ma Boris non può farlo: si è assentato davvero raramente in vita sua, è andato al lavoro con qualunque condizione atmosferica e anche quando era malato: se cambiasse abitudini all’improvviso, desterebbe sospetti.

“Tieni alle regole più di quanto tieni a me,” sospira spesso Valery, frustrato dalla situazione e dalla mancanza di libertà nella loro relazione.

Una mattina Boris si sveglia sentendo il rumore di una matita che scorre sul foglio, e capisce cosa Valery stia facendo anche tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Da un lato lo lusinga che Valery lo consideri bello al punto da usarlo come modello, ma dall’altro è un problema.

“Per quanto mi piacciano i tuoi disegni, e sai che mi piacciono, se quello finisse nelle mani sbagliate saremmo entrambi in pericolo,” borbotta, “solo perché la nostra commissione è stata sciolta, non significa che il KGB non ci spierà ancora in futuro.”

Apre lentamente gli occhi e Valery posa le mani in grembo con l’espressione colpevole di un bambino sorpreso dai genitori a rubare un biscotto dal barattolo.

“Lo so, hai ragione, è stato un impulso istintivo,” Valery lo raggiunge sul letto e gli bacia una spalla, “te l’ha mai detto nessuno che hai una schiena bellissima? Quando la guardo, mi viene voglia di disegnarla,” mormora, facendoci scorrere il dorso delle dita.

“Pensi di cavartela così?” Boris si solleva sui gomiti e prende il foglio: è un ritratto molto sensuale di lui che dorme, con le braccia allungate sotto al cuscino e il lenzuolo che gli copre a stento le natiche.

“Posso nasconderlo in un posto segreto, non lo troveranno mai,” suggerisce Valery.

Boris si gira sulla schiena e inarca un sopracciglio: “Fammi indovinare: sotto un listello del pavimento, dove tieni la lettiera dei gatti.”

Valery lo guarda a bocca aperta: “Come fai a saperlo?”

È davvero ingenuo.

“Perché è il primo posto dove andare a guardare.”

“Allora immagino che io debba bruciarlo.”

Boris lo appoggia sul comodino: “No, non serve, lo terrò io in un vero nascondiglio.”

“Scusami…” sospira Valery.

Boris dovrebbe ripetergli un’altra volta quanto è importante essere prudenti, ma Valery indossa ancora la sua camicia e la cosa lo distrae enormemente.

Poi ci sono i rispettivi lavori, entrambi molto impegnativi, a ostacolare i loro incontri.

Boris deve presenziare riunioni, partecipare a inaugurazioni, sovrintendere alla costruzione di infrastrutture e questo lo porta a essere sovente lontano da Mosca, a volte per settimane, e anche quando è a casa, Valery non può restare a dormire da lui i giorni in cui c’è la governante.

Valery si divide tra il laboratorio, gli esperimenti, le conferenze e i nuovi incarichi che gli sono stati assegnati dopo aver fatto parte della commissione Shcherbina; inoltre è sempre stato uno stacanovista, capace di lavorare fino a notte fonda senza rendersene conto, e all’inizio ogni tanto succede anche quando lui e Boris si erano accordati per vedersi.

Con chiunque altro Boris si arrabbierebbe, ma Valery ha un’espressione talmente miserabile quando è mortificato, che proprio non ci riesce.

A volte, quando si incontrano, sono entrambi troppo stanchi per fare altro che non sia sedersi sul divano a scambiarsi qualche bacio pigro ascoltando musica e massaggiarsi le spalle, a volte si addormentano abbracciati, a volte si vedono per un pranzo veloce in quello che è diventato il “loro” ristorante, altre volte sono decisamente troppo eccitati per la loro età.

Una notte, dopo che Boris è stato particolarmente audace e sono sdraiati senza fiato sul pavimento del corridoio (no, non ce l’hanno fatto ad arrivare sul letto), Valery si copre il viso con le mani.

“Cosa c’è?” domanda Boris con naturalezza, leccando via dal pollice le ultime tracce del loro rapporto.

“Me lo domandi?” sussurra Valery. “Non riuscirò a pensare ad altro per giorni.” 

La sua voce è sinceramente scandalizzata e Boris ridacchia: non può farci nulla, ha un ego enorme, ma anche fragile, che ogni tanto ha bisogno di essere di essere gratificato, e Valery gli sta dando una immensa soddisfazione in questo momento.

“Molto bene.”

“Sei terribile. Alla nostra età dovremmo stare seduti sul divano a sorseggiare camomilla con una coperta sulle gambe.”

“Oh no,” Boris gli scosta le mani per guardarlo in viso: “Ho passato tutta la mia vita a comportarmi in modo appropriato alla mia età e alla mia posizione, sacrificando tutto il resto. Adesso voglio essere felice.”

Valery gli appoggia una mano sul petto e lo guarda da sotto le ciglia con quegli incredibili occhi blu: “Ti rendo felice?”

“Non saprai mai quanto,” bisbiglia Boris, baciandogli una tempia, “non lo saprai mai.”

E comunque funziona: col tempo, alcuni vestiti di Boris migrano nell’armadio di Valery e viceversa, sul ripiano dei rispettivi bagni c’è sempre un solo spazzolino e un solo rasoio, ma nell’armadietto compaiono quelli “di riserva”.

La cosa più importante è che quando chiudono la porta alle loro spalle e sono uno nelle braccia dell’altro, sono avvolti da una felicità incontenibile, un senso di  _ “sì, mi sei mancato terribilmente, ma adesso sei qui e va tutto bene”. _

Nella sua vecchia linea temporale, Boris non pensava mai a come avrebbe potuto essere la vita con Valery se non fosse accaduto l’incidente di Chernobyl. Faceva troppo male, era un pensiero che gli portava disperazione anziché gioia, perché la realtà era tragicamente e crudelmente diversa.

Pertanto, ora che sta vivendo quel  _ come avrebbe potuto essere _ , Boris ama ogni secondo.

Non crede di aver mai sorriso tanto in vita sua, e quando Valery lo guarda come se fosse qualcosa di straordinario, sa che è lo stesso anche per lui.

La lontananza è difficile da sopportare anche con il passare del tempo, ma i momenti insieme la compensano ampiamente.

Una mattina Boris si sveglia perché qualcosa di soffice gli sta solleticando la pancia: è Ogon, che ha deciso di usarlo come tappetino personale mentre si dedica alla sua pulizia quotidiana. Quando il felino si accorge che l’umano ha aperto gli occhi, gli regala uno sbadiglio annoiato.

Valery non è a letto, ma Boris sente dei rumori provenire dalla cucina: sta preparando la colazione.

“Sono un vice ministro del consiglio dei ministri, dovresti portarmi rispetto,” intima alla gatta rossa, puntandole contro un dito, “E per tua informazione, Noch è molto più educato di te.”

Per tutta risposta, Ogon si esibisce nella sua mossa preferita: sollevare la zampa posteriore e leccarsi il sedere.

Ora Boris non ha più alcun dubbio: quella gatta lo prende in giro.

“Sai Ogon, sei fortunata che io sia perdutamente innamorato del tuo padrone.”

Un frastuono di stoviglie infrante spaventa la gatta rossa, che schizza sotto al letto, e anche Boris sussulta.

Valery è in piedi sulla soglia della camera: portava un vassoio con su la colazione, ma l’ha lasciato cadere a terra, ed è rosso in viso e sotto la canottiera, più di quando si sono scambiati il loro primo bacio.

“Valery, ti senti male?” Boris si alza, attento a non calpestare i cocci sparsi a terra.

“Tu hai… hai detto che…” sussurra stupito.

“Cosa?”

“Tu mi…”

È perché ha detto che lo ama?

“Be’, è ovvio! Pensi che sarei qui, se non fosse così?”

“Non l’avevi mai detto ad alta voce,” mormora Valery, abbassando gli occhi.

“Vuoi che lo dica?”

Le guance di Valery assumono di nuovo una bella tinta scarlatta mentre annuisce, e per Boris è curioso che arrossisca ora, dopo tutto quello che hanno fatto a letto (e fuori), ma è anche incredibilmente dolce.

Gli prende il viso tra le mani, stropicciandolo rudemente, e lo costringe a guardarlo negli occhi. “Ti amo,” scandisce adagio.

Valery gli appoggia una mano sul petto e lo spinge verso il letto.

“Dillo di nuovo.”

“Ti amo.”

Valery lo fa sdraiare sul letto.

“Ancora.”

“Ti amo.”

“Chiama in ufficio e digli che sei malato. Resta qui con me oggi,” sussurra Valery sulle sue labbra, e c’è un fuoco irresistibile nei suoi occhi, perciò Boris non può fare altro che soccombere: chiama il suo ufficio e si finge malato per la prima volta in vita sua.

Rimossi i cocci della colazione alla meno peggio, Valery lo fa sdraiare di nuovo a letto e quella mattina regala a Boris uno dei momenti più erotici della sua vita; si inginocchia tra le sue gambe e inizia a leccarlo adagio, dalla base fino al glande e poi giù di nuovo, traccia il percorso delle vene con la punta della lingua, bacia il frenulo, tormenta coi denti la pelle sensibile del prepuzio, lo solletica col suo fiato caldo, per poi leccarlo di nuovo lentamente.

Quando finalmente lo prende in bocca, stringendo una mano attorno alla base, Boris è già in un bagno di sudore e ha esaurito il suo pur vario campionario di imprecazioni. Una mano stringe le lenzuola, l’altra è posata sulla sua nuca per incoraggiarlo a muovere la testa, ma Valery sembra deciso a farlo impazzire. Rallenta o si ferma del tutto ogni volta che il respiro di Boris si fa più affannato, trattenendo solo la punta sulla sua lingua, e quando i testicoli di Boris si contraggono, Valery lo lascia andare, appoggiando il mento sulla sua coscia finché non si è calmato.

Un lato di Boris, quello impetuoso di maschio alfa, vorrebbe invertire le loro posizioni, mettere Valery a pancia in giù sul materasso e scoparlo brutalmente, ma una parte di lui è intrigata dal gioco erotico che Valery sta portando avanti, e gli lascia il controllo.

Valery riprende a toccarlo, questa volta usando solo la punta delle dita. Gli solletica i testicoli, facendolo sobbalzare sul letto, stuzzica di nuovo il frenulo e la corona del glande e quando Boris inarca la schiena sentendo l’orgasmo montare, Valery si ferma di nuovo.

Valery prosegue la dolcissima tortura, usando la bocca e le mani per quasi un’ora; Boris lo lascia fare e non lo supplica, perché Boris Shcherbina non fa nulla del genere (anche se i suoi gemiti ininterrotti lo tradiscono), ma alla fine raggiunge il limite: è come se ogni suo nervo fosse scoperto, basta una semplice leccata o una carezza lieve per provocargli un piacere così intenso che rasenta il dolore, e i suoi testicoli sono gonfi e pesanti tra le sue gambe.

“Fammi venire Valera, ne ho bisogno,” supplica con voce instabile.

Valery lo accoglie di nuovo in bocca, muovendo la testa, sfregando il palato contro il suo glande. Boris si aspetta che Valery usi una mano per aiutarsi e cerca di non muovere il bacino per non soffocarlo, ma Valery riemerge e porta una mano di Boris sulla sua nuca.

“Non trattenerti.”

“Ma…”

“Non farlo,” ripete Valery, e la sua voce è assolutamente ferma.

Valery lo prende di nuovo in bocca e scende, scende senza fermarsi, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Boris, finché il suo respiro si infrange sui suoi peli pubici.

Boris può sentirla, la gola di Valery che si stringe attorno a lui, ed è in quel momento che perde il controllo: affetta i capelli di Valery e lo tiene premuto contro di sé mentre inarca la schiena e si spinge più a fondo che può, e l’orgasmo attraversa tutto il suo corpo, dalla punta dei piedi al cervello. È così intenso da spazzare via tutti i suoi pensieri e si accorge a malapena di Valery che tossisce e si muove sul materasso. Apre gli occhi a fatica e vede che si sta masturbando furiosamente su di lui, le labbra serrate, la fronte corrugata, e quando viene sullo stomaco di Boris, si piega in avanti chiudendo gli occhi, poi si lascia cadere supino sul materasso di fianco a lui con un sorriso beato e soddisfatto.

Per un po’, nella stanza che odora di sesso, si sentono solo i loro respiri affannati, poi Valery rompe il silenzio mormorando “grazie”. 

La sua voce è roca dopo che Boris si è spinto così a fondo nella sua gola.

Boris ne è svergognatamente orgoglioso.

“Veramente dovrei essere io a ringraziare te.”

Valery lo guarda di sottecchi. “Questa era una mia fantasia,” spiega.

“In questo caso ti autorizzo a usarmi per soddisfare le tue fantasie quando vuoi.”

“Boris?”

“Hn?”

“Ti amo anch’io.”

Boris sorride: lo sa, ma è bello sentirlo. Capisce perché quelle parole hanno avuto un effetto tanto dirompente su Valery.

Cerca la sua mano e la stringe.

Anche Boris ha delle fantasie. Una curiosità, in particolare: Valery sembra amare particolarmente quando è dentro di lui, e se è un’esperienza tanto notevole, vuole provare.

Alcuni tentativi in solitaria lo lasciano più perplesso che soddisfatto, ma forse con Valery sarà diverso.

L’occasione non tarda a presentarsi: non si vedono da una decina di giorni a causa dei rispettivi impegni, e Boris è mezzo eccitato da quando ha messo piede nell’appartamento di Valery.

“Ti amo,” dichiara, rompendo il silenzio tranquillo.

Valery sta preparando il tè e gli dà le spalle, ma a Boris è sufficiente vedere la punta delle sue orecchie per capire che è arrossito.

“Sei la persona di cui mi fido di più al mondo, ti affiderei la mia vita.” Per Boris è una doverosa premessa. “Questo è qualcosa a cui non ho mai pensato né ho mai voluto fare, prima di conoscerti, ma con te è diverso. Tu sei la mia eccezione,” prosegue, orgoglioso del discorso che si è preparato, “la mia sola eccezione, ovviamente.”

A questo punto Valery si volta, le sopracciglia sollevate, alquanto perplesso, come se avesse perso una parte del discorso: “Er… di cosa stiamo parlando adesso?”

“Ero sincero quando te l’ho chiesto, la prima volta.”

L’espressione di Valery non si illumina, non ha capito.

“Voglio che mi scopi.”

La confessione di Boris provoca la fine di un altro servizio da tè di Valery, che scivola dal vassoio e si infrange a terra.

Boris si gratta un sopracciglio, mentre Valery spazza via i cocci: in futuro dovrà assicurarsi che Valery non abbia in mano nulla, quando affrontano certi discorsi, o si ritroveranno a bere il tè direttamente dal thermos.

Ma Valery è fatto così: col tempo è diventato audace e sicuro di sé quando si tratta di sesso, curioso addirittura, da buon scienziato, ma la componente emozionale del loro rapporto non smette mai di scombussolarlo. Ancora adesso, quando Boris gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita e gli mormora all’orecchio “ti amo,” Valery diventa incredibilmente timido e nasconde il viso sul suo petto.

“Okay… adesso?” chiede Valery, finito di spazzare il pavimento.

Boris inarca un sopracciglio: “Se preferisci possiamo consultare le nostre agende, prima.”

Valery sbuffa, poi si lecca le labbra, “No, va bene.”

Una volta a letto, Boris si impone di rilassarsi mentre Valery lo prepara, ma è meno semplice di quello che aveva immaginato: l’intrusione delle dita di qualcun altro in un punto così delicato lo fa sentire vulnerabile anche se si tratta di Valery.

“Non a tutti piace, sai,” lo informa Valery in tono neutro, come se stesse parlando del tempo. “È normale se…”

“Valerka, non stai parlando con una ragazzina alla quale stai rubando la verginità.”

“Lo so, volevo solo dire che se non ti piace e ti vuoi fermare, non c’è problema.”

“Ho preso nota.”

Valery intinge di nuovo le dita nella vaselina e torna a prepararlo: ha imparato quando è inutile discutere con Boris e la sua testardaggine.

“A te piace,” osserva Boris.

Valery stringe le labbra per sopprimere un sorriso e annuisce.

“Perché?”

“Immagino tu intenda oltre alla componente del piacere fisico. Penso sia per il senso di appartenenza, perché sento di essere veramente tuo quando sei dentro di me.”

“Capisco. Allora forse è per questo che non mi ha fatto impazzire, quando ci ho provato da solo.”

Le dita di Valery si fermano.

“Tu… hai…”

“Ho fatto qualche esperimento,” ammette Boris. Perché è così scioccato? Credeva che Valery, come scienziato, apprezzasse il suo metodo.

“Oh…” il pene di Valery si alza notevolmente e Boris capisce che non è shock: si è eccitato pensando a quello che ha fatto.

Un sorriso diabolico si allarga sul viso di Boris: “Ho sperimentato diverse posizioni: in piedi nella doccia, inginocchiato sul letto…”

Valery gli preme l’altra mano sulla bocca, ansimando: “Ti avverto: continua così e non faremo nulla oggi.” 

Adesso il suo pene sta sgocciolando contro il suo stomaco.

Boris ruota la testa per liberarsi della presa: ha capito da tempo che Valery ha una insolita fascinazione per la sua voce, specie quando è così esplicito, e intende approfittarne.

“Comunque le tue dita sono più sottili delle mie e quindi… AAH!”

Valery trova un metodo diverso per zittirlo: piega leggermente le dita e sfiora la sua prostata.

Boris vede letteralmente le stelle dietro gli occhi chiusi: non ha mai provato una sensazione così intensa.

“Così non vale,” ansima, quando riprende fiato.

“Sei stato tu a iniziare.”

“Muoviti,” borbotta, e Valery si china su di lui per baciargli la punta del naso, continuando a prepararlo: “Sei il solito prepotente.”

“Sempre.”

Boris sente di essersi abituato, almeno in parte, e così afferra il polso di Valery e lo ferma.

“Sono pronto.”

Valery spreme altra vaselina sul palmo della mano per spalmarla sulla sua erezione.

“Vuoi che lo faccia io?” domanda Boris, ma Valery scuote la testa; deve sedersi sui talloni e respirare a fondo per calmarsi: la sola idea delle mani di Boris su di sé l’ha portato al limite.

“Lo vuoi davvero, essere dentro di me.”

Valery stringe i pugni appoggiati sulle ginocchia, “Sì, e la tua voce non mi sta aiutando.” È ancora pericolosamente vicino all’orgasmo.

Boris si domanda il perché di una reazione così viscerale da parte di Valery: ha usato le mani e la bocca su di lui diverse volte, la penetrazione è così diversa? Forse c’entra qualcosa quel senso di appartenenza di cui gli ha parlato?

Boris si tira a sedere e gli prende una mano, baciando la pelle sensibile del polso, che poi accarezza adagio con il pollice.

“Scusa,” sbuffa Valery, imbarazzato dalla sua stessa reazione, ma viene zittito dalle labbra di Boris.

Valery gli poggia le mani sul petto e lo fa sdraiare di nuovo.

“Per te sarebbe più semplice se ti voltassi.”

Boris però è irremovibile: “Non se ne parla: voglio vederti.”

“Va bene. A dire il vero anch’io lo preferisco così,” Valery lo bacia di nuovo, teneramente, poi si posiziona e, aiutandosi con una mano, si spinge dentro di lui.

I primi istanti sono tutt’altro che piacevoli, è inutile negarlo; Boris ha superficialmente messo da parte la preoccupazione di Valery, ma il dolore è reale.

“Boris, vuoi che…?”

“Continua.”

Valery annuisce, ma è attento e si ferma ogni volta che una smorfia contrae il viso di Boris.

Alla fine però è completamente dentro di lui.

La sensazione è indescrivibile: essere uniti così, sentire Valery, duro e pulsante dentro di sé, è un’esperienza che va al di là del piacere.

“B-Borja… oh Borja, sei così…”

Le braccia di Valery, ancorate ai suoi fianchi, tremano, e la sua fronte lentigginosa è imperlata di sudore.

“Dimmelo.”

Valery scuote leggermente la testa e si morde le labbra: “Non posso… è troppo.”

“Dimmelo,” insiste Boris.

“Sei… tutto. Tutto ciò che voglio.”

Boris solleva le gambe, portandole sulla schiena di Valery.

“Allora prendimi.”

Valery singhiozza e chiude gli occhi, poi inizia a spingere. La sua bocca si apre, ma ne escono solo piccoli gemiti affannati, intervallati dal suo nome, ripetuto come un preghiera.

Anche Boris è sopraffatto dal pene di Valery che si muove dentro di lui, dai suoi testicoli che sbattono ritmicamente sulle sue natiche, e dalle unghie di Valery che gli graffiano la pelle. Non si sente più vulnerabile, ma solo incredibilmente completo.

Quando Boris pensa che non possa essere più intenso di così, Valery solleva le sue gambe più in alto e cambia l’angolo delle sue spinte, sfiorando la sua prostata.

In un altro momento Boris si vergognerebbe dei suoni che scivolano fuori dalla sua bocca, ma ora l’unica cosa di cui ha coscienza è Valery, che lo riempie e lo spinge verso il picco del piacere.

“Toccati,” sussurra Valery, anche lui al limite, le palpebre pesanti, il rossore che gli chiazza la pelle, i capelli sudati appiccicati alla fronte.

Boris porta le mani sulla sua erezione, pompando furiosamente e stringendosi attorno a Valery.

“Bor…” il ritmo delle sue spinte si spezza, diventa frenetico e poi si blocca quando viene dentro di lui.

Boris riesce a sentirlo, il seme caldo di Valery dentro di lui, ed è quello a spingerlo oltre l’orlo del precipizio.

Valery esce da lui più lentamente che può e si accascia su di lui, inerte, il corpo ancora percorso da brividi. 

“Ti amo.”

Boris vorrebbe abbracciarlo, come Valery ha fatto tante volte con lui, ma l’orgasmo l’ha lasciato sfinito, può solo depositare un piccolo bacio di scuse sui capelli rossicci.

Il rovescio della medaglia è un fastidio insistente che lo fa zoppicare quando si alza dal letto: dovrà far ricorso a tutto il suo stoicismo per non farlo notare, in ufficio.

“Passerà tra qualche ora,” lo rassicura Valery, mentre sono sotto la doccia, “be’, forse tra un paio di giorni, la prima volta.”

“È sempre così?” domanda Boris, sentendosi d’improvviso terribilmente in colpa per avergli fatto male, ogni volta che l’ha preso con eccessiva forza.

“No, non preoccuparti.”

“Invece mi preoccupo!”

Ma Valery arrossisce in modo incontrollabile mentre abbassa gli occhi e mormora, “Non c’è ragione. Non… non sono contrario a un po’ di dolore.”

“Oh… sei un uomo pieno di sorprese, Valera,” Boris ridacchia e gli bacia la fronte.


	14. 14

Verso la fine del mese di agosto del 1986 si svolge la conferenza della IAEA a Vienna, e sia Valery che Ulana, con altri scienziati, sono chiamati a partecipare in rappresentanza dell’Unione Sovietica.

“La conferenza della IAEA è adesso?” Boris alza gli occhi dalla sua zuppa, quando Valery glielo annuncia, durante una cena al loro ristorante. Nella sua vecchia linea temporale fu molto più in là.

“Sì. Perché sei così sorpreso?”

“No, nulla, probabilmente mi confondo con qualche altra conferenza.”

“Tu non verrai?”

Boris scuote la testa: il comitato centrale non gli ha riferito nulla. Anzi: nello stesso periodo ha un impegno di lavoro lì a Mosca.

“Peccato,” Valery abbassa la voce fino a un sussurro inudibile, mentre versa l’acqua nel bicchiere, “mi sarebbe piaciuto visitare Vienna con te.”

“Valery, ci sarà sicuramente qualche uomo di Charkov nella delegazione, sii…”

“... prudente. Lo sarò.”

Nella sua vecchia linea temporale, Valery fu il protagonista indiscusso di quella conferenza e venne applaudito da tutti gli scienziati presenti, ma non ne fu mai orgoglioso, perché non poté dire la verità sulle cause dell’incidente di Chernobyl. Fu una delle molte ragioni che lo portarono alla depressione.

Adesso Valery non avrà il palcoscenico tutto per sé, sarà uno fra i tanti scienziati presenti, ma non dovrà mentire, e Boris sa che per lui è la cosa più importante.

“E divertitevi con i vostri... discorsi scientifici.”

Valery sbuffa una risata.

Il giorno prima della partenza gli scienziati vengono chiamati al Cremlino per la revisione e l’approvazione delle loro relazioni.

Boris e Valery sono cordiali, ma estremamente professionali, nessuno può sospettare che siano qualcosa di diverso di buoni conoscenti, nemmeno Charkov, che osserva attentamente ognuno degli scienziati presenti alla riunione.

Mentre stanno lasciando la sala, Boris affianca Ulana.

“Tienilo d’occhio mentre siete a Vienna,” mormora Boris, riferendosi a Valery che cammina poco avanti a loro.

“Come fai tu?” domanda la donna con il suo solito sorriso onniscente.

“Non esattamente come faccio io,” borbotta Boris, ed è la cosa più vicina a un’ammissione che abbia mai fatto in vita sua. Lo fa perché sa di potersi fidare di Ulana ed è giusto che lei lo sappia. Non saranno mai migliori amici (i loro caratteri siano troppo simili), ma c’è rispetto tra loro.

“Be’, non devi preoccuparti: Legasov non me lo permetterebbe. Vorrà dire che lo userò come portaborse quando andrò a fare spese.”

Boris si figura Valery che arranca dietro Ulana, le braccia piene di sacchetti, e si lascia sfuggire una risatina: gli dispiace davvero non poter andare a Vienna.

Comunque è tranquillo: non c’è un incidente da giustificare e minimizzare, Valery e Ulana parleranno semplicemente dei rispettivi studi, si confronteranno con altri scienziati, il tutto rispettando i rigidi protocolli imposti, e in tre giorni saranno di ritorno.

Ma l’ultimo giorno accade qualcosa di inaspettato: contravvenendo al programma, il comitato centrale autorizza che i suoi scienziati siano liberamente intervistati dalla Fox News, senza che le domande vengano concordate in precedenza.

Quando lo viene a sapere, a Boris si gela il sangue nelle vene e maledice di non essere a Vienna a sorvegliare ciò che sta accadendo.

“Chi ha avuto questa idea?” domanda a un suo assistente.

“Gorbachev in persona: dice che è l’occasione per mostrare la sua nuova politica di trasparenza.”

Ma Boris non ne è del tutto convinto: nessuno dei membri della delegazione è stato preparato all’eventualità di un’intervista coi giornalisti occidentali o istruito su cosa dire, è una mossa strana da parte di Gorbachev mandarli così allo sbaraglio.

Boris incrocia il segretario nei corridoi del Cremlino; Charkov è dietro di lui, un’ombra quasi invisibile, ma sinistra e silenziosa, e Boris capisce: è stato lui a suggerire quella mossa. 

È estremamente contorto, quasi malato, ma rispecchia il modo di pensare di quell’uomo: qualora un delegato alla conferenza di Vienna mettesse l’Unione sovietica in cattiva luce con le sue risposte, ci sarebbero conseguenze al rientro in patria, e sarebbe Charkov ad occuparsene.

La conferenza di Vienna è un banco di prova per Charkov: il suo unico credo è  _ “fidati, ma verifica,” _ e quella è l’occasione per verificare la fedeltà di quel gruppo di influenti scienziati ai principi del socialismo sovietico. È come una iena che si aggira attorno a un branco di gazzelle, studiandole con pazienza per individuare l’esemplare più debole, sul quale si butterà alla prima occasione.

E Valery, impacciato, ingenuo, inconsapevole del peso delle parole ed incurante della politica, è a rischio: nessuno come lui sa dire le parole sbagliate senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Boris li saluta con un rispettoso cenno del capo e prosegue a camminare, ma Charkov lo ferma: “Boris Evdokimovich, vuole unirsi al segretario generale e a me?”

“Per cosa?”

“Stiamo per guardare l’intervista ai nostri scienziati in diretta.”

“Ma certo,” interviene Gorbachev, “lei conosce bene alcuni membri della nostra delegazione, vero?”

“Abbastanza,” risponde lui, stringendosi nelle spalle e fingendo la massima indifferenza possibile, ma segue i due uomini nell’ufficio privato di Gorbachev, dove altri membri del partito sono già in attesa.

I giornalisti statunitensi sono spietati e diretti nelle loro domande, sconfinano dai temi della conferenza IAEA verso territori più politici: chiedono della libertà di stampa e di opinione in Unione sovietica e i colleghi di Valery che si trovano a rispondere sono sulla difensiva e a disagio.

Boris si agita sulla poltrona: darebbe qualunque cosa per poter essere lì a Vienna e poter gestire la situazione.

Charkov lo guarda con interesse: “Qualcosa non va, compagno?”

Boris lo ignora e si rivolge direttamente a Gorbachev: “Non sono del tutto sicuro che sia stata una buona idea: i nostri uomini dovevano essere preparati in anticipo per sostenere un’intervista con una tv americana.”

“L’Occidente ha molto pregiudizi ingiusti nei nostri confronti: mi aspetto che degli eminenti scienziati sovietici siano in grado di sfatarli. Non è d’accordo, Boris Evdokimovich?”

“Questi uomini passano le loro giornate chiusi in un laboratorio,” sbotta, fingendo disprezzo, “non sanno molto del mondo reale. Sarebbe stato meglio se avessimo mandato qualcuno più abituato a parlare davanti alle telecamere.”

“Qualcuno come lei?” interviene Charkov con un sorriso di scherno, “Voleva sfoggiare un cappello o il suo completo nuovo?”

Boris liscia una inesistente piega della giacca e ridacchia, “È un bellissimo completo, è un peccato che nessuno lo veda.”

Meglio che i due uomini pensino a lui come a un borioso vanesio, piuttosto che capiscano le sue reali preoccupazioni.

Sullo schermo ora è Ulana a parlare. A un certo punto il giornalista le chiede delle armi atomiche, ma la donna risponde che non ne sa nulla, perché non è ciò di cui si occupa.

Una verità e una elegante omissione, ma Boris non ha dubbi che Ulana sia in grado di cavarsela in ogni circostanza, non è per lei che è preoccupato.

“Direi che la compagna Khomyuk se la sta cavando egregiamente,” commenta Gorbachev, “I suoi timori sono infondati.”

La telecamera si sposta su Valery, già nervoso e sudato, e Boris si immobilizza.

“È sicuro di star bene, compagno Shcherbina? È pallido,” insiste Charkov.

“Cosa? No, sto benissimo,” sbotta Boris, facendo ricorso a tutte le sue doti da attore. Indirizza persino uno sguardo perplesso a Gorbachev, come a dire che trova strane le attenzioni di Charkov nei suoi confronti, ed è abbastanza convincente perché il segretario generale inarchi un sopracciglio in direzione dell’uomo del KGB.

Nel frattempo il giornalista sta pressando Valery sui reattori RMBK: vuole fargli ammettere che sono inferiori a quelli occidentali.

Il ritardo delle risposte di Valery non dipende solo dalla traduzione simultanea. Per Boris è chiara la battaglia in corso dentro di lui, tra la spinta a dire la verità e la consapevolezza delle conseguenze: si vede in ogni sua smorfia, nel modo in cui si torce le mani e stringe le labbra.

Spera solo che non sia così evidente anche per gli altri uomini nella stanza con lui.

A migliaia di chilometri di distanza, l'intervista a Valery prosegue.

“Professor Legasov, vuole dire che non ci sono motivi di preoccupazione per questo tipo di reattori?” lo incalza il giornalista. 

Valery esita: è consapevole che, anche se hanno individuato e corretto un grave difetto, i reattori RMBK restano instabili e proni a subire incidenti, e la preparazione del personale lascia spesso a desiderare. In quale altro Paese civilizzato si può prendere una laurea in ingegneria nucleare per corrispondenza?

In un mondo perfetto, i reattori RMBK non esisterebbero.

Quella del giornalista è una domanda volutamente provocatoria ma onesta e meriterebbe una risposta onesta.

Un altro Valery, più ingenuo e idealista, lo farebbe. Tuttavia, se dicesse ciò che gli passa nella testa non potrebbe più tornare in patria.

Boris.

Non lo vedrebbe più.

Il solo pensiero gli provoca un’ondata di nausea.

Inoltre, a cosa porterebbe ammettere che in occidente hanno più attenzione per la sicurezza e che le loro centrali nucleari sono migliori? Non cambierebbe nulla.

La commissione di Boris ha già ottenuto tanto, in termini di sicurezza, e loro non vivono in un mondo perfetto.

Amaramente, deve raggiungere un compromesso con la sua coscienza.

“Professor Legasov?” insiste il giornalista, vedendo che non risponde.

Valery scopre i denti nella brutta imitazione di un sorriso e si stringe nelle spalle, “No, nessuna preoccupazione che mi risulti.”

Sa di non essere molto convincente, la sua faccia parla da sola, ma è il massimo che riesce a fare.

Al suo fianco Ulana sospira pesantemente e l’attenzione del giornalista torna a rivolgersi a lei.

“Ha qualcosa da dire, dottoressa Khomyuk?”

“È solo che lei parla come se i reattori occidentali fossero completamente sicuri ed esenti da incidenti, ma Santa Susana o Three Mile Island dicono il contrario.”

A questo, il giornalista non sa come replicare.

Valery guarda Ulana: la ammira, la ammira davvero, vorrebbe avere la metà della sua presenza di spirito. È riuscita a disinnescare una situazione tesa e allo stesso tempo a dire una grande verità.

Poco dopo l’intervista si conclude e, a Mosca, Boris può rilassarsi di nuovo: anche se il nervosismo di Valery era più che evidente e le sue risposte non sono suonate credibili, non ha detto nulla che potrebbe metterlo nei guai. Certo, non potrà aspettarsi una promozione dopo quell’intervista, ma nemmeno verrà cancellato dalla storia.

Tuttavia ha dovuto mentire anche in qui, anche se non così gravemente come fece nella vecchia linea temporale di Boris, ma sembra proprio che Vienna sia un capitolo amaro nella vita di Valery in qualunque realtà.

Boris prova pena per Valery, perché sa quanto stia male quando è costretto a mentire e a nascondere la verità, però c’è un lato di lui che è felice che l’abbia fatto e che non abbia provocato le ire del partito.

Loro due hanno un codice segreto per contattarsi dopo un viaggio: chi resta a Mosca si occupa dei gatti dell’altro, e colui che rientra dal viaggio lo chiama per sapere come è andata, poi lo invita a casa per offrirgli una cena per ripagarlo del disturbo.

Ma questa volta, tornato da Vienna, Valery non lo chiama subito.

È strano, di solito è Boris quello che aspetta un paio di giorni prima di chiamare, mentre Valery solleva la cornetta non appena mette piede in casa.

Alla fine è Boris a chiamare, ma il telefono di Valery squilla a vuoto.

Quel silenzio ha a che fare con Vienna, Boris ne è certo, e sembra che Valery non voglia parlare, ma questo non significa che non abbia bisogno di farlo, quindi si presenta a casa sua senza aspettare un invito.

Ha una copia delle chiavi, perciò non si disturba a bussare.

L’odore di fumo è intenso già nell’ingresso, ma non è insolito. Quello che è insolito è vedere Valery raggomitolato sul divano, una bottiglia di vodka vuota e un’altra iniziata sul pavimento.

È sveglio, l’ha visto entrare, ma ancora non dice una parola.

Valery beve raramente, mai così tanto, qualunque cosa lo affligga è seria.

Boris si siede ai piedi del divano con un sospiro pesante e beve la vodka direttamente dalla bottiglia.

“So che non sei contento di ciò che hai detto a quel giornalista.”

“Ogni bugia che diciamo…” biascica Valery e Boris lo interrompe, completando la frase per lui: “... comporta un debito con la verità.”

Valery aggrotta la fronte, i pensieri rallentati dall’alcol: “Tu… come fai a sapere cosa stavo per dire?”

“Capisco come ti senti, Valera,” mormora Boris, accarezzandogli una guancia.

“No,” risponde Valery, prendendogli la mano e portandola al petto, “non lo sai. Non è solo perché ho mentito. Ho un dilemma morale e non riesco a risolverlo.” Chiude gli occhi, sul punto di addormentarsi o di svenire per l’eccesso di alcol, ma Boris insiste nel parlare: se non lo fanno ora, domani Valery troverà un’altra scusa per non farlo, ma ciò che lo tormenta non svanirà, continuando a sedimentarsi dentro di lui e trasformandosi in depressione, e questo non può permetterlo, perciò lo scuote.

Valery riapre gli occhi e allunga la mano, chiedendo la bottiglia, e Boris gliela passa con una certa riluttanza.

“Non vuoi dirmi qual è il tuo dilemma?”

“Sei tu.” 

Valery beve un altro sorso di vodka, nella speranza che gli chiarisca i pensieri, ma il suo sguardo si fa più confuso. 

Boris sfila la mano dalla sua, tornando ad accarezzargli lo zigomo col pollice e attende pazientemente che Valery si spieghi.

“Prima di conoscerti non avrei esitato, sai? Qualcuno mi faceva una domanda? Rispondevo sinceramente. È il motivo per cui la mia carriera è al palo da anni. Ma davanti a quel giornalista io… riuscivo a pensare solo a te. Perché?” lo guarda con occhi smarriti.

Boris gli sfila momentaneamente la bottiglia dalle mani e beve, poi la appoggia a terra.

“È l’amore.”

Valery lo guarda senza capire.

“Non lo sapevi? L’amore rende le persone incredibilmente egoiste. Mentre guardavo la tua intervista ero felice che tu avessi mentito, così non avresti avuto problemi col partito, una volta tornato a casa. Questo è ciò che mi ha fatto l’amore, e non mi pento di ciò che provo.”

Valery aggrotta la fronte, incredibilmente turbato e cerca di nuovo la bottiglia di vodka: “Non ho mai pensato che amore e morale potessero entrare in conflitto.”

“Non ti è mai successo prima?”

“No.”

“Capisco.”

“Dovresti essere contento, lo sai? Significa che è la prima volta che sono innamorato sul serio.”

“Lo sono,” lo rassicura Boris.

“Ma il mio dilemma resta,” Valery sospira, poi chiude gli occhi, parlando con voce sempre più strascicata: “Questa volta non ho detto una bugia così grave. Khomyuk ha ragione: non è che i reattori occidentali siano assolutamente sicuri, rispetto ai nostri, come voleva far credere quel giornalista. Quindi può essere che il debito con la verità non sia così alto, in questo caso.”

“Ma…”

Valery beve di nuovo e Boris decide che è meglio se smette, quindi prende la bottiglia, la porta alle labbra e la finisce.

“Ma dopo l’intervista sono tornato in albergo e ho iniziato a chiedermi cosa farei in circostanze diverse, se dire la verità fosse indispensabile per salvare delle vite. Cosa sceglierei, te e la nostra vita insieme o la verità? Non riuscivo a darmi una risposta.”

“E sei ricorso a della vodka scadente.”

Valery scoppia a ridere, per quelle ragioni che solo gli ubriachi trovano divertenti: “Non una buona idea, mi sa.”

“No, probabilmente no.”

“Boris?”

“Hn?”

“Sono stanco, sono terribilmente stanco.”

Non ha fatto sforzi fisici, ma è la sua mente a essere esausta, a furia di rimuginare su quel pensiero.

“Vieni, andiamo a letto.”

“No, non voglio muovermi. Voglio solo smettere di essere stanco. E voglio la mia risposta.”

L’ubriachezza sta prendendo il sopravvento su di lui, rendendolo agitato e incoerente.

Pur sapendo che la sua schiena non lo ringrazierà la mattina seguente, Boris gli passa un braccio sotto le ginocchia, l’altro attorno alle spalle e lo solleva di peso per portarlo in camera.

Valery si aggrappa alla sua giacca e ridacchia, alzando pericolosamente la voce, “Sono la tua sposa!”

“Valery…” avverte Boris, ma lui non la smette di muoversi e di ridere, rischiando di farlo inciampare.

“Siamo sposati adesso!” esclama con entusiasmo, stampando un bacio sbavante sul colletto della sua camicia.

“Ssh…” lo ammonisce Boris, pur sapendo che Valery non capisce più molto, poi lo spoglia, lo mette a letto e spegne la luce, preparandosi a passare la notte sveglio seduto su una poltroncina, in caso Valery si sentisse male.

Nel buio Valery cerca il suo corpo e quando non lo trova, mugola allarmato.

“Borjaaa…”

“Cosa c’è?”

“Vieni qui, qui con me!” grida e picchia rumorosamente la mano sul materasso.

Per farlo stare tranquillo, Boris si siede sul letto; la mano di Valery trova il suo ginocchio e smette di lamentarsi. 

Boris pensa che si sia finalmente addormentato, ma dopo un po’ parla di nuovo ed è ancora angustiato.

“Non ho la mia risposta! Dov’è la mia risposta? Come faccio, non lo so...”

Boris si china e gli bacia i capelli.

“Non devi preoccuparti: sceglierai sempre la verità sopra ogni cosa, Valera, io lo so.”

“Ma… ma… ma come fai a saperlo, se non lo so nemmeno io?” Adesso la sua voce è così confusa che si fa fatica a distinguere le parole, ma il suo respiro è affannato e si agita senza posa nel letto: sembra non essere in grado di calmarsi e riposare, e Boris deve fare qualcosa per tranquillizzarlo.

Ci riflette attentamente, poi decide di raccontargli la verità su di lui. È un rischio, ma Boris è ragionevolmente certo che al mattino Valery non ricorderà nulla, oppure penserà di aver sognato.

Gli racconta quindi di provenire da un’altra linea temporale, dove l’incidente a Chernobyl è avvenuto e dove Valery ha sacrificato se stesso nel nome della verità.

Valery ogni tanto ridacchia, ogni tanto piagnucola, ogni tanto biascica qualcosa di incomprensibile e Boris non sa quanto stia capendo, ma conclude diligentemente il suo racconto.

“... io ti supplicai di accettare l’accordo con il KGB perché non volevo perderti. Io scelsi te, ma tu alla fine rimanesti fedele alla verità e in quell’aula di tribunale raccontasti ogni cosa,” mormora Boris, perso nei ricordi, una mano tra i capelli di Valery, “volevi che la verità non venisse insabbiata, volevi che tutti sapessero, a ogni costo. Perciò smettila di tormentarti: se dovesse capitare, tu sceglierai la verità ancora una volta, in nome del bene superiore, perché questo è ciò che sei. Io lo so, l’ho visto.”

Valery agita una mano nell’aria per accarezzargli la faccia, ma scoordinato e rallentato dall’alcol, finisce per schiaffeggiargli il collo e il naso.

“Boris,” scandisce. Per un attimo la sua voce è così chiara e lucida che non sembra affatto ubriaco e Boris ne è spaventato, “ti ho lasciato solo, ti ho ferito.”

Boris non risponde: sì, il suicidio di Valery lo lasciò completamente devastato, in uno stato di lutto che non si attenuò mai, fino all’incontro con Paulie. E, se vuole essere sincero con se stesso, lo ferì essere lasciato solo, anche se sa che Valery soffrì quanto lui, quindi non gli portò mai veramente rancore.

Ma fu dura, fu incredibilmente dura andare avanti senza di lui.

Nel frattempo, il Valery sdraiato al suo fianco non la smette di contorcersi e il silenzio di Boris non fa che peggiorare la situazione: Valery si avvinghia alla sua vita con una forza sorprendente, singhiozza e piagnucola rumorosamente.

“Borja, ho ferito il mio Borja…”

“No, no, è tutto a posto,” mormora Boris, riprendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli, “tu non hai fatto nulla.”

“Ho ferito mio marito!” singhiozza.

“Non siamo sposati.”

“Certo che lo siamo! Mi hai portato a letto in braccio!” insiste Valery con la logica impeccabile degli ubriachi.

“Hai ragione,” Boris sorride, “ti ho portato in braccio.”

Spera che, assecondandolo, smetterà di gridare, invece Valery inizia a piangere disperato.

“Cosa c’è?” sussurra Boris, accarezzandogli il collo con il pollice.

“È vero…” ansima “… sceglierei la verità.”

“Visto? Te l’avevo detto.”

“Mi odi?”

“No Valera, non potrei mai odiarti solo perché prendi la decisione giusta.”

“Giuramelo,” insiste con il tono petulante di un bambino, sbattendo una gamba sul materasso.

“Te lo giuro.”

“Mi dispiace averti lasciato solo,” biascica Valery sulla sua coscia, “mi perdoni?”

“Ti ho già perdonato molto tempo fa,” sussurra Boris grattandogli la nuca, come se Valery fosse uno dei suoi gatti.

“E mi ami ancora?” Ora Valery lo sta praticamente stritolando nel suo abbraccio angosciato.

“Ti amerò sempre.”

“Hm, il mio dolcissimo Borja, mio… marito…” mormora, e finalmente si addormenta.

Boris invece rimane sveglio a lungo, riflettendo sul fatto che, nella sua vecchia linea temporale, Valery affrontò un’angoscia infinitamente più grande, completamente solo. 

Una delle tante ragioni che strinsero la corda attorno al suo collo.

Si sdraia accanto a lui e lo raccoglie tra le sue braccia, delicatamente, in modo che non si svegli, e poi sussurra pianissimo: “Sarò sempre al tuo fianco, qualunque decisione prenderai, lo prometto.”

E forse è solo una sua impressione, ma gli sembra che Valery si rilassi nel sonno.

Il mattino dopo la sbronza presenta il conto a Valery, ed è un conto salatissimo: ha mal di stomaco, nausea, vertigini e un mal di testa martellante. 

Boris decide di restare a curarlo, ma impara che Valery è un paziente terribile, lamentoso e incontentabile: il tè che ha fatto è troppo caldo, poi troppo forte, la coperta troppo pesante e Boris fa troppo rumore quando si muove, tant’è che alla fine il politico si ritira in salotto: meglio la compagnia di Ogon che quella di un Valery alla prese con le conseguenze di una sbornia.

Nel primo pomeriggio Valery si alza: il mal di testa è calato abbastanza da permettergli di muoversi senza provare nausea. Non fa molta strada a dire il vero: si raggomitola sul piccolo divano, appoggiando la testa sulle cosce di Boris e chiude gli occhi sospirando di contentezza quando lui prende ad accarezzargli i capelli.

“Va meglio?”

“Un po’, ma devi promettermi una cosa.”

“Dimmi.”

“Non devi farmi bere mai più: ti autorizzo a diventare violento per togliermi la bottiglia dalle mani.”

Boris ridacchia, sfiorandogli l’orecchio col pollice.

“D’accordo: niente più sbronze per te.”

Per un po’ Boris gli accarezza la testa e la tempia in silenzio, poi si tormenta il labbro inferiore tra i denti e alla fine domanda cautamente, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce neutrale, “Cosa ricordi di ieri sera?”

Passa un attimo, durante il quale Valery aggrotta la fronte, forse nel tentativo di ricordare, poi sospira: “Non molto, a dire il vero. Sei venuto qui, abbiamo parlato per un po’ dell’intervista che ho rilasciato a Vienna, ma poi devo essermi addormentato, perché quello che ricordo dopo è troppo strano.”

“Cioè?”

“Un matrimonio… credo… però stavano tutti piangendo… quindi o era un matrimonio terribile o non era un matrimonio… ma è davvero tutto molto confuso e senza senso. Succede anche a te quando ti ubriachi?”

“Io non mi ubriaco mai, so reggere l’alcol.”

Valery ride piano: “Come ti dicevo, da oggi berrai tu per tutti e due,” poi si volta sulla schiena, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Sto bene, sono più tranquillo ora, davvero. Scusami se mi sono comportato come un idiota, sia ieri sera che stamattina.”

“È tutto a posto,” Boris gli massaggia le tempie con le dita, “dormi ancora un po’, il mal di testa passerà più in fretta.”

Valery chiude gli occhi e dopo qualche minuto sta russando lievemente.

Anche se non ricorda esattamente le cose che si sono detti, in profondità dentro di lui le sensazioni sono rimaste, Valery ha fatto pace con se stesso e la sua coscienza, ed è questo ciò che conta.

Quello del 1986 è un inverno duro e rigido anche per gli standard russi.

Temperature gelide, neve e vento cingono d’assedio la capitale per settimane, e causano un numero altissimo di casi di influenza.

A Valery va molto peggio: la sua atavica disattenzione gli fa continuamente perdere cappelli, guanti e sciarpe, persino il suo cappotto un giorno; inizia ad avere una tosse insistente, che trascura, pensando che passerà da sola, ma non passa, finché un pomeriggio si sente male in ufficio e viene ricoverato d’urgenza in ospedale.

Boris lo viene a sapere solo due giorni più tardi: preoccupato dal silenzio di Valery, che lo chiama spesso usando Noch come scusa, lo cerca all’Istituto Kurchatov, dove una segretaria gli comunica laconicamente la notizia.

“Che cos’ha? In quale ospedale?”

“Non lo so.”

Boris riaggancia: sta solo perdendo tempo e lui deve sapere immediatamente come sta Valery. Dopo un giro di telefonate che sembra interminabile, finalmente ha la sua risposta: Valery è ricoverato nel Terzo ospedale e il responso è molto serio: ha la polmonite.

Boris si fa passare il direttore, gli ricorda che ha in cura un importante membro dell’Accademia della scienze, una risorsa per lo Stato, e pretende che Valery abbia una camera singola e ogni cura possibile: pagherà lui per tutto.

Il suo cuore gli sta urlando di alzarsi, di lasciare quel dannatissimo ufficio, correre da Valery e restare al suo fianco giorno e notte finché non sarà guarito. Vorrebbe anche scuoterlo per le spalle e rimproverarlo, perché quante volte gli ha detto di andare dal medico per quella tosse insistente?

Invece può solo restare seduto lì, schiacciato da un sistema spietato che non gli permette di manifestare i suoi sentimenti.

Pagare le cure a un membro stimato della società e del partito è gesto accettabile da parte di qualcuno che ha a cuore l’interesse dello Stato, fargli visita ogni tanto è il gesto di un buon amico, ma una preoccupazione più profonda solleverebbe sospetti.

Tuttavia, parlando di preoccupazioni, c’è una cosa che deve fare immediatamente: andare a dare da mangiare a Ogon e Tuman. Sono soli in casa da due giorni e Valery sarà fuori di sé per la preoccupazione.

Solo dopo essersi assicurato che stanno bene e averli nutriti, Boris va in ospedale.

Valery è in terapia intensiva e i dottori inizialmente non vogliono farlo entrare perché non è un parente.

È un altro boccone amaro da ingoiare per Boris, che gli fa odiare ancora di più la società in cui vive. Agli occhi della legge, lui e Valery sono due perfetti estranei, non importa che Valery non abbia nessun altro oltre a Boris, nessun parente stretto al quale la sua salute sta a cuore.

Certo, Boris potrebbe corrompere il personale per far chiudere loro un occhio, ma una persona che accettasse del denaro da lui, non avrebbe scrupoli ad accettarne anche da qualcun altro, per riferire che Boris Shcherbina passa ogni minuti libero al capezzale di Valery Legasov.

“Può vederlo solo per pochi minuti,” gli comunica bruscamente un dottore, che accetta di farlo passare solo per la paura che incute la spilla che Boris porta appuntata alla giacca.

Valery è sotto la tenda a ossigeno, il suo respiro è superficiale e difficoltoso, e apre a malapena gli occhi quando sente entrare Boris in stanza. 

È senza occhiali, quindi Boris deve avvicinarsi alla plastica perché lo riconosca.

Un’infermiera è nella stanza a controllare i segni vitali, quindi possono solo guardarsi; Valery solleva una mano: è chiaramente spaventato, in cerca di conforto, ma Boris non può offrirglielo e questo lo fa sentire incredibilmente impotente.

“Borja...” sillaba silenziosamente Valery, e Boris accosta una mano alla tenda di plastica che li divide. Non possono nemmeno toccarsi e questo gli spacca il cuore.

“Sono qui.”

“I gatti…”

“Ci penso io, penso a tutto io Valera, tu preoccupati solo di guarire in fretta.”

Valery riappoggia la testa sul cuscino e annuisce debolmente.

“Come ti senti, compagno?” domanda Boris, ma l’infermiera osserva il monitor che controlla i suoi segno vitali e scuote la testa: “È meglio se non si sforza a parlare, è davvero molto debole, e deve riposare,” aggiunge, suggerendo che la presenza di Boris non giova al paziente.

“Capisco.”

Boris cerca di comunicare a Valery con gli occhi tutto ciò che non può dirgli con le parole, ma lo sguardo sofferente e miserevole di Valery lo insegue, quando si volta e lascia la sua stanza.

Le condizioni di Valery faticano a migliorare: a volte è preda di incontrollabili attacchi di tosse che lo lasciano senza forze, a volte ha la febbre così alta che delira e non lo riconosce, e i dottori ancora non sciolgono la prognosi.

Boris soffre con lui, e vive quei giorni immerso nel costante terrore di perderlo.

Non sempre c’è qualcuno in camera con Valery per aiutarlo, perché ci sono molti altri pazienti di cui le infermiere devono occuparsi, perciò Boris decide di gettare alle ortiche la prudenza e passa tutto il tempo che può in ospedale: Valery ha bisogno di lui.

Un pomeriggio Valery prova ad alzarsi e a muovere qualche passo in corridoio, appoggiandosi pesantemente al braccio di Boris, ma la sera la febbre sale di nuovo, violenta e improvvisa.

“Io resto qui, non ti lascio,” gli sussurra Boris all’orecchio, prima di lasciarlo alle cure dei medici, e passa tutta la notte su una sedia di plastica nel corridoio, fuori dalla sua stanza.

I giorni successivi Valery resta troppo debole persino per mangiare e bere da solo, è Boris che gli sistema i cuscini dietro la testa, lo tira a sedere e gli accosta alla bocca un bicchiere d’acqua o un cucchiaio di minestra, insistente come solo lui sa essere, anche se Valery dice di non avere appetito.

“Se non mangi qualcosa non migliorerai, e io non me ne andrò di qui finché non avrai finito la scodella.”

“Sei la mia roccia,” mormora adagio Valery con un sorriso, sforzandosi di mangiare.

Boris non ha la presunzione di credere che è grazie alla sua presenza se Valery migliora, ma non vuole pensare a come si lascerebbe andare, se fosse da solo. In questa linea temporale, non c’è una tragedia che li ha uniti, ma hanno bisogno l’uno dell’altro nello stesso modo, il sentimento che li unisce non è mai mutato.

Un giorno Boris alza una mano per accarezzargli i capelli, ma Valery si scosta bruscamente.

“Sono sporchi,” si giustifica, imbarazzato, “non ricordo da quanti giorni non faccio un bagno.”

La mano di Boris si posa comunque sulla sua testa.

“Non mi importa di queste sciocchezze.”

Siccome però vede che Valery è a disagio, chiama un’infermiera perché lo aiuti a lavarlo.

“Boris, no, non devi…” protesta debolmente Valery, ma Boris non vuole sentire ragioni.

“Certo che serve, ti farà sentire meglio.” Un’occhiata veloce al corridoio deserto e poi Boris appoggia le labbra sulla sua fronte.

“E tu che ti preoccupavi di diventare un peso per me…” sospira Valery, e Boris lo bacia di nuovo.

“Ti amo: non sei un peso per me, Valera.”

Un tacchettio sul pavimento del corridoio gli annuncia l’arrivo dell’infermiera e si allontana a una distanza accettabile da lui. Lo fanno sedere su una sedia e lo lavano con delle spugne, poi Boris lo strofina vigorosamente con l’asciugamano perché non prenda freddo.

“Lei è fortunato ad avere un amico speciale che la aiuta,” commenta l’infermiera, abbottonandogli il pigiama.

Valery alza su Boris due occhi terrorizzati: sono stati troppo palesi nei loro gesti d’affetto?

Boris si prepara a difendersi, a negare, a minacciare se necessario, per quanto l’idea non gli piaccia, ma la donna prosegue con tranquillità: “Anche mio cugino ha un amico speciale. Trovo che sia una buona cosa, avere qualcuno. Lo mette lei a letto lei? Io devo controllare altri tre pazienti,” domanda, rivolta a Boris.

Il politico annuisce con un po’ di ritardo, ancora sorpreso dalle sue parole: sotto i rigidi dettami del socialismo sovietico esiste una società reale molto diversa. Un pensiero su cui rifletterà ancora, quando Valery starà meglio.

Valery si addormenta non appena appoggia la testa sul cuscino e Boris gli sistema la maschera ad ossigeno sul viso: è preoccupante che un semplice bagno l’abbia lasciato così spossato.

Si siede accanto al letto, guardando il suo petto che si alza e si abbassa lentamente, e gli tiene la mano, come se potesse dargli forza attraverso quel contatto. Poi, quando fuori si è fatto buio, si alza.

Valery sta ancora dormendo.

“Guarirà, vero?” domanda all’infermiera di prima.

“È ancora molto debole.”

Non è la risposta che Boris voleva sentire, ma le è grato per non aver mentito.

Valery trascorre quasi un mese in ospedale, prima che le sue condizioni migliorino abbastanza perché i dottori lo lascino tornare a casa, e comunque non lo autorizzano ancora a tornare al lavoro: deve trascorrere la convalescenza in un luogo dal clima temperato, sul mare, ed evitare sforzi ed affaticamenti. Pertanto Boris trova una piccola dacia in Crimea dove fargli trascorrere la convalescenza e una governante che si occuperà di lui.

“A dire il vero, adesso mi sento bene,” protesta Valery, annoiato dalla lunghissima degenza a letto e per nulla entusiasta davanti alla prospettiva di dover riposare ancora. Quando è stato meglio, si è fatto portare da Boris qualche libro e il suo blocco da disegno, ma le giornate sono state ugualmente interminabili per lui, e ora si preoccupa delle pratiche che si stanno accumulando sulla sua scrivania.

Tuttavia Boris è irremovibile: gli impedirà di mettere piede all’Istituto Kurchatov o di lavorare a qualsiasi progetto finché non avrà il beneplacito dei medici.

“Morirò di noia,” si lamenta Valery lasciandosi cadere sul letto, “sono abituato a vivere in città, non in campagna. Cosa c’è da fare laggiù?”

“A Mosca è ancora troppo freddo e non puoi rischiare di avere una ricaduta.”

“Con tutti i farmaci che mi hanno dato i medici, è impossibile che succeda.”

“Il mio autista passerà a prenderti domani mattina,” sentenzia Boris, chiudendo la valigia di Valery, e con questo considera chiusa la discussione.

“Andrò da solo?”

“Sai che non posso venire con te, sarebbe sospetto. Inoltre devo partire per la Siberia per lavoro.”

“Oh, quindi tu puoi lavorare e io no?” sbuffa Valery, apertamente contrariato.

“Valery…”

“Mi domando che tipo di paziente saresti, se i nostri ruoli fossero invertiti.”

Boris gli accarezza i capelli, “Meglio che tu non lo scopra mai.”

“Così terribile?”

“Ancora peggio.”

Valery ride e cattura la mano di Boris con la sua.

“Resti qui stanotte?” domanda speranzoso, sollevando le labbra in un sorriso malizioso.

“Non posso, devo preparare anch’io la mia valigia, ma verrò a trovarti non appena tornerò dalla Siberia. Maria si occuperà dei nostri gatti nel frattempo.”

Gli bacia la fronte e se ne va, cercando di ignorare l’espressione delusa di Valery: la sua valigia è già pronta da giorni, semplicemente non ha voluto restare da lui.

Ovviamente gli manca la componente fisica del loro rapporto e capisce che per Valery è lo stesso: per tutto il tempo che è stato ricoverato in ospedale si sono dovuti accontentare di carezze fugaci e clandestine e un paio di baci veloci, e Boris non desidera altro che sentire il calore della pelle di Valery sotto le dita e il suo sapore sulla lingua.

Tuttavia i dottori si sono raccomandati che Valery eviti ogni sforzo fisico e, a giudizio di Boris, il sesso rientra nella categoria, perciò dovrà aspettare quando starà meglio e accontentarsi della sua mano e di qualche fantasia per soddisfare i suoi bisogni nel frattempo.

Quando finalmente Boris raggiunge Valery nella dacia, non trova nessuno in casa, nemmeno la governante.

Allarmato, lo cerca nei dintorni, quando vede Valery venire dalla stradina sterrata che porta al villaggio più vicino, con la sporta della spesa in mano.

Valery lo vede e accelera il passo fin quasi a correre.

“Incosciente!” sibila Boris, andandogli incontro.

“Boris! Non ti aspettavo così presto.”

“Valery, cosa stai facendo?”

“Sono andato a prendere qualcosa per la cena di stasera. Se mi avessi avvertito del tuo arrivo, avrei comprato qualcosa in più, ma ce lo faremo bastare.”

“E perché non hai il cappotto?” Sta indossando solo un maglione a collo alto e una giacca leggera, ma è senza cappello né sciarpa.

“Perché fa caldo oggi!” esclama Valery, ma Boris si sfila la sciarpa e gliela avvolge attorno al collo, spingendolo dentro casa.

“Della spesa dovrebbe occuparsi la governante. A proposito: dov’è?”

“Le ho detto di venire solo due volte la settimana.”

“Cosa? Perché?”

Valery appoggia la sporta sul tavolo, poi si volta a guardarlo, esasperato.

“Perché non serve che venga più spesso, deve solo pulire e stirare, al resto ci penso io, come ho sempre fatto.”

“E se ti succedesse qualcosa mentre sei solo? I medici si sono raccomandati che…”

Valery alza le braccia al cielo: “Boris, sono passati quasi due mesi da quando ho avuto la polmonite, adesso sono completamente guarito e non ne posso più di questa inattività forzata. Ho parlato con un medico giù al villaggio: secondo lui posso tornare al lavoro, e ho intenzione di farlo al più presto.”

“Ma…”

“Nessun ma,” ribatte Valery, portando le mani sui fianchi, “ho già deciso. E adesso vieni qua, non ho voglia di litigare con te.”

Boris vorrebbe convincerlo ad aspettare ancora un po’ a rientrare a Mosca, ma Valery gli getta le braccia al collo e lo bacia, insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca, e gli fa dimenticare tutto ciò che voleva dirgli. È passato troppo tempo da quando si sono baciati come si deve e quando Valery lo trascina sul divano, Boris lo segue docilmente.

L’atmosfera inizia a scaldarsi quando Valery si libera della giacca e allenta la cravatta di Boris, la cui mente però non ha mai smesso di rimuginare: e se Valery si affaticasse troppo?

Il suo stomaco gli viene in soccorso, gorgogliando rumorosamente e distruggendo qualunque velleità di romanticismo.

Infatti Valery si interrompe, appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Boris e lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Sì, è il mio stomaco,” conferma Boris brontolando, “sono partito stamattina all’alba per arrivare qua e non mi sono fermato a mangiare da nessuna parte.”

“Oh, Borja!” Valery strofina il naso contro il suo e fa per alzarsi, ma Boris lo ferma.

“No, cucino io stasera.”

“Insomma, ti ho detto che sto bene,” sospira Valery, l’esasperazione che ritorna nella sua voce.

“Non posso voler cucinare qualcosa per noi?” risponde Boris, sulla difensiva, aprendo gli armadietti alla ricerca delle pentole.

Valery decide di lasciar perdere, per ora.

“È forse una velata critica alla mia cucina?”

Boris chioccia una risatina e inizia a sbucciare le patate.

Quella sera Boris vuole coricarsi presto, dicendo di essere esausto per il lungo viaggio, ma il mattino seguente è svegliato dolcemente da due labbra morbide che gli baciano il collo e salgono lente verso l’orecchio.

“Boris? Sei sveglio?” domanda Valery languidamente, spalmato sulla sua schiena.

“Hm…”

“Buongiorno,” cantilena Valery, e si struscia su di lui, facendogli sentire la sua erezione mattutina.

Il primo istinto di Boris è quello di voltarsi e prenderlo senza tante cerimonie, ma la preoccupazione torna a farsi sentire: non sarà troppo presto?

“Vuoi fare colazione?” azzarda.

Valery si solleva in ginocchio e sospira pesantemente: “D’accordo, te la sei cercata, Boris Evdokimovich.”

Due braccia forti lo voltano sulla schiena, Valery si siede pesantemente sul suo petto per immobilizzarlo e, prima che Boris realizzi cosa sta succedendo, gli prende le mani e gliele lega alla testata di ferro battuto del letto con la sua stessa sciarpa.

“Valery, cosa ti prende?”

“Visto che non vuoi capire con le buone che sono guarito, mi tocca fartelo capire con le cattive.” Un sorrisetto solleva le sue labbra, mentre si spoglia sotto gli occhi di Boris e poi lo libera dai pantaloni del pigiama.

“Sono solo preoccupato per te,” si difende Boris, e Valery si china su di lui fin quasi a sfiorargli le labbra con le sue, “E io voglio farti capire che non sono fatto di porcellana, non mi romperò.”

“Va bene, ho capito,” Boris solleva la testa di quel tanto che la posizione gli consente, ma Valery si sottrae al bacio, raddrizzandosi.

“Non te lo sei meritato, non ancora, non dopo avermi fatto aspettare così tanto.”

“Cosa?” Boris dà un violento strattone alla sciarpa, ma Valery ha fatto un nodo da manuale ed è inutile. “Valery, slegami!”

Valery gli solleva la maglia del pigiama e gli bacia la pancia, mentre gli accarezza l’interno delle cosce, facendolo rabbrividire.

“Il tuo corpo non sembra contrario a essere legato.”

Già, la sua erezione traditrice è sull’attenti, ansiosa di ricevere attenzioni da Valery: ne ha bisogno, quanto e forse più di lui, dopo la lunga astinenza forzata. Si rilassa sul cuscino, cedendo tacitamente il controllo a Valery.

Valery scivola tra le sue cosce e inala il suo odore con un gemito osceno.

“Hm, mi sei mancato,” il fiato caldo di Valery si infrange sui suoi genitali, facendolo sussultare.

“Sono qui da ieri sera,” osserva Boris, il cui respiro è già più pesante, e ancora non hanno fatto nulla.

“Oh, non stavo parlando con te,” risponde Valery con una luce maliziosa negli occhi, poi l’erezione di Boris è avvolta dal calore umido della sua bocca.

È così improvviso, così delizioso che Boris non resiste e inarca la schiena, spingendosi a fondo nella sua bocca, prima di riprendere il controllo del suo corpo e ricadere sul materasso.

“Scusa,” ansima, chiudendo gli occhi, ma Valery gli appoggia due dita sulle labbra, facendole scivolare oltre la barriera dei suoi denti.

“La tua bocca può fare di meglio che scusarsi.”

Boris lecca e succhia le dita di Valery, che le porta dietro di sé e si prepara, gli occhi chiusi, un sorriso deliziato sulle labbra schiuse. La pelle di Valery, pallida e lentigginosa, è a pochi centimetri da lui, una dolcissima tentazione, e le mani di Boris fremono dal desiderio di toccarlo: essere legati è una vera tortura.

Il suo bacino si solleva nell’aria come se avesse volontà propria: brucia dal desiderio di prenderlo.

“Valera…” supplica.

Valery muove le dita dentro di sé e guarda Boris da sotto le ciglia.

“Questo ti insegnerà a negarti a me.”

Boris ringhia, strattonando di nuovo le braccia, ma quando Valery si alza sulle ginocchia e si posiziona sopra di lui, ha un sussulto: normalmente lo prepara più a lungo. 

Valery gli legge la preoccupazione negli occhi e scuote la testa: “Te l’ho detto: non mi dispiace un po’ di bruciore.”

Si cala su lui lentamente, le cosce che tremano, il suo corpo che si dilata attorno all’erezione di Boris, un lungo gemito che lascia le sue labbra, finché non è impalato su di lui.

“Oh, finalmente,” geme. Si concede qualche istante per adattarsi all’intrusione, poi appoggia una mano alla testata del letto per bilanciarsi, stringe l’altra attorno al suo cazzo, che sta sgocciolando sulla pancia di Boris, e lo cavalca senza freni.

Boris lo guarda, ipnotizzato dalla vista erotica di Valery che lo sta usando per darsi piacere, e inizia a muoversi anche lui, assecondando i suoi movimenti, godendosi ogni brivido, ogni sospiro, ogni contrazione attorno al suo pene.

Valery è estremamente vocale, ora che non deve trattenersi nel timore che qualche vicino li senta, grida in preda all’estasi ogni volta che Boris sfiora la sua prostata, o quando si massaggia i testicoli pesanti, e la sua voce è come benzina sul fuoco dell’eccitazione di Boris, che sente il piacere infiammargli l’inguine.

Valery lo cavalca sempre più veloce, “Scusa…” ansima, “non resisto, è passato troppo tempo… OH! OH BORJA!” Si piega in avanti, il respiro sincopato, le gambe che tremano, sorpreso dalla violenza del suo orgasmo, e viene sul ventre e sul pigiama di Boris.

Boris getta la testa indietro sul cuscino e ringhia di frustrazione: è difficile mantenere il controllo sul suo corpo e non spingersi dentro quel calore così invitante,

Ma poi Valery scioglie il nodo attorno alle sue mani e si china su di lui, leccandogli le labbra, e quando un gemito di Boris le fa schiudere, forza la sua bocca quasi brutalmente, poi torna a muoversi, stringendosi attorno a lui, incurante della sovrastimolazione.

“Valera…” Boris boccheggia un avvertimento: non resisterà, se continua a provocarlo.

“Prendimi, posso farcela,” gli morde con forza un orecchio, “lo voglio.”

La volontà ferrea di Boris si spezza e l’istinto prende il sopravvento: rovescia Valery sul materasso con un ringhio, penetrandolo nuovamente con un movimento secco delle anche che lo fa urlare.

“Sĺ Borja!”

Valery è è ancora aperto e cedevole dopo l’orgasmo; graffia la schiena e le natiche di Boris, e singhiozza nel suo orecchio, facendogli perdere la ragione: il sangue ribolle nelle sue vene, il cuore gli martella nel petto mentre spinge e spinge senza sosta dentro Valery, febbrile, quasi animalesco, e viene con un grido soffocato sulla sua spalla, il corpo scosso dai brividi, i testicoli contratti e doloranti e Valery che ancora si stringe attorno a lui, provocando in Boris un nuovo, violento sussulto, che lo lascia spossato.

Boris esce da lui e ha a malapena la forza per girarsi sulla schiena, mentre Valery sta ancora sussurrando, “Oh, sì…” con un sorriso beato. 

Il letto è un disastro, sono senza fiato, con le lenzuola aggrovigliate attorno ai loro arti, e Valery si sdraia di traverso sul materasso, con la testa appoggiata sulla pancia di Boris.

“Visto? Adesso ci credi che sto bene?”

“Sono io che non mi riprenderò più,” protesta Boris, e un attimo dopo stanno ridendo a crepapelle, ancora ubriachi di endorfine.

“Allora,” ansima Boris, quando ritrova la voce, “sei ancora dell’idea di tornare subito al lavoro?”

“Puoi fermarti qui un po’?”

“Un paio di giorni.”

“Allora tra un paio di giorni. Non ti ho ancora perdonato del tutto per avermi trascurato, sai.”

“Mi inventerò qualcosa,” Boris intreccia le mani sotto la nuca con un sorrisetto.

“Non vedo l’ora.”

Quando Valery si alza dal letto, la sua andatura è leggermente claudicante, ma il senso di colpa di Boris è attenuato dall’espressione deliziata di Valery quando si accomoda sulla sedia.


	15. 15

Guarito dalla polmonite che l’ha colpito, Valery torna alla sua vita di sempre, ma per Boris le preoccupazioni sembrano non finire mai: tra meno di due anni, un’altra sciagura si abbatterà sull’Unione Sovietica, il terremoto nella regione dello Spitak.

Nella sua vecchia realtà ha visto la morte e la distruzione portata dal sisma, non può fare finta di nulla solo perché adesso ha accanto a sé la persona che ama ed è felice, non è quel genere di uomo, e non potrebbe più guardarsi allo specchio se si girasse dall’altra parte.

Ma sa che un terremoto è qualcosa di completamente diverso da un incidente nucleare, non può impedire che accada e davvero non sa come agire.

Potrebbe preallertare la popolazione qualche giorno prima, ma probabilmente nessuno gli crederebbe fino alle prime scosse, e allora sarebbe troppo tardi.

Prendendo a pretesto la costruzione di un oleodotto nella regione, Boris convoca nel suo ufficio alcuni geologi per discutere di misure antisismiche, ma in realtà vuole sapere se esiste un modo per prevedere dove e quando colpirà un terremoto.

La risposta negativa di tutti gli scienziati con cui parla lo fa infuriare; li caccia dal suo ufficio e si mette alla ricerca di qualcuno più competente.

Quando Valery arriva a casa sua e lo trova chino sul tavolo a esaminare curriculum di scienziati, gli passa le braccia attorno al collo e gli bacia una tempia.

“Chi sono?”

“Possibili candidati per un incarico di lavoro.”

“Oh, devo essere geloso? Mi tradirai con un giovane e aitante geologo? Dopotutto è così che ci siamo conosciuti,” scherza Valery, ma le sue parole non raggiungono Boris, che continua a sfogliare documenti con sguardo serio e concentrato. 

“Ehi amore, tutto bene?” domanda allora, posandogli le labbra sul collo.

Boris si sfila gli occhiali da lettura e gli scompiglia i capelli. 

“Scusa, ero sovrappensiero.”

“Sembra un incarico molto complicato.”

“Più che altro è difficile trovare qualcuno che non sia un incompetente totale!” sbotta, accartocciando l’ennesimo curriculum e gettandolo nella stufa, “massa di inutili imbecilli!”

“Accidenti,” Valery inarca un sopracciglio, “sono felice di non essere io il bersaglio della tua ira.”

Boris ringhia, ma quando Valery lo bacia di nuovo sotto l’orecchio, si ammorbidisce. 

“Di che lavoro si tratta?”

“Ho bisogno di un sistema che mi faccia prevedere i terremoti, per evitare danni alle infrastrutture dello Stato e alle persone.”

Valery si ferma e si raddrizzata, si sfila gli occhiali e li pulisce nella cravatta, un gesto che compie per prendere coraggio quando deve dire qualcosa di scomodo, che Boris non gradirà.

“Cosa?” abbaia Boris.

“Boris, quello che pretendi da questi scienziati è impossibile.”

“Questo lo dici tu. Ho bisogno di una soluzione e la troverò!”

“No Boris, lo dice la scienza,” replica Valery, il più diplomaticamente possibile, “sappiamo che esistono delle zone ad elevato rischio sismico, ma non possiamo prevedere esattamente il giorno e l’ora in cui ci sarà un terremoto.”

“E allora cosa facciamo, restiamo con le mani in mano ad aspettare di essere schiacciati dalle nostre case dalla furia della natura?”

“No certo,” Valery fa scorrere una mano tra i suoi capelli, “possiamo migliorare le costruzioni e fare esercitazioni affinché la popolazione sappia come comportarsi, ma devi capire questo, amore: quando la terra trema, un vulcano erutta o c’è un maremoto, l’uomo è semplicemente impotente. In quei casi è il pianeta che comanda, ed è infinitamente più grande e potente di noi, non puoi vincere contro di lui.”

Boris serra cocciutamente la mascella: “Lo vedremo.”

Tutte le persone con cui ha parlato gli hanno ripetuto la stessa cosa, che non è possibile prevedere i terremoti, ma non gli importa: Boris crede di poterlo fare questa volta, forte della sua conoscenza.

Tuttavia la realtà gli dà una dura lezione: un terremoto devastante non colpisce l’Armenia nel dicembre del 1988, bensì la Georgia nel settembre del 1987.

Boris si sente tradito: questa è una enorme differenza rispetto alla sua vecchia linea temporale, una differenza dolorosa, che causa vittime e sofferenza, e lui non ha potuto fare nulla per impedirlo.

“Me l’avevi detto,” mormora la sera del terremoto, mentre guarda il telegiornale seduto accanto a Valery, “non puoi vincere contro il pianeta.”

“Avrei voluto sbagliarmi,” sospira Valery, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

È ancora un uomo irrilevante, pensare di non esserlo è stata solo un’illusione. 

Comunque, questo non gli impedirà di continuare a lottare: è un ucraino testardo e impossibile, come gli ricorda Valery le volte in cui litigano.

Inizialmente Gorbachev non gli chiede di gestire l’emergenza, è lui che si offre volontario, ma il comitato centrale è ben contento che qualcuno voglia prendersi la responsabilità della gestione di quel disastro.

Boris chiede che gli venga affiancato il generale Tarakanov, perché conosce già l’efficienza e la bravura di Nikolai nel gestire le emergenze. È l’uomo giusto, nella sua vecchia linea temporale a Chernobyl avevano lavorato bene insieme, ed è certo che sarà così anche questa volta.

“Devo andare, devo aiutare quelle persone,” dice a Valery la sera prima di partire.

Valery annuisce senza dire nulla: ha capito. Lo guarda orgoglioso da dietro le lenti spesse degli occhiali.

“Starò via diversi mesi e non penso che potrò contattarti.”

Valery gli sfiora le labbra con le sue: “Io sono qui.”

_“Sarò qui quando tornerai, sarò qui quando avrai bisogno di pensare a me, sono qui e ci sarò sempre.”_

Boris aveva ragione: è Valery la sua roccia.

La situazione in Georgia è disperata tanto quanto lo era in Armenia: la regione è impervia, i soccorsi faticano ad arrivare, gli ospedali dell’area sono crollati come il resto degli edifici, manca cibo e acqua potabile, fa freddo e piove di continuo, la neve non tarderà ad arrivare.

La popolazione è esasperata e si sente abbandonata, a causa della lentezza dei soccorsi e, dopo i primi giorni, ci sono saccheggi e proteste.

Da Mosca arriva l’ordine di usare il pugno duro contro i rivoltosi, Boris chiede a Tarakanov di essere ragionevole.

“Mi chiedi di fare finta di nulla? Non posso: ci sono stati disordini, dobbiamo riportare la calma o nemmeno noi potremo lavorare.”

“Ti chiedo clemenza, Nikolai: queste persone hanno perso tutto, hanno fame e freddo, si comportano da disperate perché sono disperate.”

La repressione delle rivolte c’è, ma è meno dura di quella che potrebbe essere.

Boris di giorno coordina i lavori, incita i soccorritori, urla quando serve, e di notte passa interminabili ore al telefono con Mosca per convincerli che hanno bisogno di più uomini, più mezzi, più aiuti. Pretende che il comitato centrale chieda almeno la collaborazione degli Stati al di qua della Cortina di ferro, caparbio, implacabile, duro, e faticosamente ottiene quello che vuole.

Addirittura, quando alcuni Stati occidentali offrono cibo, medicinali e vestiti per i terremotati, l’offerta non viene declinata.

È poco più di un cerotto su una ferita di arma da fuoco, ma Boris ha imparato in quei mesi che è meglio di niente.

Una sera Tarakanov gli mette davanti un bicchiere di vodka e si siede accanto a lui.

“Sai, ogni tanto quel telefono potresti usarlo per chiamare a casa. Ti farebbe bene,” aggiunge, preoccupato da quanto Shcherbina si stia spendendo per quella tragedia: è un brav’uomo e non vuole che ci rimetta la salute.

Boris sa che la loro unica linea telefonica è controllata, così come la corrispondenza, per evitare il diffondersi di notizie che lo Stato vuole mantenere confidenziali, e l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è riportare l’attenzione del KGB su lui e Valery, quindi scuote la testa.

“Non ho nessuno a casa,” mente, trangugiando la sua vodka.

La lontananza è difficile, specie ora che è circondato da una disperazione che sperava di non dover più vedere, ma la notte, quando finalmente si sdraia e chiude gli occhi, il pensiero di Valery che lo aspetta a casa è un balsamo per il suo animo e lo aiuta ad andare avanti con forza ogni giorno.

Boris torna a Mosca nel marzo del 1988, durante una primavera grigia e piovosa. Lui e Tarakanov hanno fatto tutto ciò che potevano, hanno salvato vite e portato conforto, ma la ricostruzione è ben lontana dall’essere a buon punto. 

È una vittoria (o una sconfitta) a metà.

Probabilmente è solo la vita.

Valery lo attende all’aeroporto, gli si fa incontro e lo abbraccia deciso in mezzo alla folla, contravvenendo a tutte le loro regole, ma Boris è troppo stanco per curarsene e risponde all’abbraccio, appoggiandosi pesantemente su di lui. Solo alla fine gli allunga due pacche sulla schiena per salvare l’apparenza di due semplici compagni e amici che non si vedono da tempo.

“Vieni da me stasera,” gli sussurra Valery, prima di lasciarlo andare al Cremlino, dove subito una riunione aspetta Boris e Tarakanov.

Boris annuisce silenziosamente prima di raggiungere il generale che lo aspetta in macchina.

Quella sera, le labbra di Valery sono sulle sue non appena la porta si chiude alle loro spalle, morbide e dolcissime, esattamente come le ricordava.

“Il mio Borja…”

“Valera…” Le mani di Boris scorrono tra i suoi capelli, mentre appoggia la fronte alla sua.

Persino Ogon è affettuosa con lui, dopo la lunga assenza, si struscia sulle sue gambe e miagola in cerca di attenzioni. Boris la solleva da terra e accarezza il soffice pelo fulvo.

“Sei dimagrito,” osserva Valery mentre cenano, “stai bene?”

Boris indossa il suo miglior sorriso sicuro, “Ovvio che sto bene,” ma Valery non sembra convinto e assume un’aria profondamente infelice. Si alza e gli va di fronte, abbracciandolo, “Non farlo, non fingere di stare bene per proteggermi.”

Boris si lascia andare contro di lui e rilascia un sospiro pesante.

“È stato orribile,” confessa.

Valery gli bacia i capelli, “Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare come sia stato.”

“Sono stanco, Valera.”

Non è da lui essere lamentoso e petulante, ma sta realizzando solo ora, tra le braccia di Valery, quanto sia stata pesante per lui quella missione, dal punto di vista fisico ed emotivo, anche se in questa linea temporale l’ha affrontata in buona salute.

La mano di Valery si muove lenta tra i suoi capelli, e la fatica, il dolore, la rabbia che ha provato, sembrano d’improvviso più leggeri. Il pensiero di Valery lo ha molto aiutato, ma essere di nuovo tra le sue braccia è un’altra cosa.

“Mi sei mancato.”

“Mi sei mancato anche tu, Borja,” mormora Valery, chinandosi su di lui come a volerlo schermare dal mondo intero, “Vieni, andiamo a letto.”

Quando Boris esce dal bagno, nudo, Valery è già sotto le coperte con indosso un pigiama di flanella verde militare. Sorride: gli è mancato terribilmente anche il suo pessimo gusto in fatto di abbigliamento.

“Spogliati,” sussurra, sbottonandogli la giacca.

Valery si lecca le labbra mentre lo asseconda: “Sì, certo. È che non pensavo che avessi voglia di…”

“No, voglio solo sentirti…” Boris ha un bisogno viscerale della sua vicinanza, della sua pelle, del suo calore.

Valery abbassa gli occhi e sorride, lusingato.

“Ti stupisce che abbia bisogno del mio uomo?”

“È sempre bello sentirlo dire.”

Boris respira il suo odore, gli accarezza la schiena, lo stringe a sé, il suo pene flaccido contro quello di Valery, le loro gambe che si intrecciano sotto le coperte, e gli bacia la fronte, mentre Valery lo guarda con quello sguardo adorante e un po’ sognante che ha sempre quando non ha gli occhiali.

“A cosa stai pensando?” domanda Valery, accarezzandogli le braccia.

“A te, a come sarebbe la mia vita se tu non fossi qui. Sarei tornato in una casa vuota…”

Valery lo interrompe baciandolo dolcemente sulle labbra. 

“Un esercizio intellettuale inutile: io sono qui.”

E dopo quest’altra dura prova, la vita riprende come sempre.

  


Mosca, 26 aprile 1988

Thump

Thump

Thump

Tre colpi forti, la cui eco sinistra si ripercuote sulle pareti della sua camera, sveglia Boris di soprassalto.

Solleva la testa, intontito, e tende l’orecchio. Forse se l’è solo immaginato.

Thump

Thump

Thump

I colpi si ripetono, e c’è qualcosa di spaventoso nel loro suono, qualcosa che gli fa pensare alla morte, che gli fa venire voglia di nascondersi sotto le coperte, come un bambino che ha paura di un temporale, e fare finta di non aver sentito.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Tuttavia, chiunque stia bussando, non smetterà finché non andrà ad aprire.

Boris poggia i piedi sullo scendiletto e solo in quel momento realizza di essere nel suo elegante appartamento del centro di Mosca. 

Qualcosa non quadra: la sera prima si è fermato a casa di Valery.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Il bussare inquietante non si ferma, Boris deve aprire la porta, anche se non vorrebbe, anche se una parte del suo cervello gli sta gridando di non farlo. Attraversa il soggiorno, ma si immobilizza, un grido di terrore che non riesce a lasciare la sua bocca.

La tappezzeria è beige e non blu.

Dovrebbe essere blu, e lui dovrebbe essere a casa di Valery.

Chiude gli occhi, ma quando li riapre la tappezzeria è ancora beige.

_“Sai cosa significa. Sai dove la tappezzeria era beige.”_

“No, no…” singhiozza.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Boris crolla in ginocchio di fianco al telefono e compone il numero di Valery con mani tremanti, ma nessuno risponde.

“Valera, ti prego, ti prego, rispondi,” bisbiglia febbrile, ma è tutto inutile.

La linea è morta, morta come...

Thump

Thump

Thump

Ora Boris vorrebbe solo fuggire urlando, ma può farlo solo attraverso la porta d’ingresso, quindi non può fare altro che aprirla.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta è in piedi davanti a lui, ma Boris non riesce a vedere la sua faccia, perché il corridoio è immerso in un buio denso come pece.

“Chi è lei?” tuona Boris, ma la sua voce manca della consueta imperiosità.

“Venga, compagno Shcherbina, dobbiamo andare.”

“Dove?”

“Venga, la attendono.”

“Dove stiamo andando?” ripete ancora Boris, mentre sono in macchina. 

Quando sono saliti in macchina? Lui non ha acconsentito ad andare da nessuna parte.

“Voglio tornare indietro!” grida, ma l’autista (lo stesso uomo che è venuto a prenderlo?) ignora la sua richiesta.

“Questo non è possibile: la aspettano per l’identificazione,” dice semplicemente.

L’auto si ferma davanti a un edificio di cemento grigio e sporco di forma cubica, privo di finestre, con una sola apertura, oltre la quale si annida lo stesso impenetrabile buio del corridoio di casa sua.

“Siamo arrivati, compagno Shcherbina.”

“Dove siamo?”

“Deve andare, deve procedere con l’identificazione.”

“L’identificazione di chi?”

“Lo sa, compagno.”

“No, non lo so, non so nulla,” grida Boris, ormai in panico, “Mi porti a casa.”

“Lo Stato non lo consente. Scenda.”

Boris guarda l’ingresso dell’edificio, nero e terribile.

“No!” ripete, ma l’attimo dopo sta camminando lungo un corridoio piastrellato, al termine del quale c’è un’altra porta.

Non vuole entrare, ma il suo corpo non obbedisce alla sua mente, e la sua mano apre la porta: è come un burattino manovrato da fili invisibili.

Nella stanza c’è solo un tavolo di metallo, illuminato da uno squallido neon, sul quale giace un corpo coperto da un lenzuolo.

“No!”

“Lo Stato la stava aspettando, compagno. È in ritardo.”

Un’ombra si stacca dal muro e avanza verso di lui, dall’altra parte del tavolo.

È Charkov. 

Sul suo viso aleggia il solito sorriso imperturbabile mentre guarda Boris attraverso gli occhiali.

“Proceda con l’identificazione, compagno Shcherbina.”

“No, non posso…”

“Deve, è lo Stato che lo impone. L’identificazione, compagno.”

“No…”

“Lo farà, identificherà il nemico dello Stato su questo tavolo, perché questo è ciò che lei è, compagno, un fedele servitore del socialismo sovietico.”

Boris scuote la testa, ma Charkov insiste, implacabile.

“Sollevi il lenzuolo, compagno Shcherbina!” ordina a voce alta, e le mani di Boris si muovono contro la sua volontà, afferrano l’orlo del lenzuolo bianco e lo scostano lentamente, rivelando radi capelli un tempo rossicci, una fronte lentigginosa attraversata da rughe profonde e due occhi vitrei e immobili spalancati sul vuoto.

Valera, il suo amore, la sua vita.

Boris sente il cuore trafitto da mille lame, vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi, accasciarsi sul pavimento freddo e urlare sino a farsi scoppiare i polmoni, ma le sue gambe non si muovono.

“Meriterebbe la stessa sorte, Shcherbina,” sibila Charkov, velenoso, “per aver considerato quest’uomo più importante del suo dovere verso il Cremlino, ma questa è una punizione ben peggiore per lei: restare qui, sopravvivere all’oggetto della sua adorazione, solo fino alla fine dei suoi patetici giorni.”

Ora Boris ne ha la certezza: è di nuovo nella sua vecchia linea temporale, dove la tappezzeria è beige, dove Valery è morto, si è impiccato, e lui lo seguirà a breve, debole e malato.

Solleva una mano, accarezzando il viso di Valery ormai freddo.

“Valera, mio Valera…”

“Devo dire che mi ha stupito: viaggi nel tempo, dimensioni alternative, l’incidente che non accade… non avrei mai detto che lei avesse così tanta fantasia.” Nel frattempo Charkov continua a conversare amabilmente, come se stesse parlando di sport.

Una fantasia? Ha dunque immaginato ogni cosa? Paulie, la realtà dove Valery è vivo, dove si amano…

“Che cosa bizzarra i tumori al cervello, vero compagno?” prosegue Charkov, “creano deliri così realistici.”

No, non può essere! Non è giusto!

Finalmente Boris recupera il controllo del suo corpo e lo usa per scagliarsi su Charkov con un grido animalesco di rabbia e dolore; stringe le mani attorno al suo collo con forza bruta finché non avverte lo scricchiolio dell’osso ioide.

A quel punto, però, Charkov e la stanza svaniscono, inghiottiti dal buio.

“Boris! Riesci a sentirmi?”

Valery è chino su di lui e, a giudicare dal suo volto preoccupato, lo sta chiamando da parecchio tempo.

Sono nell’appartamento dello scienziato, nel letto dove si sono addormentati poche ore prima.

“Val…”

Valery gli appoggia due dita sulla carotide e stringe le labbra in una smorfia severa.

“Io chiamo un dottore.”

Si alza, ma l’istinto di sopravvivenza di Boris entra in azione, e gli afferra saldamente il polso.

“Non puoi, lo sai.”

Non potrebbero giustificare in modo credibile la presenza di Boris nel letto di un altro uomo. 

“Boris, i tuoi battiti sono troppo accelerati!”

Boris si siede, appoggiando i piedi sul pavimento, e tira Valery a sé; gli solleva la canottiera, appoggia il viso sulla sua pancia, respirando a fondo, e gli stringe i fianchi.

“Boris…” Valery gli accarezza delicatamente i capelli grigi, ancora turbato da quanto accaduto. Il suo viso si contrae in una smorfia di dolore, perché le mani di Boris gli stanno artigliando le anche troppo forte, ma non ci pensa nemmeno a lamentarsi, perché capisce che Boris ne ha bisogno.

“Dammi solo un minuto,” lo rassicura. Boris chiude gli occhi, concentrandosi sul calore della pelle di Valery, leggermente sudata, acida sotto la sua lingua, sui suoi peli che gli solleticano il viso, sui rumori buffi che produce il suo stomaco, sui rotolini di grasso sui suoi fianchi, sulla concretezza della sua presenza.

È stato solo un maledetto incubo; la sera prima ha cercato di non pensare che quello è il giorno in cui, nella sua vecchia linea temporale, Valery si suicidò, ma il suo cervello gli ha giocato un brutto tiro, facendogli rivivere il suo dolore più grande. 

La mano di Valery si sposta sul suo collo, massaggiandolo. Il viso di Boris ha ripreso colore ed anche il suo respiro è più lento, ma le sue spalle sono ancora in tensione. Si chiede cosa gli sia successo, ma attende che sia Boris a parlare. Lui è ancora dell’idea di chiamare un medico, o portarlo in ospedale, ma comprende le remore del suo compagno.

“Come ti senti?”

Boris gli bacia l’ombelico, respira ancora l’odore della sua pelle, poi solleva lo sguardo su di lui: anche Valery è molto turbato. 

“Meglio. Mi dispiace di averti spaventato.”

Valery si siede a cavalcioni su di lui e lo stringe. “Non dirlo nemmeno.”

Le braccia di Boris gli circondano la schiena, e lo culla a lungo nella notte, riappropriandosi della realtà, di Valery vivo tra le sue braccia.

“Che ore sono?”

“È ancora notte fonda.”

Boris trascina Valery con sé sotto le coperte.

“Sei sicuro di non voler vedere un medico?”

“No, adesso sto bene. Ho solo avuto un incubo,” spiega.

“A me sembrava più di un incubo: non riuscivo a svegliarti.”

“È stato terrificante, ero così spaventato...”

Con qualunque altra persona Boris si vergognerebbe a morte di mostrare le sue debolezze, ma non con Valery. A Valery può mostrare ogni aspetto di sé, questa è la forza del loro legame.

“Cosa succedeva nel tuo incubo?”

“Tu ti eri suicidato e io dovevo identificare il tuo cadavere.”

“Santo cielo, mi dispiace!”

È così buffo che Valery si scusi per qualcosa che è accaduta in un suo sogno, che Boris si lascia sfuggire una risatina tremula. 

“E perché mi ero suicidato? Lo sapevi nell’incubo?”

Le dita gentili di Valery gli massaggiano la spalla, e Boris sente il bisogno di liberarsi da quel peso: se lo terrà dentro di sé, teme che l’incubo si ripresenterà.

“Chernobyl. L’incidente accadeva e lo Stato insabbiò le ragioni dell’esplosione, mentre tu continuavi a urlare a tutti la verità, una verità che nessuno voleva sentire. Il KGB ti portò via, ti cancellò dalla Storia, non potevi più avere contatti e parlare con nessuno.”

“Nemmeno con te?”

“No. E io non fui abbastanza coraggioso da sfidarli.”

Le dita di Valery sfiorano la sua guancia, e si umetta le labbra, esitando, come se stesse decidendo cosa dirgli.

“Se ti fossi messo contro il partito, suppongo che avresti fatto la mia stessa fine, o peggio. E se il me stesso dell’incubo mi assomiglia solo un po’, sappi che non te lo avrebbe mai permesso.”

“Però tu eri malato, depresso e solo. E alla fine non hai più resistito.”

Valery bacia teneramente le rughe attorno ai suoi occhi: “Non preoccuparti Borja, qui non accadrà: sono in salute, felice e non sono solo.”

“Domani mattina chiama in ufficio e datti malato,” sussurra Boris nel buio, disegnando ghirigori sulla sua schiena con la punta delle dita, “resta con me.”

“Certo che resto,” risponde Valery, strofinando il naso contro il suo petto.

  


Mosca, Novembre 1988

L’annuale relazione economica sull’economia dell’Unione Sovietica giace sulla scrivania di Boris, mentre lui è in piedi alla finestra e guarda fuori.

Non è un fumatore, ma in questo momento vorrebbe avere della nicotina in circolo per calmarsi.

Così come accaduto nella sua vecchia linea temporale, anche qui Gorbachev porta avanti i suoi progetti di glasnost e perestroika.

I risultati non sembrano migliori. Nulla di particolarmente preoccupante per ora, ma la situazione generale non è buona, le politiche economiche volute da Gorbachev non stanno dando i risultati sperati, e Boris non crede che succederà.

Lo scontento c’è, da più parti, anche se per ora attende quieto nell’ombra.

Forse, semplicemente, non può funzionare, non in questo modo.

Forse è il momento di essere non solo previdenti, ma anche lungimiranti.

Per quanto non gli abbiano fatto piacere, non ha mai dimenticato le parole di Paulie sul suo Paese: 

_“L’Unione sovietica era un regime illiberale, ed ha subito la sorte di tutti i regimi illiberali della storia dell’umanità: è caduto.”_

Allo stesso modo non ha dimenticato lo sguardo spaventato di Ignatenko, quando si accorse di essere franato addosso a un membro del partito.

Lui è un figlio della Rivoluzione d’ottobre, non ha conosciuto altro governo che quello, e dal suo punto di vista esso è giusto, ma i governanti non dovrebbero incutere timore nei governati.

Quando accade, non è un buon segno.

Boris ha un po’ di soldi da parte. Non una fortuna, ma specie dopo il divorzio ha avuto poche spese da affrontare e ha messo via parecchi risparmi; immagina sia lo stesso anche per Valery, che ha sempre condotto una vita parca.

Inoltre Boris ha contatti e conoscenze interessanti nel mondo del petrolio, per via del suo ufficio: pensa sia arrivato il momento di sfruttarli, reclamare qualche favore fatto in passato e fare degli investimenti. Avere un paracadute in caso la situazione dovesse precipitare, insomma.

“Hai dei risparmi?” chiede un giorno a Valery, mentre sono a pranzo al ristorante.

“Sì, perché?”

“Ti fidi di me?”

“Che domande sono?” ribatte Valery quasi offeso, pulendosi la bocca nel tovagliolo, “lo sai che mi fido di te con tutto me stesso. A cosa stai pensando?”

“A un piano pensionistico.”

Persino Valery, che vive fuori dal mondo e non si interessa né di economia né di politica, ha capito che qualcosa non funziona più nella società in cui vivono, perché annuisce deciso, appoggiando la sua proposta: “Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Solo, occupatene tu, io non ci capisco molto.”

“Non c’è bisogno che tu lo dica,” lo rimbrotta Boris, mentre sorride con indulgenza, “si capisce dal numero di volte in cui ti dimentichi di pagare la bolletta della luce.”


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve descrizione della morte di un animale domestico in questo capitolo.

Mosca, 2 agosto 1989

D’ora in poi è terra incognita per Boris.

È la data in cui, nella sua vecchia linea temporale, entrò nella macchina del tempo di Paulie.

Non sa cosa successe lì, una volta che se ne andò, non sa cosa succederà qui, da oggi in avanti.

Qualunque vantaggio avesse, grande o piccolo, è finito, e la cosa lo terrorizza. Razionalmente sa che è stupido: nessun uomo ha il privilegio di vivere e agire conoscendo il futuro, ma l’idea di non poter prevedere i pericoli che potrebbero abbattersi su lui o Valery lo tiene paralizzato lì nel letto, abbracciato al suo uomo.

“Boris? È tardi, dobbiamo alzarci.”

Valery prova a divincolarsi, ma Boris lo stringe più forte.

“Chiama in ufficio e datti malato. Resta con me.”

“Certo che resto,” Valery strofina il naso sul suo collo, “Cosa c’è?”

“Nulla, è solo…”

“Una giornata un po’ così?”

“Sì, una giornata un po’ così.”

Una mano di Valery scivola sotto l’elastico del suo pigiama, mentre un sorrisetto solleva l’angolo della sua bocca.

“Sono sicuro che troveremo qualcosa da fare anche in una giornata un po’ così.”

In fondo, pensa Boris mentre stringe i capelli di Valery e ne guida la testa verso il suo inguine, non inizia male, questo viaggio verso l’ignoto.

  
  


Mosca, 9 novembre 1989

Valery stringe forte la mano di Boris, mentre sono seduti davanti al televisore nell’appartamento di quest’ultimo, e il telegiornale trasmette le immagini della caduta del muro di Berlino.

Dalla città tedesca arrivano immagini di giubilo, di gente festante seduta a cavalcioni del muro che viene abbattuto a picconate, di famiglie e amici che si ritrovano. Ricordano molto da vicino le scene della fine della guerra, con la popolazione in festa davanti al nemico scacciato.

Il simbolo di una ideologia crolla in poche ore e Boris mentirebbe, se dicesse che non si sente un po’ smarrito: sembra davvero l’inizio della fine del mondo come l’ha conosciuto, ma non è del tutto sorpreso, il vento è cambiato e non da oggi.

Valery lo guarda di sottecchi, anche lui un po’ spaventato.

“Noi staremo bene,” gli promette Boris solennemente.

“Lo so, ma sono felice che tu abbia pensato a un piano pensionistico.”

Squilla il telefono. Senza troppa sorpresa è il Cremlino: i vertici del comitato centrale hanno convocato una riunione d’urgenza.

“Sarò lì il prima possibile,” assicura Boris, poi riaggancia.

Valery si alza e indossa il cappotto, “Suppongo che non ti vedrò per qualche giorno.”

“Credo anch’io.”

“Chiamami.” Valery lo bacia e poi se ne va, lasciando che Boris si prepari.

Boris indossa il suo miglior completo, lucida le scarpe e si sistema con cura maniacale la cravatta: l’abito è sempre stato per lui parte integrante della sua autorità, e qualcosa gli dice che ne avrà bisogno.

L’atmosfera non è mai stata così tesa nella sala riunioni.

Gorbachev ostenta tranquillità, ma il sentimento non è condiviso da tutti: c’è chi sussurra, nemmeno troppo a bassa voce, che sono state le sue politiche di riforma a scatenare l’ondata di democrazia che si è abbattuta sul muro.

Anche dopo che si sono seduti e la riunione ha inizio, il mormorio non cessa, ci sono teste che si scuotono, smorfie tirate e anche visi nuovi attorno al tavolo, e Boris non li conosce abbastanza per capire se siano amici o nemici.

L’ala più intransigente del partito chiede repressione e pugno di ferro, qualcuno vorrebbe l’intervento di carri armati e dell’esercito: non possono mostrarsi deboli.

Tarakanov e altri generali si oppongono: ci sarebbe una strage di civili e la protesta tornerebbe più forte di prima.

Alla fine prevale una linea di azione morbida.

Charkov e altri: indubbiamente per loro la decisione appare come un’offesa all’arte del governare, non resteranno a guardare

Boris solleva gli occhi su Nikolai e poi li muove velocemente sull’uomo del KGB.

Nikolai annuisce: ha capito.

Nei giorni seguenti l’atmosfera resta tesa nel palazzo e si possono vedere insoliti capannelli di persone nei corridoi, che si squadrano a vicenda, come branchi di lupi pronti a saltarsi addosso.

Boris appoggia la linea del segretario generale, ma cerca di mantenersi distante dalla querelle politica, concentrato sugli incarichi del suo ufficio. Ha imparato da tempo che non può cambiare il mondo o il corso della storia, perché è solo uomo; se l’Unione sovietica è destinata a cadere, allora cadrà: non è compito suo salvare lo Stato o cambiarlo, quello è qualcosa che avrebbe tentato di fare il vecchio Shcherbina, l’uomo che lui non è più.

  
  


Mosca, 22 agosto 1990

È un bagno.

No, forse una cucina.

Di una scuola, ma ormai tutto è in rovina.

Il pavimento piastrellato produce un suono sgradevole sotto le sue scarpe e nell’aria ristagna una puzza nauseante di candeggina e cavolfiori.

Valery si guarda attorno, turbato: non sa dove si trova e non ricorda come è finito lì, ma non gli piace quella stanza.

Vorrebbe andarsene, ma la stanza non ha porte né finestre, solo un lavandino in un angolo, il cui rubinetto sgocciola incessantemente, uno scolo sul pavimento e una sediolina.

Valery si avvicina a un muro e vi batte insistentemente col pugno: “Qualcuno mi sente? Voglio uscire!” grida, sentendo il panico montare dentro di lui.

Alla sua destra la luce cambia e, guardando in quella direzione, vede che sul muro è comparsa una finestra chiusa da un’inferriata.

Allora sta sognando, non c’è alcun motivo per essere così terrorizzati, dice a uno spaventato se stesso, mentre si avvicina alla finestra.

La finestra affaccia su un cortile: in un angolo c’è una statua in gesso, brutta imitazione del Topolino americano, poi vede un uomo seduto su una panchina, che gli dà le spalle: la sua schiena e i suoi capelli grigi sono inconfondibili.

“Boris!” esclama sollevato, e bussa sul vetro, “Boris, aiutami a uscire!”

Ma Boris non si volta, curvo su se stesso, l’immagine di un uomo sconfitto e senza speranza.

Valery picchia più forte, contemplando l’idea di rompere il vetro con un pugno per raggiungere Boris.

“Boris, sono qui!”

“Non può sentirti, è dall’altra parte.”

La voce roca di Boris, alle sue spalle, lo fa voltare di scatto: questa volta nel muro è comparsa una porta, oltra la quale Valery intravede una camera da letto immersa nella penombra e un letto, sul quale è seduto Boris, con numerosi cuscini dietro la schiena. Il suo viso è segnato dalla sofferenza e in mano stringe un fazzoletto macchiato di sangue.

“Boris, sei ferito?”

Non gli importa se è solo un sogno, Valery si muove per raggiungerlo, ma la voce imperiosa dell’ucraino lo ferma.

“No, non puoi varcare quella soglia.”

“Perché?”

“Perché anch’io sono dall’altra parte, mentre tu non lo sarai per ancora molti anni,” il viso di Boris si distende in un sorriso gentile, “per fortuna.”

“Cos’è questo posto?”

Valery non ha proprio l’impressione di stare sognando, perché, se così fosse, avrebbe già comandato alla sua mente di svegliarlo: non può sopportare la vista di Boris morente, anche se è solo un’illusione.

“Puoi definirlo come un luogo di confine, che si manifesta in date particolari. Comunque non devi preoccuparti, né tu né Boris lo vedrete di nuovo.”

Valery inclina la testa da un lato, “Tu sei Boris.”

Quel sogno, o illusione, o qualunque cosa sia, è la cosa più insensata che la sua mente abbia elaborato.

“Sono Boris,” conferma l’ucraino sdraiato a letto, “uno dei tanti.”

“Non capisco…”

“Il mio idiota ingenuo,” sospira Boris, prima di tossire violentemente nel fazzoletto.

“Rispondimi!” Valery picchia il pugno sullo stipite della porta, frustrato, ma non osa disobbedire a Boris e varcare la soglia: ha l’impressione che non sarebbe una buona idea.

“Valerka, lo sai.”

“No.”

“Sì, dentro di te lo sai: una volta lui te ne ha parlato.”

Frammenti confusi di una conversazione ubriaca si affacciano alla mente di Valery, che aggrotta la fronte nel tentativo di ricordare di più.

“È ora,” ansima Boris, e quelle poche parole gli costano un grande sforzo, “vai, torna da lui.”

“No! Voglio restare con te!”

“Non puoi fare più nulla per me. Vai, Valera, torna da quell’ucraino testardo: ha bisogno di te.”

Le piastrelle azzurrine della stanza si staccano dal muro una ad una e cadono a terra, frantumandosi in mille pezzi, e l’intonaco sottostante si fissura, sino a disintegrarsi come polvere.

Valery si muove in quella direzione perché in qualche modo sa che è lì la sua casa, ma l’idea di lasciare questo Boris, morente e solo, è straziante.

“Borja…”

“Vai,” lo incoraggia ancora, “sono felice che tu stia bene, ed è stato bello vederti un’ultima volta.”

È la coda di Tuman che gli solletica un braccio a svegliarlo.

Apre gli occhi, ancora confuso, e si massaggia le tempie: dunque era solo un sogno?

Eppure gli ha lasciato dentro un pensate groppo in gola, e quei frammenti di ricordi non vogliono lasciare la sua mente.

Si fa una doccia per schiarirsi le idee, dà da mangiare ai gatti e poi si veste, ma invece di andare al lavoro, mezz’ora più tardi sta bussando alla porta dell’appartamento di Boris.

È una visita a sorpresa e probabilmente Boris si arrabbierà perché contravviene alle loro regole, ma Valery è turbato e ha bisogno di vederlo, di assicurarsi che sia lì sul serio e non in una strana stanza in un luogo di confine, per quanto sembri assurdo.

Boris è ancora in vestaglia quando apre la porta con in mano il giornale.

“Valery, è successo qualcosa?”

Valery chiude la porta alle sue spalle, si alza in punta di piedi passandogli le braccia attorno al collo e lo bacia, strofinando insistentemente le labbra sulle sue finché Boris non apre la bocca, e accarezza languidamente la sua lingua. 

Le braccia di Boris gli circondano la schiena e si muovono in una carezza rassicurante.

È intimo, dolce, è esattamente ciò di cui Valery ha bisogno.

Dio, lo ama così tanto.

“Ehi,” mormora Boris, la voce più roca del solito quando le loro labbra si separano con uno suono umido e morbido.

“Buongiorno,” sussurra Valery, non sapendo cos’altro dire, accarezzandogli la V di pelle lasciata scoperta dalla vestaglia.

“Dopo un bacio così lo è di sicuro,” ridacchia Boris, spostando le labbra sul suo collo, “ma cosa c’è?”

“Nulla, è solo…”

“Una giornata un po’ così?”

“Decisamente.”

Le mani di Boris gli strizzano giocosamente le natiche, “Posso distrarti dai tuoi pensieri?”

“Sì, ti prego.”

Quando Valery si alza, le molle del letto cigolano rumorosamente, ma Boris non si sveglia e continua a russare lievemente a bocca aperta: Valery l’ha lasciato senza forze col suo bisogno di rassicurazioni, insistente, esigente, febbrile.

Lo copre col lenzuolo e chiude la porta della camera alle sue spalle; sfiora con le dita il dorso dei libri nella libreria del salotto ed esita un istante prima di prendere un album.

Si siede in poltrona e lo sfoglia: ci sono alcune foto di Boris e della sua famiglia e articoli di giornale che parlano di lui. Non è vanità… okay, forse sì, in parte: Boris è molto orgoglioso del suo ruolo nel partito e del suo lavoro, e ne ha ragione.

Eppure, l’uomo sulle foto è leggermente diverso dall’uomo con cui ha appena fatto l’amore: nelle foto Shcherbina ha occhi ed espressione di un uomo autorevole, educato ma distaccato, mentre il Boris che conosce lui è più gentile.

È stato lui, imbranato fisico nucleare, ad averlo cambiato?

Eppure ha l’impressione che gli occhi di Boris siano sempre stati dolci, fin dal primo istante in cui si sono incontrati.

Chiude l’album, appoggiandolo sulle ginocchia.

Gli tornano in mente ancora frammenti confusi di quella conversazione, quando si ubriacò al suo ritorno da Vienna. Ricorda Boris seduto ai piedi del divano e poi a letto, mentre gli accarezza i capelli e cerca di calmare la sua angoscia.

_ “Tu sceglierai sempre la verità, Valera...” _

_ “Lo so perché io vengo da un altro luogo, un luogo dove…” _

Ricorda anche la diffidenza di Khomyuk verso di lui, espressa a più riprese quando lavoravano insieme nella commissione:  _ “Ma tu davvero non trovi nulla di strano nel compagno Shcherbina? Nulla di fuori posto?” _

Ripone l’album al suo posto e torna in camera: Noch si è sdraiato sul letto vicino a Boris che sta ancora dormendo, e miagola flebile quando lo vede.

Valery si posa un dito alle labbra, chiedendogli di stare in silenzio, e poi si sdraia accanto a Boris, portando le mani sotto una guancia e le ginocchia al petto.

Lo guarda e prova la stessa, travolgente ondata d’affetto che provò la prima volta nel dormire accanto a lui. 

La sua vita si può dividere in due: prima di Boris e dopo Boris, e la vita con Boris è infinitamente meglio.

Prima, nella sua vita non c’era nessuno che pronunciava il suo nome, Valera, con dolcezza, che lo ascoltava quando aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, che divideva con lui le pagine del quotidiano.

C’erano solo il lavoro, le ricerche, le provette del laboratorio. Rassicuranti, in un certo senso, ma fredde e sterili.

Adesso Valery non riesce nemmeno a immaginare di tornare alla vita di prima dove non c’è Boris, e sente le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi se solo immagina un mondo dove Boris muore in solitudine. Decide che non gli importa di sogni, ricordi e nemmeno dei dubbi di Khomyuk, ma solo che Boris sia nella sua vita.

Come ci sia arrivato o da dove venga è davvero una questione secondaria.

  
  


Mosca, 18 dicembre 1990

È una giornata infernale per Boris, l’ennesima di una lunga serie: c’è stato un grosso pasticcio nel suo dipartimento, ha urlato e gli è stato urlato contro, ha litigato con chiunque e licenziato due persone.

È furioso, ha i nervi tesi ed è sul punto di esplodere, tant’è che i suoi collaboratori si stanno prudentemente tenendo a distanza dal suo ufficio.

Quando Tatyana gli dice che ha in linea il professor Legasov per lui, è tentato di non rispondere. Non perché lui e Valery hanno litigato, ma perché non vuole litigare: basterebbe solo un piccolo pretesto perché accada, e non è giusto che Valery faccia le spese della sua furia immotivata.

“Dice che è urgente,” aggiunge Tatyana.

“Va bene.”

“Boris…” La voce di Valery è affranta e questo gli fa dimenticare istantaneamente la sua rabbia.

“Cos’è successo?”

“Ogon è morta poco fa.”

Era già qualche giorno che la gatta mostrava segno di non stare bene: dormiva molto e non mangiava quasi più; Valery l’aveva portata dal veterinario, che le aveva fatto una iniezione di vitamine, ma l’aveva anche avvertito che era vecchia ormai, e che avrebbe dovuto prepararsi al peggio.

Valery aveva ignorato le sue parole, cullandosi nella speranza che Ogon potesse riprendersi.

“Dopotutto i gatti hanno sette vite,” aveva affermato. 

Boris non condivideva il suo ottimismo, ma non aveva avuto cuore di contraddirlo.

“Mi dispiace Valera. Come stai?”

Non è il primo gatto di Valery che muore, ma Boris sa che Ogon era speciale e importante, era con lui da quattordici anni, e prima che lui entrasse nella sua vita, era lei a tenergli compagnia.

“Puoi venire a casa mia?” la voce di Valery è pericolosamente tremolante, “vorrei seppellirla, ma non so dove, e da solo io non...”

Boris guarda la pila di documenti che ha sulla scrivania: sono tutti da revisionare al più presto e nel pomeriggio ha un’altra riunione. Non aveva in programma di vedersi con Valery nei prossimi giorni, proprio perché non ha un attimo libero: da quando la situazione politica è cambiata le sue giornate di lavoro sono diventate interminabili.

“Boris?”

Il politico impreca silenziosamente dentro di sé: non vorrebbe deludere Valery, ma non può muoversi da lì per adesso.

“Farò del mio meglio,” promette comunque.

A coronamento del suo malumore, arriva il senso di colpa per non essere accanto a Valery a farlo stare peggio, e alla fine della riunione (dove urla e si infuria ulteriormente) si chiude nel suo ufficio a bere, nella speranza di calmarsi e lasciarsi quella giornata alle spalle.

È tardi, molto tardi quando parcheggia la macchina sotto al palazzo di Valery, e questo lo fa sentire ancora più in colpa e infuriato: Valery gli ha detto che aveva bisogno di lui, e lui non c’è stato.

La situazione non migliora quando apre la porta e trova Valery seduto al tavolo a bere; non riesce nemmeno a incrociare il suo sguardo, temendo di leggervi del rancore o una velata accusa.

Non pensa di essere in grado di sopportarlo, non oggi.

Valery non dice nulla, si accende una sigaretta e getta l’accendino sul tavolo, ma l’atmosfera è carica di negatività.

Boris non sa cosa dirgli, probabilmente ora nulla lo consolerebbe, ma qualche anno prima ha promesso a Valery che lo avrebbe fermato, se beveva troppo: può fare almeno quello.

Stringe le dita attorno al collo della bottiglia di vodka, ma Valery la trattiene con forza.

È così, dunque.

Cerca lo scontro.

“Non ho finito di bere,” sibila Valery.

“Sì invece: lo sai come va a finire quando bevi troppo. Lasciala.”

“No.”

“Valerka, fosti tu a chiedermelo, ricordi?”

“Non hai il diritto di farlo dopo che mi hai lasciato solo oggi. Ho dovuto seppellire Ogon da solo, perciò non hai il diritto di dirmi niente!”

Boris si morde la lingua, letteralmente, perché è sul punto di gridargli di smetterla di essere un fottuto egoista, e che anche lui ha avuto una pessima giornata, sono mesi che ha pessime giornate.

Ma capisce che Valery è ferito, e quel dolore genera rabbia, una rabbia che aspetta solo un pretesto per sfogarsi.

Lui conosce bene quel sentimento acido, quel bisogno insensato di spaccare qualcosa e urlare sino a restare senza forze, per dimenticare il dolore.

La tensione necessita di essere dissipata, non esasperata ulteriormente.

“Mi dispiace per Ogon, Valera, sul serio. Avrei voluto essere qui con te.”

Funziona.

Valery abbassa gli occhi e arrossisce, imbarazzato dalla sua reazione infantile, e molla la presa sulla bottiglia.

“Scusa, non so cosa mi è preso. È solo che è stato brutto vederla morire e non poter fare nulla.”

“Lo so.”

Restano in silenzio: Boris in piedi con la bottiglia in mano e Valery seduto, miserevole e ancora perso nei suoi pensieri, finché si sfila gli occhiali e sospira pesantemente: “Ci ho pensato tutto il giorno: io… non voglio vederti morire, non potrei sopportarlo, è troppo difficile. Voglio andarmene prima.”

Quando la crisi sembrava passata, eccola la scintilla che accende la miccia, la variabile imprevedibile, le parole che Boris non può accettare e che, unite alla stanchezza e ai fumi dell’alcol, lo fanno esplodere.

Perde la ragione e scaglia la bottiglia di vodka contro il muro.

Valery alza la testa di scatto, spaventato dalla sua reazione inconsulta.

“Boris, cosa…?”

“Pensi che per me sarebbe facile vivere senza di te?” La voce di Boris è un ringhio animalesco, i suoi occhi sono terribili, i denti scoperti in una smorfia rabbiosa.

Valery sbianca, realizzando cosa ha detto, e prova ad aprire bocca per scusarsi, ma la furia cieca di Boris è ormai inarrestabile: le parole di Valery hanno scatenato il ricordo più doloroso della sua vecchia realtà nel giorno più sbagliato.

“CHIUDERE IL TUO CORPO IN UNA BARA, SEPPELLIRTI, RESTARE DA SOLO, SENTIRE IL CUORE STRAPPATO DAL PETTO OGNI GIORNO SENZA DI TE…”

“Borja, io non…”

“QUANDO TU SEI MORTO SONO MORTO ANCH’IO! COME PUOI PARLARE COSÌ?”

Valery si alza e gli afferra un braccio, ma Boris si divincola, calcia via una sedia che gli ingombra il passaggio e se ne va sbattendo la porta, mentre Valery crolla in ginocchio e si copre la bocca con le mani: che cosa ha fatto?

Boris non ricorda nulla della sua sfuriata o del viaggio verso il suo appartamento; solo quando crolla in poltrona è di nuovo lucido e si rende conto di essere arrivato in qualche modo a casa sua senza ammazzarsi durante il tragitto, e ora non è più nemmeno arrabbiato, si sente solo svuotato e stanco.

Neppure Noch che gli si arrampica in grembo e lo saluta facendo le fusa lo fa sentire meglio.

Accarezza distrattamente il suo pelo morbido mentre abbandona la testa contro lo schienale: è certo che Valery non volesse davvero dire quelle cose, è stato solo lo sfogo di un animo estremamente sensibile che non riesce a sopportare il dolore. 

Doveva mantenere la calma e consolarlo, non urlargli contro, maledizione!

“Ho combinato un casino,” mormora.

Si alza e passeggia per il soggiorno, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli: vorrebbe chiamare Valery e chiedergli scusa, parlargli con calma, ma ha paura di perdere le staffe di nuovo e peggiorare la situazione.

O che Valery non voglia parlargli.

È da codardi, ma rifugge dal confronto.

Alla fine, esausto, si sdraia a letto, pur sapendo che non riuscirà a prendere sonno: odia litigare con Valery, ma di solito sono innocue scaramucce, questa è la prima volta che si feriscono a vicenda per davvero ed è terribile.

Non passa molto tempo prima che senta la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi ed i passi veloci di Valery che si fermano sulla soglia della camera da letto.

Questa volta è stato Valery quello coraggioso, che l’ha inseguito e raggiunto: senza dire una parola, Boris si tira a sedere e allarga un braccio.

Valery gli è addosso in un istante.

“Borja mi dispiace, mi dispiace, ho detto una cosa terribilmente crudele… dio, come ho potuto… quando tu...” La sua voce trema, al pari del suo corpo, e si spezza senza completare la frase.

“Eri sconvolto per la morte di Ogon.”

“No, non ho giustificazioni, è stato così egoista da parte mia...”

Le mani di Boris scivolano sulla sua schiena e massaggiano adagio i muscoli tesi, mentre Valery sprofonda il viso contro il suo petto.

“Qualche anno fa sono stato io a dirti che l’amore rende egoisti, non sentirti in colpa per esserlo stato.”

“Quindi… è tutto a posto tra di noi?”

Il fiato di Valery è acre di paura e Boris sente una stretta al cuore.

“No, no, non volevo spaventarti.”

Valery gli artiglia le braccia: “Dimmi che è tutto a posto tra di noi.”

Boris gli bacia i capelli per calmarlo, “È tutto a posto. E devo chiederti scusa anch’io per aver gridato. Qualunque cosa ti abbia detto, non dovevo farlo e non la pensavo, credimi.”

Valery alza leggermente il viso: “In che senso?”

Boris fa una smorfia e sospira: “Non è qualcosa di cui vado fiero, ma a volte, quando mi infurio, perdo completamente la testa e non ricordo più che cosa dico. Immagino di averti urlato addosso insulti terribili, ma era solo rabbia.”

“Oh… davvero, non ricordi?”

“No. È stato un raptus e farò in modo che non accada mai più. Ti amo Valera, sei la mia vita, questa è l’unica verità.”

“Lo so.” Valery torna ad appoggiare la testa al suo petto, decisamente più rilassato, “Ma non voglio più litigare con te, non così.”

“Nemmeno io.”

Valery si scosta da lui solo per togliersi le scarpe e gli occhiali e poi gli è di nuovo addosso, in cerca del conforto e del calore del suo corpo.

“Che cosa ti ho detto quando ho urlato?” domanda Boris, accarezzandogli piano un orecchio.

“Perché vuoi saperlo?”

“Perché così posso scusarmi come si deve.”

Valery si stringe nelle spalle, strofina il naso sul suo collo e appoggia le labbra sulla carotide; per qualche ragione sembra restio a rispondere.

“Mi hai urlato addosso insulti terribili, tutto qua,” dice infine, “Possiamo non parlarne più? Né di questo, né della morte, voglio solo che sia tutto a posto tra di noi.”

“È tutto a posto, amore.”

  
  


Mosca, 19 agosto 1991

Chiunque, negli anni seguenti, chieda a Boris di raccontare com’è stato vivere il colpo di Stato di agosto, non può fare a meno di restare deluso dalla sua risposta: “Ero nel mio ufficio e ci sono rimasto per tutti e quattro i giorni.”

Non ha fatto nulla di eroico, nulla di stupido, non ha appoggiato il golpe ma non è nemmeno corso in piazza a manifestare quando questo è fallito.

Non ha fatto nulla in realtà.

Boris si è addormentato alla scrivania la sera prima, appoggiato a una pila di faldoni, e rilascia un gemito di dolore quando raddrizza la schiena: sta diventando troppo vecchio per lavorare così a lungo e addormentarsi seduto, ma è stato inevitabile, con la mole di lavoro che ha.

Oggi è il giorno in cui Gorbachev tornerà a Mosca per la firma del nuovo trattato dell’unione.

Boris si stropiccia gli occhi per allontanare il sonno e la fatica, poi accende la radio come d’abitudine per ascoltare il notiziario del mattino, ma la voce che sente è quella di Janaev, che sta leggendo un proclama. 

Cosa?

Gli bastano poche parole per rendersi conto che sta succedendo l’impensabile: un tentativo di colpo di Stato per deporre Gorbachev.

_ “Charkov,” _ pensa immediatamente: lui e altri si sono mostrati via via sempre più ostili al segretario generale, chiedendo una linea politica molto più dura, e hanno apertamente contestato il nuovo trattato dell’unione.

Però Boris mai avrebbe pensato che avrebbero cercato di prendere il potere, approfittando dell’assenza di Gorbachev.

Esce dal suo ufficio, ma alla fine del corridoio, dove ci sono le scale e l’ascensore, un uomo armato lo ferma: non è un poliziotto né un militare, e non ha alcuna autorità, se non quella di un’arma carica, “Non può allontanarsi da qui, compagno Shcherbina, la prego di tornare nel suo ufficio. A meno che non voglia unirsi alla nostra causa.”

Boris non è un aspirante suicida, perciò soffoca l’istinto di stendere quell’uomo con un pugno e scuote la testa.

“Il compagno Charkov aveva visto giusto su di lei,” l’uomo guarda Boris con aperto disprezzo, mentre gli fa nuovamente cenno di allontanarsi dall’ascensore e tornare indietro. “Più tardi le verranno portati cibo e acqua.”

Oh, dei golpisti magnanimi, che fortuna.

La radio è ancora accesa e trasmette di nuovo l’annuncio di Janaev.

“Lo ascolti attentamente,” dice l’uomo prima di chiudere la porta, “è così che l’ordine sarà restaurato.”

Rimasto solo, Boris solleva la cornetta del telefono, pur sapendo che è un gesto inutile: nessun suono, hanno tagliato la linea.

Si prende la testa tra le mani, scioccato e spaventato dal repentino precipitare degli eventi.

Se il golpe avrà successo, il futuro non appare roseo per lui. Difficilmente i golpisti alzeranno un dito su Gorbachev: nonostante le perplessità suscitate dalle sue riforme, ha ancora un forte seguito ed è un nome troppo grande, troppo importante, anche sul piano internazionale, perché osino fargli qualcosa.

Ma una pedina come lui?

Nel migliore dei casi lo spediranno ai lavori forzati in un gulag, nel peggiore sparirà nel nulla senza lasciare traccia.

Non può nemmeno scrivere una lettera d’addio per Valery, perché se qualcuno la trovasse, anche lui sarebbe in pericolo.

“Maledizione…” sibila.

Altri uomini vengono portate sul piano: sono colleghi di Boris di altri dipartimenti che, come lui, nei mesi precedenti non si sono schierati con l’ala più intransigente del partito; possono parlare tra di loro, ma sono guardati a vista da uomini armati, prigionieri lì.

Tuttavia, con il passare delle ore, l’angoscia di Boris si calma leggermente: non sa cosa sta accadendo fuori dal palazzo, perché la loro unica fonte di informazioni è la radio e i golpisti ne hanno preso il possesso, ma se il golpe avesse avuto successo, conoscerebbero già la loro sorte.

La giornata ha termine, quella notte Boris cerca inutilmente di sonnecchiare in poltrona, ma ogni minimo rumore lo fa sobbalzare, e continua a pensare a Valery, a quanto sarà preoccupato.

Il giorno dopo Janaev chiede apertamente all’esercito di schierarsi con loro.

È il momento più critico: se i militari saranno dalla loro parte, sarà la fine: Boris non può fare altro che pregare che Tarakanov e i suoi colleghi prendano la decisione giusta.

Anche quella giornata trascorre senza che vengano fucilati in cortile.

Boris decide di prenderlo come un buon segno, ma l’attesa snervante continua.

Le rare notizie che riescono a filtrare sono confuse e contraddittorie. Non sono nemmeno notizie, sono frammenti di voci.

Gruppi paramilitari.

Esercito.

Fazioni.

Gente nelle strade.

Resistenza.

Ci sono dei morti.

Sì.

No.

Ci sono scontri.

Sì.

No.

Boris guarda fuori dalla finestra, la fronte appoggiata al vetro freddo e riesce solo a pensare:  _ “Non essere là fuori, Valery, non essere stupido. Tutto questo non fa per te, non ti appartiene, tienitene lontano, resta al sicuro.” _

È la mattina del 22 agosto quando un militare apre la porta del suo ufficio e gli annuncia che il golpe è fallito e i suoi leader sono stati tutti arrestati: è libero di andare.

Boris prova una violenta soddisfazione, crogiolandosi nell’idea che alla fine la ruota è girata e Charkov avrà quello che merita.

Chissà, forse il golpe è fallito anche nella sua vecchia linea temporale, se c’è stato, e Charkov ha subito la stessa punizione anche lì. Secondo lui sarebbe semplicemente giusto, ma ormai non gli importa più di cosa è successo in un mondo privo di Valery.

Vuole solo sapere dov’è e come sta Valery in questo mondo.

Boris si attacca al telefono, ma è ancora muto.

“Mi serve una linea,” abbaia al soldato.

“Mi dispiace vice ministro, ma non sono state ancora riattivate.”

Boris sbatte giù la cornetta, imprecando, e lascia l’ufficio: va bene, userà un telefono pubblico, deve assolutamente parlare con Valery, assicurarsi che stia bene e dirgli che è vivo.

Il soldato lo aggiorna su quanto accaduto in quei giorni e gli annuncia che anche Gorbachev è stato liberato ed arriverà a Mosca nel tardo pomeriggio, ma a quel punto Boris sta già scendendo le scale.

Una folla di manifestanti ha invaso le strade, poco fuori dalla piazza: Boris dovrà farsi strada tra loro per raggiungere un telefono. Si sposta di lato, cercando un punto con meno gente per passare più velocemente, quando una voce si fa sentire alta e chiara sopra il frastuono delle altre.

“BORJA!”

Boris scruta la folla, cercando di capire da dove venga la voce, e poi intravede Valery, circondato da altre persone che si accalcano e gridano: non riesce a descrivere il sollievo che prova nel vederlo sano e salvo.

Il professore spinge da parte le persone attorno a lui con tutte le sue forze, sgomita, incespica, strepita e scatta in avanti, riuscendo finalmente a sgusciare fuori dalla folla.

Boris gli corre incontro e Valery gli getta le braccia al collo, stringendolo con tutte le sue forze, fin quasi a fargli male.

“Borja, Borja…”

“Sono qui Valera, è tutto finito,” le mani di Boris si muovono lente sulla sua schiena per calmarlo.

“Non farlo mai più! Mi hai capito? Mai più,” sibila Valery.

“Cosa, essere coinvolto in un colpo di Stato mio malgrado?” Boris cerca di scacciare via la paura che attanaglia ancora l’animo di Valery con una battuta leggera, ma Valery non smette di stritolarlo nel suo abbraccio, “Sì! Non sapevo dov’eri né cosa ti stava succedendo e mi sembrava di impazzire!” Trema come una foglia e a Boris sembra quasi di riuscire a sentire i battiti del suo cuore, anche attraverso i vestiti.

“D’accordo allora, non lo farò più.”

Nessuno si cura di loro, la folla sta guardando altrove gridando slogan, sono come due anonime gocce di pioggia durante una tempesta, ma in questa irrilevanza, Boris trova la sua dimensione e ciò che conta davvero per lui.

“Portami a casa,” sussurra all’orecchio di Valery.

Ore dopo sono sdraiati a letto; Valery dorme con la testa appoggiata al suo petto e un braccio attorno al suo fianco, restio a lasciarlo andare anche nel sonno, mentre Boris ascolta alla radio il discorso di Eltsin: non ne resta impressionato, per lui è solo un altro uomo politico con una sua agenda da portare avanti, ma gli è chiaro che è lui l’uomo nuovo che guiderà la nazione d’ora in poi. 

Dopo quanto accaduto, Gorbachev e i suoi fedelissimi sono già parte del passato, anche se ancora non se ne rendono conto. 

Lo è anche lui, ha fatto il suo tempo in politica ormai e, mentre accarezza col pollice la spalla lentigginosa di Valery, capisce che non gli interessa adeguarsi al cambiamento in corso.

Quando Valery si sveglierà, ne parleranno, ma nella sua testa la lettera di dimissioni è già pronta.

Eltsin sta ancora parlando, ma Boris spegne la radio e bacia i capelli di Valery, ancora leggermente sudati, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Ti conosco da molti anni, Boris, ma non capisco la tua decisione,” dice un giorno Tarakanov, mentre i due stanno passeggiando sulla Piazza Rossa, “potevi restare, c’era spazio per un uomo come te, con la tua esperienza.”

“Dimmi Nikolai, in caso di elezione di un nuovo segretario generale, penseresti al mio nome?”

Il generale esita e si morde il labbro inferiore; Boris chioccia una risatina: “Parla, non mi offendo.”

“No,” ammette Tarakanov, “ma…”

“Ho fatto parte di questo gioco per buona parte della mia vita, mi sono adattato ai cambiamenti e ai nuovi giocatori molte volte, ma adesso basta così. Sono un dinosauro sulla via dell’estinzione e so bene che non posso ambire a nulla di più di dove sono ora, perciò è tempo per me di ritirarmi.”

“È un peccato: non c’è modo di farti cambiare idea?”

Boris ha ancora davanti agli occhi l’immagine di Valery che si fa largo tra la folla e lo abbraccia, stringendolo con ferocia, e scuote la testa.

“Capisco. Posso offrirti un tè?”

“Fai strada.”

Pochi giorni dopo le proprietà del partito comunista vengono requisite, inclusa la palazzina dove si trova l’appartamento di Boris.

In pochi giorni dovrà andarsene e trovare un posto dove stare.

Momentaneamente pensa di trasferirsi in albergo, ma questa volta Valery non vuole sentire ragioni.

“Vieni a stare da me,” lo supplica, “dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, non ce lo meritiamo? Sarò cauto, te lo prometto.”

Valery lo desidera da sempre, da quando hanno iniziato la loro relazione e non ha mai rinunciato all’idea.

Fino a qualche mese prima, Boris avrebbe escluso categoricamente l’idea, perché troppo rischiosa, ma ora ci riflette attentamente: è fuori dai giochi della politica, per la società è talmente irrilevante che non deve più preoccuparsi di essere seguito o spiato, e il KGB ha ben altri problemi di cui occuparsi al momento. 

E se qualcuno facesse domande, può raccontare di essere solo ospite di un amico in attesa di trovare un alloggio, visto che è stato cacciato da casa sua. Le circostanze giocano a loro favore, questa volta.

“D’accordo. Vado a fare le valigie, allora.”

“D-davvero?” domanda Valery, quasi senza fiato.

“Sì, davvero.”

Valery gli salta letteralmente addosso, spingendolo contro il tavolo, e il trasloco subisce un notevole ritardo.

Boris non può portare molto con sé, una valigia, massimo due: l’appartamento di Valery è piccolo e già zeppo di cose.

All’inizio crede sarà difficile scegliere cosa tenere e cosa scartare, ma alla fine le sue valigie sono quasi leggere: porta con sé Noch, i suoi completi migliori, il suo inseparabile cappotto e l’album di ritagli di giornale, a ricordargli che è stato un uomo irrilevante, ma non del tutto.

Però tutto il resto sono solo cose, può farne a meno e lasciarle lì, non sono importanti, non quanto il sorriso luminoso di Valery quando gli apre la porta di casa, gli prende le valigie dalle mani, e si alza in punta di piedi per baciarlo e sussurrargli “benvenuto a casa”.

Poi il professore si volta e indica il salotto con un braccio: “Ho fatto posto per le tue cose.”

_ “Fare posto”  _ nel linguaggio di Valery significa evidentemente  _ “prendere una pala da neve ed ammonticchiare oggetti in un angolo in una pila disordinata e precaria”. _

“Er… più o meno,” aggiunge, vedendo che Boris ha inarcato un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

“Ci penso io,” risponde lui, sfilandosi la giacca ed arrotolandosi le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti: è tempo di introdurre Valery al concetto di ordine.

Boris sa di non essere stato un capo perfetto: ha commesso errori, è stato molto duro ed esigente, a volte ha terrorizzato il personale del suo e di altri dipartimenti.

Si aspetta quindi di andarsene nell’indifferenza generale, ma il giorno in cui porta via gli effetti personali dal suo ufficio, molti vogliono stringerli la mano; Tatyana addirittura piange senza freni, appoggiata al suo petto.

“Non preoccuparti, starete bene tu e le tue colleghe.”

Boris si è assicurato che nessuna di loro, segretaria o assistente personale, venga licenziata.

“Compagno…”

“Attenta Tanya,” la avverte con gentilezza mentre le porge il suo fazzoletto di lino, “quella parola non è più gradita adesso.”

“Non mi interessa, per me lei sarà sempre il compagno Shcherbina,” dice la donna, ricomponendosi.

“Continuate a mandare avanti questo posto, mi raccomando.”

Le sorride, raccoglie il suo scatolone, consegna i documenti all’ingresso, ed è fuori per sempre da quel palazzo.

Ha qualche rimpianto, e davvero non sa cosa farà della sua vita ora che è disoccupato: si è preoccupato di avere da parte un gruzzolo per la vecchiaia per lui e Valery, ma non ha mai veramente pensato a cosa fare della sua vita una volta in pensione.

Mentirebbe se dicesse che non si sente un po’ ridicolo nei panni del casalingo che aspetta Valery che torna dal lavoro la sera, ma poi gli basta chiudere gli occhi e rivede il sorriso di Valery ogni volta che apre la porta e lo vede seduto in salotto per capire che può adattarsi a quel ruolo, e passare le sue giornate a combattere contro il caos che il professore semina per casa.

Trascorrono un paio di mesi tranquilli, poi una sera Valery rientra a casa, con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo chino sulla punta delle sue scarpe. Non serve che dica nulla, la sua faccia è sufficiente a Boris per capire che è successo qualcosa di serio: da bambino lui aveva la stessa faccia, quando rompeva un vetro con il pallone e doveva dirlo a suo padre.

“Parla,” dice, cercando di mantenere la calma.

Valery si lascia cadere su una sedia e si accende una sigaretta: “Ora siamo in due a essere disoccupati.”

Boris prende una sedia e si siede accanto a lui, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio.

“Cos’è successo?”

“Oggi sono venuti degli inviati dal ministero, spiegandoci quali dovevano essere i nuovi obiettivi del mio dipartimento. Oh, e hanno anche annunciato un taglio dei fondi del 30%. Gli ho risposto che sarebbe stato meno stupido cercare di arrivare sulla luna con una Trabant.”

“Sublime,” mormora Boris e proprio non ce la fa a non sollevare le labbra in una smorfia divertita, mentre si immagina la scena. Tuttavia Valery è solito esprimersi in termini abrasivi e diretti con chiunque, gli sembra assurdo che sia stato licenziato solo per quello.

“E poi?” lo incoraggia.

“Oggi è stato anche scelto il nuovo direttore dell’Istituto. È Velikhov, ci crederesti?”

A dire il vero Boris non è sorpreso: l’eterno rivale di Valery, non è solo un fisico nucleare, ma anche un raffinato leccaculo con abilità politiche e diplomatiche che Valery non avrà mai: una volta capito dove tirava il vento si è schierato apertamente a favore del nuovo corso politico e si premurato di farsi amici che contano, mentre Valery... be’, è Valery.

“È stato chiesto a ciascuno di noi di complimentarsi e spendere una parola per il nuovo direttore. Io ho detto di essere affranto per il futuro dell’istituto e dell’intera industria del nucleare dell’Unione sovietica. Il resto puoi immaginarlo da solo,” conclude, spegnendo la sigaretta.

Sì, si può sempre contare su Valery per una risposta autentica e poco diplomatica.

Se entrambi sono senza lavoro, significa che non hanno più entrate. È ancora leggermente presto per intaccare gli investimenti che hanno fatto, ma Boris pensa di riuscire a smobilitare dei fondi in tempi rapidi: sì, dovrebbero farcela comunque.

“So che ti stai preoccupando per i soldi, ma forse non ce n’è ragione,” aggiunge Valery.

Boris lo guarda: in effetti non sembra eccessivamente turbato di essere stato cacciato via dall’istituto dove ha lavorato tutta la vita.

“Dimmi.”

“Ecco, devi sapere che dopo la conferenza di Vienna del 1986 sono restato in contatto con alcuni scienziati europei. Con un paio di loro in particolare ci siamo scambiati idee, abbiamo scritto relazioni congiunte e io ho dato la mia consulenza per un loro progetto. Per farla breve: se volessi, alla IAEA c’è un posto per me.”

“Lo vuoi?”

Valery gli prende le mani, “Non è una decisione che posso prendere da solo. Non funziona così, non più.”

Sono una coppia da anni e quella è una decisione importante per il futuro delle loro vite, non può decidere da solo cosa fare.

“Tu lo vuoi,” afferma Boris. E sarebbe il riscatto che Valery merita.

“Sì,” ammette Valery, “sarebbe un incarico prestigioso, ma...”

“Allora è deciso: ci trasferiamo.”

“Boris…”

“Valera, per me essere disoccupato qui a Mosca o a Vienna non fa differenza.”

“Non so se è la stessa cosa: io parlo il tedesco abbastanza bene, tu no, ho paura che finirai per sentirti isolato.”

A differenza sua, Boris è un animale sociale e un conversatore brillante, gli piace bere e ridere in compagnia dei suoi amici. A Vienna non avrebbe nulla del genere e forse alla lunga si sentirebbe infelice.

Boris dissipa le preoccupazioni di Valery con un lungo bacio: vorrebbe dirgli che ha affrontato cambiamenti più drastici, diamine, ha viaggiato tra due linee temporali, ma opta per una frase più romantica, che fa sorridere Valery in modo adorabile: “A me basta che ci sia tu.”

Gli scatoloni sono pronti per il trasloco, sono gli ultimi giorni di lavoro per Valery, che sta ultimando il passaggio di consegne con chi prenderà il suo posto. 

Dato che sta per andarsene e non gli importa più di nulla, Valery non ha più alcuna ragione per tenere a freno la lingua (non che l’abbia mai fatto, in realtà) o di mantenere una facciata cortese con i colleghi, di conseguenza l’atmosfera all’Istituto Kurchatov è tesa e pesante, e parte di quella negatività si percepisce anche in casa.

Il professore stava per uscire di casa, ma poi Boris lo ha bloccato contro il frigorifero e lo ha spogliato, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui, e Valery ha gettato alle ortiche i suoi piani per la giornata.

Dopo un’ora sono schiacciati sul piccolo sofà, nudi; si dividono una sigaretta e la tensione ha abbandonato le spalle di Valery, che ora si rilassa reclinato sul suo petto.

“Per colpa tua si staranno tutti chiedendo dove sono,” mormora “Dov’è finito il compagno Shcherbina tanto ligio al lavoro?”

“Si è ritirato anche lui,” risponde Boris, espirano una boccata di fumo, “Preferivi essere in ufficio a discutere con Velikhov?”

“Oh no.”

Il telefono squilla.

“Scommetto che è il tuo ufficio,” dice Boris, spegnendo la sigaretta.

Valery grugnisce teatralmente: “Lascialo squillare.”

La sola cosa buona del cambio ai vertici dell’Istituto è che Ulana è stata chiamata a lavorare a Mosca: Valery è sollevato di lasciare una persona competente ad occuparsi delle ricerche che dovrà abbandonare.

Un pomeriggio sono seduti al tavolo a casa sua e Valery gli sta parlando delle persone di cui può fidarsi, delle persone da cui guardarsi e di quelle che cercheranno di addossarle la colpa di loro eventuali errori.

Solo quando sente la chiave gira nella toppa, si rende conto che non ha detto a Ulana che adesso Boris vive lì, né ha avvertito Boris che avrebbe invitato Ulana a casa, ed è preso dal panico quando Boris entra con le borse della spesa e posa gli occhi su di lei.

“Compagna Khomyuk, che sorpresa.”

“Compagno Shcherbina, mi ha fatto piacere sapere che non ti è successo nulla, durante il colpo di Stato.”

“Grazie,” Boris poggia le borse sul ripiano della cucina e sistema la spesa, mentre il cervello di Valery sta ancora girando a vuoto su se stesso: perché diavolo Boris non lo sta aiutando?

“Ulana, ecco…”

“Valerka, che maniere!” Boris porta le mani sui fianchi davanti al tavolo vuoto, “Non le hai nemmeno offerto il tè.”

“Ehm… stavo per farlo, ma poi ci siamo messi a parlare di lavoro. Comunque, uhm…” Il suo sguardo si sposta freneticamente da Boris a Ulana, che però sembrano incredibilmente tranquilli.

“Lascia stare, faccio io, come al solito,” dice Boris, prendendo il barattolo del tè, “Vuoi fermarti a cena, compagna? Ho trovato dello storione al mercato e pensavo di preparare l’ukha.”

“Uh sì, volentieri!” risponde Ulana educatamente.

Valery guarda Boris come se fosse impazzito: si sta comportando come se fossero sposati, lui che per anni l’ha tormentato con quanto fosse importante essere prudenti e nascondere la loro relazione! Invece adesso non usa nemmeno la scusa che hanno approntato per queste situazioni.

Poi guarda stranito anche Ulana: non ha proprio nulla da dire, lei che è sempre stata così diffidente verso Boris? È lui l’unica persona con minimo di senno in quella casa? Deve dire qualcosa per salvare la situazione, se è ancora salvabile.

“Ecco, Ulana... forse saprai che le proprietà del partito sono state requisite e quindi Boris si è trovato senza casa da un giorno all’altro.”

“Sì, l’ho sentito. Un comportamento disdicevole.”

“Infatti! E non poteva certo andare a vivere in albergo, quindi mi sono offerto di ospitarlo a casa mia, in amicizia, perché io e Boris siamo amici, e quindi…”

Khomyuk serra le labbra e fa una faccia strana, come se stesse facendo ricorso a tutte le sue forze per non scoppiare a ridere.

Valery si acciglia, poi la mano di Boris gli afferra i capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa e strappandogli un gemito sorpreso, e lo bacia.

Non un bacio socialista, né un innocuo bacetto tra amici, ma un bacio audace e sensuale che lo fa rabbrividire dalla testa ai piedi e che per un attimo gli fa dimenticare ogni cosa, compresa la presenza della sua collega che non dovrebbe sapere che loro due sono amanti.

Le loro labbra si separano con uno schiocco osceno e Valery resta congelato con la bocca aperta.

Ma cosa…?

“Hm, inizio a capire cosa ci trovi in lui, Valery.” Ulana li sta guardando con il mento appoggiato alle mani intrecciate e sta sorridendo.

Ma cosa…?

Sembra l’unico pensiero che il suo cervello riesce a partorire.

“Valera, lei ha capito da anni cosa c’è fra noi,” dice Boris, portando il tè in tavola.

“Cosa?”

Se non altro questa volta il pensiero ha raggiunto la sua bocca.

È talmente scioccato che non riesce nemmeno a imbarazzarsi.

Ulana conferma con un cenno del capo, “Ho capito che il compagno Shcherbina ti piaceva prima che lo capissi tu stesso.”

Valery si volta verso Boris: “E tu lo sapevi che lei sapeva di noi?”

“Sì,” risponde Boris, sorseggiando tranquillamente il suo tè.

“Ma… uhm...” Valery muove lo sguardo da Boris a Ulana, che si stanno scambiando un sorriso complice, e alla fine sbotta: “Oh, smettetela, voi due! Sono un ingenuo, va bene?”


	17. 17

Vienna, 7 gennaio 1992

Boris sta riparando la credenza quando sente l’inconfondibile scatto della vecchia Zenit di Valery.

“Davvero?” chiede esasperato. Gli ha scattato un sacco di foto, da quando sono a Vienna.

“Davvero,” risponde lui, con uno sguardo niente affatto pentito: per anni ha dovuto tenere segreta la loro relazione, senza potersi mai concedere un ricordo, un disegno o una fotografia. Ora che sono più liberi vuole recuperare il tempo perduto.

“Vai a fotografare i gatti. Io non sono un soggetto così interessante, non mentre riparo mobili.”

“Be’, non posso certo portare a sviluppare le foto che ti farei quando siamo a letto.”

Boris scuote la testa e sbuffa: “Posa quella macchina e vieni qui ad aiutarmi: tieni l’antina diritta mentre avvito le cerniere.”

Vienna è cara, molto più di Mosca, e quindi hanno potuto comprare solo una piccola mansarda già arredata, i cui mobili non sono nuovi e necessitano di qualche riparazione. Tuttavia c’è una enorme stufa antica in pietra ollare e una bella vista sulla città, e Valery se n’è innamorato a prima vista.

Boris apre e chiude l’anta un paio di volte e annuisce soddisfatto: i lavori manuali che ha svolto da giovane gli stanno tornando utili.

Valery lo tira per il braccio e lo fa sedere al tavolo, dove appoggia la macchina fotografica e regola il timer per l’autoscatto.

“Valerka!”

“Non abbiamo ancora una foto di noi due nella nostra casa nuova.”

“Siamo qui da meno di una settimana.”

Valery si siede di fianco a Boris e lo prende sottobraccio, “Guarda la macchina.”

Ma Boris ha occhi solo per lui: ha qualche capello grigio in più rispetto a quando l’ha conosciuto e le sue rughe stanno diventando più profonde, ma i suoi occhi sono ancora luminosi, al pari del suo sorriso.

E lui sta davvero vivendo la sua vita accanto a Valery.

Ogni tanto, il pensiero ancora lo stupisce.

“Ti amo,” dice adagio Boris, e Valery si volta a guardarlo, adorante, nel momento in cui la macchina fotografica scatta.

(Non guarderanno la macchina in quella fotografia, si guarderanno negli occhi, sorridenti e innamorati, e Valery la conserverà sempre come un tesoro prezioso)

“Domani è il tuo primo giorno di lavoro,” osserva Boris a cena, “Emozionato?”

Valery sbuffa e si stringe nelle spalle in un gesto un po’ rude, ma si capisce che è elettrizzato per il nuovo incarico.

Boris lo guarda e sorride: “Allora direi che è il momento di darti questo.”

Si alza, va a prendere una scatola di cartone dall’armadio della camera da letto e la poggia sul tavolo.

“Per te.”

“Un regalo? Boris, non dovevi.”

“Aprilo.”

Nella scatola c’è un cestino per il pranzo di metallo, azzurro con disegnate scimmiette e palme; Valery ride incontrollabilmente mentre lo tira fuori e qualcosa al suo interno fa rumore.

“Oh, come una matrioska. Divertente, Boris.”

Valery fa scattare l’apertura del cestino, solleva il coperchio e si paralizza.

Sbatte le ciglia lentamente, come se non riuscisse a credere ai suoi occhi, ed esala uno strozzato “oh mio dio.”

Nel cestino c’è una scatolina di velluto verde scuro, di quelle dei gioielli.

Di un particolare tipo di gioiello.

In fondo al cuore, Boris è un uomo romantico.

“Oh mio dio,” ansima di nuovo Valery, senza poter controllare il tremito nella sua voce.

“Anche se agli occhi della legge non ha valore, per me lo ha,” la voce di Boris è una ruvida carezza nel silenzio della mansarda, “a dire il vero, per me è sempre stato ufficiale, e tu lo sai, ma visto che adesso abbiamo comprato casa insieme, voglio che conviviamo in modo onorevole.”

Valery sta ancora guardando la scatolina, immobile, gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione, così Boris si alza, la prende e si inginocchia davanti a lui, perché non è solo romantico, è anche all’antica.

Boris ha scelto due fedi in oro rosso, perché il colore gli ricorda i capelli di Valery e all’interno sono incise semplicemente le loro iniziali: a loro non serve nulla di più.

“Posso?” domanda Boris, prendendo l’anello più piccolo.

Valery gli porge la mano che trema ancora e Boris gli infila l’anello.

“Lo voglio,” sussurra Valery, poi prende l’altro anello e fa lo stesso con Boris.

“Lo voglio,” risponde Boris.

Valery scivola giù dalla sedia, si inginocchia davanti a lui e gli prende la testa tra le mani, respirando profondamente. Le unghie che affondano nel suo scalpo sono un riflesso dell’emozione profonda che Valery sta provando.

Poi Valery appoggia il viso sulla sua spalla e Boris fa finta di non sentire le lacrime di gioia sulla sua camicia.

“Hai idea di quanto tu mi renda felice?”

“Bene,” Boris appoggia una mano sulla sua e accarezza l’anello, “e poi così, se ti assegneranno una procace segretaria, saprà che qualcuno è arrivato prima di lei.”

Valery esala una risatina tremula, “Fa’ silenzio e portami a letto.”

“Mi sembra che abbiamo già consumato abbondantemente la nostra luna di miele, ma se insisti...”

Valery gli accarezza la guancia col pollice, guardandolo con un affetto sconfinato.

“Non lo sai? La luna di miele non passa mai di moda.”

Ore dopo Boris osserva Valery dormire: l’anello risplende al suo dito come se quello fosse il suo luogo di elezione da sempre; si china piano verso di lui e bacia la sua mano.

“Anche tu mi rendi incredibilmente felice, Valera.”

Tuttavia la vita quotidiana è abbastanza noiosa per Boris, è inutile negarlo.

Le sue giornate sono alquanto lunghe e vuote, e il chiacchiericcio della gente attorno a lui è un suono confuso e indistinto. Sta cercando di imparare la lingua, ma a 65 anni non è facile iniziare qualcosa di nuovo, così come non è facile adattarsi a una cultura e una società completamente diversa da quella in cui ha sempre vissuto: l’opulenza che vede attorno a sé lo disturba, i comportamenti delle persone a volte lo turbano.

Si sente veramente a suo agio solo quando è in casa con Valery e può fare finta che il mondo esterno non esista.

Una sera Valery torna a casa con un’aria profondamente seccata.

“Hai già litigato con qualche collega?” chiede Boris.

“Cosa? No! Non sono così litigioso!”

Boris si volta verso i fornelli e non dice nulla, ma inarca un sopracciglio.

“Non lo sono!” ribadisce Valery, poi si accende una sigaretta e sbuffa, “Però ci sono aspetti di questo lavoro che avevo sottovalutato.”

“Cioè?”

“Siamo tenuti a partecipare a cene di gala! Per raccogliere fondi, per presentare il lavoro dell’agenzia, per favorire la cooperazione con altri enti e per chissà cos’altro.”

“Quindi?” Sinceramente Boris non capisce perché Valery sia così contrariato.

“Hai mai partecipato a una cena di gala?”

“Diverse volte.”

“Be’, io no! E non ho scelto questo lavoro per intrattenere imprenditori e industriali!”

Ah, ecco qual è il problema: alle cene di gala occorre intavolare conversazioni con sconosciuti che esulano dalla fisica nucleare e che richiedono una certa diplomazia, doti in cui Valery non brilla.

“E poi scommetto che è uno di quei posti da snob dove a tavola ci sono dozzine di posate. Chi accidenti ha bisogno di quattro forchette per un pranzo?”

“Non tutti padroneggiano la tua soave arte di bere il succo di frutta direttamente dal cartone.”

Valery sbuffa e gli tira uno straccio che Boris afferra al volo.

“Andrà bene. Solo, non saltare al collo di chi dice qualcosa di stupido. Er... cerca di interagire il meno possibile con gli altri commensali, okay?”

“Vieni con me,” lo supplica, “l’invito dice che posso portare una persona.”

Boris si gratta un sopracciglio: “Valery, non credo che sia una buona idea.”

In Austria l’omosessualità non è illegale, ma ciò non vuol dire che sia ben accetta: Boris ha visto gli sguardi gelidi che indirizza loro la famiglia che abita al primo piano ed è abbastanza certo che i genitori abbiano raccomandato ai figli di non rivolgere mai loro la parola.

“Lo sai che non mi importa quello che dice o pensa la gente!” esclama Valery stringendogli la mano e facendo tintinnare i loro anelli, “Borja, ti prego! Finirò per fare da tappezzeria tutta la serata.”

Valery ha l’aria infelice di un condannato a morte, e Boris ha da tempo rinunciato a imporsi quando lo guarda così, poi sa che la sua ansia sociale gli farebbe passare una pessima serata da solo.

Inoltre una cena di gala è una piacevole variazione dalla sua routine quotidiana.

“Va bene, ma i vestiti per la serata li scelgo io.”

“Affare fatto,” Valery lo tira a sé per baciarlo, distraendolo dal cucinare, e quella sera finiscono per mangiare bistecche leggermente bruciate.

“È l’ultima volta che scegli un vestito per me,” urla Valery dalla camera da letto; Boris, che è in bagno e sta finendo di pettinarsi, ride.

“Perché dici così?”

“Mi hai preso una camicia con i gemelli, quando qualche secolo fa sono stati inventati i bottoni,” brontola il professore.

“Dammi un minuto e arrivo in tuo soccorso.”

“Ah ah, veramente divertente.”

Boris si dà un’ultima occhiata allo specchio, annuisce soddisfatto, ed esce.

Per Valery ha noleggiato un completo a tre pezzi grigio chiaro con una camicia azzurra e una cravatta blu che si intona ai suoi occhi, per lui invece ha scelto un classico smoking nero con papillon e fascia in vita.

Boris è già pronto, deve solo indossare la giacca, mentre Valery sta ancora litigando con gemelli e cravatta e non ha nemmeno indossato il gilet.

“Valerka, il taxi sarà qui tra dieci minuti, sbrigati.”

Finisce di abbottonargli la camicia, gli allaccia velocemente i gemelli e gli sistema alla perfezione la cravatta, fermandola con l’apposita forcina sulla camicia; precauzione forse eccessiva, visto che indosserà anche il gilet, ma Valery ha la straordinaria abilità di stropicciarsi i vestiti nei modi più impensati.

“Ecco fatto.”

Boris prende la giacca del suo smoking dalla gruccia e fa per abbottonarla, quando si accorge che Valery si è ammutolito e lo sta guardando con la bocca socchiusa.

“Cosa?”

Valery si lecca le labbra e il suo sguardo si fa decisamente interessato.

“Sei… ti mangerei.”

Boris non smetterà mai di essere lusingato dalle attenzioni di Valery, anche se non capisce cos’abbia fatto di speciale adesso.

“Sono sempre io.”

“Oh no, sei tu in smoking,” Valery si avvicina e fa scorrere la punta delle dita sulla sua camicia di raso, poi le insinua sotto le bretelle, “Adesso so cosa regalarti a Natale.”

“Un regalo per me o per te?”

“Per entrambi,” Valery si appoggia a lui, ma Boris lo tiene a distanza con le braccia.

“Non adesso!”

“Restiamo a casa, ho un sacco di idee su come impiegare il tempo.”

“No, non possiamo.” Sarebbe estremamente maleducato non presentarsi alla cena, per quanto l’offerta di Valery lo tenti.

Valery mette il broncio e Boris gli bacia la fronte, ridendo: “Comportati bene per le prossime ore e ti prometto che terrò su lo smoking, quando torneremo a casa. Ora calmati,” dice, indicando il suo inguine, “o sarà un viaggio in taxi estremamente imbarazzante.”

“Se vuoi aiutarmi, esci da qua,” Valery lo spinge scherzosamente in salotto e finisce di vestirsi, ma fatica a togliersi dalla mente l’immagine di Boris in smoking.

Sospira: sarà una serata lunghissima.

Mentre sono in attesa che la guardarobiera ritiri i loro cappotti, Valery lancia un’occhiata alla sala, già piena di persone, strofinando incessantemente le dita.

Boris lo prende per il gomito e lo tira in un angolo appartato.

“Valera, guardami.”

Il professore solleva gli occhi su di lui.

“Devi stare tranquillo.”

“È facile per te parlare, tu sei così…” Valery sospira scuotendo il capo.

Boris è elegante e sicuro di sé in ogni circostanza, sa sempre cosa dire e come comportarsi, ovvio che non può capire il suo disagio.

La mano di Boris trova la sua e intreccia dolcemente le loro dita.

“Non hai ragione di agitarti: sei uno scienziato con un lavoro prestigioso, un uomo intelligente, brillante e,” abbassa la voce fino a un sussurro, anche se è improbabile che qualcuno conosca il russo, “incredibilmente sexy con questo completo.”

“Taci,” Valery sbuffa, distogliendo lo sguardo, ma ora sta sorridendo.

La presenza di Boris ha un effetto calmante su Valery, che, dimenticata la sua usuale ansia, riesce a conversare civilmente con due persone sedute al loro tavolo, anche se non sono poi così favorevoli all’energia nucleare.

Qualche occhiata veloce a Boris e alle posate che sta usando durante la cena, gli evitano di fare gaffes.

Dopo un po’ comunque si ritira dalla conversazione, che l’ha già stancato, e si chiude nella sua testa a pensare alla relazione che sta scrivendo per l’agenzia e al lavoro che deve programmare per le settimane successive, mentre Boris che sta parlando in un discreto francese con un uomo d’affari libanese.

I due uomini sono immersi in una conversazione su infrastrutture, pastoie burocratiche e costi, qualcosa che è molto familiare per Boris, e che lo fa sentire di nuovo dietro la sua scrivania al Cremlino.

“... e solo perché ho parecchi soldi, non vuol dire che voglia sperperarli,” si lamenta l’uomo.

“Ovviamente.”

“Eh, invece i costi di questo progetto stanno lievitando troppo per i miei gusti.”

“Lo so,” risponde Boris sorseggiando del vino rosso, “quando i fondi si disperdono in mille rivoli, i costi aumentano, ma in base alla mia esperienza, spesso possono essere contenuti: in un progetto ambizioso come il suo, ci sono voci di spesa inutili.”

L’imprenditore pare interessato: “Lei dice?”

Boris annuisce: ha passato metà della sua vita a costruire fabbriche dovendo barcamenarsi con disponibilità economiche limitate, sa di cosa parla.

“Penso che potrebbe tagliare i costi di un 7, forse 8%.”

“Se riesce a fare una cosa del genere, lei non è un ex burocrate, è un mago, Boris Evdokimovich. Parla sul serio?”

“Non scherzo mai su questioni così serie.”

L’uomo d’affari gli porge un biglietto da visita: “Venga a trovarmi nel mio ufficio mercoledì prossimo: se davvero riesce a contenere i costi del mio progetto, potremmo dare vita a una collaborazione: dopo la fine dell’Unione sovietica, io e alcuni amici avremmo piacere a investire in Russia, ma la vostra burocrazia è un vero labirinto, se lo lasci dire.”

“Non con la giusta bussola,” risponde Boris.

“Allora, sei felice di avere un lavoro?” domanda Valery, la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Boris, mentre sono immersi nella vasca da bagno: ha fatto bene a insistere per farlo partecipare a quella cena, ed è contento per lui: Boris è un uomo pieno di energie e l’inattività non gli addice, non ancora.

Sul taxi di ritorno verso casa Boris gli ha raccontato della proposta di quell’uomo d’affari, e alla fine non sapeva dire chi dei due fosse più eccitato.

Forse Valery, che gli ha fatto davvero tenere su lo smoking mentre gli faceva un memorabile pompino contro il ripiano della cucina.

Boris gli bacia la nuca: “Non è un lavoro, per ora è solo una consulenza, e magari sarà un disastro.”

Non vuole illudersi, però se andasse bene, la voce si spargerà e potrebbero esserci altre persone interessate alla sua esperienza.

“Sciocchezze: andrà bene,” risponde Valery, girandosi e facendo strabordare un bel po’ d’acqua, “sei un ex vice ministro, la gente dovrebbe fare la fila per una tua consulenza.”

Boris guarda con disappunto l’acqua schizzata a terra e brontola, perché sa che alla fine sarà lui a pulire, ma Valery gli sta baciando il collo, spalmato su di lui, e gli rende davvero difficile arrabbiarsi.

“Sono rovinato: ormai hai imparato a cavartela sempre.”

La risata di Valery si riverbera lungo tutto il suo corpo e, mentre fa scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena, pensa che Valery può cavarsela con lui ogni volta che vuole.

Una volta incontrato l’uomo d’affari e i suoi soci, Boris si rende conto che il progetto è complesso e ha bisogno di più tempo per studiarlo: riesce ad arrangiare una minuscola postazione di lavoro tra l’angolo cottura e il salotto, con un tavolino pieghevole, una calcolatrice e una macchina da scrivere, frequentemente invasa da Tuman e Noch, incuriositi dalla novità.

Non è il suo ufficio al Cremlino, con Tanya che rispondeva al telefono e batteva a macchina per lui, ma ci sono le ciabatte di Valery vicino al divano, un incartamento sul davanzale che il professore ha dimenticato, e le loro tazze del tè nel lavello. Non tornerebbe mai indietro.

Boris prende l’incarico con la massima serietà, come ha sempre fatto, scrive la sua relazione su come tagliare i costi, e alla fine restano tutti molto soddisfatti.

Un secondo incarico non tarda ad arrivare, seguito da un terzo, e gli incartamenti si accumulano sul tavolino pieghevole.

“Devi trovarti un ufficio,” gli dice Valery una sera, quando sono già a letto.

Boris si sfila gli occhiali da lettura e li appoggia sul comodino con i conti che sta revisionando, massaggiandosi gli occhi stanchi: Valery ha ragione, tra un po’ usciranno di casa loro per fare posto ai suoi documenti.

“Sì, mi metterò a cercarlo al più presto.”

“Un’altra cosa,” Valery rotola su di lui e punta un dito accusatore contro i documenti, “quelli restano fuori dalla camera da letto. Qui sei solo per me,” mormora, slacciandogli un bottone della giacca del pigiama per mordicchiargli la clavicola.

“Giusto.”

“Odio sentirmi trascurato.” Una mano di Valery apre il cassetto del comodino.

“Posso farmi perdonare in qualche modo?” Boris si libera del pigiama.

Valery si morde le labbra: “Voltati.”

Boris lo asseconda, chiudendo gli occhi mentre Valery sistema un cuscino sotto la sua pancia e lo prepara: non mostra spesso quel lato dominante di sé, ma è incredibilmente sexy quando lo fa.

Deve fingere di trascurarlo più spesso, pensa, mentre Valery si spinge dentro di lui con un respiro spezzato.

Boris trova l’ufficio, la sua attività si espande, arrivando anche a comprendere qualche viaggio all’estero. Tuttavia, è sempre molto attento a bilanciare lavoro e vita privata: non vuole strafare, non sta lavorando per vivere, ma solo per non annoiarsi troppo.

Perciò quella attività resterà sempre in secondo piano rispetto alla sua vita con Valery: Boris non rinuncia mai a un week end, a una vacanza, o anche solo a una serata al ristorante insieme a lui per lavorare.

A Vienna Boris e Valery trascorrono anni molto felici, ma vivono anche un episodio difficile.

È un giorno come gli altri, Boris si sta recando a piedi da un cliente, cammina lungo la strada a passo veloce, quando semplicemente si ferma.

 _“?”_ pensa: non capisce perché d’improvviso senta le gambe pesanti come piombo e non riesca ad avanzare di un passo. È stanco come se avesse scalato una montagna, non è nemmeno spaventato, solo perplesso, ma poi il dolore esplode improvviso nel petto.

 _“Dannazione,”_ pensa, mentre si accascia a terra e un paio di ragazzi corrono in suo soccorso, _“Valery sarà terrorizzato.”_

Il telefono squilla, e Valery deve spostare una decina di volumi per raggiungerlo: deve decidere a fare ordine nel suo ufficio, ormai persino la donna delle pulizie si rifiuta di mettere mano in quel caos.

“Pronto?”

“Buongiorno, è il... professor Valery Legasov?” domanda una voce femminile, calma e professionale.

“Sì, con chi sto parlando?”

“È l’ospedale Barmherzige Schwestern. Lei conosce un certo signor Boris Shcherbina?”

Le gambe di Valery quasi cedono e una violenta ondata di nausea e terrore lo assale.

“Boris! Cosa gli è accaduto?”

“Abbiamo trovato il suo contatto nel portafogli del signor Shcherbina. Lei è un parente?”

“Mi dica cosa gli è successo!” strepita Valery, picchiando un pugno sulla scrivania.

“La prego di calmarsi: possiamo rilasciare queste informazioni solo ai parenti, ma lei è l’unico contatto qui indicato.”

“Non c’è nessun parente, ci sono solo io, io e Boris siamo compagni! Mi dica cosa gli è successo, la prego!”

La donna copre la cornetta e si consulta con qualcuno.

“Non mi ignori, maledizione!” Valery urla così forte che un paio di colleghi si affacciano sul suo ufficio per capire cosa sta succedendo.

“Mi dispiace, ma se non è un parente io non posso…”

“A-aspetti! Io ho un documento,” un barlume di lucidità si fa strada nel panico vischioso dove sta affondando la mente di Valery.

“Sta dicendo che è il suo tutore legale?”

“Non lo so, forse… penso di sì.”

“Senta, porti qui il documento e vedremo. Le lascio l’indirizzo dell’ospedale.”

Valery lo appunta velocemente ed esce di corsa, ignorando le domande e le occhiate stupite; ferma un taxi al volo e si fa portare a casa.

Lungo il tragitto c’è una sola parola che rimbalza nella sua mente, come la pallina impazzita di un flipper, _“Borisborisborisborisboris,”_ e quando il taxi frena davanti al loro palazzo, va quasi a sbattere con la fronte contro lo schienale del sedile anteriore.

“Signore? Signore, siamo arrivati.”

“Uh?” Valery lo guarda instupidito.

“Ho detto che siamo arrivati. Ma si sente bene?”

 _“Sì, tu stai bene, idiota, è Boris che ha bisogno di te, quindi datti una mossa,”_ si rimprovera.

Stringe le labbra e annuisce al tassista: “Sì, sì, ma lei non se ne vada, mi aspetti qui.”

Gli getta alcune banconote e corre in casa; si inginocchia a terra e apre l’armadietto del soggiorno dove tengono tutti i documenti, cercando freneticamente una cartelletta azzurra. Non impiega molto a trovarla in realtà, perché è Boris a gestire quel piccolo spazio e gli proibisce di metterci mano.

Il pensiero normalmente lo farebbe sorridere, ma ora gli fa solo scappare un singhiozzo pesante.

Boris ha il suo numero da chiamare nel portafoglio e lì in casa c’è la cartelletta che ora Valery stringe tra le mani, che contiene il testamento di Boris ed anche un documento con cui lo ha nominato suo tutore legale per il caso in cui gli accada qualcosa.

Boris si occupò di tutto questo pochi mesi dopo il loro arrivo lì a Vienna, ed obbligò Valery a firmare gli stessi documenti, spiegandogli cosa avrebbe dovuto fare in caso di emergenza medica.

Poiché non sono sposati, agli occhi della legge loro due sono solo due estranei che vivono insieme, Boris imparò questa dura lezione quando Valery si ammalò di polmonite nel 1986, per questo, adesso che vivono a Vienna, ha pensato a ogni eventualità che potrebbe accadere, anche a quelle più sgradevoli, di cui Valery non ha mai voluto occuparsi. 

Stringe con forza la cartelletta azzurra, si rialza e corre di nuovo al taxi.

“Mi porti all’ospedale Barmherzige Schwestern, veloce,” ordina all’autista.

All’ospedale il primario controlla il documento che Valery ha portato, e finalmente gli spiega cosa è accaduto.

Boris è collassato per strada e non ha più ripreso conoscenza.

Gli esami hanno rivelato che ha una coronaria ostruita e a parere dei medici, occorre intervenire con urgenza.

“Tuttavia per l’intervento abbiamo bisogno del consenso di un familiare o del tutore, come nel suo caso,” dice il medico, mettendogli davanti un modulo da firmare.

“È rischioso?”

“Può darsi che sia necessario un bypass coronarico, oppure che basti solo uno stent: potremo valutare solo una volta effettuata la coronografia. Il paziente ha appena settant’anni, quindi le possibilità che vada tutto bene sono alte, ma si tratta sempre un intervento al cuore,” dice il medico, “ovviamente c’è un margine di rischio.” 

Sono parole spaventose, ma Boris ha bisogno che Valery decida per lui. Prende un profondo respiro e firma il modulo del consenso.

Un’infermiera gli consegna una busta di carta contenente i vestiti e gli effetti personali di Boris e inarca un sopracciglio con aria critica mentre gli mette in mano l’anello, ma Valery la ignora.

Non gli importa ciò che pensano gli altri: non sanno nulla di loro, della loro storia, del loro amore. 

Non gli importa di nulla, ora che Boris sta per essere portato in sala operatoria, vuole solo che quelle ore passino il più in fretta possibile, che Boris apra gli occhi, gli sorrida e gli dica che è tutto passato.

Gli viene detto che non può aspettare lì in terapia intensiva, gli viene suggerito di andare a casa, che sarà chiamato quando l’intervento sarà finito, ma Valery rifiuta e decide di fermarsi nella sala d’aspetto del pronto soccorso: nessuno riuscirà ad allontanarlo dall’ospedale, da Boris.

Arriva la sera, poi la notte; il pronto soccorso si popola di quella umanità che vive ai margini della società: qualche senzatetto che cerca riparo dal freddo, un uomo che ha avuto la peggio in una rissa e che sta sanguinando copiosamente, ubriachi che strepitano, qualche drogato inquieto che aspetta la dose di metadone, e poi Valery, ma non vede nulla di ciò che lo circonda.

Siede rigido su una sediolina in un angolo a dondolare ossessivamente, con indosso una giacca troppo leggera per la stagione, non mangia nulla dalla mattina ma non ha fame, non sente freddo, quasi anestetizzato dall’angoscia che prova.

Sono ormai le cinque di mattina quando un’infermiera lo raggiunge.

“Se vuole seguirmi, il chirurgo le spiegherà l’intervento che hanno eseguito.”

Valery si alza, ma barcolla, per essere rimasto troppo tempo seduto, per non aver mangiato, per la paura che ancora lo attanaglia.

“Boris…”

“L’intervento è riuscito,” lo tranquillizza la donna.

Valery si concede un attimo per appoggiarsi alla parete e lasciare che il sollievo lo invada, poi segue la donna.

Il restringimento della coronaria era meno grave del previsto, spiega il chirurgo, sono riusciti a ripararla con uno stent, il paziente è già stato estubato, e sono soddisfatti sia dell’operazione che del decorso operatorio.

Tuttavia il viso del medico è estremamente mentre gli parla e Valery può sentire il “ma” aleggiare nell’aria.

Apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, si fa coraggio e alla fine è lui a domandare, “... ma?”

“Ma ancora non si è svegliato. Non è il caso di allarmarsi, non ancora,” dice il medico, alzando una mano in un gesto tranquillizzante, “alcuni pazienti impiegano più tempo di altri.”

Tuttavia, dall’espressione del suo viso, Valery comprende che Boris ci sta mettendo molto più di altri.

“Posso vederlo?”

“Solo per pochi minuti.”

Gli fanno lavare le mani e indossare camice, guanti, cuffia mascherina, e soprascarpe prima di ammetterlo nel reparto di terapia intensiva; il silenzio che vi regna è quasi irreale, gli infermieri sembrano muoversi in punta di piedi e il rumore più forte che si sente è il cicalino dei macchinari.

“Ha parecchi fili e tubi attaccati,” dice la donna che accompagna Valery prima di ammetterlo nella stanza di Boris, “non si impressioni, è normale.”

Invece Valery si spaventa, e molto, perché Boris è energico, rumoroso, in costante movimento, vitale, è l’esatto opposto dell’uomo che giace addormentato su quel letto d’ospedale.

“Ehi…” sussurra Valery, “Sono io, sono qui.”

Stupidamente, il suo sguardo corre subito al monitor, nella speranza di vedere un improvviso cambio nella frequenza dei suoi battiti cardiaci o del suo respiro, ma non accade nulla.

“I medici dicono che non ti vuoi svegliare. È una vendetta per lo spavento che ti feci prendere quando mi ammalai di polmonite?”

Boris resta immobile nel letto.

“Sai, quando qualche giorno fa dicevo che dovevamo prenderci una pausa dal lavoro per una vacanza non intendevo questo…” cerca di sdrammatizzare, ma la sua voce si spezza sull’ultima parola.

È stanco e spaventato e sente che è sul punto di crollare.

“Perché non ti svegli?”

L’infermiera si è raccomandata di non toccare il paziente, quindi Valery si appoggia alla sponda del letto e la stringe con forza.

“Borja, vuoi sapere un segreto? Io so di te: da dove vieni e come sei arrivato qui. Ricordi? Me lo raccontasti tu stesso, quella sera quando mi ubriacai, di ritorno da Vienna.

La sbronza mi aveva fatto dimenticare tutto ma, col tempo, ho iniziato a ricordare qualche frammento delle cose che mi dicesti. All’inizio non ci credevo, come potevo? Pensavo fosse solo l’effetto dell’alcol, ma qualche anno fa feci uno strano sogno e dopo quella volta iniziai a ricordare più chiaramente. Non tutto, ma le cose essenziali: che tu vieni da un luogo dove a Chernobyl ci fu un grave incidente nucleare, che non eri mai riuscito ad accettare la mia morte e quando ti capitò davanti l’occasione per incontrarmi di nuovo, tu la afferrasti al volo, anche se non sapevi se avrebbe funzionato.

Poi ci fu la volta in cui litigammo, quando ti dissi che volevo morire prima di te. Non mi urlasti addosso insulti terrificanti, come ti dissi in seguito, urlasti che mi avevi visto morire: fu allora che ebbi la certezza che mi avevi detto la verità.

E sai una cosa? Io ti credo. Non so come sia scientificamente possibile, però ti credo.

Forse adesso ti starai chiedendo perché non te ne ho mai parlato: è perché non mi importa da dove vieni, se da un’altra Mosca o da Marte, so solo che mi hai cercato, mi hai trovato, so solo che mi ami e io ti amo, perciò… perciò adesso non ti permetterò di lasciarmi, non dopo aver fatto tutta quella strada. 

No, adesso sei qui e devi restare, perché io sono perso senza di te, Borja, completamente perso, lo sai: lascio accesi i fornelli, mi dimentico di pagare le bollette e... non riesco più a immaginare di non averti accanto.

Torna da me, ti prego.”

È un bel posto lì dove si trova, ovunque sia, ed è tranquillo, così tranquillo che potrebbe fermarsi a riposare per un po’.

O forse per sempre. 

È stanco, e l’idea è allettante.

Ma c’è una voce che si fa strada nel silenzio ovattato che lo circonda, una voce lo chiama, dolce e familiare, una voce che sa di casa.

_“Torna da me, ti prego.”_

Chi è?

_“Borja.”_

Ah certo, è Valera.

_“Ti amo.”_

Non può restare lì, per quanto sia piacevole quel luogo, il suo Valera lo sta chiamando.

L’infermiera apre la porta, “Ora deve andare. Può tornare domani, se vuole.”

Valery lancia un’ultima, disperata occhiata al monitor, poi abbassa la testa e trascina i piedi verso la porta, quando una voce ruvida come carta vetrata lo ferma.

“Lasciatelo restare.”

“BORIS!”

Boris lo sta guardando con i suoi occhi celesti, un sorriso che aleggia appena sul viso affaticato, e solleva una mano verso di lui.

“Lasciatelo restare,” ripete.

Valery quasi crolla in ginocchio di fianco al suo letto mentre stringe forte la sua mano.

“Hai idea dello spavento che mi hai fatto prendere?” pigola Valery, “Cosa ti è saltato in mente di stare male così?”

Boris ha dolori dappertutto e cerca di non ridere, perché sa che peggiorerebbe la situazione.

“Perdonami,” mormora: ormai si sta specializzando in scusarsi per cose di cui non ha colpa.

Il resto del decorso post-operatorio non presenta problemi e dopo qualche giorno Boris è già in grado di alzarsi e camminare. 

Comunque, come aveva detto lui stesso anni prima, è un pessimo paziente, irascibile e poco collaborativo; odia ogni cosa: le medicine, le infermiere che gli danno il tormento per fargli bere il brodo, il camice dell’ospedale che lo fa sentire praticamente nudo, e i tubi poco dignitosi che escono da ogni parte del suo corpo.

Inoltre, dopo essere stato dimesso dall’ospedale, non può tornare subito a casa come vorrebbe, perché deve seguire un periodo di riabilitazione cardio-polmonare in una clinica fuori Vienna.

Valery soffre enormemente per questo distacco e deve ancora superare la paura di averlo quasi perso. Cerca di non darlo a vedere, ma va a trovare Boris ogni volta che può.

Un pomeriggio lo trova seduto su una panchina in giardino a braccia conserte e lo sguardo estremamente contrariato, e corre a sedersi accanto a lui, appoggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio.

“Boris, cosa c’è? Ti sei sentito male di nuovo?”

“Hm? No, no,” gli accarezza il dorso della mano per calmarlo, “ma oggi ho parlato a lungo con il mio cardiologo.”

“E?”

“E mi ha detto, no, mi ha ordinato di adottare uno stile di vita più sano: devo camminare di più, evitare i cibi grassi e soprattutto smettere di bere alcolici.” Se possibile, il volto di Boris si fa ancora più scuro.

Valery alza gli occhi al cielo: “Tutto qua? Mi hai fatto spaventare.”

“Be’, non è _tutto qua_ per me.”

“Non viverlo come se fosse un dramma,” lo rimprovera Valery, “C’è di peggio.”

Boris brontola ancora, sbuffa, ma poi scrolla le spalle: “Sembra che non possa fare altro che adattarmi, visto che è per il mio bene, ma potresti almeno lasciarmi lamentare finché ne ho voglia!”

Valery sa bene che alcune loro abitudini sono deleterie per la salute, ma capisce anche quanto sia difficile per Boris cambiare abitudini di vita all’improvviso e rinunciare alla vodka. In quel momento il pacchetto di sigarette che porta in tasca pesa come un macigno, quindi Valery lo prende e lo butta nel cestino dei rifiuti.

Boris lo guarda come se fosse impazzito.

“Lo facciamo insieme: una vita più sana per entrambi.”

Boris sbuffa e scuote la testa: “Non resisterai un giorno senza fumare e sarai isterico prima di sera.”

“Ce la farò,” insiste Valery, caparbio come non mai, “se tu non bevi più, io non fumo più.” Gli porge le mani per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, poi lo abbraccia stretto. 

“In salute e in malattia. Funziona così, no?”

La mano grande di Boris si appoggia sulla sua nuca: “Penso di sì, ma parlando di voti matrimoniali,” si china su di lui, sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra, “sono altri quelli che intendo onorare, una volta tornato a casa.”

E finalmente Valery ride. Boris non lo ha più visto ridere da quando è stato male.

“Hm, ridi? Ti assicuro che non riderai più, quando saremo a letto.”

Valery abbassa la testa, appoggiandola sul suo petto, “Ci conto.”

Non è più abituato a dormire da solo, senza il calore confortevole del corpo di Boris accanto al suo, e non vede l’ora che quella terribile parentesi si chiuda, e che Boris torni a casa.

Finalmente Boris viene dimesso, con qualche pillola e le raccomandazioni dei medici, e insiste per portare la valigia fino in mansarda, nonostante Valery cerchi di impedirglielo.

“Devi renderti conto che non sei più un ragazzino, Boris!”

“Fino a prova contraria sei tu quello col fiatone, e non stai nemmeno portando la valigia.”

“Sei testardo!” brontola Valery, quando chiude la porta.

Boris lascia cadere a terra la valigia e lo spinge contro di essa, succhiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Lo scopri adesso?”

Valery si aggrappa alle sue spalle e chiude gli occhi, ma continua a lamentarsi: “Sei impossibile.”

Boris bacia le sue labbra imbronciate.

“Mi sembri più irritato del solito, scommetto che è l’astinenza da fumo. Mi domando se posso fare qualcosa per distrarti.” Insinua un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, e le lamentele di Valery si trasformano in un gemito di desiderio mentre si struscia contro di lui, ma poi Boris si allontana, ignorando il suo sguardo oltraggiato.

“Spogliati,” gli dice, accomodandosi in poltrona e allentandosi la cravatta.

Valery si toglie un indumento dopo l’altro e quando è davanti a Boris, in mezzo alle sue ginocchia, è nudo ed eccitato, mentre lui è ancora vestito e non ha intenzione di spogliarsi: il contrasto tra la pelle pallida e lentigginosa di Valery ed il suo completo scuro è incredibilmente erotico.

Gli accarezza le cosce, segue il profilo dei fianchi con le dita e poi gli afferra le anche, facendolo sedere su di sé.

Valery mugola al contatto della pelle coi suoi vestiti.

“Ti ho pensato spesso mentre ero in clinica,” sussurra Boris, facendo scorrere le dita lungo la sua spina dorsale.

Valery chiude gli occhi e rabbrividisce, gettando la testa all’indietro e scoprendo il collo alle attenzioni di Boris.

“Ho pensato al tuo odore,” scende a baciargli le clavicole, “al sapore della tua pelle,” a tradimento chiude le labbra attorno a un suo capezzolo, facendolo sussultare, “hm, sì, anche alla tua voce.”

Valery armeggia con la zip dei pantaloni di Boris, liberando la sua erezione, ma Boris scosta le sue mani.

“Ho forse lasciato intendere che comandi tu stasera?” domanda con voce roca.

Valery rabbrividisce e scuote la testa.

“No, infatti.” Gli accosta due dita alle labbra, “succhiale.”

Valery obbedisce, bagnando di saliva le sue dita; Boris le porta dietro di lui e massaggia la sua apertura, stuzzicandolo senza penetrarlo, e il pene umido di Valery gli macchia la cravatta e la camicia.

“Mi vuoi lo stesso anche se sono un ucraino impossibile?”

“Boris…” Valery sibila un avvertimento, stringendogli le spalle.

Ma Boris non ha alcuna intenzione di smettere di provocarlo: “L’hai detto tu stesso che non sono più un ragazzino, forse non dovrei…”

A quel punto Valery gli blocca il polso e si impala bruscamente sulle sue dita con un gemito di piacere.

Boris ha pietà di lui e inizia a prepararlo, mentre continua a baciare e mordere qualunque parte di Valery riesce a raggiungere.

“Sei pronto?”

“S-sì, ti prego.”

Boris gli prende una mano, leccando il palmo e poi portandola sulla sua erezione; chiude gli occhi e rilascia un sospiro soddisfatto mentre Valery lo accarezza, poi abbandona la testa sullo schienale quando Valery si alza sulle ginocchia e si cala su di lui.

Boris lo trattiene per i fianchi, senza muoversi, facendo crescere a dismisura l’impazienza di Valery, finché non gli getta le braccia al collo e lo supplica.

“Borja, ti prego… ho bisogno…”

Boris sposta le mani sulle sue natiche, lasciando che Valery lo cavalchi, ma quando porta una mano in mezzo a loro, Boris la scosta di nuovo, poi si sfila la cravatta, la avvolge attorno all’erezione di Valery e la fa scorrere sulla pelle bollente.

Valery rabbrividisce al contatto con la seta, soffocando un singhiozzo contro il collo di Boris.

“Oh… ancora…” lo supplica, e Boris torna ad avvolgere il nastro di seta attorno a lui, più stretto questa volta, in un gioco che bilancia piacere e dolore.

Valery lo cavalca sempre più velocemente, quasi delirante per il piacere, e quando la cravatta di Boris scorre sui suoi testicoli in una sensuale carezza e poi li stringe all’improvviso, inarca la schiena e viene, trascinando anche Boris nell’orgasmo.

Boris si abbandona contro lo schienale e Valery resta sdraiato su di lui, con le labbra appoggiate al suo collo, ebbro di endorfine.

“Non mi sto lamentando, ma come ti è venuto in mente?” domanda, avvolgendo le dita attorno alla cravatta macchiata. Ormai è da buttare, ma ne è valsa la pena.

“Te l’ho detto, ti ho pensato spesso mentre ero in clinica.”

“Hm… e hai altre idee?”

“Dammi qualche ora e te le mostro.”

La mattina dopo, Valery si sveglia sentendo Boris parlare al telefono con qualcuno e sospira: è già tornato al lavoro. 

Anni fa, era stato il primo a essere contento che avesse qualcosa da fare, ma ora non lo è più così tanto: non ha paura che possa star male di nuovo (i medici hanno assicurato di aver riparato perfettamente il difetto della coronaria), ma si rende conto di essere geloso della persona che sta parlando con Boris, che sta sottraendo tempo a loro due.

Si alza e osserva Boris dalla soglia della camera: non gli importa di essere infantile, lo vorrebbe solo per sé.

Quando Boris si accorge di lui non smette di parlare, ma allarga un braccio, invitandolo a raggiungerlo, e poi appoggia la testa al suo stomaco, mentre Valery gli accarezza i capelli. Vorrebbe restare così tutta la mattina, ma purtroppo il lavoro attende anche lui.

Qualche mese più tardi, Valery apre gli occhi e sospira: quella mattina il suo risveglio è salutato da grossi fiocchi bianchi che si stanno già addensando contro il vetro della finestra.

È la prima nevicata della stagione: presto Vienna sarà ricoperta di neve e farà freddo. 

L’idea non gli sorride: forse inizia a fare troppo freddo lì per loro due. 

È da un po’ che ci sta pensando, insieme ad altre cose.

Boris lo pungola sulla schiena con un dito.

“Finirai per fare tardi.”

“Non mi va di alzarmi,” brontola lui, seppellendosi sotto le coperte, ma Boris le scosta per raggiungerlo e lo fa voltare per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Niente.”

“Valera…”

“Va bene, se proprio vuoi saperlo, sto pensando di lasciare il lavoro.”

“Se lo fai perché ritieni che io sia vecchio e che mi serva un infermiere, io…”

“No, non è per quello,” Valery gli prende una mano per placarlo, “ma adesso, quando sono nel mio studio, l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è al tempo che non stiamo trascorrendo insieme. Lo dicesti tu stesso, Boris: non avremo molti anni ancora e io non voglio sprecarli, sono ancora molto innamorato e molto egoista e non voglio più dividerti con il lavoro, mio o tuo.”

“Capisco,” Boris gli accarezza una guancia, assorto, mentre riflette sulle sue parole. Non ha torto: il lavoro di consulente è stato un buon diversivo dalla noia per qualche anno, ma adesso, quando lavora, sente anche lui la mancanza di Valery, molto più di prima, e la prospettiva di tornare a viaggiare o passare giornate intere presso i clienti gli appare stancante.

Anche se in questa linea temporale non hanno ricevuto una sentenza di morte a causa delle radiazioni, il tempo scorre senza sosta, in qualunque dimensione, e loro sono invecchiati. È un dato di fatto.

“Boris?”

“Hn?”

“Hai mai il dubbio che avremmo potuto agire diversamente? Magari lasciare l’Unione sovietica non appena ci siamo conosciuti e ritirarci da qualche parte nel mondo.”

“No,” risponde lui con sicurezza, e davanti al suo sguardo scioccato, cattura le labbra di Valery in un bacio per tranquillizzarlo, “trascorrere ogni minuto accanto a te sarebbe stato bellissimo, ma tu saresti stato completamente appagato senza gli esperimenti, le conferenze e le pubblicazioni che hai fatto in questi undici anni?”

Valery ci riflette attentamente, giocando con il colletto del pigiama di Boris, poi scuote la testa: il lavoro è stato una parte integrante e importante della sua vita, a Mosca prima e a Vienna poi, ed è orgoglioso di ciò che ha realizzato.

“Vedi? Non era ancora il momento, né per me, né per te.”

“E adesso?”

“Probabilmente è il momento di sfruttare il nostro piano pensionistico,” ammette Boris. “C’è un posto in particolare dove ti piacerebbe andare a vivere?”

“Io non ho parlato di trasferirci.”

Boris ridacchia e lo bacia di nuovo: “Undici anni, ricordi? Ormai ti conosco, Valera, lo so quando c’è un pensiero qua dentro,” gli tocca la fronte, “che lotta per uscire.”

“Vienna è bellissima, ma l’inverno è lungo e fa davvero freddo. Un collega mi ha parlato bene della Corsica, dove vive un suo zio: è soleggiata, ha un buon clima, non è umida, è un posto tranquillo.”

“La Corsica?” Boris lo guarda incredulo e poi chiude gli occhi: la vita è una ruota che gira, vero?

“Sì, perché? Ovviamente se non ti piace, prenderemo in considerazione altri luoghi.”

“No, no. La Corsica è perfetta. Da domani mi informerò sulle proprietà immobiliari.”

“Oh, hai altro da fare oggi?”

“Visto che non hai alcuna intenzione di andare al lavoro, sì,” risponde Boris, gettando una gamba oltre quelle di Valery e facendolo ridere incontrollabilmente, finché non lo zittisce con un bacio.


	18. 18

Bonifacio, 2 aprile 1997

La Corsica è grande, ma, tra le varie case in vendita, alla fine la scelta ricade su una villetta a Bonifacio: è quella che a Valery piace di più e a Boris in qualche modo sembra giusto che il cerchio torni a chiudersi lì.

La casa è spaziosa e ha un bel giardinetto che guarda il mare, accarezzato dal sole quasi tutto il giorno.

Mentre Valery osserva il mare blu e profondo, a piedi scalzi sull’erba umida, la brezza leggera che gli scompiglia i capelli, Boris lo raggiunge, gli circonda la vita con le braccia e gli bacia la nuca, e Valery si abbandona contro il suo petto chiudendo gli occhi.

“Ti piace?”

“È incantevole, Boris.”

“Sei felice?” domanda Boris tra i suoi capelli.

Valery appoggia le mani sulle sue, “Con te? Sempre.”

Boris lo culla con dolcezza, seguendo il ritmo lento delle onde, finché il cielo si tinge di arancio.

Ricorda ancora quando arrivò in questo paesino nella sua vecchia realtà, solo, disilluso e senza alcuna speranza, mentre adesso stringe il suo mondo tra le braccia.

_ “Grazie,” _ pensa soltanto, rivolto al fato o all’universo,  _ “grazie.” _

L’arrivo di due uomini stranieri che vivono insieme è una novità per un paese dove, al di fuori della stagione turistica, non c’è molto di cui parlare. Valery e Boris suscitano parecchia curiosità e pettegolezzi tra i locali, ma nessuno osa rivolgere domande dirette all’imponente ucraino che, nonostante il passare degli anni, sa ancora incutere un certo timore solo con la sua presenza ed il suo sguardo corrucciato.

Valery e Boris assumono una governante di nome Anita, la vedova di un pescatore che potrebbe avere un’età indefinibile tra i quaranta o sessant’anni, tarchiata, spiccia e di poche parole, ma molto veloce ed efficiente, un buon aiuto per Boris nel combattere il disordine di Valery, che non è mai migliorato con gli anni.

Anita li chiama rispettosamente  _ “monsieur Boris” _ e  _ “monsieur Valery” _ , e nonostante sia cresciuta in una tradizionale famiglia cattolica, non batte ciglio perché sono una coppia, nemmeno quando le capita di assistere ai loro quotidiani gesti d’affetto, quando Valery passa una tazza di tè a Boris baciandolo sul collo, o quando Boris fa appoggiare a Valery la testa sulla sua spalla quando sono sul divano.

Valery ne è abbastanza sorpreso: in Russia l’omosessualità era un crimine e la loro relazione era clandestina, a Vienna i suoi colleghi avevano adottato una stretta politica di “don’t ask, don’t tell”, ma era chiaro che alcuni erano a disagio nei suoi confronti.

In generale ha sempre percepito più ostilità che accettazione attorno a sé, ma Anita si comporta davvero come se fosse tutto… be’... normale.

Quella mattina, ad esempio, lui e Boris sono restati a letto fino a tardi (ora che nessuno dei due lavora più possono permettersi di essere pigri) e quando la donna è entrata in casa, erano ancora sotto le coperte, ma lei si è limitata a salutarli e poi si è messa a passare l’aspirapolvere in salotto.

Valery si domanda se sia solo perché ha bisogno di soldi e quindi fa finta di non vedere. È vero che non gli importa di ciò che pensa la gente, ma Anita viene spesso a casa loro, non è un’estranea qualsiasi. 

Non hanno mai parlato della questione, ma Valery sente che dovrebbero farlo.

No?

Mentre Boris è a fare la spesa, Valery decide di farle alcune domande, aiutandosi con un piccolo dizionario. Infatti, se i primi tempi a Vienna era Boris a essere in difficoltà col tedesco, qui è Valery che non se la cava molto bene col francese.

“Anita, ti trovi bene a lavorare qui da noi?”

“Sì, monsieur Valery.”

“Non è un problema, quindi?”

“Uh? No di certo,” la donna sbotta una risata rude, che in qualche modo a Valery ricorda quella di Boris, “fate quasi tutto voi in casa. Ne ho avuti di lavori faticosi, io, come quando lavoravo come una sguattera all’albergo vicino alla pineta, e nemmeno mi volevano pagare. No, lavorare qui da voi è una passeggiata di salute per me.”

Valery si lecca le labbra e sfoglia il vocabolario: non si è fatto capire. L’ostacolo della lingua a volte è frustrante.

“No, non intendevo fatica fisica quando parlavo di problemi. Dicevo… uhm… io e Boris… noi… sai…”

La donna ride ancora più forte, poi guarda Valery come se fosse un povero scemo: “Le tasse sono un problema, gli incendi sulla collina in estate sono un problema, ma l’amore non è mai un problema.” Detto questo la donna riprende a spolverare la libreria.

“Oh…” Valery ritiene che in fondo se l’è meritato quello sguardo.

Anita si gira di nuovo e questa volta lo guarda con compassione: “Le dico un’altra cosa, monsieur Valery: la gente parla alle vostre spalle, si scandalizza e si indigna, è vero, ma molti di loro pagherebbero oro per avere l’amore che c’è tra lei e il monsieur Boris.”

Valery sorride e pensa che farà un ritratto ad Anita e glielo regalerà: le persone belle sono i suoi soggetti preferiti.

Quella sera accenna a Boris la conversazione che ha avuto con la loro governante.

“... e quindi mi ha confermato che non ha problemi con noi due.”

“Lo so,” risponde Boris con tranquillità, “Perché, la cosa ti preoccupava?”

“Be’, un po’ sì.”

“Valera, credi davvero che le avrei permesso di mettere piede in casa nostra, se solo avessi sospettato il contrario?”

No, naturalmente: Boris non permetterebbe a nessuno di ferirlo, nemmeno con uno sguardo o una parola abrasiva. Le sue attenzioni possono essere invisibili, ma sono sempre concrete.

Valery sbuffa, appoggiando la forchetta sul piatto: “Sono davvero un idiota ingenuo, vero?”

Sotto al tavolo Boris tocca la caviglia di Valery con un piede.

“Sì, ma sei il mio idiota ingenuo.”

In questa linea temporale Bonifacio non ha non ha un sanatorio appena fuori dall’abitato, ma un comune ospedale; tuttavia, in cima a una collina poco lontana, c’è ancora un manicomio abbandonato.

Un pomeriggio Boris chiede a Valery di accompagnarlo fin lassù.

È assorto nei suoi pensieri durante il breve tragitto in macchina, e non risponde alle domande di Valery.

Lasciano l’auto in quello che una volta era il parcheggio del manicomio, uno spiazzo asfaltato ora pieno di buche.

L’edificio è ridotto molto peggio rispetto a quello della sua vecchia realtà: l’intonaco si è staccato quasi del tutto, mettendo a nudo i mattoni sottostanti, i cornicioni sono crollati e sul tetto sono cresciute grossi arbusti, ma d’altronde è disabitato da molti più anni.

Una rete in plastica arancione vieta l’ingresso al complesso, ormai pericolante.

Valery non è molto interessato al vecchio edificio abbandonato, lo trova lugubre e sporco, ma resta affascinato dal panorama che si gode dal vecchio parcheggio.

“Ah, quello dev’essere il famoso Grain de sable,” dice, indicando un faraglione a poca distanza dalla costa, “è spettacolare, non trovi?”

Quando Boris non gli risponde, Valery si volta, ma vede che è rimasto da solo.

“Boris?”

Boris ha trovato un varco nella rete e si è introdotto nell’edificio.

Sporcizia e rovina regnano ovunque e sembra proprio che nessuno vi metta piede da anni.

Resta a guardare la fila di sedioline di plastica con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni. In un’altra linea temporale, qui ascoltò l’improbabile storia di un ragazzetto magro e pieno di nevrosi, qui scelse di credere nell’impossibile.

Si muove oltre il bancone della reception e scende le scale che conducono nel seminterrato, ma qui ci sono solo vecchi quadri elettrici ormai arrugginiti, nessuna strana batisfera né cavi che corrono sul pavimento.

Paulie non è mai stato in questa realtà.

Ogni tanto Boris pensa ancora a lui: chissà se ha raggiunto una linea temporale simile alla sua o se sta ancora saltando nel tempo.

Ripensando alla vita che ha avuto lui, a quanto è stato fortunato nel ritrovare Valery e nell’aver trascorso tanti anni con lui, Boris si augura davvero che le cose siano andate bene per quello strano ragazzo.

“Boris, sei qui?” grida Valery dall’entrata del manicomio.

Boris risale le scale, “Eccomi.”

“Cosa stavi facendo laggiù?”

“Esploravo. Non ti piacciono i posti abbandonati?”

Valery si stranisce: “Davvero no, e non capisco cosa ci trovi in questo edificio desolato. Vieni fuori al sole, è molto più bello.”

L’aria è fresca e pulita e odora di salsedine, il sole è caldo e luminoso sulle loro schiene, e Boris è semplicemente felice.

Valery, appoggiato al muretto in pietra, gli sta indicando le falesie e gli yatch che entrano lentamente nel porticciolo di Bonifacio.

“... e penso che sarebbe un bel soggetto per un disegno.”

Boris lo fa voltare e gli stampa un rumoroso bacio a schiocco sulle labbra, che fa ridacchiare Valery, poi si inginocchia davanti a lui.

“Boris! Cosa ti prende, sei impazzito?” domanda Valery, sgranando gli occhi.

“Puoi fermarmi, se non vuoi,” risponde con voce roca, il viso affondato contro il suo inguine.

“Dio Boris… siamo all’aperto!”

“Non viene mai nessuno quassù,” risponde lui, abbassandogli la cerniera dei pantaloni.

“Ma…”

“Te l’ho detto,” dice Boris, alzando su di lui i suoi occhi grigi, che ora brillano di malizia, “puoi fermarmi.”

“Sei l’uomo più impossibile che conosco,” borbotta Valery chiudendo gli occhi, mentre appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Boris, ma nonostante la sua ritrosia, è già duro.

Boris non attende oltre e lo prende in bocca, succhiandolo avidamente.

Sono entrambi più vecchi ora, non fanno più sesso quanto prima, e la passione si è stemperata nella tenerezza e nella gioia della reciproca compagnia, ma quando capita l’occasione, nessuno dei due dice di no.

La lingua esperta di Boris sta facendo meraviglie attorno alla sua erezione, ma Valery non riesce a rilassarsi del tutto: ogni rumore lo fa sussultare, i suoni osceni e umidi della bocca di Boris sembrano più forti del solito, la paura di essere scoperti lo tiene sulla corda e lo distrae, e questo prolunga il piacere molto più a lungo del solito.

Quando finalmente viene nella sua bocca è quasi esausto.

Boris si rialza con una certa fatica (le sue ginocchia non condividono il suo stesso entusiasmo per l’idea) e ruba un bacio a Valery, che sta ancora cercando di riprendere fiato.

“Allora, mi spieghi che ti è preso?”

“Nulla,” risponde Boris appoggiando la fronte alla sua, “sono felice.”

“Adesso sono molto felice anch’io,” ride Valery, poi si guarda intorno furtivamente, “vuoi che…?” domanda, accarezzandolo sopra i pantaloni.

Boris spinge il bacino contro la sua mano.

“Tu cosa dici?” ringhia, lasciandogli un succhiotto sul collo, mentre le dita di Valery gli sbottonano i pantaloni.

Ora che non è più con il naso sepolto nei libri di fisica nucleare, Valery dedica molto più tempo ai suoi disegni. Ha acquistato un cavalletto, fogli e chine di prima qualità e anche dei manuali per migliorare la sua tecnica.

Un mattino d’estate, mentre Valery è seduto in giardino a dipingere la bouganville che si arrampica sul fianco della loro villetta, un uomo del luogo si ferma, incantato dal suo disegno, e gli dice qualcosa in un francese entusiasta ma troppo concitato per lui.

Valery fa cenno allo sconosciuto di aspettare e chiama Boris per farsi aiutare con la traduzione.

Viene fuori che l’uomo, di nome Lucas, ha una galleria d’arte nella parte nuova del paese ed è rimasto talmente impressionato dai disegni di Valery da chiedergli se vuole esporli nella sua galleria.

“Capisco che l’offerta sia improvvisa, ma venite a trovarmi nel mio spazio espositivo,” dice, consegnando loro un biglietto da visita, “ne parleremo con calma, sono certo che troveremo un accordo.”

Quando l’uomo è andato via, dopo averli salutati con una calorosa stretta di mano, Boris spiega a Valery chi è e cosa ha detto, e lui lo guarda sbattendo adagio le palpebre, poi scrolla le spalle ridendo.

Boris si acciglia: “Perché reagisci così?”

“Andiamo Boris, è una sciocchezza: i miei disegni non sono certo qualcosa da esporre, non in una galleria d’arte.”

“Anita ne ha voluti tre da appendere in casa sua.”

“Me li ha chiesti solo per essere gentile, perché mi vede dipingere per ore.”

Boris lo guarda incredulo: Valery ha sempre sottovalutato il suo talento artistico, considerandolo solo un hobby per passare il tempo, e non riesce a vedere il suo talento.

Gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo costringe a guardarlo negli occhi: “I tuoi disegni sono belli, te l’ho sempre detto. Perché non ti entra in testa?”

Valery strofina il naso contro il suo: “Lo dici solo perché sei innamorato di me.”

“No, lo dico perché lo penso, e lo pensa anche quell’uomo, che è un gallerista e non è innamorato di te. Almeno spero, in caso contrario dovrò ucciderlo.”

Valery ride, gettando la testa all’indietro, poi torna a guardare il biglietto da visita di Lucas e si morde il labbro inferiore: un po’ lo stuzzica l’idea, ma gli sembra ancora poco credibile che i suoi disegni meritino tante attenzioni.

“Tu cosa dici?” domanda a Boris.

“Andiamo a visitare la sua galleria, e se ancora non ti convince, lasciamo perdere. Ma io dico che dovresti provare: sei bravo, hai talento, e io sono pronto a ripetertelo ogni giorno, all’infinito, finché non te ne convincerai,” insiste Boris, mortalmente serio.

“Oh cielo, lo faresti davvero.”

“Mio caro, fosti tu a dirmi che sono un testardo, ora mi costringi a essere all’altezza della mia fama.”

“D’accordo, allora.”

La galleria di Lucas ha un’ampia sezione di arte moderna e contemporanea che lascia sia Valery che Boris perplessi, ma anche due sale dove espone quadri più tradizionali, e l’uomo è davvero convinto che i disegni di Valery possano avere un mercato.

“La sua tecnica è buona, signor Legasov, i suoi soggetti sono meravigliosi e denotano una profonda sensibilità,” esclama Lucas, “faccio questo mestiere da una vita e ho imparato a riconoscere il talento a colpo d’occhio.”

Quando lasciano la galleria, Valery è ancora titubante, ed è Boris che lo incoraggia a buttarsi in questa nuova avventura, promettendogli che gli farà da manager e penserà a tutte le seccature di contorno, in modo che possa dedicarsi solo a disegnare, quindi alla fine decide di provare: in fondo non ha nulla da perdere se andrà male.

Un giorno, dopo aver finito di dipingere il porticciolo di Bonifacio, Valery si allontana dal cavalletto e cerca di guardare il disegno in modo obiettivo, scrollandosi di dosso le sue paranoie, osservandolo con gli occhi di Boris o di Lucas.

E si accorge che il disegno è bello: i colori sono armonici, come una melodia, ispirano sentimenti di pace e di tranquillità, c’è la giusta luce e le proporzioni sono corrette. Sì, è un disegno che può appartenere a una galleria d’arte, e lui ne è soddisfatto.

C’è voluto del tempo per imparare ad apprezzarsi.

C’è voluto qualcuno al suo fianco che credesse in lui.

Si pulisce le mani in uno straccio e si toglie il grembiule, camminando scalzo fino in salotto: Boris è seduto sul divano a leggere il giornale, accigliandosi davanti a quello che succede nel mondo e borbottando cose come,  _ “ai miei tempi non sarebbe mai successo” _ e  _ “merda, il mondo sta andando a rotoli.” _

Boris ha sempre creduto in lui, nelle cose importanti come nelle piccole cose.

Ha creduto che Valery potesse scoprire il difetto dei reattori RMBK.

Ha creduto nella loro relazione, che potesse funzionare, quando Valery nella sua vita aveva avuto solo brevi storie, fallimentari e senza importanza.

Ha creduto nel suo talento per la pittura.

Boris è arrivato tardi nella sua vita, e questo Valery lo rimpiangerà sempre un po’, perché avrebbe voluto avere molto più tempo da trascorrere insieme, ma da quando c’è, è la sua preziosa, insostituibile roccia.

Si siede accanto a lui e lo bacia sulla guancia, chiudendogli il giornale.

“Avevi ragione tu.”

“Ovviamente.”

“Non vuoi sapere su che cosa?”

“Non fa differenza, io ho sempre ragione.”

Valery scuote la testa e lo abbraccia. Forse manca un po’ di modestia, la sua roccia, ma agli occhi di Valery è perfetto così com'è.

“Parlavo dei miei disegni.”

“Hn,” grugnisce Boris, “era ora che ti accorgessi di quanto sei bravo.”

“Voglio disegnarti.”

“Di nuovo?”

“Di nuovo.”

“Va bene, ma questo disegno resta qui, non va da Lucas: non voglio le mie chiappe incorniciate e appese nella sala d’aspetto di uno studio dentistico a Marsiglia.”

Valery scoppia a ridere e lo picchia scherzosamente su una coscia.

Non si può dire che Valery diventi un pittore famoso, ma durante la stagione turistica sono in molti a fermarsi davanti alla galleria di Lucas e a volere uno dei suoi disegni a china, e Anita può vantarsi con le amiche che a lei monsieur Valery li regala.

Bonifacio, 30 ottobre 1999

La Francia ha appena approvato la legge sulle unioni civili, e Boris e Valery sono tra i primi a fare domanda per firmare i documenti: si considerano sposati da anni, ma avere una copertura giuridica per il loro rapporto li fa stare più tranquilli.

In paese hanno qualche conoscente, ma pochissimi amici stretti, perciò la scelta dei loro testimoni ricade naturalmente su Lucas e Anita, che si offrono con entusiasmo per il ruolo, e la donna insiste per preparare almeno un piccolo rinfresco e ha già buttato giù un menù, anche se ancora Valery e Boris non sanno la data in cui potranno firmare le carte.

“Anita, non c’è bisogno di fare le cose in grande, saremo solo noi,” protesta Valery, mentre aiuta la donna a pulire le verdure per il pranzo, in cucina.

“Ma monsieur Valery, non è un vero matrimonio se non c’è almeno un rinfresco!”

“Tecnicamente non è un matrimonio, è un’unione civile, la legge francese dice che sono due cose diverse.”

“Non mi interessano le stupidaggini che dicono a Parigi, certo che è un matrimonio!” ribatte la donna, portando le mani ai fianchi come se fosse personalmente offesa dall’osservazione di Valery, “ci sono già gli anelli, ci sono le promesse, ci sono i sentimenti,” insiste, battendogli due dita sul petto, “e non si faccia sentire da monsieur Boris a dire che non è un matrimonio, con tutto l’impegno che ci sta mettendo.”

Monsieur Boris è in salotto, al telefono con un impiegato del municipio, intento a risolvere un piccolo intoppo burocratico alla loro unione.

Valery si affaccia sulla soglia e lo guarda mentre sfoglia documenti e prende appunti.

A un certo punto Boris percepisce lo sguardo del compagno su di lui, perché si volta, indica le carte e sbuffa, ma poi gli sorride.

_ “Una seccatura, ma non preoccuparti, la risolvo in fretta.” _

Valery annuisce.

_ “Grazie, Borja.” _

Il professore torna in cucina e bacia delicatamente Anita sulla fronte: “Sai che ti dico? Hai ragione: al diavolo quello che dicono a Parigi, è un matrimonio.”

“Così va meglio.”

“E sai cos’altro non può mancare a un matrimonio? Gli invitati. Ma non dire nulla al mio  _ monsieur, _ ” la prega, appoggiandosi un dito sulle labbra.

“Oh, sarò una tomba!”

Valery vuole che sia una sorpresa per Boris: da quando lasciarono Mosca, anni addietro, non ci sono più tornati, nemmeno per una breve vacanza. A Valery, solitario e introverso per natura, la cosa non è mai pesata (non si lasciò certo in buoni rapporti con Velikhov e altri colleghi), ma sa che a Boris un po’ mancano sia la città che le sue conoscenze, anche se negli anni non si è mai lamentato, quindi vuole invitare qualche suo vecchio amico al matrimonio.

Valery è rimasto in contatto con Ulana, scambiandosi lettere e telefonate, e la sua collega lo ha tenuto informato su quello che succedeva in Russia e anche su qualche pettegolezzo su loro due.

Quando si trasferirono insieme a Vienna, Valery e Boris non diedero certo pubblicità alla notizia, ma non lo nascosero nemmeno, e così diverse persone lo vennero a sapere. 

Ulana gli disse che molti non la presero bene, alcuni si indignarono, altri si comportarono come se Boris e Valery non fossero mai esistiti, qualcuno non disse nulla: se anche non avevano problemi con quello che loro due facevano delle loro vite, il clima non invitava certo a parlare.

Forse è il motivo per cui Boris non ha mai proposto a Valery di tornare a Mosca.

Tuttavia Valery vuole contattare qualche vecchio conoscente di Boris: ci sarà pur qualcuno che è contento per lui perché Boris è felice, anche se magari non comprende sino in fondo quello che c’è tra loro.

E se non lo troverà, almeno ci avrà provato, ma Boris merita il tentativo.

Una mattina aspetta che Boris vada in Comune a definire alcuni dettagli, poi si attacca al telefono.

“Ciao Ulya, sono Valery: ho una notizia da darti e ho anche bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

È la mattina prima del giorno della cerimonia.

Boris non si è ancora svegliato del tutto che già stila nella sua mente un elenco delle cose da fare: ritirare i completi dalla lavanderia, controllare che Valery non abbia mischiato i documenti da portare in Comune tra i suoi disegni (di nuovo), prelevare i soldi da dare ad Anita per la preparazione del rinfresco.

Ma prima, la colazione.

Allunga un braccio per svegliare Valery, come fa tutte le mattine, ma l’altra metà del letto è vuota e fredda. 

Sul cuscino c’è un biglietto:  _ “Non preoccuparti, torno prima di pranzo.” _

Boris sorride: ha capito da settimane che Valery sta tramando una sorpresa per lui; il giorno prima si è addirittura chiuso in bagno un’ora col telefono a parlottare a bassa voce.

Valery non è mai stato molto bravo a mantenere i segreti, tuttavia questa volta Boris non riesce a immaginare di cosa si tratti. A dire il vero, non si è impegnato più di tanto a cercare di indovinare cosa sia, perché gli sembrava di vanificare gli sforzi di Valery nel fargli una bella sorpresa.

Per questo motivo, quando qualche ora più tardi due taxi si fermano davanti a casa loro, rimane a bocca aperta: Valery ha fatto arrivare dalla Russia Ulana, Tatyana, la sua ex segretaria, Pikalov e Tarakanov, e persino il suo vecchio amico Danylo Litvak.

È quest’ultimo a farsi avanti per primo.

“Borenka, mio dio, cosa hai fatto?” ruggisce l’uomo. Si ferma davanti a lui, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, e per un istante la tensione fa trattenere a tutti il respiro, poi Danylo urla: “Il tempo non è stato clemente con te.”

Boris gli appoggia pesantemente una mano sulla testa calva, “Tu hai il coraggio di parlare? Dimmi, hai dimenticato i capelli a Kiev?”

Un attimo dopo i due si sciolgono in una risata sguaiata e si abbracciano, allungandosi vigorose pacche sulla schiena.

Gli altri si fanno avanti per salutarlo, e mentre Boris li abbraccia uno ad uno, i suoi occhi cercano quelli di Valery.

_ “Grazie, è un regalo bellissimo,”  _ gli dice silenziosamente.

_ “Ne sono felice, amore.” _

“Volete smetterla voi due?” sospira Ulana, di fianco a Valery.

Lo scienziato si acciglia: “Cosa abbiamo fatto?”

“Siete felici da fare schifo, ecco.”

Valery torna a guardare Boris.

“Sì, lo siamo.”

Un pranzo in un ristorante che affaccia sul mare è l’occasione per rivangare i vecchi tempi e parlare delle loro vite, ma quando Pikalov fa per versare il vino rosso nel bicchiere di Boris, questi lo copre con la mano.

“No, ho smesso, Vladimir.”

“Tu che non bevi più? Stai scherzando, vero?”

“Mai stato così serio.”

“Ora, questa sì che è una notizia sconvolgente!” esclama Danylo, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutto il tavolo.

“E io ho smesso di fumare,” aggiunge Valery.

“E non hai dato di matto?” domanda Ulana, che sta ancora ridendo.

“Non ti degno neanche di una risposta,” borbotta Valery.

Seduto al suo fianco, Boris sillaba  _ “è stato terrificante,” _ ma Valery lo vede e gli allunga una gomitata nelle costole.

“Perché hai smesso di bere?” vuole sapere Tarakanov e Boris si picchietta due dita sul petto: “Il cuore ha iniziato a fare le bizze.”

Mentre racconta del suo malore e dell’intervento, stringe la mano di Valery sotto al tavolo, accarezzandola col pollice, perché sa che il ricordo di quanto accaduto ancora lo turba.

Nel pomeriggio Boris e Valery mostrano Bonifacio agli amici, compresa la galleria di Lucas che espone i disegni di Valery, e infine li riaccompagnano in albergo, organizzandosi per vedersi la mattina dopo in municipio.

Ulana e Tatyana parlottano fittamente tra loro, guadagnandosi un’occhiata sospettosa da parte di Boris, e infine l’ex segretaria sbarra loro la strada.

“Ah no, non potete tornare tutti e due a casa.”

“Cosa, e perché?”

“Perché è la tradizione: i futuri sposi non possono dormire insieme la notte prima delle nozze. Uno dei due deve dormire qui in albergo: io e Ulana gli cediamo la nostra stanza.”

“Oh, per l’amor del cielo…” brontola Boris, “io e Valery stiamo insieme da anni, non ha senso.”

Si volta verso Valery in cerca di aiuto, ma questi si stringe nelle spalle con un sorriso, assencondando le loro ospiti: “È la tradizione. Io torno a casa con Ulya e Tanya: dormiranno nella nostra stanza degli ospiti.”

“Non ho un cambio di vestiti!” obietta Boris.

“Te lo portiamo noi più tardi.”

Boris brontola di nuovo, ma Danylo gli passa un braccio attorno al collo, “È un’ottima idea: magari voi ragazze riuscirete a dissuadere Legasov dallo sposare questo soggetto poco raccomandabile.”

Boris gli torce scherzosamente il braccio: “Attento Danya, ho un passato nell’esercito, so come far sparire un cadavere senza lasciare tracce.”

Il tempo di salutarsi e il gruppetto di uomini che entra in albergo è già impegnato in una discussione sulla politica.

“Andranno avanti tutta la notte, vero?” domanda Ulana.

“Oh, non mi stupirebbe,” risponde Tatyana.

“Non vuoi unirti a loro?”

“Per carità!” ribatte la donna, alzando le braccia in segno di resa, “ora che sono in pensione non voglio più saperne.”

Dopo cena, Tatyana coccola uno dei tanti gatti randagi di cui Valery si prende cura, seduta sul divano, mentre Ulana osserva le fotografie sparse per casa.

“Le tue foto sono molto belle Valery, non sapevo di questo tuo talento.”

“Ti ringrazio.”

“Tuttavia i soggetti sono… come dire… un po’ ripetitivi: tu e Boris, Boris e… di nuovo Boris. Qualcuno ha una specie di fissazione.”

Valery mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile, arrossendo, mentre Tatyana ride forte: “C’è da capirlo: quando Shcherbina lavorava al Cremlino, eravamo in molte a morirgli dietro. Nonostante i suoi modi incutessero timore, era un uomo carismatico.”

“Era… eravamo?” balbetta Valery.

Tatyana si stringe nelle spalle, “Sono stata la sua segretaria per diciotto anni… una ragazza può sognare. Comunque, è sempre stato un gentiluomo: avrebbe potuto approfittare della sua posizione e del suo magnetismo, ma che io sappia, non ha mai spezzato il cuore a nessuna.”

Valery sa bene quanto Boris sia serio riguardo all’amore: ricorda ancora le parole che gli disse dopo il loro primo bacio,  _ “Se lo facciamo, per me è per sempre, non esiste un piano B, non c’è ritorno da noi.” _

“Sono fortunato, lo so. Bene signore, domani sarà una giornata lunga, vi auguro buonanotte.”

Il mattino seguente Tatyana esce prima per portare a Boris il suo completo, mentre Ulana resta ad aspettare Valery che sta finendo di prepararsi.

“Potevi avviarti verso il municipio anche tu Ulya,” le grida Valery dalla camera, mentre litiga con la cravatta davanti allo specchio.

“Sono qui per salvarti in caso tu abbia un collasso.”

“Non sono così nervoso.”

“Invece lo sei.”

“Che sciocchezze,” ribatte Valery in tono stizzito: non è infastidito tanto dalla giocosa presa in giro di Ulana, quanto dalle sue mani, che sembrano aver dimenticato come si fa un semplice nodo, “maledizione!”

Ulana bussa, ma entra senza aspettare un invito.

“Ehi, qualche problema?”

“È questa stupida cravatta che…” Valery sbuffa, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

Ulana va in suo soccorso e lo aiuta a fare un nodo dignitoso.

“Sono ridicolo?”

“Tutti si rendono un po’ ridicoli prima di sposarsi, anche questa è la tradizione.”

Valery accenna un debole sorriso: “Non dovrei essere nervoso, non c’è ragione, io e Boris in realtà stiamo assieme da anni, noi già sappiamo che questo è per sempre, anche senza matrimonio.”

“Eppure lo sei.”

“Il fatto è che ieri notte non riuscivo a chiudere occhio e ho ripensato alla nostra storia, a tutto ciò che ha fatto per me, che mi ha dato e… Boris mi ama davvero con tutto se stesso, è una sensazione quasi travolgente, Ulya.”

“Questo mi rende un po’ invidiosa, ma perdonami, non ancora non capisco perché tu sia così agitato.”

“Ho iniziato a chiedermi se in questi anni sono stato all’altezza del suo amore.”

Ulana tira un buffetto sulla guancia di Valery, abbastanza forte perché questi si scansi, lanciandole un’occhiata oltraggiata.

“Non guardarmi così: se Boris fosse qui adesso, farebbe la stessa cosa. E cosa ti direbbe?”

Valery prende un respiro profondo per calmarsi e prova a immaginarsi davvero cosa gli direbbe Boris.

“Che sono uno sciocco, e che l’amore non è qualcosa che va meritato o guadagnato.”

“Infatti. E poi anche tu gli hai dato molto. Per non parlare del modo in cui tu lo guardi e gli parli con gli occhi…. non lo ami forse allo stesso modo?”

“Sì, lo amo con tutto me stesso.”

Ulana gli accarezza il viso: “Allora smettila di preoccuparti di sciocchezze senza senso. E sbrighiamoci: se facciamo aspettare Boris un altro po’, manderà qui Tarakanov, Pikalov e l’intero esercito russo a vedere perché stiamo tardando.”

“Hai ragione. Come sto?”

“Come qualcuno che non vede l’ora di sposarsi.”

Valery ha scelto un vecchio completo per l’occasione, per la precisione quello blu che indossava il giorno in cui si sono incontrati: vuole dirgli che per lui tutto è iniziato in quel momento e da allora nulla è cambiato.

Un osservatore poco attento direbbe che Boris è tranquillo, mentre aspetta di firmare i documenti, elegante come sempre nel suo completo grigio chiaro, ma Valery riesce a percepire una certa emozione nella sua postura più rigida del solito: non è l’unico a essere nervoso per questo momento.

Boris si volta a guardarlo, mentre Valery attraversa la stanza per avvicinarsi al tavolo. La sua camminata non è quella impacciata di sempre, è più sicura, mentre lo raggiunge in poche ampie falcate; sorride, gli prende la mano e gliela tiene stretta mentre si siedono e ascoltano le parole dell’assessore del Comune. 

La cerimonia in sé sarebbe molto asettica, se non fosse per le loro dita intrecciate, gli sguardi complici che si scambiano di quando in quando, la presenza degli amici seduti dietri di loro, e Ulana, alla quale Valery ha affidato la sua preziosa macchina fotografica, che immortala il momento.

“Sei mio marito ora,” mormora Boris, una volta restituiti i documenti, “non mi scappi più.”

“Lo spero,” risponde Valery.

Sono tutti pronti a tornare a casa di Boris e Valery per il rinfresco, ma Danylo li ferma.

“Oh no, non potete andarvene così, manca la cosa più importante.”

Boris e Valery lo guardano senza capire e Danylo alza teatralmente le braccia al cielo: “Non abbiamo attraversato mezzo continente per assistere a un matrimonio senza neanche un bacio. Avanti,” tira una poderosa gomitata nelle costole a Boris, “Non essere timido! Oppure non ti ricordi più come si fa? Se hai bisogno, ti rinfresco la memoria…”

Fa mostra di avvicinarsi a Valery, che si ritrae scioccato dietro a Boris, mentre Tarakanov scuote la testa e si afferra la base del naso tra due dita: “Oh cielo, e non ha ancora bevuto niente.”

Nel frattempo Boris lo tiene a distanza con un braccio: “Danja, la minaccia di farti fuori è ancora valida. E riguardo ai baci, sei tu quello che dovresti guardare e prendere nota.”

Detto questo, cinge Valery per la vita, lo fa piegare leggermente all’indietro, e cattura le sue labbra in un bacio che lo lascia senza fiato.

“Perdona Danja,” gli sussurra all’orecchio, “è chiassoso, ma innocuo.”

“Lo so, amore, ma se solo fa finta di baciarmi un’altra volta, lo accoltello con una forchetta.”

“Hai il mio permesso.”

Il rinfresco si conclude con Anita, Lucas, Tatyana e Danylo un po’ troppo alticci che improvvisano un ballo in salotto, Boris, Nikolai e Vladimir seduti attorno al tavolo a parlare di politica (di nuovo) e Valery che prepara un tè per Ulana in cucina.

Si è tolto la giacca e la cravatta, così come Tarakanov e Pikalov. Solo Boris è ancora inappuntabile come quella mattina.

“Ma almeno quando viene a letto se la toglie la cravatta, sì?”

“Non faccio la spia,” risponde Valery con una risatina.

“No, davvero: secondo me è uscito dall’utero di sua madre con già un completo indosso.”

“Ehi, stai parlando di mio marito!”

“Dimmi che sbaglio.”

“No,” ammette Valery abbassando la voce.

“Ma si veste così anche quando andate in spiaggia?”

“Di solito resta seduto in macchina nel parcheggio a leggere il giornale. Con indosso un completo, sì.”

Ulana lo guarda incredula, e Valery si stringe nelle spalle: “L’abito è una seconda pelle per lui: va anche a fare la spesa con giacca, cravatta e scarpe di vernice.”

“Non ti piacerebbe vederlo fuori dal suo ambiente naturale?”

“Non vedo come sia possibile.”

Ulala gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio e Valery sgrana gli occhi: “Mi ucciderà!”

“Ma sarebbe divertente.”

Boris sta dando qualche consiglio a Vladimir sulle proprietà immobiliari e su alcuni investimenti finanziari, visto che il generale andrà in pensione tra un paio d’anni, ma non manca di osservare lo scambio di battute tra i due.

Congedati i loro amici, che torneranno in Russia l’indomani, Valery e Boris hanno di nuovo casa tutta per loro.

Boris lo ha osservato silenziosamente tutta la sera e alla fine Valery non regge più quello sguardo inquisitore e sbotta: “Cosa c’è?”

“Dovrei chiederlo io a te: cosa complottavate tu e Ulana oggi?” domanda, portando le mani sui fianchi di suo marito.

“Complottare, che esagerazione. Stavamo solo parlando.”

Boris gli sfila gli occhiali, appoggiandoli sul tavolo, “D’accordo: di cosa avete parlato, allora?”

“Oh, un po’ di tutto.”

Più Valery resta sul vago, più Boris si insospettisce; sospira e si sfila la camicia, spingendo il marito verso la loro camera da letto: “Sei e resterai sempre un pessimo bugiardo, Valery Alekseevič. Devo aspettarmi un’altra sorpresa?”

Anche Valery getta a terra maglione e camicia: “Be’, questa non ti è dispiaciuta.”

“No, mi ha reso molto felice,” mormora Boris, facendo scivolare un dito lungo il petto di Valery fino al bottone dei pantaloni, “Ma voglio sapere cosa ti ha suggerito Ulana. Mi fido di te, un po’ meno di lei.”

“Mi dispiace, le mie labbra sono sigillate.”

“Lo vedremo,” ribatte Boris, buttando Valery sul letto con un ringhio giocoso.

Non riesce a strappargli il suo segreto, ma qualche urla d’amore altrettanto soddisfacenti.

Comunque non passa troppo tempo prima che Valery riveli la sua sorpresa: un mattino Boris trova sul cuscino due biglietti aerei per le Hawaii.

“È la nostra luna di miele, tre settimane tutte per noi, a Maui, in un bungalow con spiaggia privata che affaccia su una laguna,” spiega Valery, “è già tutto programmato, dobbiamo solo fare le valigie.”

“Hai organizzato tutto tu?”

Valery si stringe nelle spalle, come a dire che non ha fatto nulla di straordinario.

“Sì. Con l’aiuto dell’agenzia di viaggi che c’è in piazza, ovviamente.”

“Ho il miglior marito del mondo,” mormora Boris, accarezzandogli una guancia col pollice: è dolcissimo che Valery, che odia occuparsi di queste cose, si sia fatto carico dell’organizzazione di un viaggio di tre settimane, spostamenti e noie amministrative annesse.

Il viaggio verso le Hawaii è lungo e il jet lag abbastanza pesante per entrambi. Per fortuna Valery ha seguito il consiglio dell’agente di viaggio e ha prenotato una notte in albergo a New York per riposarsi prima del prossimo volo.

Sono troppo stanchi per visitare la città, quindi la sera si fanno servire la cena in camera.

Dalla finestra si gode una bellissima vista su Manhattan.

“Allora, cosa ne pensi?” domanda Valery, tagliando la sua bistecca, “piuttosto diverso dai paesaggi cui siamo abituati noi.”

“Tutte queste luci sono un po’ da esibizionisti,” borbotta Boris, “ma la città ha un suo fascino, è bella.”

Posa la forchetta sul piatto, guarda fuori, perso nei suoi pensieri, poi sbotta una risatina e un attimo più tardi sta sghignazzando.

“Cosa?” domanda Valery. Inizia a ridere anche lui, senza conoscere il motivo, ma la risata di Boris è sempre stata contagiosa per lui.

“No, è che stavo pensando… siamo negli Stati Uniti. Noi due. L’avresti mai detto qualche anno fa?”

Valery scoppia a ridere più forte e deve appoggiare il bicchiere per non rovesciare l’acqua sulla tovaglia. Boris ha ragione: due ex sovietici, l’uno impegnato nel nucleare, l’altro stimato membro del partito comunista, sono ora nella città simbolo dell’ex nemico giurato.

A pensarci, è proprio buffo.

“Ehi Boris, pensa se l’avessi detto qualche anno fa durante una riunione con Gorbachev:  _ ‘oh, a proposito, il mese prossimo andrò in luna di miele con mio marito negli Stati Uniti’ _ . Immagina le loro facce!”

L’osservazione di Valery provoca a entrambi un altro attacco di risa convulse.

“Boris, sei ridicolo, esci da lì!”

“L’unica cosa ridicola sono questi abiti che hai comprato!”

“Per anni hai scelto tu i miei completi: sull’abbigliamento da spiaggia voglio avere carta bianca.”

“Scordatelo, io non andrò in giro conciato così...”

Valery getta le braccia in aria e guarda la porta chiusa con esasperazione: “Ti rendi conto che ti sei chiuso in bagno come un adolescente che fa i capricci, per dei vestiti?”

“Per dei vestiti ridicoli. Sono a fiori, Valery, a fiori. Pensavo avessi a cuore la mia dignità.”

“Non puoi andare in giro con un completo a tre pezzi e la cravatta a Maui! Ci saranno trenta gradi fuori!”

Sono nel loro bungalow alle Hawaii, poco dopo il loro arrivo, e Valery sta cercando di convincere Boris a fare un primo giro per Maui con degli abiti meno formali del solito, ma l’impresa non appare semplice.

“Andiamo Boris, anch’io indosso i bermuda e una camicia a fiori.”

“Tu consideri senape e viola un accostamento di colori felice, la tua opinione non fa testo.”

Valery si massaggia le tempie: gli sta venendo mal di testa.

“D’accordo, passa pure la nostra luna di miele chiuso in bagno, io adesso esco.”

Passa un attimo, poi Boris brontola: “Aspetta, arrivo,” e finalmente apre la porta.

“Ci voleva tanto?”

“Mi sento nudo con questi abiti.”

“Esagerato!”

“No, è vero!”

Indubbiamente è una visione insolita, quella di Boris con indosso una larga camicia azzurra a mezze maniche con disegnati dei fiori rosa, ma quando lo sguardo di Valery si abbassa sui bermuda bianchi, capisce cosa Boris voleva dire: ha infilato la camicia dentro ai pantaloncini e questo mette in risalto i suoi genitali.

“Boris, questo tipo di camicia va portata fuori dai pantaloni.”

“Non ho mai fatto nulla del genere in tutta la mia vita.”

“Be’, lo farai adesso.”

Valery non permetterà che degli sconosciuti posino gli occhi sui gioielli di famiglia di suo marito.

Fortunatamente la camicia è lunga abbastanza da coprirlo e possono uscire, anche se Boris continua a lamentarsi che, conciati a quel modo, sembrano due scappati di casa.

Più tardi, mentre Boris sta prenotando una visita in barca all’isola di Moloka’i, sente la macchina fotografica di Valery scattare.

“Oh, adesso capisco,” brontola, mentre camminano verso il porticciolo.

“Capisci cosa?”

“Di cosa parlavate tu e Ulana il giorno del nostro matrimonio.”

“Oh, quello.”

“Sì, quello.”

Valery non riesce a reprimere un sorriso divertito: “Lo ammetto: potrebbe essere stata lei a suggerirmi che sarebbe stato divertente vederti in una situazione insolita, ad esempio con indosso abiti casual, su una spiaggia tropicale.”

Boris occhieggia la macchina fotografica con malevolenza e Valery prosegue: “Ah sì, e potrebbe avermi chiesto una prova fotografica.”

Lo sguardo truce di Boris si intensifica.

“E potrebbe avermene chiesta una copia anche Danylo.”

“Traditore!”

Valery lo prende sottobraccio e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, ridendo.

“Io ti trovo elegante anche vestito così.”

“E ruffiano.”

Qualche sera più tardi sono seduti sulla veranda del bungalow, sperando che arrivi un po’ di brezza, ma fa davvero molto caldo, nonostante il sole sia tramontato da ore.

Valery sta facendo degli schizzi preparatori di alcuni fiori locali che hanno visto nei giorni scorsi, per dei nuovi disegni che ha in mente, e sorseggia un tè ghiacciato.

A un certo punto Boris si alza e si spoglia metodicamente, appoggiando i vestiti alla sedia, sotto lo sguardo stranito di Valery.

“Cosa stai facendo?” sussurra allarmato, quando Boris rimane completamente nudo.

“Fa caldo.”

“Ma Borja…”

“A cosa serve avere una spiaggia privata, se non la sfrutti in queste occasioni?”

Si incammina verso l’oceano, ma quando vede che Valery non lo segue, si volta ed estende un braccio verso di lui.

“Vieni, facciamo un bagno.”

Ma Valery resta con il sedere ben piantato sulla sedia e scuote la testa.

“No, è troppo buio.”

“Tra poco sorgerà la luna, e l’acqua nella laguna è calma, non c’è pericolo.”

“Non ho intenzione di farmi pizzicare le palle da una medusa che non posso vedere.”

“Puoi tenere su i bermuda, anche se è un peccato.”

Valery arrossisce e si agita sulla sedia: non importa quanti anni passino, o che ora siano più vecchi, le allusioni di Boris non mancano mai di eccitarlo. 

Tuttavia non vuole entrare in acqua, ma preferirebbe non confessare a Boris il vero motivo, e suggerisce un’alternativa allettante: “Cosa ne dici di questo: io mi tolgo i bermuda, ma andiamo a letto.”

Qualcosa, nella resistenza di Valery a fare un bagno notturno, colpisce Boris; si avvicina a lui, studia il suo viso e poi lo guarda con un sorriso incredulo.

“Tu, mio caro marito, non sai nuotare.”

Valery abbassa lo sguardo e borbotta: “Non dire sciocchezze.”

“Tu davvero non sai nuotare. Adesso mi spiego tutto: quattro anni a Bonifacio e non hai mai messo piede in acqua, con i tuoi _ ‘preferisco passare il tempo sulla spiaggia a dipingere’, ‘oggi voglio solo prendere il sole’, ‘sono troppo stanco per nuotare’  _ e  _ ‘il mare è agitato, c’è vento, magari la prossima volta’ _ .”

“Sono cresciuto a Tula, lì non c’è il mare.”

“Ma esistono le piscine.”

“Non sono mai riuscito a imparare, va bene?”

“Non me l’hai mai detto.”

“Non è qualcosa di cui vantarsi alla mia età.”

Boris gli prende la mano e lo fa alzare, sfilandogli gli occhiali e sbottonandogli la camicia: “Non è mai troppo tardi per impare. Forse ti serve solo il giusto insegnante,” mormora Boris, sfiorandogli i capezzoli con i pollici.

“Hmm, sai essere molto convincente.”

Valery finisce di spogliarsi, si lascia guidare da Boris nell’acqua piacevolmente fresca che gli lambisce il petto, e segue le sue indicazioni quando gli dice di sdraiarsi sulla schiena.

“Tira indietro la testa, solleva il bacino e apri le braccia. Per ora prova solo a galleggiare, prendi familiarità con l’acqua. E ricorda che io sono qua.”

Le mani di Boris sono sotto la sua schiena, pronte a sorreggerlo in caso dovesse affondare, e Valery riesce a rilassarsi, perché sa che non lo lascerà mai andare.

“Così, bravissimo. Vedi? Non era difficile.”

“Hai ragione. Ed è molto piacevole.”

“Sono d’accordo. E la vista, da qui, è impagabile.”

Lo sguardo di Boris percorre il suo corpo nudo, e Valery ride; poi un bagliore sulla superficie dell’acqua cattura la sua attenzione.

“Cos’è quello?”

Per un lungo, imbarazzante istante teme che qualcuno su un gommone o una barca li abbia scoperti, nudi nella laguna, ma poi vede che è solo il riflesso della luna sull’acqua.

Boris lo aiuta a raddrizzarsi in piedi, Valery gli passa le braccia attorno alla vita e appoggia la testa sul suo petto, ed entrambi guardano in silenzio lo spettacolo: sembra che sull’acqua galleggino migliaia di frammenti dorati, che dipingono un sentiero che conduce fino alla luna.

“È bellissimo,” mormora Valery, gli occhi fissi sull’acqua.

“Sì, lo è.”

Valery alza lo sguardo e si accorge che Boris sta guardano lui, non la luna.

“Borja, sono serio.”

“Anch’io.”

“No, ma davvero,” Valery gli prende la mano e la appoggia sull’acqua, intrecciando le loro dita, “è così bello che sembra qualcosa di ultraterreno, come un miracolo.” 

Valery si domanda se sia il momento giusto per accennare a… forse sì. Torna a guardarlo, sorridendo.

“È questo che ti ha portato da me, Borja, un miracolo?” chiede con tranquillità.

Un attimo di silenziosa complicità passa tra di loro: lo sanno, lo sanno entrambi.

Boris appoggia le labbra sulla sua fronte che sa di sale: “Un miracolo mi ha aperto la strada, ma è stata la mia volontà a farmela percorrere,” mormora, accarezzando il sentiero luminoso a pelo d’acqua.

“Per arrivare a me?”

“Sì.”

“Oh, wow… ne…?”

“Se stai per chiedermi se ne è valsa la pena, ti affogo,” avverte Boris, e Valery nasconde un sorriso sul suo petto.

“Sei arrabbiato perché non te l’ho mai detto?” domanda Boris, e c’è una punta di esitazione della sua voce.

“No, no. Voglio dire, è qualcosa di talmente pazzesco che anch’io al tuo posto non avrei saputo come fare a dirlo.”

“Valera…”

“Sì?”

Valery alza gli occhi su di lui: Boris è incredibilmente serio e solenne, forse come mai lo è stato in vita sua.

“Non ho mai cercato di ingannarti per farti innamorare di me, credimi. Se tu avessi voluto essere semplicementi amici, lo avrei accettato. La scelta è sempre stata nelle tue mani, io volevo solo saperti vivo e al sicuro, e…”

Valery lo interrompe insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca, facendogli sentire tutto il suo amore, e passa una mano tra i suoi capelli grigi in una dolce carezza.

“Lo so, amore mio,” lo tranquillizza e lo guarda con occhi assolutamente sereni, “sei sempre stato un gentiluomo molto rispettoso. Ero io che non sapevo più come farti capire che ero interessato a te.”

“A dire il vero sei stato molto esplicito,” mormora Boris, ricordando il loro primo bacio e tutti i sentimenti di Valery racchiusi in quel goffo scontro di labbra.

“Be’, se fosse dipeso da me, saremmo finiti a letto la seconda o la terza volta che sei venuto a trovarmi nel mio appartamento.”

Boris inarca un sopracciglio, spiazzato dalla confessione: “Già da allora?”

“Borja, avevo un tuo ritratto nel mio album da disegno! Direi che era un indizio piuttosto concreto di quel che provavo per te.”

“Hm... comunque, sono felice che non siamo rimasti solo amici. Voglio dire, tu sei anche il mio migliore amico, ma quello che abbiamo è perfetto.”

“Sì, è stato bellissimo.”

“Lo è ancora.”

D’improvviso, il sorriso di Valery si adombra, mentre torna ad abbracciare Boris. 

“Ti amo, ti amo così tanto che ho il terrore del momento in cui questo finirà,” confessa, rabbrividendo nonostante la nottata calda e umida.

“Mi sembrava che non volessi più parlare della morte.”

“È così, non vorrei. Però è inevitabile, vero?”

“Lo so, amore mio.”

Boris chiude gli occhi: Valery ha ragione, è inevitabile pensarci. Sa già che quando succederà, sarà straziante per colui che rimarrà, ma non vuole arrendersi all’idea che tutto finisca per sempre con la morte.

Se esiste cose così pazzesche come le macchine del tempo e le linee temporali alternative, allora vuole credere che il viaggio possa ricominciare di nuovo, in un altro tempo e un altro luogo, una volta che qui finirà.

“Esiste un dopo,” afferma con sicurezza.

“Un ateo come te crede nel paradiso?”

“No, non sto parlando di paradiso, ma di un dopo, qualcosa che ricomincia.”

“Ci credi davvero o lo speri soltanto?”

Boris appoggia una mano sulla nuca di Valery, cullandolo dolcemente: “Dopo l’esperienza che ho vissuto? Ne sono convinto. E quando accadrà, io ti verrò a cercare di nuovo, te lo prometto.”

“La prossima volta posso cercarti io.”

“Valerka, tu ti perdi quando andiamo in gita ad Ajaccio,” esclama Boris, con una luce divertita negli occhi.

Valery sbuffa, ma sorride anche lui.

“No,” prosegue Boris, “resta fermo dove sei e io ti troverò. Solo, aspettami.”

“Lo farò,” risponde Valery, sollevando una mano ad accarezzare quel viso tanto amato, “ti aspetterò tutta la vita, se sarà necessario.”

“Alla prossima volta, allora.”

“A tutte le altre prossime volte.”

Un lungo bacio sotto la luna sigilla la loro promessa.

Dopo la loro luna di miele, non si spostano più molto: qualche week end a Parigi e in Sardegna, una vacanza in Portogallo e una a Roma, che ispirano Valery per nuovi disegni, ma la cosa che li rende più felici è vivere insieme nella loro villetta.

E così, gli anni trascorrono tra passeggiate lungo le strette vie del paese, colazioni nel giardino che affaccia sul mare, fotografie, mostre d’arte, telefonate con gli amici, bisticci perché Valery non smette mai di essere disordinato e Boris continua a combattere contro il suo disordine, gatti trovatelli che sonnecchiano al sole sul davanzale di una finestra, baci, dita intrecciate, abbracci, lunghe chiacchierate nel letto.

Vita.


End file.
